The Enigma Chronicles: Echoes
by Rocketlord6485
Summary: A story that more closely focuses on Metsuma's rise to power and the secrets that surround his life. It is set within the timeline of the "Giovanni Chronicles Saga" and will have ties to the next Giovanni Chronicles installment. Rated M for language, violence, gore, and sexual situations.
1. Slack Tide

**(A/N: **This is my first story told in first person, so cut me some slack if there are any grammatical inconsistencies with tenses. I'll be working on this story simultaneously with my other Enigma Chronicles entry. Enjoy!**)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and its characters are the property of Satoshi Tajiri, 4kids productions, and Nintendo. I do not own any of the rights. This Disclaimer goes for not only this chapter, but the ones to follow.**

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 1: Slack Tide

_Twenty Years Before Blessed Defiance..._

Tossing my knapsack to the sand, I found myself sitting alone on the empty beach of the Olivine Shore, the sand so smooth it looked like a painting. But I touched it, felt the grains in the hollow of my palm, and knew this internal reality hadn't abandoned me; a psychopath could cherish the small things life. Not love... but cherish.

For a moment, I kept my eyes leveled with the sunset, reflecting on my recent past; here I was, a homeless youth of nineteen, having wandered the Johto Region for weeks without shelter or relishable food, with only my Gengar to keep me company, though I only rarely ever released it from its ball. But the irony was that I was enjoying this atypical seclusion. The isolation never felt so natural and genuine. Sure, I typically fancied my introverted customs, but the sheer abandonment at the hands of my adopted father and my so called best friend didn't appear to faze me, nor indulge me. This atmosphere... felt just... right. I liked being dead to the world; furthermore, I was wishing the world were more dead to ME. It was a kindred destiny, yet I was the only one capable of grasping such truth.

I decided that perhaps I was born to be a castoff, for it was all society could ever view me as. And no, I didn't care in the slightest what any of them thought of me. They weren't in any position to judge, those brainless hypocrites. But neither was I. We were all the same, but only in a primal sense. Civilization had long ago lost touch with its primitive roots. So now the world was just sphere of lies and disillusions. And all I wanted to do was trigger the cracks in the perfect society...

Pushing those thoughts aside, another little trinket caught my eye. Just off the olivine waters, a purple Shellder carapace lay half-buried in the thickening sand, and I slowly bent forward to reach for it. I picked it up, letting my hand linger in the foam to wash away the sand grains. And as it sat in my palm, I ran my thumb over the many curves and swirls, smooth under my skin. I held it up to the horizon and found that its interior had been all but abandoned by its previous Pokémon inhabitant. Poor thing, I suppose.

But truth to be told, this wasn't the first time I made connection with the shoreline and its offerings. Holding the empty shell closer to my observant gaze, I began to dwell in my childhood as I remembered the trips to the beach that my father would take me on when I was just a boy. And while Clint and the other schoolchildren would frolic and splash till their hearts content, I'd keep my distance from their pointless merriment and spend my time prowling the coast for seashells, for I was so intimately drawn to them for reasons I still can't quite assay; they just... appealed to me.

I opened my eyes, turning my gaze to skim above the horizon, squinting in the late afternoon light to see a Wingull tearing high through the graying sky. Gradually becoming aware of the dramatic shift in the weather, I rose to my feet, my sights held to the blackening heavens of the planet. Heavy storm clouds rolled restlessly above, the air thick with moisture. Dark, angry gray stretched endlessly across the sky for as far as thee I could see, and I could only imagine the crimson-eyed visage of my wildest dreams slowly receding from that torrid cluster of clouds. Clint had foiled those dreams, so I'd have to make do with mental figments.

Turning my head slightly, I spotted a lighthouse further down the shoreline. Its beacon lights didn't appear to be working. _"That'll do.", _I thought to myself in a throaty narrative. Instantly, I grabbed my knapsack and began walking towards the distant structure, doing so in nonchalance. And my imagination continued to recreate the storm above me.

…...

When I reached the very top of the lighthouse, I stood beneath the drumming thunder and howling winds, and leaned forward against the railing, watching rhythmic breaking of restless waves crashing against the rocks and shore below. Then I stepped onto the first bar railing, and slowly raised my chin so that I was face to face with the storm. I gazed into the charcoal clouds, longing for those those insidious red eyes to emerge from their depths.

But alas, I knew it wasn't meant to be. However, I wanted to imagine it again; I wanted to picture myself poised between the glaring jewels of the winged behemoth! Closing my eyes, I stretched my arms out with a grim smile and stepped up onto the second bar; my waist was at the edge of the rail. I didn't care what happened next, for the images in my mind were too potent now! A crack of thunder hissed into my ears, and even with my eyes shut I could a see a flash of white barreling towards my erect posture!

But before I could I be struck, I felt the Aura. Her Aura! And then a hand grabbed my wrist and hauled me from the railing. Opening my eyes, I found that Anna was in my place, taking the lighting strike head on with a spume of protective Aura helping to sustain her from the immediacy of the aerial damage!

Once she had acquired full reign of the electrical stream through her Aura, she absorbed the energy into her body, allowing the subdued voltage to run through her veins and restore her strength! She then released her hold on the thread of lightning to let it vaporize in thin air.

I wasn't impressed; I had to give her inborn Cho'moken the credit for such a heart-stopping performance at my expense. But I kept my mouth shut. Maybe it was because I was fond of her company, not that I even knew how or why she had found me. It didn't matter.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?", Her wavering voice shattered my contemplation.

I took a pause to carefully absorb her image. It had been years since I had last seen her, yet she had aged just as zealously as myself. _She had eyes_ like ambers, hair like silken cobalt, skin as white as milk, and the face of a goddess; she was just as flawless I remembered her. Too bad appearances meant so little to me though.

"Dammit, Metsuma!", She hollered my name when she spotted a slight smile forming at the corners of my mouth. "I'm serious!"

The only way I could characterize Anna was as a childhood friend, moreso to Clint than myself. Years ago, my father had unearthed her Aura Abilities and decided to train her alongside Clint and I at his secreted laboratory. The bonding was admittedly pleasant, but I had become more withdrawn when I learned that she and Clint had developed innocent but tender feelings for one and other. The professor had sensed this and knew such emotions could provoke problems in Clint's training, so he sent her away. In retrospect, that was just around the time I had stumbled upon my father's secret research.

Thunder rumbled overhead. Minding this, Anna dragged me off into the tower's lantern room to escape the rain, and made it clear that we weren't leaving until the storm let up.

Fortunately, I had a change of clothes waiting in my bag. I followed Anna down the narrow, spiraling staircase and lifted my soaked shirt over my head to begin shedding my drenched clothes. I didn't care if Anna was looking or not, though I assumed she wasn't. She had yet to speak another word to me; I could only surmise that it was her hesitancy to express her bloated concern over my suicidal actions. Her Aura spelt all for my detection. Unlike me, she was so full of emotions.

It wasn't until I had finished dressing did she finally open her mouth. "Professor Wade had told me you left."

"Oh?", I uttered innocently, as if this weren't obvious.

She clearly wasn't interested in playing games. She leaned back against the wall, staring at me with hurt eyes. "What happened, Metsuma? And I want the truth."

I wondered what truth she had imaged. "I suppose you could say he gave me the boot.", My voice dropped down to a deep whisper. "He ousted me. Disowned me. Rejected me as his son and student." Some would call that tragedy. But I reflected on it like a wake-up call; Wade was no father.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, nervously asking the simple question, "Why?"

I exhaled, exasperated as I shook my head. I gave her knowing look, wanting her say the rest for me. She obviously knew the whole story. Why else would she be here? "Shed that mask, Anna. You're not fooling me. We both know why he expelled me." Indeed, I knew there was no reason for her to be here other than to condemn me.

Pushing off from the wall, she approached my side. Her voice fell grave. "That research wasn't meant for your eyes to see, Metsuma."

"Because Clint is the true prodigy, right?", I laughed gently, a hint of jealously in my tone. I guess that was one emotion I had learned to willingly adopt, but couldn't yet suppress. I needed that drive to keep Clint on my radar. But with all his accomplishments, it wouldn't be difficult to keep taps on him. He was the miracle child, after all. "My father adores him. Everyone does, yourself included." She shot me a perplexed glare, but I ignored it. "It's like I don't even exist."

She reached out and took my hand into hers, threading her fingers between mine. "This negative attitude of yours isn't very attractive.", She jested with a noteworthy simper. It was the first smile she had given throughout our exchange.

"Sorry to disappoint you.", I sighed, jerking away from her touch. I had no desire for her affection, nor anyone's. She could never be of any help to me, so I didn't hold back in voicing my charge of wrongdoing. "Any particular reason you're in Johto?"

I must have not said that coarsely enough, because now she was smiling at me ever so lovingly. "I... I came to see you."

I felt as though I were going to burst into a fit of laughter! But I managed to maintain my composure, given that I had no interest in dealing with her hysteria.

"And now that I know what's going on", She continued. "I want to help you..."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need your help."

"You're homeless, Metsuma!", She spat in my face.

I merely smiled in return, which seemed to catch her off guard. "I didn't realize that was a crime.", I chuckled while shrugging."I prefer to be alone, anyway."

"Stop avoiding the subject!", She barked back, her eyes filling with both pity and disgust as she began to perceive just how alone I really was. "Look at you, Metsuma; you have no friends... no family... no goals..."

"I only have one goal.", I replied sternly.

Her brow furrowed. "Oh? And what's that?"

"To claim what's mine.", I whispered malevolently, sending chills down her spine; I knew this because my Aura had detected the sudden pattern of tremors rolling off of her back. "The prophecy belongs to me." I was emphasizing my point as if I actually gave a damn whether or not she cared. And I didn't disappoint, given her shift in expression.

Anna stared into my eyes, finding no explanation or sanity behind my words. And that was the problem right there; she could never understand my philosophy, nor taste the sweet freedom of the dawning chaos. But it truly was inevitable. I would make certain of that. Sure, it would take time... but there was no denying that my destiny would one day clash with Clint's. Giratina would be mine... the the world would finally succumb to the balance within chaos...

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(Next Chapter: **The next chapter will pick up several years later. Metsuma will have finally gotten his life straightened out... but his sinister plans remain intact...**)**


	2. Where the Pieces Fall

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 2: Where the Pieces Fall

_Seven Years Later..._

The Indigo Plateau Conference was certainly competitive this year, and sadly, I was but only a spectator to this end, watching countless contestants and outstanding battles. Sixteen individual trainers had already managed to make it to the final rounds. Yes, I watched a majority of them in their final moments of the conference. And while the heat of battle was something I highly respected, there was only one match among the others that mattered most to me.

When the time came, I stood atop the highest set of bleachers, quietly lingering behind the restless crowd as they jumped and cheered for the next pair of contestants, one on each flank of the lush battlefield below. One boy and one girl, their eyes locked fiercely and their foreheads glistening in the sunbeams of the scorching afternoon.

The boy, standing to the left of the stadium, was the trainer I held my focus towards. A _handsome fellow who wore all black. _Rather tall for sixteen. Blue eyes. Lime hair cut back. A powerful Aura. And a facial expression that carried attitude. Most importantly, though, he was my ticket to success... just as he always was...

The match must have commenced just moments into my musings because I noticed the crowd had already taken to their seats and the referee standing outside the boundary of the stadium floor had both red and blue flags hoisted upwards. This was it.

Without a word, the youth in black flashed his canister-like Poké Ball, releasing a Charizard into the grassy clearing, which immediately garnered the deafening approval of those seated in the audience. And that's exactly what I was hoping for. The greater the praise, the higher the adrenaline.

Then, with a scowl, I turned my head to the other contestant. The young lady standing across the stadium merely shrugged off the joyous cheers applauding her opponent and sent forth her own Pokémon; a Kingler. And while I knew the species to be antonymous, that wouldn't be enough to overpower Charizard so easily.

"Well, folks, it looks as though this match could very well be over before it even begins!", The stadium announcer's rather irritating voice disrupted my train of thought. "Given that Kingler is of the Water-Type, Charizard is at an obvious disadvantage; however, its trainer appears relaxed and confident. But what could he possibly have planned up his sleeve?"

The booth announcer's question amused me, because I already knew the answer. I propped my arms over my chest in an almost stoical manner, and watched intently as the battle was swiftly set into motion!

Kingler struck first, but with faulty timing; under the girl's instruction, it fired a barrage of bubbles across the field, carelessly underestimating Charizard's breathtaking speed!

The lizard of fire was already patrolling the skies above the baffled crustacean, circling it like a hungry vulture. And upon the boy's orders, it dove back down and plucked Kingler from the stadium, carrying it off towards the clouds.

The audience roared with a excitement! Everyone was already back on their feet, chins elevated as they looked to the skies in awe.

But I took the opportunity to single out the only seated individual in the bleachers; the senior figure of the Saffron Mafia, inconspicuously blending in with the rest of the crowd. He was only a few years older than myself. Well dressed, but unshaven... and particularly paunchy.

And from his Aura, I detected that he was equally impressed with the sweep of the battle, but I suspected he only kept to himself as a means to draw off attention from the local security.

Momentarily taking my eyes off the battle, I pushed away from my post and made my way to his section of seats, ever so casually taking the empty one beside him. Together, in silence, we watched Charizard desecrate Kingler like a rag doll, the cheers spurring around us growing louder and louder.

Finally, when I felt Don Calypso's inner enthusiasm over Charizard's performance reach its peak, I turned my head to him and whispered, "A most powerful specimen."

"A most profitable specimen.", He corrected me in that grating voice and god awful accent. "Yous got a knack foh strikin good business wit da wrong crowd." I couldn't argue with that, especially since this entire match was staged in his honor. But then he looked to me, flashing a crooked smile. "How did yous manage to pull off catchin dat thing in da wild?"

I matched his grin with one of my own and wittily said, "A magician never reveals his secrets, Mr. Depiro."

He took a liking to being called by his last name in such a professional and casual mannerism, which I knew would win me points for trying to smooth things over. And though it took a few seconds, he was ready to get down to business. "Yous should know we don't usually profit off of Pokémon, given ours rough relations wit da PLC. But... I thinks we can make an exception foh wild Pokémon."

I was somewhat gladdened that he was able to look beyond the threat of the Pokémon League Committee so easily and without persuasion, and it struck me that he must have been desperate. Nevertheless, I gave a thorough nod to his answer, my warm smile unwavering.

"Name yoh price."

"No price.", I muttered in response. My reply utterly shocked him and wiped the smirk clean off his face. But I continued, in spite of it. "I'm here on a property venture. My father in law is looking to assemble another facility to manufacture his latest merchandise." After a long observatory moment, I asked, "Don't you own land of your own in Celadon City?"

_He had this eerie_ calm about him for a long moment, his eyes just analyzing my features as he pondered over my request. And then, after putting the pieces of the puzzle into place, the smile returned to him as he spat out in laughter, "I shoulda known da Briskomys put yous up to dis."

"False.", I took him by surprise again.

He silenced again and quirked a brow. "Yoh wife Maria know yous here talkin to me?"

"She knows all that she needs to know.", Was all I had to answer with. After all, he was pressing into nonessential details; I figured short and repugnant replies would get the point across that I only wanted a single answer from him, not endless questions.

Suddenly, the crowds howled and crooned around us! The stadium thundered with immense applause as soon the announcer proclaimed Cayman, the male trainer, as the victor of the match.

Casting a drawn glance to the battlefield below, Don Calypso found that the Charizard had indeed emerged victorious and without even sustaining a scratch. I felt his awareness of my proposal ripen to extremes at that moment, and I knew he wouldn't turn me down after what he had just witnessed. "Fine.", He hastily sighed, turning his head to face me again."Have a shipment delivahed to my warehouse by next month and yous can considah yahself funded. Yous can store da inventory there, but you'll be da one collectin da dough. Portion da profits into my accounts; I'll provide yous the locations of da banks I control."

"And you'll sign over the property to my father in law's corporation?", I flatly pressed on.

He nodded, but his tone was stern when he spoke up."I'll even covah da production costs as a small favoh. But I want them Pokémon profits as soon as possible; you'll find no help from me in dat field. Foh every match dat Charizard triumphs, I collect da winnings. And I hope there's more where dat Charizard came from."

As pleased as I was with his cooperation, I was a bit taken aback that he was asking me to handle all the arrangements myself, as if I were his 'just in case' scapegoat. "Entrusting me to do your dirty labor?"

"Business restrictions.", He hushedly admitted to me without holding back. "We can't push ouh luck, not in da Pokémon League's territory. I'd ratha keep my distance than risk them freezin my accounts."

I smiled inwardly at the irony; he feared the Pokémon League seizing his assets, when it was ME he had just agreed to provide the locations of his banks to. But I held down my personal amusement and played my role to the best of my ability. "Then you're fortunate to have commissioned my valuable services."

He looked to me as if I just fallen off a turnip truck. I assumed he was both impressed and astonished that I didn't fear the Pokémon League Committee in the slightest bit, which was true. "Yous a gutsy man, Metsuma.", He complimented me... I think...

I shrugged as if unconcerned. "I don't fear their committee.", I nonchalantly spoke. "They glorify Pokémon as if they were running the world; it's an unsettling impression."

"Let thems have their delusions.", Was the best he could come up with, since he obviously hadn't the slightest clue as to what I was truly talking about. And he didn't care to hear anything more on the subject when he rose from his seat and declared, "Now, I gots business to attend to elsewhere. But I'd like to collect the prize money before I split."

I would have given anything at that moment to embrace the impulse of rolling my eyes in the usual fashion. But I had no such interest in testing his patience; it would completely countervail my efforts to establish an friendly relationship between the mafia and myself. So, without delaying him another moment, I stood to my feet and we hastily vanished from the stadium.

…...

I led him into the trainer's lounge inside the Indigo Village Pokémon Center, where Cayman was already preparing for his next match... not that he'd be actually be participating.

When the youth spotted Don Calypso and myself step through the doors, he raced across the lobby to meet me, a wide grin stretched across his tanned features! "Mr. Rocket, that Charizard you gave me was incredible!", He spoke with excitement! "I never would have won that match if you hadn't-"

"The winnings, boy.", I cut him down, extending a hand to him. "We had a deal."

"Oh, right!" After rifling through his pockets, he handed me the silver clip of PokeDollars. "Here you go, sir."

I could sense Calypso anxiously hovering over my shoulder, watching me intently as I thoroughly sorted through and tallied off the boy's profits.

"Err... sir?"

I glanced up from the money in my palms, giving the young man a hard stare.

Cayman swallowed nervously before uttering, "W-would you mind if I held on to Charizard for just a few more matches?" His voice was constricted as he posed this question.

"That seems like an awfully large favor on my part.", I responded heavily.

"I'll share all my prize money with you!", He attempted again, his eyes pleading with me. "I promise!"

I grinned, knowing that if I were silent for much longer, Calypso would blurt out an answer for me. "Such a scandalous offer from a well-meaning trainer such as yourself.", I sighed, gently resting a hand on the trainer's shoulder. "And that's why I admire you."

A broad and glistening grin struck his features, and he lit up at my permission. "Thank you, sir! You won't regret it!" With that, he scurried off the retrieve his Charizard from Nurse Joy.

"Dat was enjoyable." Calypso finally stepped out of the shadows, and he looked rather enthused. "I liked what I saw."

Spinning to attention, I didn't give direct reply to that. Instead, I just handed over the prize money in exchange for the forged lease agreement, which would be the start of many more irons in fire. "Well then, it's been a pleasure doing business with you!"

Calypso was ice as he issued a firm nod and then strode out the door, his frigid manner conveying superiority, almost as if from thereon he thought himself in control of our covert dealings. A ridiculous notion. After all, the only thing that disgusted me more than the Pokémon League was organized crime. Sadly, I'd one day have to climb my way to the top of both societies to get what I wanted. Birthing anarchy required precision and craft, so it was a good thing I was such an excellent actor.

The haze that were my thoughts rolled into a clearing when I felt Cayman approach my side, joining me as I saw to Calypso's exit. "You didn't tell him the Charizard was stolen.", He sighed, exhausted from his own extensive role. Really, there was nothing innocent about him, given that he worked for me.

I shrugged, smirking to myself. "Why spoil the fun so soon?" And besides, had I told Calypso the Pokémon was stolen, I knew very well he would have backed out of the deal the first chance he had. Such a coward he was.

"He expects us to keep him supplied.", Cayman reminded me, which came as a surprise considering that he was working the battlefield around the time I was discussing such matters with Calypso. Perhaps the boy had been tapping into my Aura. I frequently gave him the pleasure of doing so, for I didn't want there to be any secrets between us.

"Let him think what he wants.", I countered, unworried. "I've acquired one of his estates. And I've also acquired the names of his banks."

He forced a smile and inquired with a cheeriness that I didn't feel, "Blackmail?"

"No, no, no... that comes later.", I assured him, though I didn't care much for his cocky tone. "I'll keep Calypso in stock for the time being, but only to keep his mouth shut."

"And how are we going to get our hands on more stolen Pokémon?"

"Patience, Cayman.", I warned my pupil, clearly detecting his incitement and moving to smoothen out his joy before it could rise any further. "I've already assembled a team; they too see the Pokémon League as corrupt, just like you and I." I turned my head to him, sharing a malevolent grin with him. "I foresee they'll prosper into most exceptional agents of chaos."

Our scheming moment was abruptly interrupted by the stadium announcer's megaphone voice booming throughout the village just outside the facility. "All finalists, please select your Pokémon and report back to the stadium! I repeat; all finalists, please select your Pokémon and report back to the stadium!"

I took that as my cue to leave. My business here was done. "You'd better get back out there.", I prompted Cayman.

Again, he flashed a cocky grin. "Want me to win this thing? Maybe bring home a trophy?"

"Don't be a hero. No one likes a hero.", I answered gently, clutching his arm where his black sleeve met the flesh of his arm. "Your cover is crucial, Cayman, so don't try and draw attention to yourself."

His expression fell short of that smile, if not only for a second, and he nodded his head in understanding. "I'll... throw in the next match."

I nodded back and broadened my smile. "That's a good boy."

Cayman treated me to the cheeky smirk that he had no qualms about offering me ever since he was a sunny thirteen-year-old. Once it had caused me to contemplate strangling him, but now it had grown on me. Sure, I had no desire to feel his emotions... but I envied that he didn't totally take after my vacant traits, for I knew that could so easily bring upon suspicions if he were to ever be discovered.

"Now run along.", I repeated myself, pointing him towards the doors.

This time, he didn't relent in making his exit. And as I watched him hurry into the village square, I noted just how paramount his Aura was. He was already a powerful Aura Wielder, and he was still getting stronger. When he reached his apex, he would be the mightiest weapon at my disposal.

And despite his faults, he was a good man. He was brave, steadfast, funny, and charismatic; sure, I could do without the majority of those painfully irritating traits, but it wasn't my responsibility to shackle his emotions. Even more than that, though, he always came through in the end. And I began to wonder what might have become of his likes had I never adopted him from that unkempt orphanage three years ago.

Looking back, it was Anna who had suggested I father some poor soul to deprive me of my alienation; however, my own reasons for going through with the adoption solely involved promoting my alibi... that was until I realized the inner power Cayman withheld. It was at that point that I had decided to take him in as my personal operative; someone skilled enough in the knowledge of both Aura Wielding and Pokémon Training who could secretly but effectively help me carry out my plans. And it was under my direction that he had aspired into such a handy tool.

…...

With so much to take care of, I departed the Indigo Village without even enlightening Cayman; I trusted he'd find his own way home. And I couldn't be seen with him in public too often, so it was probably for the best that I not overstay my welcome.

I napped during the helicopter ride back to Briskomy Headquarters. But the thud of the landing shook me awake only a few hours later. Finding my bearings, I slid open the doors of the cabin and casually marched myself through the entrance of the immense skyscraper, meeting and greeting with several company employees on the way in, which required the fervent smile I had trained myself to fake.

I rode the elevator to the top floor and earnestly made my entrance inside Daken Briskomy's luxury office. Sitting at his desk on the far side of the room was my father in law himself; a rather old man with black eyebrows, thick, white hair, and a bristly mustache. His eyes were blue and he wore frame-less, rectangular spectacles.

My wife, Maria, stood at his side as they quietly listened to the radio broadcast of the Indigo League Conference. And suddenly, I didn't feel so at home anymore. _"Just what I need..."_

Maria was the first to notice my arrival, and she respectfully switched off the radio to announce me. "Oh, hi honey!", She greeted as I made my way across the room to embrace her. "Where have you been all morning?"

Releasing her from my coiling arms, I answered with a devious smile, "Just taking care of a little business." I turned towards her father's desk and pulled out the lease from my suit pocket, catching the old man off his guard as I handed it to him. "Mr. Briskomy, I believe this belongs to you. This is the deed to the Celadon Hotel. You've just been authorized to tear down the property and build your factory there."

His trembling hands reached to out take the document from my hands. And as he read over the fine print, I could have sworn his eyes bulged out of his sockets. "B-But how did-", He could barely commute the words, not caring if he sounded like a broken record.

Before Maria could ask the very same cutoff question, I beat her to the cut... but only with such obscurity. "I can be very persuasive." My reply didn't seem to totally satisfy my wife. But I kept my focus on the old geezer, watching his wrinkled face light up before me. I chuckled, "Now tell me that won't lure in more investors!"

Without warning, the old man climbed across the desk with an overjoyed squeal! As he crossed over to me, I straightened out my posture to greet him, and found myself entrapped in a suffocating embrace with his slapping my back. "My boy, you're a godsend!", He yelped into my ear, squeezing me so tightly I thought I'd fall nauseous. "I've been trying to acquire that damn land grant for years! And you've finally done it!"

Unable to fathom this embrace any longer, I gently pushed him off of me and dusted myself of, throwing him a warm smile, "Anything for the father of the family I married into!"

Daken roared with laughter, patting his daughter on the shoulder as he glanced suggestively in my direction. "Hang on to this one, Maria. He's a good man! This company can't afford to lose him!"

Her mouth fell open in shock! "Dad!"

But he ignored her and proclaimed, "This calls for a celebration!"

"I couldn't agree more.", I chimed in, forcing myself to drape an arm around my wife's lithe frame. "Maria and I would just love to throw a company dinner at our manor tomorrow night!"

"Splendid! I'll make the arrangements ... right after I call my contractor and tell him the big news!" With that, he scampered out of the office on his cane, leaving me alone with my ever so suspicious wife.

Naturally, she eyed me as if she had spotted a ghost... and then shook her head, "I don't know how you do it, but you always find new ways to make my father adore you even more."

She attempted to flee my hold on her, so I followed my impulses and began to kiss down the back of her neck, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. "You're not jealous, are you?", I whispered as seductively as I knew how.

With a squeal-like giggle, she spun in my arms and looked into my eyes, her palms resting just below my neck. "Of course not.", Her reply came at last. "I married you BECAUSE you're adorable. So don't ever change."

"Try and stop me.", I jokingly chuckled. And before I knew it, she had me locked in one of those... rituals. The sealing of the lips. It was supposed to be a gesture of affection, but really it was just a waste of my time. Too bad I couldn't let her know that. I had an image to maintain, after all; and it was called 'the loving the husband'.

After several more moments of that unbearable contact, she broke off and gasped, "If we're going to have a party, I'd better get the maids off their assess. Think you can hold the fort down for the day?"

I nodded. "Anything for you."

Our exchange ended on that note. She fetched her purse from her father's desk and spared one last smile on her way out the office. And the smile reminded me that she was alone in this 'mutual' relationship.

Tragically, I would never feel the connection she felt for me. I had married her out of college to weasel my way into the family business. That was it. Nothing else. The poor sap had fallen in love with my mask, not my true self. And that was because my true self was hallow, incapable of feeling... anything. But if I could have had feelings for anyone, I would have had them for Anna. There was a time in my past where I didn't know how to go about exacting my goals... until she reappeared in my life that one stormy day and pushed me back into the world. From thereon, I had learned to move on from Clint, though only temporarily, and establish a name for myself. An alibi to appease my crowd. The perfect camouflage, so to speak.

The room fell silent when I was but the only one left. _Folding my hands behind my back, I_ walked with relaxation and confidence to the window behind my Daken's desk, overlooking the city draped in a golden luster... knowing that it, among the rest, would one day belong to me. And then my thoughts suddenly traced back to Anna, which was rather baffling. It was almost as if... I could feel her Aura, slowly but surely crossing the sea that divided us. And then, it struck me... and with a weak simper, I thought to myself, _"She's coming back." _

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(Next Chapter: **Metsuma and Anna are reunited after seven years... except it wasn't just Metsuma that Anna had come to see. And matters turn tense...**)**


	3. Reunion

******(A/N:** _Italicized_ scenes are told in third person)

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 3: Reunion

That following night, the manor sprung alive with sounds of laughter, joy, and the clanking of glasses. I hurried through corridors outside the master bedroom in my best tuxedo suit, picking up my pace as I rounded the final corner and started down the stairway to meet up with Maria, Daken, and the countless dinner guests downstairs.

As I fixed my bow-tie into position, the spacious staircase chamber, high-ceiling and despairingly replenished, came alive with the warm smells of the adjoining kitchen. The sound of my feet against the polished floor echoed off of the embellished walls, ringing around the concave curve of the elaborately engraved fireplace across from the stylistic claw-footed table, and escaped through the wide doorway leading into dining hall.

Entering the scene, I greeted each guest in passing with a deletable smile and handshake, their breath reeking of alcohol and orderves; the countless chefs and maids of my typically quiet household were waiting on these parasites hand and foot, spoiling them like the stuck-up freeloaders they were. And with already two minutes spent in the limelight, I was beginning to think I'd find better company among a coterie of Grimer. But with my position in the company reaching prosperous heights, I was almost always expected to attend these tedious conventions, so I'd constantly have to fake interest in the meaningless lives of these upper class snobs I'd forcibly mingle with, who up until recently, didn't even know that I existed, nor cared; but suddenly, because of my elation in class, they all wanted to know me... and then wonder why the feeling wasn't mutual. Idiots. All of them.

Fortunately enough, Daken's dinner party seemed to rise to the occasion, for everyone appeared to be enjoying thoroughly themselves. And while the function was rather subdued, it certainly had the invited clientele that one would expect from such a high profile business party; not just regular people, but pretentious, upscale snobs who probably wouldn't understand my endgame with Briskomy even if they knew it weren't a joke.

But through it all, I feigned a convincing enough attitude to please these people. It was what Daken wanted. It was what Maria wanted. And it was what Briskomy needed, given that a significant number of these drunken sots were potential investors loaded with cash up to their ears. Luckily, I was winning them over with my charm, thereby maintaining my status as the perfect son in law... and soon to be business partner.

The chandelier sparkled above the larger table that was set with an abundance of the crowded room. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Daken standing from the head of the table, tapping on his glass before announcing loudly, "Everyone, I'd like to make a toast to my son in law, who's become the most reliable advocate of my estate!" Everyone quieted as he continued, and I could only stand there with all sets of eyes honing in on me. "I know he'll continue to do some fine work around here! And I also know he'll continue to make each and everyone of us happy to be a part of this organization!"

I was immediately bombarded by frantic clapping, with significant support from the crowd of employees and investors assembling behind me, adding to the thunderous applause. Naturally, I gratefully raised my own glass to Daken and the flocking spectators, smiling as I gave a quick but friendly, "Thank you!"

"Speech! Speech! Speech!", They abruptly chanted, holding their own beverages into the air as they shouted my way!

"What, the land grant wasn't enough for you people?", I joked, provoking a wave of laughter and another round of applause. And once it had settled down, I took my time in delivering some brief but most believable words of gratitude. "But in all seriousness, working for this company has been a sensational experience. And I have my beautiful wife to thank for it." After throwing a quick glance across the room to my smiling bride, I held up my glass one last time. "To Briskomy!"

"To Briskomy!", Everyone echoed my final salute.

The room then returned to its precedent atmosphere, and I shuffled my way through countless bodies to meet Maria near the martini bar on the other side of the hall. With a beloved grin, I slipped her drink onto the table and wrapped my arms around her waist. "See, I didn't forget to mention you!"

Giggling, she rolled her eyes and wiggled from my grappling clutches. "Try not to get too plastered, okay?"

"Of course.", I said with a shrug. "I mean, it's not like it's MY party or anything..."

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, fair enough." With that, she kissed my cheek and scurried off to meet with her father and his circle of associates, leaving me to discreetly study the environment from where I stood.

Cayman's hot-spirited Aura punctured my detection, and I suddenly found myself spurring back into the crowd, beginning my search in fluid motion. _"What in the world is he doing here?", _I thought to myself, my eyes prowling left and right for a visual on the boy. I was left for no choice but to close my eyes and relax as I moved about the room, no matter how odd it appeared to the others; hopefully, they'd presume me drunk like the rest of them. But I managed to gauge him in no time... leading me to the opposite corner of the hall.

Cayman stood there, elegantly dressed like everyone else, leaning against the wall with a glass of campaign in his hand. Fortunately, he seemed be off the radar of the many other attendees, aside from myself, but he was holding that infuriating, cocky grin on his tanned features.

I approached him quietly, my back turned to the crowd. I folded my arms over my chest and growled, "What did I tell you about not drawing attention to yourself?"

He could only chuckle, "Relax, chief! Nobody knows who I am! They'll just think I'm one of the busboys or some shit like that." I wanted to slap him right upside the head for such ignorance... but I knew such an act would only accentuate his presence to the others moreso than him just standing there casually. So I held my tongue, and he continued, "And besides, you're the one always telling me to blend in so that nobody suspects anything!"

I honed in on him with an incriminating glare. "There's a difference between blending in and standing out.", I pointed out to him. "You're a sixteen your old boy waltzing about a party full of drunken businessmen."

"Lighten up, will you? Since when do you play by the rules? In fact, you're the one always going on about how the sensible way to live in this world is without rules or ethics!" He was playing that reverse psychology on me; such a smart boy. "You would have done the same thing at my age!"

"Point taken.", I sighed with a shrug of my own, watching him in disquiet as he guzzled down his drink. I slapped his back, which seemed to jolt him, and whispered, "Enjoy the hangover, my friend. And for the rest of the night, I don't know you."

He raised his empty glass to me affirmatively. "Got it."

But as I was turning away, I took notice of his apparel... finding just big it looked on him. "Is that my suit?", I snarled.

He shrugged innocently, scratching the back of his head. "I... didn't have one of my own. Sorry, chief."

"You puke in it, you pay for it.", I warned him before swiveling back to the limelight.

"You got it, chief!", The brash voice affirmed from behind, which I wish he hadn't done so damn loudly.

As I made my way back into the conflux, I didn't care to even wonder how Cayman had broken into my home... but there was no denying that he was my responsibility, much to Maria and Daken's unknowing. And as long as he didn't talk to anyone, I didn't see any problem with him relishing in some social recreation. It would teach him the norms of society... and he could observe how to act, who to converse with, what to talk about, ect. It was the ideal training for blending in.

In the meantime, I had decided to slip away from the party to clear my head. I traveled deeper into the manor's interior until I reached the garden courtyard out back. I absorbed the silence as best I could, gazing up to the moonlight and paying close examination of it, for I had always hated the moon, preferring it shadowed by the darkness of the sky. It was the sort of thing that looked pure when one first set eyes on it, but not long after, one would begin to realize that it was anything but. Just like the world around me, I supposed – most fools would take years to understand what the world was really like. But not me. I knew already. And in due time, I'd act on it.

I continued to stare up into the massive illumination, the peace and quiet finally allowing my senses to rest for just a few minutes. And that was probably why I didn't detect HER Aura approaching from behind me.

"Want some company, stranger?", Anna's reverent voice rung through my ears.

I spun and met her eyes; beautiful and glistening. Her hair was tied up and she wore an elegant jacket over a thick strapped navy dress, only slightly different from her usual tomboyish attire; then again, that was years ago, so I knew I couldn't compare her current wardrobe to so long ago.

Folding her arms over her chest in a familiar fashion, she approached my side and sighed. "Ditching your own party? Real classy." She gave me a suggestive smile, one that was appealing to an answer on my expense. "I thought we were past the whole isolation phase."

I ignored the criticism, even though it was playful and harmless. Instead, I lifted my head to the night sky again, asking, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago.", She answered. Her eyes never left me. "I wanted it to be a surprise... but you don't seem too surprised..."

"Of course I am.", I chirped, returning the admiring gaze. I shifted my expression into one of delight... yet she didn't seem to buy it; unfortunately, she knew me better than anyone in this world.

After a moment, she shrugged. "I wanted to congratulate you on all this success.", She changed the subject. "Your father in law won't shut up about you."

I nodded and confessed, "Well, he gives me more praise than Wade ever did." The very mention of my adopted father seemed to stun her. I hadn't spoken of him in years... and I only did so now to keep Anna from prodding me into opening up and expressing my feelings, not that I had any.

"Still haven't forgiven him, huh?" Her continued attempt to crack my outer shell had peaked my suspicion.

"It's complicated.", I muttered. "Life... is complicated..."

"Can't argue with you there." At least she could agree on that much. "But this is a special night.", She insisted, nudging my arm. "YOUR special night! I mean, just look how damn far you've come in seven years!"

"And I owe it all to you." This was no lie... and I spoke it with a surreal affection. "If you hadn't found me on the beach that lonely day... I don't know what would have happened..." I touched her arm as a friendly gesture, though it seemed to make her unconformable... or perhaps unfulfilled? Nonetheless, I continued to flatter her, "You picked me up off my feet, pushed me into make something of myself, and inspired me to be a more... likeable person."

She gently drove my hand away, snickering, "Well, for the record, I didn't want to move on with my own life knowing that you couldn't do the same." She swallowed unsurely before uttering, "I... I care for you. A lot."

I stood there blankly, knowing that she was waiting for a mutual response. The affectionate touch to her flesh wasn't enough, apparently. She wanted fully-fledged honesty; I couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was falling for me. And in my rushed attempt to change the topic, I reached out to her Aura, digesting her life memories and experiences into my superior mind. Finally, I found something worth blurting out. "You're married."

Her eyes doubled in size as I said this. Her jaw hung open. "How did you know that-" She stopped when she spotted the mischievous smirk on my lips... and immediately knew I was up to no good. "Damn it, are you tapping into my memories again?" I could only chuckle away at her obliviousness, which prompted her to punch my arm and holler, "Why do you always do that?"

I ignored the hostility and asked, "What's his name?"

"Miles.", She specified without hesitation. And she had answered with a distinct pride in her tone, almost as if the new man in her life met a more prominent quality than I. "He's... a businessman, like yourself-"

I frowned. "You're lying."

The allegation caught her off guard and she practically stumbled backward in trying to improvise her explanation. "Alright, so... he's TRYING to make something of himself." At last, she was speaking with honestly. "But he's just been depressed. No bank will give him a loan to launch his business." She smiled up at me. "He idolizes YOU, though."

"Well, that's a relief.", I cackled. "For a second, I thought you made him up."

"Don't be an ass.", She snorted.

"And you have a child?", I pressed on.

She nodded, not caring that I had just been nitpicking through her recollections again. "We'd like to have another in the future. But things are pretty tight right now."

"So you came here to sponge off my financial success?" Yes, it was an insensitive remark on my part. But if she really was trying to connect with me on an emotional level as I had predicted, I knew I needed to keep her distanced.

Her rebuttal wasn't as harsh as I expected, however. "Through the Aura or not, you know me better than that.", She said. "Besides, I've been doing a pretty damn fine job at holding up my own career."

Her own career? I must have missed that one when I was digging through her past. "And what might that be?", I inquired.

Her brow furrowed. "Have you even been reading my letters?"

I shook my head and snidely replied, "I have people who do that for me."

And that little cynicism got her as fired up as a Charizard in August! "Why do I get this striking sensation that you don't even want me here!", She cursed me out, throwing her arms in the air. "I sailed my ass across the ocean just to congratulate you! This is how you thank me?"

"You always were a foulmouthed hothead.", I couldn't help but chortle.

Her temper dropped like ice, and she stared at me, wide-eyed, a blush sweeping across her face like she had become sunburnt. "Well... at least I don't bottle up my feelings like SOME PEOPLE!"

She was too ignorant to understand that I couldn't bottle up something that wasn't there; and this was what made me a riddle to her, an enigma rather. But before I could call her out on it, I felt an unfamiliar Aura wander past my radar.

Noting my shift in expression, Anna looked to me oddly and grunted, "What now?"

"Intruders.", I spoke quietly, smiling to myself. I could now detect an unwanted presence lurking about the upstairs corridors of the mansion. _"Probably a local crook, treasure hunting an unattended floor." _

"Two of them.", Anna corrected me, her own Aura suddenly on high alert. Biting her lip, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me back inside. "Follow my lead! And don't make a scene."

I smiled, following her every move and tremor with close observation. "Ladies first."

…...

_Upstairs, the Master Bedroom of Metsuma and Maria Rocket was gorgeous, and looked even more expensive than the rest of the mansion. The household butler resisted the urge to snoop around the rest of the room, and instead focused back on the task at hand. He glanced down at his Delibird. "Find the diamonds. And don't take too long,", He told the Pokémon sternly. "Don Calypso isn't gonna wait all night for us." _

_The Delibird obligingly took off into the adjoined sitting room, leaving the disguised bandit to scope out the bedroom. A row of photographs, some singed, others ancient, rested on the chest of drawers he was currently crouched by. _

_In the next room over, Delibird flapped its stubby wings excitedly and tossed its empty sack over its shoulder as it hurried towards the hutch where Maria Briskomy's diamond necklace was framed in all its shimmering glory. _

...

It was a tricky, but Anna and I managed to quietly bypass the congested dining hall through one of main hidden foyers, climbing a separate flight of stairs to reach the east wing of the the mansion's second story.

And while I knew my own home like the back of my hand, Anna seemed rather appalled by the enormity of the maze awaiting us upstairs, which was riddled with countless corridors and flexures. Her fluctuation in facial expressions as we scoured the halls indicated a hint of jealousy at my wealth, amusingly enough. "Damn it, why does your house have to be the size of Football Stadium?"

"Excuse me for having the finer things in life.", I chuckled, suddenly finding myself in lead of this quiet manhunt as I navigated the two of us through the corridors. I felt her snort of derision huff against the nape of my neck, but I kept my eyes and ears alert, ignoring her babbling so I could pinpoint the location of these potential housebreakers, uninterrupted. Already, I could sense rustling movements and vibrations deeper within the house.

Anna, in the meantime, was following me step after step, but not without her typical protests. "Are you sure we're dealing with trespassers? I mean, it could just be of your fancy-ass butlers or housemaids or-"

Damn it! I couldn't concentrate enough to properly gauge these anomalous lifeforms with her mouth running like that! Stilling in my tracks, I turned to Anna and irately asked, "Could you do me favor?"

"What?"

"Stop talking." And with that, we weaved into another corridor. Her grumpy silence offered me plenty of focus... but only for a moment. I spun on my heel when I no longer sensed her in tow. "Just what are you doing?"

With a suggestive smile, she shed her jacket, which initially gave me the wrong impression. But it wasn't until she reached into the pocket of her discarded outfit to snag one of her Poke Canisters did I realize she was straying from my methods and utilizing her one of own. Unscrewing the canister, a blast of light filled the halls. "Absol, snuff em' out!"

The blinding flash lulled, and I lowered my arm down from my eyes to find Anna's quadrupedal felid Pokémon sniffing the hallway floor ahead of me.

I knew this species of Pokémon to be native to the mountains of the Hoenn Region, as well as to Anna's home region of Sinnoh. And despite the creature's natural intelligence and sharpened instincts, I didn't find it to be of any real value to our search.

"You're wasting your time.", I mocked Anna, my eyes glaring over at the horned Pokémon. "You can awe me with as many rare Pokémon as you'd like, but I have to-"

"Look, we don't know how dangerous these thugs are!", Anna cut me down with a striking tone in her voice. "Better to preserve my Aura for actual combat. And I suggest you do the same."

I bit my bottom lip at her brilliant suggestion. I knew she was right, even though I wouldn't admit to it aloud; it would not have been wise of either of us to implement so much of our Aura into exacting the enemy's location, for that same power would likely be of better service to us during actual confrontation.

Anna and Absol spurred ahead of me, conducting their own search as I tarried behind with suspicions withheld.

Without further delay, I unclipped the one of the Poke Canisters fastened underneath my suit, and drew it on the pair. "If you insist on deploying a slave to do all the heavy lifting, then why not enlist a more effective tracker?" I released my shiny Zangoose from the capsule, whose appearance automatically dragged Anna's mind into a tailspin. "Zangoose, find the intruders!"

At my command, Zangoose scurried off into the next lit corridor, instantly picking up a scent like the primal hunter it was!

Naturally, I pursued after, gesturing my wide-eyed accomplice and her inferior Pokémon to keep close behind me.

We were eventually led into my personal quarters, the master bedroom, which didn't strike me as odd; if we were truly dealing with a jewel thief, this would have been the place he or she'd have struck first.

Anna cringed, noting the countless pairs of slippers and high-heels sprawled out all over the bedroom floor. And I suddenly found myself wishing Maria wasn't such a big spender.

"Those are my wife's.", I coughed.

"Yeah, I should hope so.", Anna replied in her usual smart-mouth fashion. With that, she shoved past me, inviting herself into MY territory as she prowled the bedside with guarded attention, almost as if she had done this before...

And on the far end of the room, Absol and Zangoose were already competing to find the first clue, both fiercely engaged in their own detective work. I sensed a rivalry growing between the two, but I kept my mouth shut. It simply didn't interest me.

Remembering Maria's valuables, I took to my own shake up with eyes and ears only, and I quietly made my way into the sitting quarters connected through the bathroom. Immediately upon entered, I discovered that Maria's jewelry hutch had been ransacked of her pearls and diamond necklace, which I then remembered had cost me a fortune...

Anna approached me from behind, gazing to the hutch from beyond my shoulder. "Missing items?"

I nodded, though a little taken aback by just how close she was to the hind of my neck. And worst of all, she didn't move from there. Great. The last thing I needed was more pointless intimacy.

Luckily, we heard Absol growling from the bedroom, and that was our cue get back to work. I double-backed through the bathroom and into my sleeping quarters, where I found Anna's perhaps not-so-useless Absol staring down the closet door with a ferocious look in its eye.

"Well, look whose Pokémon found something!", Anna chuckled insultingly, pushing me aside to followup on her Pokémon's discovery. "Break it down, Absol!"

Absol lunged forward and headbutted the door!

The closet door swung open to reveal a trembling Delibird cornered against the wall, holding in its stubby arms a large sack of goods; those had to be Maria's valuables.

A proud smile crossed Anna's features. She looked to me and proclaimed, "Looks like we found our jewel thief!"

"Just one of them!", A gruff voice answered from the hallway. "Machoke, go!"

While Delibird ran for cover, Anna and I spun around and meet the attention of a towering Machoke, as well as the real jewel thief standing behind the hulking Pokémon. And despite his fooling uniform, I failed to recognize the man as one of the household servants, which indicated that he had entered the manor in clever disguise.

Nonetheless, Anna and I were still up against a Machoke that looked about ready to slug the both of us through the wall. I didn't relent in sending forth Zangoose, whom stood side by side with Anna's Absol.

"Just like the old days?", Anna's voice went soft into my ear.

I looked to her, an artful smile forming at the corners of my lips as remembered back to the childhood days we shared Pokémon Battling. "I suppose one last whirl couldn't hurt." And just like that, we spritzed into action!

Anna kicked off the battle with, "Absol, use Quick Attack!"

Absol dashed towards the muscle Pokémon, horn-first! And I couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't the most sloppy course of action Anna had ever taken during a match.

"Machoke, Low Sweep!", The thief quickly retaliated!

As Anna's Absol came in for the strike, Machoke quickly sidestepped and swung a hard kick on the opponent's legs, sending Absol into a brutal tumble against the wall. Quite a shame, even though I expected as much from a Machoke of such size and experience; it was an easy tell from the start.

"Nice work.", I mumbled sarcastically into my partner's ear.

Anna shuddered irritably at my remark and growled, "It's been a while, alright? Cut me some slack, for god's sake!" Returning her focus to the battlefield, she ordered, "Absol, use-"

But Machoke already had Absol grappled by the horn, watching the disaster Pokémon squirm restlessly as it was slowly craned into the air!

I knew to take action. "Zangoose, Taunt the barbarian."

Much to everyone's surprise but my own, Zangoose began to dance about the bedroom floor, mooning Machoke every chance given. Sure, the attack was bit off color... but I had to improvise. I couldn't rely on the extensive knowledge of forbidden alchemy I had instilled into my Pokémon over the years, at least not out in the open... and certainly not with Anna present.

Insulted by Zangoose's series of crude gestures, Machoke tossed Absol aside and approached Zangoose with both fists clenched and held high!

"No, Machoke!", The thief tried to sway his Pokémon. "Don't you dare fall for that!"

And as soon as Machoke came close enough in contact with Zangoose, I calmly muttered, "Crush Claw."

Paw shimmering with light, Zangoose thrust its razor-sharp hooks square into Machoke's abdomen, sending the brawny foe sailing across the room!

"Absol, use Psycho Cut!", Anna chimed in beside me. It wasn't until she said that was I reminded that she was even involved in this little tussle.

But much to my approval, Absol, still posted near the exit, redeemed itself upon lurching forward and firing a glistening-blue ring from its horn, which sent Machoke hurling back in my direction, humorously enough.

"Crush Claw.", I played along, watching again as Zangoose launched Machoke back towards Absol.

And so the pattern continued when Anna yelped, "Psycho Cut!"

"Crush Claw!"

"Psycho Cut!"

"Crush Claw!"

"Psycho Cut!'

Tired of watching his Pokémon serve as a tennis ball to our little back and forth, the jewel thief cried out, "Enough! Too much Crush Claw! Too much Psycho Cut!"

I merely shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

And when neither Anna or myself gave any further instruction to our respective Pokémon, Machoke plummeted, instantaneously crashing through the king-sized bed-frame in the center of the room.

Calling back Machoke in his wrathful tantrum, the jewel thief glanced to his left, finding Delibird fearfully frozen in the corner of the room. "Delibird, get in there! Fight them!"

I couldn't refrain from chuckling as the cowardly Pokémon slowly crept towards us, its eyes large and glutted with fear!

"Hyper Beam!", Anna and I shouted together!

Just as I had anticipated, the delivery Pokémon fell for our bluff, dropping its cargo to the floor and fleeing through the nearest window, all in mere seconds.

The jewel thief immediately made a charge for the abandoned goods, but I swiftly and flawlessly sprung out in front of him, slinging him against the wall with a hastily-executed Aura Sphere!

I then felt the vibrations of countless footsteps hustling our way, and I drew back to a composure, watching the thief crumble to the floor with swirly eyes, just as a swarm of party guests piled into the room with baffled expressions written on their faces. They had either been searching for us or had overheard the fracas from downstairs.

Shoving their way into the front of the group were Maria and Daken. And I knew then that this wasn't going to end well; I could already tell by the panicked shift flowing through my wife's usually tenseless features. And the most the striking flaw that caught her attention was the pulverized bed-frame, which prompted her to switch glances between Anna and myself. "Exactly what were you two doing in here?", She asked nervously.

Repositioning my mask, figuratively speaking, I assumed my role as the loving husband and quickly distanced myself from Anna to retrieve the bag of pearls on the floor. "Taken care of, love.", I steadied my voice, withdrawing the diamond necklace from the bag and carefully lacing it around my wife's neck. "I couldn't let anyone steal this away from you."

Touched by my pledging words, Maria cupped my cheeks and dove at my lips to seal a passionate kiss. And surrounding us, a chorus of 'awe's stirred among the guests, not to mention a suggestive whistle on Cayman's behalf, whom was standing in the hallway with an arrogant grin.

"Hands in the air, dirt bag!", Anna's voice rung throughout the room! "You're under arrest for breaking-and-entering, attempted robbery, and assault!"

Hearing this, I pulled away from Maria's lips and spun around to find Anna standing over the delirious jewel thief with a handgun pulled on him! And then it hit me like a ton of bricks- one of the many credentials I had failed to acknowledge while exploring her memories was her profession. "You're a cop!?", I choked out simultaneously with both Maria and Cayman.

Still holding her grip on the bandit's shirt collar, Anna glanced up and treated me to a cheeky smirk, the kind that reminded me of Cayman. Her eyes expanded earnestly before tearing away from my puzzled gaze.

"Oh... gee... look at the time!", I heard Cayman nervously announce, for he was realizing the danger posing to him now that a cop was in his presence "I'd... better get home!" After he said this, I felt his presence stray from my detection, but I said nothing. It was better he be on his way.

Anna, meanwhile, had plucked the thief up off the floor and was now hauling him through the door. "C'mon, pal. I'm taking you downstairs."

Applause erupted among the guests; the nature of situation seemed to be seeping into their brains, finally. "Metsuma and Anna, honorary heroes!", My father in law cried out, slapping me hard on the back. "Is there nothing this man can't do?"

I stood there, watching Anna and Absol drag the semi-conscious criminal off into the hallway, but at the same time I was marveling at Daken's question, no matter how rhetorical it was, for there was one thing I had indeed miscalculated; I had underestimated Anna and what she was capable of.

I was now fully aware that her position within law enforcement could jeopardize the plans I had in store. And I knew that if I didn't break off this affiliation with her soon, then everything would fall apart: I'd be thrown in prison, Cayman would be exposed for what he was, and the Night of the Black Moon would come and go as it always had.

…...

Hours later, after the party had ended and the guests had departed in their cabs and limos, I slipped out the front door of the manor just as my father in law was climbing into the backseat of his own company limousine. He waved to me drunkenly, his words emitting in slurs. "Quite a party, eh boy?!"

I merely smiled and waved back to him, muttering beneath my breath, "Drunken bastard..."

The door to his vehicle shut and he was hastily driven off the property by his chauffeur. And that marked the end of this wild night, thankfully. I didn't think I could handle anymore surprises. Yet there was still Anna to deal with...

I made my way to the front gates of the estate just as Anna was helping Officer Jenny and her Growlithe hustle the cuffed jewel thief into the back seat of Jenny's patrol car. After slamming the door behind him, Jenny pivoted to Anna and let out a sigh of relief. "I'll make sure this one stay locked up.", She assured. "Thank you for all your help, Sergeant Lafluer. Your service to the Fuchsia City Police Department will not be forgotten."

"Of course!", Chuckled Anna as she reached forward to shake Jenny's hand. "Not a problem at all!" Anna took a few spaces back to give Jenny enough space to pull out.

I didn't reveal myself to Anna until after Jenny had left. And when I did, she turned to me, her eyes sparkling like a pair of sapphires. She seemed to be pending on me to say something, as though she knew what I was going to ask.

"You could have told me you were a cop.", I muttered crisply.

"And YOU could have read my lousy letters once in a while.", She answered back rather swiftly. Seizing the opportunity, she flashed her platinum police badge in front me, not that I needed any further evidence. She knew perfectly well I could read her Aura, so her actions came off as rather boastful. "Four years in the Sinnoh police academy!", She proclaimed. "What do you think?"

I smirked with an assumption in mind. "Using your Aura to track down bad guys?" Her silence validated my deduction, and I chuckled casually, "Very clever. No wonder we've lost touch for so long."

She shrugged. "Well... I guess we've both had our hands full these past couple years."

Indeed. In conjunction with my position in Briskomy, I had spent the last 2,556 days secretly plotting a global takeover. And given Anna's involvement with law enforcement, I knew she wouldn't take to my intentions if she ever unraveled the true me. In fact, her unsettling interrogation of me earlier was starting to make sense.

Much to my regalement, the silence grew too uncomfortable for her and she glanced down at her watch. "It's getting pretty late.", She murmured. "I should head back to my hotel and get some shut eye. I've got an early flight to catch in the morning."

Her last statement was music to my ears; it was nothing personal... but the last thing I needed was a cop breathing down my neck. "Leaving town so soon?", I asked as if upset by her decision.

Smiling, she leaned forward. Her delicate fingers traced around my ears, taking my face in her hands. "Don't worry. I'll be back..." And with that being her final adieu, she drew back from me and strode away.

I couldn't explain it... but at that moment, as I was watching her defect from my presence, something tightened in my chest. Swallowing thickly, I uttered out, "Anna!"

She froze dead in her tracks... and slowly rotated to meet my eyes. "Y-Yes?"

I smiled that charming smile and whispered, "We made a pretty excellent team tonight."

She kept eye contact with me, reading me like only she could... before softly murmuring, "Sometimes pairs survive better in the wild." And then she left, vanishing into the city, leaving me to mull over her words.

Maybe it was true, that pairs survived better in the wild. But honestly, Iknew this already. Why else would I have taken Cayman under my wing? I had to admit, though, that it had been interesting seeing Anna again. And if what she said was true, I'd be seeing a lot more of her soon...

…...

After seeing off Anna, I decided to pay a brief visit to the Fuchsia City Jail and question the alleged jewel thief myself. There were some things about the robbery that didn't add up, nor settle well with me. Luckily, I knew that as long as Maria was sound asleep back home, I'd have plenty of time to delve into a little investigation of my own.

Despite visiting hours having ended some time ago, the jail security made an immediate exception for my case, thanks to my high-profile status.

Officer Jenny her Growlithe escorted me through a maze of hallways and stairwells towards the upper part of the prison. Eventually, she paused at a cell door. She waved her wand at it, and it swung open, leaving a very narrow gap for us to pass through. "You've got a visitor," She called out to the cell bunk before leading me through the door and closing it behind us.

I stiffened when I saw the culprit. He was crumpled in a heap on the far side of the room, his hair matted, his disguise filthy and torn. Provided his inability to keep himself gathered, I deducted that perhaps he wasn't the mastermind I first suspected him to be.

"You here to humiliate me some more?" His voice was hoarse, harsh.

I shook my head, laughing. "No. Just a question." I folded my hands neatly behind my back to provide the impression of repose. But looking him in the eye, I could tell he was hiding something... so I didn't pull my punches. "Of all the wealthy families in Fuchsia, why honor MY home with your nightly outing?"

"I dunno..." His voice was unsteady... and he looked away from me as he continued to speak, avoiding my incriminating gaze. "I liked your wife's jewels... that's all..."

Even from a distance, I could feel his heart racing. His breath hitching. His Aura hemming and hawing with fear. And with a dear grin, I knelt down before him and whispered, "You're lying." He shuddered at my words, so I leaned in closer. "Who put you up to this?"

Trembling under my breath, he clamped his eyes shut and gasped out, "The Saffron Mafia!"

I nodded. "Go on."

"They hired me to scope out your home!", He confessed in a panicked breath. "They said I could keep anything I found!"

I stood up, absorbing this information with scrupulousness. I momentarily drifted back to my first encounter with Don Calypso at the Indigo Plateau and remembered just how cold and unpermissive he was towards the end of our last meeting, almost as if he had been withholding some spur-of-the-moment suspicions. Looking back, I would have been wise to tap into those feelings with my Aura. But it didn't matter now. All I knew about Calypso was that he liked control; hiring a lowlife to rob my manor was probably a way for him to imply his superiority over me.

My business inside the jail was done. Leaving the abject thief to wallow in his own despair, I quickly hurried out of the cell and made my way back to the lobby.

...

Cayman was waiting for me outside the jailhouse. I took that to mean he had been following me ever since the dinner party. But rather than scold him, I decided to give him the rundown of these new developments. "It would seem that Don Calypso isn't as trusting of us as we originally thought. By sending his filth to break into my home, he obviously wants to keep taps on me in case I decide to back out of-" I stopped, noting his rattled expression. "What's the problem?"

"Your ex girlfriend is a cop... with a badge and gun and everything!", Cayman exclaimed the obvious, an obvious that I didn't wish to discuss. "You realize that could mean trouble for us, right?"

"First of all, she was never my girlfriend to begin with.", I established. "And second of all, she's leaving for home tomorrow, so she'll be out of our hair soon enough."

"Ohhhhh!", Cayman dragged out his understanding in that doofus-like tone he'd frequently spring on me. "So that's why you were being a jerk to her earlier? To get rid of her?"

I shrugged. "Uhhh... sure..."

"Too bad.", He chuckled suggestively as we walked back to the limo. "I mean, I know she's a cop and all... but she's got fine written all over her!" He was laughing hysterically, much to my puzzlement. And when he noticed I wasn't laughing, he elbowed me. "Get it? Because she's a cop? And they give parking fines?"

I arched a brow to him. "I... I don't understand."

"It's a pick-up line."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, don't ever say it again."

"Oh... did I offend you?"

"No, you're just irritating is all."

We climbed into the spacious backseat of the limo. I rolled up the window of the chauffeur's compartment so I could speak privately with Cayman whom sat across from me in silence, probably from the embarrassment of initiating poor conversation. But since I had already moved on from his folly, I felt it was best to engage him in a more imperative exchange. "Let's not talk about Anna.", I said as I lit a cigar from my pocket. "We need to discuss your next assignment."

The boy fetched a cigar for himself from the seat compartment next to me- something of which I'd normally chide him for- and leaned back lazily with his hands propped behind his head. "I'm all ears, chief."

"You know the requirements that must be met before we can acquire Giratina on the Night of the Black Moon.", I reminded him. "We need a Pokémon with just the right measure of Negative Energy, or we'll never be able to fabricate the dimensional portal."

"So, that just leaves Dragons and Legendaries.", He estimated. Finally, he wasn't saying something stupid. "Which one did you have in mind?"

I puffed a smoke from my mouth and answered, "Both."

"Huh?"

I shifted my focus from left to right. But remembering that the windows were tinted, I reached into my pocked and withdrew a photo of an artistic drawing I had snapped while visiting the Hoenn Region Pokémon Museum months back; it depicted a large, mostly green, serpent-like being. "Are you familiar with this creature?"

Cayman nodded... but his features fell short of a coherent interpretation. "Rayquaza? That old Hoenn myth?"

"Rayquaza constantly flies around the globe in the ozone layer, only occasionally stopping and descending atop the Sky Pillar to rest.", I thoroughly explained. "It is extremely territorial and will attack any intruders of its home, going to great lengths to destroy them. "

"Sounds vicious to me.", The boy replied, glancing back up at me with a curious glimmer in his eyes. "You think it'll have the right energy measure we need?"

I nodded as I slid the photograph back into my suit pocket. "Doubtlessly. All I need now are the Dragon Scrolls; they will instruct us on how to utilize our Aura to siphon Rayquaza's power."

Cayman threw his arms back and exclaimed, "Fine! I'm game! Just tell me where the scrolls are and I'll go get em' for you."

"It's not that simple. And it could be dangerous.", I warned.

And again, he treated me the usual cheeky smile. "I laugh in the face of danger."

I admired his spirit... but there was a reckless vibe he was sending me, and I didn't like it. "You could be putting yourself at risk."

"My whole life is a risk, isn't it?", He answered crisply, which made me wonder if that was supposed to be a playful insult. Nevertheless, the envy in his eyes felt natural; even for a novice, he possessed capabilities I never doubted.

I presented him with an approving chuckle. It was the least I could do. "You're a very fearless boy, you know that?"

"I learn from the best!" How sweet... and sickening. He should have known by now that compliments never did me any favors.

…...

_After a long night's volunteer work at the Cerulean City Pokémon Daycare, PokeMaster Clint Ketchum locked the store doors behind him and stepped into the moonlight, feeling the cool breeze against his face. "What a beautiful, peaceful evening...", He whispered to himself. But as he was preparing to depart, the high beams of a taxi cab overwhelmed him, and he stumbled backwards. _

_Once the vehicle had stopped in front of the startled Ketchum, Anna Lafluer stepped out from the backseat, meeting Clint's eyes for the first time in several years. _

"_Anna..." He gasped the name of his childhood fling. After a pause, he spoke again."It... it would have been easier for me to have just met you-"_

"_I didn't want you coming to Fuchsia.", She murmured. "Metsuma might have detected your presence." _

_Clint smiled, giving off a soft laugh."You wound up making a bust at his party? I heard about the jewel thief on the radio." _

"_Just doing my job.", She proudly answered. Another pause ensued, which encouraged her to narrow down what she wanted to say. "I knew without a doubt that Professor Wade would be a no show to Metsuma's party... but it would have been nice for YOU to have at least come by and show your support." _

_Clint sulked his head. "You know that I couldn't have done that..." _

_His words sparked something within her, and she blasted, "I don't understand why you two can't just patch things up already! You're grown men, for Pete's sake! Start acting like it!" When Clint said or did nothing in response to her tantrum, she sighed a long breath. "He could really use a friend like you right now..."_

"_Seems to me like he's doing just fine for himself." _

_She shook her head. Her eyes carried distress. "That's just the thing, though.", She began. "It all seems so... fake! I mean, I can't read his Aura like I used; it's too clouded. It's like he's trying to keep himself locked away from everyone!" _

_Clint lifted his head at this, his brow arching. "You think he's hiding something?" _

"_I-I don't know!", S__he angrily murmured with force, more to herself than to Clint._ "_He's just... like an enigma or something! And it's scaring me..." _

_Clint nodded in understanding. "Then keep a close eye on him." _

"_I have been.", She mumbled. _

_Keeping his calm, he placed his strong hand over her shoulder, his eyes reaching out to hers, almost as if trying to mend those woes."You worry to much.", He snickered. "Remember, we're going through big changes in our lives, all three of us!" _

"_I know.", She sighed, her eyes cast down to the dirt path. "Maybe I'm just... paranoid." _

_But he shook his head. "I didn't say that. I ... I understand you're just trying to be a good friend to Metsuma. But don't cross the line... or he'll cast you out... like he did to me." He had ruled this firmly, but with a hint of regret in his tone ... regret of what he had done to sully that long ago friendship... _

"_Damn, you always know the right thing to say.", Anna perked up as she recomposed herself. "Out of all three of us, you were always the highbrow." _

_He laughed. "And you were always the potymouth, as I remember."_

"_Shut the hell up.", She toyed, giving him a playful punch to the chest. After sharing a laugh with her old friend, Anna realized just how late it was once the taxi driver honked her to move it along. "Keep me posted.!", She called out to Clint as she started back for the cab. "Give my best to Rita and little Gio!" _

_He nodded and waved to her, the held smile stuck on his chipper visage. "See you soon, Anna..."_

…...

With the master bedroom trashed thanks to the earlier face off with the jewel thief, I quietly tiptoed into the guest bedroom Maria was staying in, but only to find that she was sober and wide awake. So much for that expensive booze...

She was leaning against the bed-frame in her nightgown, reading a book of some sort. And when she noticed me enter the room, she looked up and asked, "Where were you?"

I shrugged. "Oh, nowhere special." That being my answer, I casually turned my back to her as I unbuttoned my suit, slowly stripping out of my socialist cocoon that so often stifled my inner voice. I changed into a pair of trousers and climbed into bed, completely ignoring Maria due to how exhausted I was from such an eventful evening.

But by the time I had turned to my side and begun to close my eyes, Maria was already rambling. "You know, aside from the attempted robbery, I thought the party went very well.", She blithely inferred. "Your ex was certainly the life of the party when she busted that thief."

I shot up in bed like a piston and spun to Maria with a wagging finer. "She is not my ex because she was never involved with me to begin with!"

Maria giggled, passing off my momentary insanity as nothing more than defense mechanism. "Oh, I don't care if you two had a fling in the past!", She chortled, playfully slapping my bare shoulder as if I had just jumped through hoops to make her laugh this hard. "Seriously, she seems like a very put-together woman! And besides, I know you wouldn't do anything sneaky behind my back."

"_You mean like assemble a terrorist army, raise a secret apprentice, mingle with the mafia, and scheme to capture Giratina?" _Had I said this aloud, that would have marked the first time I disappointed in bed, not to cite Cayman's perverted humor or anything...

"I'm surprised Clint Ketchum didn't come by to congratulate you." Her words gave me restless chills. And worst of all, she didn't let up. Setting down her book on her lap, she looked to me curiously. "Weren't the two of you close friends at one point?"

"Clint has his own life and I have mine.", I snapped at her.

But her mouth was simply unstoppable. "I just find it odd that Anna came all the way from Veilstone just to be with you, yet Clint lives in Viridian City and he couldn't even find it in his heart to at least call or-"

I knew I was going to flip my lid if I had to listen to this dribble any longer! So I raised my tone to a domineering pitch. "Maria, can we please not talk about Clint anymore?"

"Oh...", She replied softly, finally understanding my sensitivity on the subject. "Fair enough, honey." Planting a gentle kiss on my cheek, she flickered off the lamp on the nightstand beside her and drifted to sleep.

But alas, I'd spend the next several minutes wide awake, my mind solely focused on Clint Ketchum. I couldn't be sure what role he'd play in my upcoming scheme, aside from luring Giratina to me on the Night of the Black Moon. And while I had yet to fully master the art of presaging the future through Aura and mind, I couldn't help but feel that something would go terribly amiss if I failed to drag him into this ploy sooner than later.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: **Did anyone catch that passage linking to the other Enigma Chronicles story? If you didn't, that's fine. I just thought it would have been a nice little hint to an approaching a revelation.

**Next Chapter: **Metsuma is recognized for his status in Briskomy when Daken gives him his first official order of business, but things go awry when Don Calypso reappears. Meanwhile, Cayman finds himself growing more curious about the world Metsuma has detached him from.)


	4. The Perfect Bait

**(A/N**: I decided to use this chapter to expand upon the whole 'Cho'moken' concept, which was already introduced in the other Enigma Chronicles story. The explanations for it in this chapter, however, will go into deeper meaning.**)**

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 4: The Perfect Bait

The rhythmic sound of the restless tides lapping against the coast of the island muffled my ever so furtive approach as I quietly moved in on my blindfolded student from behind, his stiff form turned towards the tropical sea splayed before him, his bare feet planted at the very ledge of the cape brink cliff side.

Even while turned away from me, his Aura shimmered brightly before my focused eyes, and from my inner detection... the feeling was mutual. He could sense, feel, and read my own life-force with little difficulty, so this ambush of my mine was really just a warmup. But then it occurred to me that it didn't have to be.

I froze about halfway across the cape glade, pressing my inner peace solely to the disciplined mind. Every muscle in my body tightened, pulsating intensely. Inhaling the breeze, my chest rose and fell... and my whole body suddenly took on a shimmer of telekinetic energy. My brain was now in control. And with a twitch of my eye, I shattered the ground beneath Cayman's feet, nearly sending the youth plummeting to his fate.

But even while blindfolded, he caught his balance and quickly somersaulted backwards with a secure landing! He hadn't been training his senses and reflexes all these years for nothing. But he still blamed all this on his disguise. It was his excuse, which he considered a valid one.

I didn't waste a second in bombarding him with relentless but focused blows, the Aura now enhancing my physical mobility! I was able to land some critical strikes, though I was impressed with how well he held up against each sustained attack.

His Aura was granting him sight, I noticed, but he had yet to actually deliver an offensive of his own. The planes of his tan chest rippled with each maneuver, sweat beading down his forehead and arms like a running tap from every body pore. His focus seemed unbreakable, but I wouldn't have been doing my job if I didn't make an effort to shatter him in his tracks and bring him to his knees. Failure would be his teacher.

And it wasn't long before I could feel his stamina tottering; his blocks felt less invigorated. But I didn't let up, I couldn't. I simply kept throwing punch after punch to his waning defenses without even breaking a sweat. "Sloppy reflexes!", I chided him as I slowly drove him back towards the edge of the cape. "You have no technique!"

With a rigid grunt, he ducked one of my swings and kicked low with both feet, tripping me to the grass with a thud. And while I struggled to gather my bearings, he already had me locked in his Aura Sights, a sphere of his core energy now coruscating between his swaying palms! And then, without reluctance or a front of mercy, much to my satisfaction, he fired away!

The Aura Sphere was already sailing through the air by the time had pricked up. Thinking on my feet, I quickly generated an Aura Sphere of my own and sent it to meet his, resulting in an enormous backlash of unbridled energy that sent us both flying backwards!

Utilizing my Psychic retention, I managed a soft grounding with levitation. I spun on my heel and, impressively enough, Cayman was already charging towards me with yet another Aura Sphere in tow! He fired it almost instantly, but I rolled off the side before it could land, and I promptly lunged at him while he was busy prowling for my Aura through his blindfold.

Bare foot skidding on the grass, Cayman was up again to dodge my attack, planting a hand to snap a succession of kicks that I easily blocked. He smiled in a predatory way, the sentiment that reflected poorly at my expense, for I was only toying with him. He had yet to experience true physical torment.

The exchange continued, almost seeming choreographed as we blocked and parried, limbs snapping, dexterity matching reach with ease. "You have a natural ability, but we must hone it!", I growled in mid-combat, trying to push him into resorting to new methods.

Sadly, he didn't seem to be listening; he was too engaged in his advancements to stop and think. But I did sense a bit of envy in him; he had been doubling his efforts in this particular session because of how often I'd surprise him with Psychic Attacks. However, he failed to understand that I was merely encouraging him to utilize his own drive of Cho'moken energy to counter mine.

I realized then he required a more compelling incentive to call upon his hidden talents. So, without warning, I bided my energy into completely veiling my Aura from his detection. This was a trick I had long ago picked up from Wade himself, which I considered to be one of the few advantages of having trained under him in the ways of these forgotten arts.

Like Anna two nights prior, Cayman found himself totally unable to gauge my life-force, and he froze fearfully in his tracks when he realized this. "I... I can't see your Aura!", He stuttered. "What the hell kind of game are you trying to play on me!"

"I've temporarily lifted the spiritual link between your Aura and mine own.", I told him, taking a few paces back to provide him enough free space. "Now you must channel your Aura through your Cho'moken in order trace my movements"

Of course, he protested, "But I haven't practiced enough-"

"Your Cho'moken trends with the earth beneath your feet!", I reminded him coarsely. I couldn't hold his hand at every moment of lather; he needed to execute this technique on his own. "Feel the ground, the tremors, my every advancement!"

Cayman was still for a long moment, unsure of how to go about my instructions; he was oblivious that it would come to him naturally, but only with the right focus. And he was not demonstrating the focus, will, or patience to wait and listen... to feel a physical connection with the soil beneath his feet just as I could feel a mental connection with my mind in all its conscious aptitude.

Much to my astonishment, he began inching towards me. I hadn't expected him to channel the connection so soon. Growing more concerned with his efforts, I reopened the spiritual link between us just enough to read his energy; and I wasn't so shocked to discover that he was using his Aura Sight to pick up a physical visual on me. Clever... but despicable...

He drew closer to me, picking up his pace!

"Impressive!", I cackled, swiftly sidestepping. "But predictable!" His head darted a moment before I moved, a snap-kick catching the unguarded back of his knee! I spun and watched him fall forward onto the grass, to which I could only jeer, "Don't cheat your way through this, Cayman. It'll only cause you more pain!"

Realizing that I was fully aware of his poor sportsmanship, Cayman sprung to his feet with a foul grunt and held a defensive stance, his Aura Sight finally abating per my demands. He didn't know what to do next but just stand there and hope for the best.

This aggravated me dearly. But then, I considered that perhaps the right attitude would help broaden his focus into channeling his hidden power. Anger. Hate. Aggression. All were the perfect catalysts for the most successful focus of strength and power! And so began my mission to jolt his inner chaos!

The blindfolded boy staggered backward when I lanced at him with a blow to the gut. And with no visuals whatsoever to corral his bearings, he toppled to the grass again, his hands blindly feeling around for some kind clue as to where he was, as well as how close I was to making another move. My calm was terrifying him.

Unconvinced of his attempts, I towered over him and kicked him back to the ground the moment he attempted to climb back up. "You must connect with your hatred!", I hissed over him. "Your hatred will amplify your power, your senses! Focus on your power building. Do not think of anyone or anything else!"

His temper and blood flared when I moved in to deal another brutal kick to his ribs, the bruises already visible only seconds later.

I could feel his anger building, strengthening his tempered will to focus! To retaliate! To unleash chaos! "That's it! Your aggression is your strength! It's who you are! Embrace it!" Again, I attacked in the repeated manner, this time with more force! "You must strengthen your connection with the Aura! Feel its power within you!"

He whaled in pain as he huddled to his knees, his anger suddenly conforming to fear. He was broken. I could see it, could feel it in his bones. And with wobbling legs, he rose up, blindly feeling around for my presence. He was giving up. "C-can I take it off now?", He begged, reaching for the blindfold. "I'm sorry, chief... but I-"

"Forgiveness molds the feeble.", I spat, my body shimmering that same cerebral glow. "And you are not among the feeble!" I levered my hand forth and curled it into a fist, to which Cayman's hands unwillingly jerked away from his blindfolded eyes!

And with a pained cry, he was lifted into the air, my mind now in full command of his every fiber and muscle! "I... I hate you!", He viciously choked out as he struggled to break free from the shackles of my Psychic powers. "L-Let me go you... fucking freak!" At last... he was giving me the results I wanted.

Smiling fiendishly, I draped my clenched fist across my chest in one swift motion, the release of my telekinetic binds tossing Cayman off to the side of the glade. And as I calmly approached him from behind, I deviously snickered, "Show me how much you hate me."

In a wrathful but equally focused retort to my advancement, Cayman turned abruptly on his feet and snatched my arm before I could land a strike! Holding me there, he stomped his foot, sending a pillar of the ground below me to come crashing at my chest, before exploding into a shower of dust!

Upon sustaining Cayman's deadly blow, the sickening crunch of my own ribcage passed through my ears as I was launched through the air!

Hitting the ground across the cape glade, I spewed up blood, my breathing extremely erratic. But as I lay there, the excruciating pain was of no concern; despite the brutal injury, I was just pleased to have finally kindled Cayman's Cho'moken. The training paid off after all.

Seconds later, Cayman was right there by my side, blindfold shed from his horrified eyes. There was a tremendous feeling of guilt stirring within him for what he had done to me... but I simply didn't have the energy to object to it. Lifting up my blood-stained undershirt, his jaw dropped when he looked upon the gruesome wound he had inflicted to my abdomen. His eyes lit up with both dread at what he had done, as well as delight at what he had accomplished. "Whoa..."

I sat up and smiled. "You see how it's done?"

"I... did that?", He gasped, eyes full of disbelief. "But how did I-"

"A spontaneous release of repressed energy.", I explained, my breath still somewhat ragged. "In time... you'll learn how to activate that same strength at free will."

"I... I just launched a freakin chunk of ground at you like I was an Onix or something!", He squealed like a Clefairy. "Damn, that felt... amazing!" He glanced up at me. "And did you see how I deflected your punch just beforehand? Man, I handled that like pro! I could actually feel you sneaking up behind me, and I could feel it through only the ground and nothing else!"

I almost shook with a slight laugh, but the pain rippled over my features as he gently traced his fingers over the wound, healing it with his own Aura like the loyal disciple he was. Nodding to his earlier regression, I continued, "Like all forms of Cho'moken, utilizing and harnessing your inborn element requires patience. Now that we've begun to develop your Earth Cho'moken, you'll find it easier to detect movement through the tremors and vibrations in the ground. And because Earth is the element of substance, you'll have a strategic sensitivity to whomever may approach or attack you on foot."

Pulling down my shirt, he stood up and laughed obnoxiously. "Seems like a form of Technical Control."

He then helped me to my own feet, but I didn't let the assumption go uncorrected. "It is moreso affiliated with Offensive Control, believe it or not, so it is only natural that you endure complications when training." I smiled, sarcastically of course. "You're not a Pokémon, after all."

"So... you're saying I can physically influence my element like a Pokémon can?"

I nodded. I was admittedly gladdened that he was finally asking these questions and taking an interest in the knowledge that was so vital to his development. And thanks to my careful understanding of Wade's research, I almost always had an answer. "You have the geokinetic ability to manipulate earth and rock, in all their various forms.", I continued to elaborate. "Though it may take years to master, you will one day harness the power to shift soil, erode rocks and minerals, and establish a lethal dominance over all Pokémon inherent to the element you posses."

He paled. "R-Really? Any Ground or Rock Type Pokémon?"

"Why do you think you handle the Pokémon you have now with such sufficiency?", I tested him. "They all share one thing in common, after all. They're all of the same Type, a Type of which you and your Aura are drawn to."

He scratched the back of his head like a dolt as he mulled over my words. "Man, when you put it like that, I sound like a Gym Leader or something!"

I was expecting him to say something of the sort... which, after a brief pause, I replied, "Do you remember that girl you faced in the finals of the Indigo Plateau Conference?"

"The one with the Kingler? Yeah, she was a Water-Type Trainer.", He chuckled as we made our way to back to the capeside. "And a pretty damn tough opponent too."

"Why do you suppose that was?", I furthered questioned him.

He poised on the balls of his feet when we reached the edge of the cliff, taking his sweet time in reviewing what I had asked. Then, he looked to me with a prying frown. "Because... she works well with Water-Type Pokémon?" I shook my head, to which he tried again, "Because... she's... drawn to Water-Type Pokémon?"

"Exactly.", I affirmed as I pulled in a deep breath to extend the riposte. "It is her in her nature, her Cho'moken. Cho'moken is present throughout the human race, though varying in levels of intensity." Indeed, that was one of many attributes that separated me from the rest of society. "Many trainers fail to realize their inner power, so they blindly befriend Pokémon beyond their aptitude. But... there are those who can feel the connection, like Gym Leaders and Pokémon Masters. And while they don't fully understand the connection like Aura Guardians once could, they embrace it through the spirit of Pokémon Battles."

Cayman seemed deep in thought, a trait he only rarely exhibited. Turning to me, his brows furrowed together, and he quietly asked, "If trainers can develop their Pokémon so well, why don't any of them choose to develop their own elemental skills?"

It was the question I had been waiting to answer. Without holding anything back, I gave the god-honest truth. "It's because they don't know it's there."

Cayman looked visibly shaken by my words, but it wasn't long before he, again, found his voice. "Why is that?"

I shook my head, my voice composed and my words descriptive. "No one uses the term Cho'moken anymore, Cayman.", I whispered as we peered out to the boundless waters of the archipelago. "The art itself died out with the Aura Guardians. And the practice of such abilities were prohibited to preserve balance among the lands. Any suspected of Cho'moken wielding were executed, and so the tradition erased itself... and that is why I hold your training to secrecy."

A look of severity crossed Cayman's features. I had never seen him so quiet and intrigued like he was now.

"It's amusing, really.", I sighed. "Today, trainers venture out into the world and, of course, find themselves taken with certain types of Pokémon, oblivious to the fact that what they are feeling is but only a small fraction of a much bigger puzzle."

He blinked, bemused. "That's kinda screwed up..."

I nodded. To this end, my tone took on a more a coercive appeal, and for good reason. "Pokémon Masters are essentially the Cho'moken wielders of the present.". I scowled for a moment... "And even THEY fail to recognize how much potential they withhold beyond their influence over Pokémon, so they glorify Pokémon as their source of blithe. It's disgusting."

He looked thoughtful, contemplating my reasoning. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. "Ah, Pokémon are only good for obeying orders.", He grunted, sharing my aversion. "Aside from that, I could do without them."

"You took the words right out of my mouth.", I chuckled, draping an arm around the boy's tense shoulders; the anger within him was clearly still intact, though hopefully it was now being directed at a real threat, given what we had just reviewed.

But to make the answer even clearer, I adjured the perfect dissolution. "The Pokémon League grovels under Pokémon. The government grovels under the Pokémon League. The police grovel under the government. The criminals grovel under the police. The people grovel under criminals. The Pokémon grovel under the people. And the Pokémon League grovel under Pokémon."

"Shit, it's like an endless cycle!", He cursed out, raising a quizzical eyebrow to me. "Is... that really how it is?"

"You see the problem with society?" I could see now that everything was sinking into place inside that empty head of his. And as he turned his thoughtful gaze back towards the see, I whispered, "But the time will come when we introduce a little anarchy to the established order. We'll crack it from the inside... and let true balance pour into this sorry civilization."

"We free society.", He whispered.

"We free Giratina.", I whispered back.

"The world falls into chaos."

I nodded, grinning devilishly. "Chaos is fair. Unbiased. Unprincipled."

"They won't need Aura to feel enabled." He was speaking my language at long last. "They just need freedom."

Again, I nodded. "Freedom to bask in chaos, freedom to embrace their inner criminal and-" I paused when I felt a new presence dawning over us.

We spun around in time to meet a young, local islander sprinting towards us with a glass beverage in her hands, her features heavy in beauty. Approaching Cayman directly, as if I weren't even present, the girl was about as tall as his chest, if that.

She had fiercely blonde hair that hung down to her lower back. Her eyes were strange, they seemed to shift colors as I tried to decipher them. She wore a strange garb that did not move as the wind blew around her.

Cayman smiled that cocky smile, and I took that to mean he was already acquainted with her. After all, Boon Island was Cayman's home, so I wasn't particularly surprised.

"Hi Cayman. I... couldn't help notice all the vigorous exercise going on up here!", She giggled lightly, handing him the beverage in her hands. "I... thought you'd might like a nice, cold glass of MooMoo Milk to cool you down."

"Oh uhh... nice..." Wiping his damp forehead, Cayman snatched the drink and chugged it down like medicine, forgetting his manners.

But from what I observed, the girl didn't seem to mind. She was just enjoying the view of Cayman's bare upper half, which didn't necessarily concern me. I knew Cayman to be somewhat popular among the local kids his age, especially the young women, but he was also a shameless skirt chaser. Again, not my concern; as long as he didn't build any personal attachments, I couldn't care less about his social life on the island.

When Cayman finished his drink, he handed the empty glass to the girl, to which she treated him to a giddy little smile. After Cayman thanked her, she wished him well and left the scene, once again neglecting to acknowledge my presence.

And with that disruption settled, I turned back towards to the sunrise, continuing where I left off. "Feel that sun, Cayman.", I sighed as I breathed in the fresh air, the sun gleaming off my face. "Being all the way out here away from the mainland... it really takes the breath away- gives a sense of freedom, doesn't it? It could be like this everyday. No obligations. No ethics. But... until we acquire Giratina, people will only continue to be afraid of what they don't understand. And soon you'll start to understand what we're-" I turned my head, but only to find that he wasn't paying attention. In fact, he wasn't even facing in my direction. He was still watching his lovely visitor climb back down the hill. "Cayman?"

He snapped to attention upon hearing his name. "Huh?"

I quirked a brow. "Are you listening to me?"

"Y-Yes.", He lied through his teeth. "Err... they're afraid …"

I could see the pallor of his skin, the tremor in his chest as he breathed unevenly. I could also spot the sunlight reflecting in his darkened eyes, which were turned squarely on her. There again was that desirous look he held towards her leave, and I couldn't hold on my tongue any longer. Rubbing my temples, I sighed, "Okay, I got it. She's pretty."

He looked to me dumbly. "Who?"

"That girl.", I scoffed. "You've been staring at her. But we really have to stay focused-"

"So you don't think I should ask her out?" He caught me off guard with that one. Frowning, I coldly asked him, "Is that what you want?"

He wouldn't reply immediately, but I knew the answer. "I don't know.", He grumbled after long pause, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe? I think she likes me."

"There's no room for compassion or... warm feelings in this apprenticeship, Cayman.", I reminded him sternly. "Those emotions will destroy you if you let your guard down."

Again, he shrugged. "Well... I'll just fake it like you do!"

The very notion made me want to bellow out in laughter, but I played it calmly. "And just when am I ever envious to fake my emotions?"

"Look at this way; I've been with a lot of chicks-"

"All of which you strung along for... lewd purposes.", I noted aloud. "But I can sense that's not the case with this girl. You feel something for her."

He rolled his eyes in that ignorant display I loathed. "You already know I can't get involved with someone, not in the position you put me in. But you can't seclude me from EVERYONE, you know. I mean, come on! It's not like I'm gonna go off and elope with the chick!"

Meanwhile, I was more envious to discover the true nature of his attraction to this girl in particular, and just why she was so special. "Who is she, anyway?", I asked playfully, not wanting to raise suspicions from him. "She knew your name."

"Ah, just some girl who lives around here.", He bluntly replied. "I'm almost positive her name is Konani? I've seen her around the island a couple times... but never really got the chance to talk to her or anything."

It wasn't exactly the most detailed answer... but I had to cut the boy some slack. I suppose I owed it to him after such a successful training session. "Go.", I ordered him, my finger pointed out towards the small town at the bottom of the hill. "Go socialize, but don't let her get too close. I have a meeting in a few hours anyway, so I can't stay long."

His eyes widened. He couldn't seem to believe I was being so promiscuous towards such a fragile matter. "Really? I can talk to her?", He asked me again, though only half-heartedly. "You're not going to give me some crap about staying low-key?"

"These islands are already low-key.", I reminded him. "Now what are you waiting for?"

Full of excitement, Cayman slipped his t-shirt back on, rolled up his sleeves, and took a self-absorbed moment to slick back his messy, lime-green mop of hair. "So, what do you think I should say to her?"

"Certainly not another one of your tactless pick-up lines.", I grumbled. Cayman smirked at me, but he said nothing. I ignored the expression on his face and, instead, gave him some logical suggestions to consider. "Ask her to lunch. Challenge her to Pokémon Battle. Just flirt with her like you would with any other floozy."

He looked to me one last time with a that familiar, nervous edge in his tone. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Would it help if I said that was an order?", I sighed, grinning.

He chuckled lightly before giving me a firm salute, as if I were his commanding officer. "Over and out, chief!" With that, he scurried off into town, chasing after his admirer.

I didn't want to take away his personal freedoms, so this parting was of no bother. These islands were his home, not to mention the only place where he could simply be himself and stick out in a crowd if he desired. Besides, I only ever took him away from the islands for missions, but that was basically all. I had no intention of exposing him to the public eye; that was why I had kept him hidden from the mainland with thorough care, placing him instead in this remote archipelago upon first adopting him. And from thereon, he had been living a double-life. Just like me. But during my visits, I would frequently keep an eye out for who he engaged with.

And now he was out gallivanting with a girl I could sense he felt a deep connection to; I had given him permission to pursue his curious emotions. Poor Cayman hadn't the slightest clue that this was just an experiment; I wouldn't be letting him off the hook so easily, especially not with an assignment still hanging over his shoulders.

But I had to put the matter aside for the time being and make my way back to the helicopter near port. Returning to Kanto was imperative, for Daken Briskomy was going to be holding another juicy board meeting at HQ... and I was confident that he'd ask me to manage the company's next outing.

…...

_Upon reaching the bottom of the Cape Brink, Cayman hustled his way into town, where, despite its size, served as a trading post for many foreign goods, and as such had a Market Stall where items that were unavailable in the Kanto region were sold. _

_Passing the game corner and local market, Cayman pursued Konani to an open glade of flowers and mushrooms which splayed out beside the shoreline. _

_Accompanied by a Bellosom, she was picking flowers, with an assortment of rich colors already evident in her gentle grip. _

_Cayman approached with both hands tucked into his pockets, and engaged her from behind. "Konani, right?" _

_Startled, the girl spun around with a frightened expression. But it soon turned to a rosy blush when she realized whom she was speaking to. "H-Hi, Cayman.", She whispered, fixing up her hair._

"_Losssommm?", The Petal Pokémon whimpered, sending Cayman a most flustered and untrusting glare. _

_Ignoring the Pokémon, Cayman stepped forward and put on the charm. "Let's not blow hot and cold." , He sighed obnoxiously, flashing an arrogant smile. "I know there was something going on between us back there and I'd like to find out what."_

_Konani raised a brow to him. "Well, you sure work quickly..." _

_Much to Bellosom's unease, Cayman made another advancement, getting close enough beside Konani to stroke her flowing hair and whisper, "You ran off so fast, I didn't get the chance to tell you what a sexy body had."_

"_How... thoughtful?" Her expression appeared doubtful. Every word that bounced off his tongue seemed so... rehearsed? And she couldn't help but wonder if she was nothing more than his catch of the day. _

_His smile widened. "I'm thinking we should hook up." _

"_Oh?", She grumbled, shaking him off of her. "And what makes you think that?" _

"_Because you want me. And I want you. Where does the math not add up?"_

_She turned to eye him uneasily. "Cayman, you're cute... and funny... but... I'm not a party girl of that's what you're after!" _

_Shrugging his shoulders, Cayman attempted a more satisfying approach. "Alright, then how about nice, quiet dinner?"_

"_Persistent much?", She giggled. _

"_You started this when you were ogling me on the Cape Brink earlier.", He reminded with another knowing grin. _

_She sighed and matched his smile. "I did, didn't I."_

"_And you have no idea what I went through to convince my dad to agree to this." His eyes, so full of vibrancy, were pleading with her. "Don't make me beg, alright? " _

_She had no intention of doing that. She wanted to give him a chance, mainly because she was indeed attracted to him. And following a long pause, she muttered, "Alright... I'll let you take me to dinner-" But then her tone leveled. "-IF you can manage to beat me in match."_

_Cayman chuckled and crossed his arms. "Playing hard to get?" _

"_What, are you afraid?", She mocked him as she withdrew a Canister Ball! _

_Eying the object, he snarled, "Not unless you've got a Moltres cramped in that thing."_

"_Don't hold back!" After ushering Bellossom out of harm's way, Konani rebounded and released a Venusaur into the lush clearing of flowers, further indicating her appeal to the Grass-Type._

"_Sauuuur!", The Plant Pokémon bellowed. _

_Without paying any significant regard to the opponent- much like Metsuma would do -Cayman sent out none other than a Pokémon of the Rock-Type, and, more impressively, not stolen. _

_An Onix towered over Venusaur with an angry groan of its own that rumbled the grassy bed!_

"_Looks like you have the advantage!", Cayman hollered to Konani, hoping to lower her guard. "After all, grass beats rock!" _

_Konani smiled and took the bait. "Venusaur, Razor Leaf attack!" _

"_Iron Tail!", Cayman immediately countered! _

_A flurry of sharp leaves came pelting at Onix like razors, but the Rock Snake merely deflected them all with the glistening end of its massive tail, sending each misfired leaf sailing back towards Venusaur! _

_But Konani wouldn't have it. "Deflect that counteroffensive, Venusaur, and then use Vine Whip!" _

"_Sauuur!" Venusaur pulled out two thick vines from its own bulb, which slashed away at the rebutted leaves as though they were made of paper. The vines then whipped across the battlefield and proceeded to coil around Onix's tail with a firm grasp! _

"_Onix, burrow underground!", Cayman reacted, not particularly fazed by the opponent Pokémon's actions! _

_Headfirst, the enormous serpent of rock dived into the ground, the force of the swift motion sending Venusaur, whom was still latched onto Onix's tail, soaring across the glade like a worthless ragdoll! _

_Konani, however, wasn't too concerned, as the moment invited a smile to her lips. She'd seen that move too many times and knew exactly how to counter. "Venusaur, blow through that hole with a Solar Beam!" _

_Cayman's brows furrowed. He hadn't anticipated such clever directive._

_In only moments, Venusaur rebounded back to the spot of the hole and charged a powerful Solar Beam straight down into the tunnel!_

_The Onix bellowed from below, bringing an even lager smile to Konani's face._

_Cayman, however, could sense that his Pokémon's Aura was still well intact. Grinning, he cried out, "NOW CHARGE IT!" _

_Onix ripped through the grassy terrain and smashed into Venusaur from below!_

_The air burst from the Bulb Pokémon's lungs as it was launched backwards again! And upon hitting the ground, Venusaur collapsed on the spot. _

_Konani stood there blankly, both hands cupping her mouth in sheer awe, unable to fathom how Onix had been able to stand up to her Solar Beam! And she could only reason that Onix's defense must have be off the charts; it was all the more evidence that there was more to Cayman than his invidious behavior, for he was also a skilled Pokémon Trainer._

"_You like that?", Cayman teased quite haughtily as he walked over to her, casually stretching and flexing his arms as if he had actually took part in the battle. His lips twitched upwards into a half smile. "I guess that means you're stuck with me."_

_Grumbling, she leaned into him, too lazy to stand up straight. "You win.", She whined quietly, smiling against him. "But you had better take me some place nice!" _

_In the distance, the frightened Bellosom peaked out from behind a rose bush to ensure the fighting was over. "Losssum?" _

…...

The company boardroom had been built beneath headquarters to serve as bomb shelter, in the case of a nuclear incident. But the particular location would almost always peak my interest every time I'd stroll through these underground halls; I wondered if I could make use of these burrows to help forward my own goals in secrecy.

Doffing the thought aside, I pushed through the doors of the boardroom and found everyone already seated, with Daken waiting at the head of the table.

"Ah, Metsuma!", He recognized me, gesturing a hand to the empty chair beside Kade Sorhagen. "Please, take a seat! Now we can begin!"

I took my seat and straightened my posture, my eyes craftily scanning the room's attendees. Many of them were company executives, save for the man seated beside me, Kade, whom was a newcomer to the organization.

He was two feet and three inches taller than myself, had a shiny bald head, and a pale complexion, although he was of African Descent. And he seemed to always be wearing sunglasses, which made me suspect he was a compulsive lair with a tell through the eyes, unlike myself. I only required a metaphysical mask to lie in plain sight.

Finally, Daken managed to grab the attention of the room and stood from his seat again. "Members of the board, our company is in prime shape, as you already know.", He announced forthrightly as he paced in circles behind his chair. "But it's in our best interest to keep an open mind. It's time we expand into a broader realm of possibilities!"

One of the board members shifted in her seat before asking, "What did you have mind?"

Daken paused and looked back to the table. "Overseas commerce!", He replied with a grin. "I've just been contacted by a rich tycoon in the Sinnoh Region who wishes to establish a trade compact between Briskomy and his own corporate enterprise. He feels it may provide our a merchandise a broader range of marquee value, as well an official company branch in the Sinnoh Region."

"He wishes to partner with us?", Kade chimed in with that effeminate voice of his. "We get those kinds of offers every day."

Daken settled back in his seat and shook his head. "Not from the Sinnoh Region, mind you."

Something about a nameless big shot struck me as curious, and I couldn't force myself to hold my tongue on the issue. "What do we know of this tycoon?"

"Not too much.", Daken said with a shrug, which had me questioning his insanity for a moment.

Kade mocked the response with snicker, something I myself would have done if I wasn't Daken's son in law. "Then we can't be sure this isn't a fool's errand.", He articulated precisely what I had hoped he would.

While he established as much, I ruminated on how the board hadn't delegated anyone to the appropriate task at our last meeting. Yes, we had brilliant resources, but were we employing them to maximum efficiency? I felt I'd be better at handling Daken's business affairs; over the years, I've noticed him becoming far too absorbed by the success of his career to properly conduct company projects.

At last, Daken had conjured a reply to Kade's outburst, but it was directed to us all. "That is why I'd like to assign one of you to meet with this man personally." Those were just the words I wanted to hear. Then, he continued, "His name is Miles Lafluer." Those were just the words... I had least expected to hear.

Lafluer was the last name Anna had adopted when she married Miles, I remembered that much. I also recalled her mentioning something about her husband's business. And now this same person was aiming to strike a deal with Briskomy? Naturally, I sensed something running deeper behind this coincidence. I wanted to investigate it myself.

Glancing over to me, Daken leaned into the table and quietly pattered, "Bear in mind, this is an official order of business."

I didn't hesitate to stand from my seat and volunteer myself. "I'd be happy to do it, Daken.", I pledged with a fraudulent smile.

He practically jumped for joy at my prompt response. "Just the man I could count on!", He howled with applause! Then, turning to Kade, his tone softened. "Sorhagen, as a government ligament to Briskomy, you'll be accompanying Metsuma to help underscore our respective jurisdiction."

Kade nodded and sighed, "Naturally."

"Meeting dismissed." As everyone scrambled for the door to attend whatever other affairs be pending on them, Daken took a moment to approach me on the task at hand. "You leave first thing in the morning, Metsuma.", He informed me as I stood up to shake his hand. "I'll handle the arrangements and expenses."

"Much obliged.", I thanked him cordially. "I won't let you down!"

With a luxury smile spread on his face, Daken grabbed his coat and strolled out the door, leaving me alone in the room with the tremendously irritating Kade Sorhagen.

"Well, you're quite the teacher's pet, aren't you?", Kade muttered at me in passing, the little twerp.

"Strong words from latecomer.", I shouted across the room, stopping him cold at the door. "You're only here because you inherited your family's political functions.", I reminded him crisply. "Don't let it get to your head. You only just earned your degree, so don't think you can dictate this company merely because you hold a share or two."

He turned towards me as I approached him, folding his arms over his chest and snidely asserting, "I happen to commission this company's government activities, Mr. Rocket."

"And I happen to be the future of Briskomy." I was nose to nose with him, my smile much more domineering than his. "I outrank you, as far as I'm concerned."

He chuckled nervously, "Oh, that's preposterous!"

I shifted back and innocently shrugged my shoulders. "Daken might disagree."

That seemed to set him on edge. He knew very well that I was Daken's right-hand man; it's what helped give me a reputation in this company.

I watched him turn expressionless for a moment or two. But I soon grew tired of the silence and pushed him aside so I could make my way out the door. "See you first thing in the morning, commissioner."

While I would have liked to exchange a few more words to keep things interesting, there was no argument as to who fell below who. I owned him. He'd have to live with that. And for the most outlandish reason, I suspected he'd one day join the ranks of my vast collection of puppets.

…...

Leaving the building, I was greeted by a shady limousine pulling up to the entrance, and it was certainly not one of mine. The tinted windows of the backseat slid down, emitting a puff of smoke from within. "Get in.", A groggy voice sputtered from inside the vehicle.

The car door swung open. And while I already knew who lounged inside, I put on an immovable grin and climbed into the back seat.

The limousine pulled away as soon as the door shut behind me. I looked across to the seat in front of me; the puff of smoke cleared to reveal Don Calypso's face, with two of his thugs, or rather Machoke, seated on either side of him.

I smiled and jokingly asked, "Am I being whacked?"

"Yous got da wrong idea, Mr. Rocket.", Calypso assured me in that grating voice, leaning inward to offer me a cigar. "Please, make yohself comfortable."

I took the cigar, which he lit up as soon as I did, and we sat there in silence for a few moments, just spewing fumes until I finally jested, "Well, I take that to mean you really have been spying on me." Why else would he have had an extra cigar on hand?

Naturally, he didn't take a liking to my insinuation against him. As if hoping to earn empathy, he grumbled, "How could yous accuse me of somethin so... dishonorable."

I didn't buy into his act for a second. "The jewel thief you sent into my house three nights ago?", I demanded of him, something of which I could tell vexed him.

"A schmuck.", The mobster muttered back in regards to the thief. "I knew dat he wouldn't do yous no harm." Blowing another smoke, he smiled to me as if proud of something I had done. "But I gotta admit. Yous gots a... quaintness about you. And I like it."

His compliments meant little to me; I didn't want to play games. Leaning back in my seat, I sighed, "Then what is it you want, Mr. Depiro? We had a fair agreement and I intend to keep my end of the bargain."

"I get dat.", He affirmed with a nod. "But I'm gonna give yous anothah proposition, so listen close." Again, he leaned inward, his voice softening to a gelid whisper. "If yous keeps me supplied wit Pokémon from here on out, I'll gladly finance yoh company's outings." He then raised a brow as I took a moment to ponder over his suggestion. "Capiche?"

"An enticing offer.", I lied.

He nodded and pressed, "So, whadaya think?"

"I'll think about." No I wouldn't. I had plans for him alright, but none of which involved him calling the shots.

"Yeah?", He squealed with intrigue. "And when can I expect an answeh?"

"I'll be away on business for the next few days, unfortunately." Now was a swell time for him to receive the memo. Though I probably should have kept my mouth closed; Calypso wasn't exactly the most trusting associate of mine.

"Yous not skippin town, are yous?", He clucked, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Hardly.", I retorted. "I'm a rising star in the company. I go where I'm needed."

He nodded to me and smiled, displaying his rotting rows of teeth. "I gotchya."

The limousine finally came to a stop in front of my manor. The doors unlocked and I quickly climbed out from the back, slamming the door behind me.

The tinted windows rolled down again, and Calypso poked his head out from within, asking me in slight desperation, "Yoh gonna gimme a call when yous gets back?"

As much as he was becoming a nuisance, I couldn't just ignore him. Turning on the spot, I answered firmly, "Assuming you and your goons stop tailing me wherever I go, then we just might be able to work out an arrangement."

He chuckled haughtily, "Yous got yohself a deal, Mr. Rocket!" He then rolled the windows back up, allowing the vehicle to speed away this instant he did.

"Leeches.", I muttered under my breath before turning back towards the house.

…...

With Maria out of town for the day, I had the manor to myself. I had a lot to sort out before my flight in the morning. I thought about calling Anna myself to unravel what game she and her husband were trying to play on my place of business, but I knew it wouldn't be as deliberate over the phone. My eyes spelt fear; they could drag the truth out of anyone, so it was imperative to go to Sinnoh in person.

Entering my bedroom, I sat at the foot of my bed, going through my pages of notes I had kept hidden in the safe behind my study. It was a thick pile, filled with pictures I had drawn, as well as information I had recorded. It was everything I had retained from studying Wade's research all those years ago, the same periodicals I had been barred from as a boy.

The only knowledge missing, however, was that of the Book of Serpents, the only entry of forbidden chronicles I had yet to get my hands on, mainly because it had belonged to the Dragon Clan at the time. The information bound to those scrolls was the final piece to puzzle. And if my plan to obtain Giratina was to come to fruition, I needed to study and decipher the text of those scrolls before the Night of the Black Moon.

Setting down the papers in a neat stack, I picked up the telephone next to my bedside and dialed the number of my private home on Kin Island.

"Cayman." I said frigidly into the phone when I heard someone answer. I assumed it was him. "Cayman?"

Static filled the phone line, but that zesty voice came through a few seconds later. "Hey, chief! Whats up?"

"Change of plans.", I replied sternly but calmly. "I have to go away on business tomorrow morning, so I'm entrusting you to conduct the assignment on your own. I'll send for a helicopter to fetch you from the islands tonight and bring you back to Johto so you may commence your next mission."

He was reluctant to answer me for a long second. "Eh... tonight?" The crackling of static increased for a moment, and I couldn't determine if that was merely on purpose; perhaps he was trying to avoid the question. "Ah... I sort of had plans tonight.", He states coolly. "Can it wait?"

"It can't.", I retorted, my voice like a whip. "Be ready tonight. No excuses."

I repeated what I had said, and after a few moments passed, he answered, "Yeah... uh... sure thing, chief."

"Contact me tomorrow once you've arrived at Mt. Silver.", I instructed him. "I don't want you to do anything until you've reached me first."

He whined to me, "What, I can't just walk into the village and ask for the dragon scrolls?"

I felt the urge to strangle him through the phone, not that I could have anyway. "Use your brain, Cayman.", I managed to maintain my composure to the best of my ability. "The people of the Dragon Clan are mild, but very protective of their possessions. You mustn't do anything to provoke them."

"I got it.", He said with a certain crispness in his voice. Then, with that, the phone went dead. He had hung up without saying another word.

I dropped the phone back on the receiver a bit harder than I should have, emphasizing my lack of pity for the boy. After all, I had raised him to carry out my missions, not gallivant with nymphos. He darn well knew his place, his loyalties- just as I knew mine.

…...

_There was a lot of fuss in the front parking lot of the Veilstone City Police Station. Many reporters were there waiting for some words to write in their papers or to let other people bid thanks to the help of a camera. _

_In front of the press, columns upon columns of chairs were splayed out, all of which were seating police officers of various different classes. _

_The department's lieutenant stepped up to the podium set before of the massive assembly of officers, a speech clenched in both hands. "Good afternoon to my colleagues of the Veilstone City Precinct, family, friends, ladies and gentlemen of the press!", She announced. "Today we join in witnessing the promotion of one of the Sinnoh Region's most devoted police officers."_

_Meanwhile, amongst those seated, Anna found her empty chair between two of her fellow cops- Officer Jenny and Detective Jordie. Quietly, she sat down, fixing her hair as she did so. _

_Jordie, a tall and slender man, with sharp features, wide black eyes, turned to her as if she were insane. "The heck have you been?", He uttered brutishly. _

_"I had to run some errands.", She panted, looking ahead to the podium. "Did I miss anything?"_

_Jenny chuckled from her left. "What errands?"_

_"A bit too much makeup, I see.", Jordie chimed in. _

_Anna merely smiled gaudily to them. "Just want to look my best in case..."_

_"In case you're the one the Lieutenant promotes to take her place?" Jordie rolled his eyes and sighed, "Not always an easy task for a uniform."_

_Grimacing, Anna snorted, "Don't patronize me. I've had this coming since I started out with a Growlithe." Upon hearing her own words, she turned back to Jenny, gracing her with a listless grin. "No offense..."_

_Meanwhile, at the podium, the lieutenant was still conferring her speech, "When this officer joined our ranks, they were appointed to the department because of more than just credentials, but because of fighting spirit! YOU'RE HERE TODAY BECAUSE IT'S MY PRIVILEGE TO INTRODUCE AN OFFICER WHO HAS PROVEN TO BE ONE OF SINNOH'S FINEST! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU THE YOUNGEST OFFICER EVER TO MAKE LIEUTENANT, KENT RAMSLEY!" _

_An applause suddenly erupted among the audience, while Anna just sat there with her jaw dropped. "R-Ramsley?!" She turned around to see a man with narrow, wolf-like eyes waltzing up the aisle to accept his honor; an older man, though not quite elderly, with silky black hair, brown eyes and glasses. _

"_Thank you for your attendance." , He expressed with a professional speaking voice, but a most frigid attitude. After all, he was strict and held to protocol. "I expect you all to be in top form under my watch, so please don't disappoint me." Though the assembly was waiting for something more, he merely stammered, "That is all."_

_Watching the new lieutenant step down from the podium with his predecessor, Jordie leaned in against the astonished Anna and whispered, "He's got to be sleeping with her." _

"_Yeah, don't take it so hard, Anna." , Jenny consoled, patting the other woman's arm. "You'll make Lieutenant one day. I know it." _

_Lowering her head, Anna sighed, "Thanks, Jenny."_

The two stood up, looking down at their poor friend with dampened spirits. "You wanna grab lunch with us?", Jenny offered.

"_Go ahead, I'll catch up.", Anna muttered back, inciting the two to hurry off and leave her in peace. Beneath her breath, she uttered, "Damn it!" _

_With the assembly over and done with, Anna followed everyone back into the station. She fixed herself a cup of coffee and made her way back to her desk, trying to push her mind off the repudiation. But as she was about take her seat, she was approached by young deputy holding a fax to her. "Sergeant? Telegram for you."_

"_Great. More bad news." She sighed, sipping her coffee. "Who's it from?"_

_He glanced at the letter up close. "Your husband." His eyes began skimming through the message. "Something about a Metsuma Rocket coming to visit?" _

_Hearing this, Anna spat out her coffee all over the deputy's uniform, and, without a second glance, snatched the telegram from his hands. "Give me that!" She read it thoroughly, her eyes wide and attentive to every word... until, finally, she chuckled to herself, "Damn, Metsuma. I didn't think you'd take the bait..."_

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: **Now that I've drafted this entire fic, I've realized just how essential the characters of Cayman and Anna will be to Metsuma's uprising, so you'll notice throughout the story that they'll have some pretty extensive scenes on their own, despite being told in third person. I was considering switching POV's between these three characters, but I didn't want to lose focus of Metsuma. Plus, tapping into the inner minds of too many characters would just utterly exhaust me.

**Next Chapter: **Metsuma journeys to Sinnoh on company business, but instead has an unexpected run-in with Anna. Meanwhile, Cayman goes undercover to locate the Dragon Scrolls.**) **


	5. Down to Business

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 5: Down to Business

Kade and I only rarely conversed during our overseas flight from Kanto, though the dead silence provided me the chance to map out this spur-of-the-moment business venture. It wouldn't be long now before I'd finally meet the man of Anna's life, face to face. And I wondered just what his intentions were towards Briskomy, not to mention myself. After all, his contacting Daken only two days following Anna's visit failed to rub off on me as some mere coincidence. Perhaps this was all Anna's scheme; when we last parted, she did assure me that we'd meet again very soon.

I shifted in my seat and looked out to beyond the boundless waters. From my passenger window, the Sinnoh Region looked so vast, comprising of a large landmass that was riddled with varied terrains- from wispy mountains to vaporous swamps, the scattered environment as an entirety reminded me just why I had never taken the time to visit this abysmal continent. I myself preferred Kanto, the centerpoint of innovation, with its condensed geography and cultural divide, not to mention a political system so easily susceptible to my regime.

My carnal thoughts cleared when I peered out the window with closer examination, whiffing the piney scents abroad, watching the lofty sights skew past my eyes as the chopper began to weave through the extensive column of mountains branching across the region. And not so far ahead, Anna's hometown dwelled on the eastern section of Sinnoh- a city constructed in the face of a huge, steep mountain. It was carved from rocky mounds, giving the city rock walls that projected a most cold and detached atmosphere. _"And Anna calls ME secluded?"_

After circling the cityscape a few times, the helicopter finally touched the outskirts of town, and the passenger door slid open just as the propellers finally came to a still. We unfastened our seat-belts and hastily climbed out of the vehicle. Kade was the first to glimpse at the city from a more base perspective, "Not too shabby...", He commented.

Sadly, I was treated to a different first impression. The moment I stepped onto Sinnoh Region soil, a powerful sensation of dejavu surged through my Aura, which momentarily sent me into a dizzy spell. I clenched my eyes shut and leaned against the helicopter door for support, trying to unearth my bearings for a moment.

Kade spun towards me, brows furrowing together in sheer puzzlement. "Doesn't quite catch your fancy?", He asked me cluelessly, probably assuming that I didn't care for the spectacle as much as he did.

With much strife, I pressed through my daze and gathered myself. "It's nothing.", I assured him in a repressed gasp, my finger leveled towards the bustling street ahead of us. "We'd... better get on with this." I fixed my suit tie, took a long exhale, and, as if nothing had happened, marched onward with Kade at my side.

Unlike the other establishments in passing, Veilstone was a vast, disproportionate clump of shopping centers and overly dressed citizens, holding me to the impression that the city was nothing more than a populace of egotistic perfectionists. But while Jubilife was the hub of communications and business, Veilstone was moreso a haven of entertainment. Bright neon signs and colorful banners adorned the department store and Game Corner. I couldn't help but wonder why Miles would choose this location to spearhead his business.

Kade, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy all the flashy attractions and displays, judging from the euphoric grin on his face. This didn't surprise me; I was well aware his family was among the wealthiest, so he had natural fondness for the more luxurious things in life. It certainly explained his pretentious, flamboyant demeanor.

The broad cobblestone streets and walled alleyways daunted me. I found Miles' office building rather easily, but navigating the old roads congested with hurried citizens, traveling with their heads down and refusing to make eye contact with any unfamiliar face, put me on edge. Even the close presence of Kade at my side failed to keep me at full composure. There was something about this city... or rather... the entire Region, that upset me, consternating the swirling memories I couldn't quite tap into. Even the churning storm clouds in the murky, smog-ridden sky above tested my patience, threatening to burst as the two of us ran without cover to our destination.

We proceeded inside the building, though it must have been abandoned years ago: the walls were torn, the air was musty; the front desk was empty, and there wasn't a single on-duty employee to greet us at the front entrance. I looked to Kade for a brief moment, exchanging uneasy glances with him.

His lips curled inward with delight. "Well, it seems I was right from the start.", He chuckled proudly. "This was indeed a waste of time."

At last, I was in full agreement with him; this was no sanitary working environment for a big-time business owner, especially not the kind to lure the interest of Briskomy. And then it dawned on me that Anna had probably staged this ruse to reunite with me. It was the only feasible explanation I could think of, at least for the moment.

"Our work here is done!" Kade whirled and started for the door, still enlivened by the fact that he had finally disowned Daken. "Now let's grab some lunch and be on our-"

"Wait.", I coarsely silenced him. I had placed my Aura on high alert... and I was picking up a life-force on the fourth floor of the building. "There is someone here."

He looked to me as though I had given affection to a Pokémon. "Are you mad? This place is clearly in shambles!"

I ignored his incoherent babbling and made my way to the elevator on the far end of the nearest hall, the lights flickering on and off as I strolled on through.

...

_Cayman could make out the muffled voices of village locals as he guardedly followed the winding road that weaved its way along the pass of the Mt. Silver dominion. Dainty, stone buildings were nestled into the cliff-face, and hefty statues of Dragonites were aligned along the village walls. _

_Taking a deep breath, he maintained his calm as he strolled into the home of the ancient clan in his buttoned trench coat, immediately received by a tier of suspecting glares from the villagers, as well as the local dragons that dwelled there. Given his tourist-like attire, he hadn't expected to be welcomed with such quiet but obvious hostility. Were his true intentions really that obvious?_

_"Welcome, young sir.", One of the village's older males greeted him with a gentle tone, though approaching him with gradual steps. "And just what are you doing all the way out here in the mountains?" _

_Cayman shrugged. "I'm a traveler, just taking a look around.", He said in all casualness. Giving the older man a piercing glare, he obnoxiously asked, "You got a problem with that?" _

_The man slowly shook his head. "I... suppose not." _

_Feeling more bold, he attempted to shove past the old man, but was suddenly ambushed a circle of Dragonair surrounding him from each direction. _

_The old man stepped forth again, his hand extended to the young boy. "Would you be so kind as to hand over your Pokémon?", He demanded, brows arched. _

_Cayman flinched at the assumption that he was armed, but persisted to play dumb. "I don't follow." _

_"Your intentions here are strictly observational, correct?", He pressed. _

_After a scowling pause, Cayman sighed and surrendered the three canisters hidden beneath his coat. Luckily for him, though, they were stolen; he had made sure of that before departing the Sevii Islands. _

_The villager and the Dragon Pokémon backed off with the boy's fraud possessions. _

_Cayman, realizing there would be no easy way to infiltrate the village temple with so many suspecting eyes now watching his every move, decided on a most brazen request, "As long as I'm a welcomed guest, I've got to talk with village geezers, if that's alright." _

_"The Dragon Elders?", The man pried. "Of what concern are they to you?" _

_Cayman smiled vainly as he answered, "Confidential... but vital." _

_The man's expression remained puzzled for some time before finally acceding to the boy's appeal. "Very well.", He grumbled in a low pitch. "I'll provide you with an escort." He levered his arm into the air to summon one of the patrolling Dragonair. _

_The serpentine Pokémon whisked to attention, floating gracefully in front Cayman. It looked to him confoundedly... with its beady, black eyes prospecting him from head to toe, searching for some kind of indication of artifice. _

_Cayman returned the menacing glower as he climbed on top of the dragon. He barely noticed the old man whisper something into the Pokémon's ear before quickly drawing back into the crowd of locals. _

_And before he could mull over the man's actions, Cayman was already airborne, clutching tightly around the Pokémon's sinuous body as he was transported to the Blackthorn Lake. _

...

My expectations floundered as Kade and I stepped into the dingy billter of Miles Lafluer. The office was cramped and drab, especially for a man of my rank. The walls were ashen grey and decaying by the layers. The floor was covered with crumpled paperwork. It felt no different than a disaster site.

In the center of the confided room was a small, wooden desk... with a wide-eyed man, about my age, slouched behind it. He shot back, alarmed by the sudden intrusion. He held his hands up in the air to show his obedience! He cast his eyes over Kade and I as his mind reeled over what to do.

I took the pause to analyze this subject's Aura. I could feel a flood of frightened emotions coursing through him, all of which had long been sustained before my arrival. This man was a coward; it only took me a second or two to piece this together. I was a natural at readings Auras.

The man had caramel-like eyes, with a head of hair that was shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles. And to my discomfort, he was quite frail beneath his tattered tuxedo suit– alarmingly so. His wrists looked as though they could snap at the slightest movement, and his skin, so pale - an unhealthy shade of stark white; like paper, it was taught and thin. Dark circles around his eyes showed fatigue, and his whole body had an exhausted look about it, as though it couldn't last much longer.

I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to say or do. And beside me, Kade was just as stunned.

The man's jaw dropped when he analyzed me more carefully, gaze filling with an energy that I assumed to be positive. "Oh my god... it's... it's really you!", He stuttered, stumbling his way through stacks of papers to greet me. "I-I didn't think you'd come!"

Not knowing what to make of this, I merely answered, "Briskomy's door is open to all." When he drew close enough- too close, in fact- I reached out my arm to shake his hand, though it was really to keep him at bay. "I'm Metsuma Rocket, company executive-"

"Oh, I know all about you, sir!", He gasped, taking my hand excitedly! "I've followed your career since day one! You're an inspiration to outcasts all over the globe!" While I wasn't entirely sure if that was a compliment, he continued to shake my hand and worship the ground I stood on.

"I take it you must be Miles Lafluer?", I inquired after clearing my throat, not quite sure how I felt about having a number one fan.

He nodded repeatedly, my hand still caught in his trembling hold. "Yes! Yes I am!", He answered. His lungs were practically vacant of air as he smiled at me like I were some kind of god. "Mr. Rocket, it is such an honor to finally meet you in person! Anna talks about you all the time-"

"I certainly hope not.", I chuckled nervously, which I hoped he'd receive as a quip. Wanting so desperately to turn the attention away from myself, I tugged my hand from his tightening clutches and took a few cautious steps backward, my head spinning to Kade as I officially announced him. "This is my associate, Kade Sorhagen. He's accompanying me on this trip."

Miles merely bequeathed Kade with a petty grin and a, "Nice to meet you."

"Charmed, I'm sure.", Kade sassily replied in his usual formalization. While he wasn't showing it, he seemed to be getting a kick out of this unusual encounter, mainly at my expense.

True enough, it didn't take a Mankey to figure out that this poor sap was obsessed with me, probably moreso than Anna was; it was rather remarkable.

Wanting to get this over and done with, I sighed and began, "Now, shall we get this meeting underway-"

"Actually, Mr. Rocket...", Miles cut me down, his voice going soft. "I'd like to speak with you in private, if that's alright."

To my right, Kade shrugged his shoulders carelessly and sighed in my direction, "Well, I suppose I could go book our hotel rooms." He knew at that moment that my enduring this meeting without a wing-man would be hell for me, causing the crafty commissioner to shoot me that canny smirk. "Shall we rendezvous in an hour?"

I nodded with a grim expression, watching him collect his briefcase and scurry out of the office, the door quickly shutting behind him. I then turned to Miles. "To tell you the truth, you're not giving me the reassuring vibe I expected." My remark smacked the smile clean off his face, but I didn't relent. "What exactly does your company do, Miles?"

He looked to me with those frightened, glossy eyes. "At the moment? N-Nothing."

"So you wasted valuable time and resources of Briskomy to play a gambit on me?"

Realizing that he had tested my patience, he frightfully stammered, "N-No! No! Of course not! I would never do that to you, Mr. Rocket! I admire you like a role model!"

"Then what exactly am I even doing here?"

He opened his mouth, hardly knowing what he was going to reply with... then stopped abruptly, arrested by his own apprehension. "M-My business is going under, Mr. Rocket...", He exhaled with all honesty intact. "I don't know what to do with myself!" He glanced up at me. His eyes were pleading for me to understand, to sympathize in any way possible. "I knew you wouldn't come out here to see me if you knew the truth."

I raised a brow to him. "So you lied to me?"

He shamefully lowered his head and murmured, "It was Anna's idea."

His revelation didn't surprise me. Anna was a sly fox. She always had a way of steering me in her direction, even if it was on the behalf of someone else. And if that was indeed the case, I suspected I'd be reacquainting with her soon enough; I could already feel her Aura present within the city.

Folding my hands neatly behind my back, I took a deep breath, looking Miles square in the eye. "Well, as long as I'm here now, you may as well enlighten me."

"When I met Anna, I was... doing pretty well for myself.", He said simply in a quiet, cracked voice. Slowly, he raised a hand to push a wayward curl of his hair out of his eyes, which I could see were so deluged in disgrace. "I ran a successful business in manufacturing... and I operated most of the plants and warehouses nearby."

"And then you went bankrupt.", I snorted.

"The local government shut me down." His eyes suddenly slid out of focus again, much to my irritation. "My merchandise just wasn't selling, not like the goods produced from the other big-time corporations! Not like Silph. Co or Briskomy... or even Devon!"

I could read the hopelessness and despair venting from his Aura, my presence being the only factor keeping him sustained. As much as he wanted me to empathize with him, I simply couldn't. He had blindly convinced himself that he was just like me, that I had once experienced this same rut he couldn't break free from. Little did he know that I had been an outcast by sheer will, for my intentions ran much deeper than my career and financial success. No, that was just my camouflage.

"I have nothing fresh to offer these people, my name means nothing to them!", He continued, this time on the verge of tears. "I'm a nobody! I'm lost. I'm... an outcast."

I nodded, pretending to care. "Then why summon me here?"

"Generosity of spirit?" His mouth was quivering. "You were an outcast before you made a name for yourself. Anna told me all about your history."

That was unsettling, even though I knew it to be false. Anna wasn't one to blab about my private life, so there was no question that Miles was lying.

"I just... wanted to make it big like you did!" He broke off, fighting for control of himself. He swallowed hard before finally confessing to me, "But now... I don't want to be like you. I just want to BE you!"

I rose a brow to him. "What are you suggesting?"

His eyes were falling shut. He swallowed thickly; moistened lips that looked, to me, painfully chapped, with his tongue. "I would like to formally propose that the Briskomy Corporation absorb my business.", He uttered, biting down harshly on his lip in fear of how I'd react. "I may not be able to supervise anything, but at least I'll be able to follow in your steps by being a part of something bigger than myself! We could barter shares and-"

"Miles..." His name came out of my mouth as little more than an exhalation. But my qualm didn't keep me from spelling out the truth. "Your assets are of little value Daken-"

"My factories, Mr. Rocket!", He pressed on! He was on his knees now, begging as though his life depended on this moment! And this pathetic display of degradation further unsettled me. "If we partner, I could utilize my factories to mass-produce your merchandise all throughout the Sinnoh Region!", He insisted. "Isn't that why you came here in the first place?"

"You lured me here under the false pretenses." My face settled into an expression of grim intimidation. "You have nothing to contribute, Miles. Why should Briskomy partner with a company that won't be financially backing us in any way?" This got his attention, so I proceeded, "Besides, if such a deal were arranged, you'd come off as a corporate sponge. A moneyless slave. An outright coward."

I had spoken the truth and nothing more, but he wasn't grasping it. He was still looking up at me with those tear tinged eyes. "I'm desperate.", He spat in a ragged breath. "Please... don't turn your back on me. I need your wisdom, at the very least!"

My jaw clenched, my teeth grinding together in an agony of frustration. It had nearly killed me to reach this decision. In fact, had Miles been any other miserable beggar, I would have disowned him already. But he wasn't just any person. He was Anna's husband, and she was last the person I needed breathing down my neck, given her allegiance to law enforcement. Besides, I couldn't betray the trust I had worked so hard to establish with her, even if it was a fraud.

"Miles.", I fought to keep my voice steady. It actually occurred to me at this point, distantly, that the other man probably didn't even care what I called him. "I'll... consider your proposal."

Miles appeared paralyzed by shock, horror and doubt. "Y-You will?" The pitch of his voice rose drastically, almost like a piercing siren. "Oh thank, Mr. Rocket! You don't know how grateful I am!" He leapt to his feet, tears of joy steaming down his face, for I had apparently answered his prayers...

I took one last, long look at Mile's face as he cheerfully danced about the office... and then, I silently sputtered, "If you don't mind, I'd like to retire for lunch." I turned the doorknob behind me and quickly slipped out of the office, silently bidding, "Good day to you, Miles."

…_..._

Following my exchange with Miles, I took to the local diner a few blocks away to escape the heavy rainfall. _I sat alone_ and ordered a cup of _coffee_ and a danish roll. I wasn't hungry, but I had to eat to be allowed to sit in the booth. I didn't care though. With so much weighing down on my mind at one time, I just needed a moment of self-repose.

It only lasted briefly, however. I sensed Anna's Aura drawing nearer, and lifted my head to spot her entering the diner, clad in her police uniform and accompanied by her Absol. When she pinpointed me, she approached my table with a foolhardy grin, one that I had slowly grown accustomed to over time.

She slipped into the seat opposite me, picking up her menu and refusing to meet my gaze for what seemed like an extensive pause between us. "I'm off duty now, so hope you don't me joining you.", She sighed with little visual regard towards me.

I leaned back in my seat and coldly remarked, "Your husband is a real piece of work."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Nice to see you too, ass." She whistled casually and stared back at her menu. "What's the special today?"

But I refused to let her change the subject. "Did you put him up to this?", I jumped right down her throat. "Did you manipulate him into bringing me here?"

"He needed someone to talk to, and I figured who better than a big-shot like you?", She answered innocently, still staring at the menu.

From what I could interpret, she was regular customer, no doubt; she knew every dish by heart. It was lunacy to pretend to be reading the menu, especially in an effort to avoid me.

And when she caught my suspecting glare, she sighed, "God, what's so bad about Miles getting a little professional advice from a businessman of your stature?"

I frowned, brushing off the notion. "Anna, he wanted to throw aside his business and come work for Briskomy."

She looked up from her menu and arched a brow. "And did you talk some sense into him?"

"To an extent." I sipped my coffee and sighed, "I'm considering giving him a loan, it might help broaden his horizons." I smiled inwardly. _"Anything to get him off my back..."_

"And if his business goes under again?", She pressed. Her cheeks burned fiercely and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to control herself. "Miles and I have a child to feed, Metsuma.", She snapped at me as though I gave a damn.

I held my hands up in mock innocence. "It isn't my fault you married a complete wimp." I was never one to be so forward, but at least I was speaking the truth. With a haughty exhale, I muttered beneath my breath, "What do you see in him, anyway?"

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?", She suggested, smirking at me.

I was more than prepared to refute the very idea, but then it occurred to me that I had spent years training myself to fake my emotions and allow people to see what they wanted; it was the only the way to deflect suspicions and conceal my true emptiness.

"Perhaps...", I answered bluntly.

She took a deep breath, pretending to think it over. Then, returning to the subject at hand, she leaned inward and whispered, "Miles is a good man, Metsuma. Don't be so rough on him." She smiled. "Isn't there something you can do help him?"

I shook my head. "Anna-"

"I helped you once, Metsuma.", She reminded me, making me think back to that stormy day on the Olivine Shore. "I pushed you make something of yourself... and you did.", She continued. "It would be pretty nice to have the favor returned."

I briefly considered the idea of toying with her. After the hell she'd caused for me this morning, it seemed like an appetizing idea. But I shrugged it off. "I'll see what I can do.", I gave in at last. I suppose I did owe her; and I always made it a point to be a man of my word. "But I'm doing this for YOU, not Miles!"

Grinning, she shrugged as well. "Fair enough."

We sat in silence as I further contemplated her request. But my thoughts were rendered useless when the waitress returned to our table with a cup of coffee for Anna.

When she left, I jumped right back into the discussion. "I'll talk to the board tomorrow.", I told her. "Maybe if Daken invests in Miles' company, it'll inspire others corps to do the same."

She stopped and set down her beverage, falling silent, as she closed her eyes to regain composure. She huffed a sigh, "Thanks, Metsuma."

"In the meantime...", I whispered, taking out my checkbook from underneath my suit jacket. "I'd like to make a... private investment of my own."

She reached out in attempt to halt me. "Metsuma, you don't have to-"

"I insist.", I chuckled with a false smile, supplying a pen into my hand and writing a sizable amount onto the check. "If Miles can't take care of you, somebody has to."

Anna let out a slow breath, letting her eyes drift closed. "Metsuma..." Opening her eyes again, she hesitantly took the offered sum from my palm. She started again, "I... uh... don't know what to-"

"No thanks necessary.", I cut her down.

Taking advantage of the sudden silence between us, I glanced out the booth window, watching the storm pass over the Mt. Coronet province, a glimmer of familiarity flaring in my observant eyes. The sense of dejavu that had dawned on me only an hour ago was making a comeback, and I rubbed my temples to alleviate the tension. "Ugh..."

Anna gave a me a crooked expression as she noticed my momentarily lapse of normalcy. "You alright there?" She cocked her head, trying to find my disoriented gaze. "You seem kind of distracted."

I shook it off as if it were nothing. I straightened my posture and sighed, "Just... something about the this place feels so... familiar."

She laughed. "What, the restaurant?"

"The Sinnoh Region.", I corrected sharply, garnering another baffled stare from her. Leaving it at that, I said, "Never mind. It's probably nothing." I then returned to sipping my cup of coffee.

Before she could voice her concern, her pager began to buzz. She snatched it from her belt and raised it her eyes. "It's dispatch.", She stammered sharply. "Robbery at the department store." With that, she sprung from the booth. "I've gotta get going."

"Skipping out on the bill?", I jested lightly.

"Oh, screw you!", She chuckled as she and Absol raced to the exit. "I'll catch you later!"

As soon as she departed, I finished my coffee, payed the bill, and made my way to the hotel. Sure, it was only noon... but the turbulent weather seemed to be inviting of a nap, which I desperately needed, given that this trip had turned out to be nothing more than a lengthy waste of my time.

...

_Cayman stood on top of his Dragonair escort as the meandering Pokémon swam across the calm waters in the cave, a pair of Flygon surveying overhead. The Dragon's Den was oddly creepy with several draconic figures on the walls. He caught sight of a few Pokémon hanging out by separate areas of the caves and hiding in the water, but none of them seemed like they would provoke any trouble. He wasn't so much concerned for his safety, but he was anxious to successfully complete his mission. _

_The vast lake in front of him stretched at least a kilometer both ways, catching the light everywhere he looked. The teenager let each shimmering ripple engulf his vision until a pack of screeching Zubat on the rooftops caught his attention; as his eyes adjusted to the sudden contrast, he consciously realized just how dark the these extensive tunnels were. _

_At last, he was carried into the deepest of the many caverns, one that resided directly beneath Blackthorn itself. Up ahead, a cryptic shrine sat on the water, with giant statues of Dragon-type Pokémon everywhere. He didn't even know what half of them were called, but figured that some of them were Legendary Pokémon too. _

_When he was close enough in range, he hopped off his escort and onto the rickety platform, letting the Dragonair behind him sink back into the lake. He pushed through the wooden doors of the elders' chalet and found himself wandering down the path until he reached an open room where multiple, old men were situated in a motionless circle. _

_The men wore matching, black robes with a dragon-like imprints on their chests. And at the head of the room, the High Priest presided. Glancing up at Cayman with an almost unsurprised expression, he uttered, "Your presence in our village is rather baffling." _

_Cayman shrugged off the comment and smiled arrogantly. "Sorry to disappoint you.", He muttered back, leaning against the frame of the door. "I'm... on a little expedition, in case you were wondering." _

_The priest arched a brow. "Do tell." _

_"I've been hunting for some information." He sharpened his scowl and enunciated, "The Dragon Scrolls?"_

_At that, the three pairs of eyes widened, but only the Dragon Priest managed to voice his astonishment. "H-How do you know of those scrolls?", He demanded! _

_"Not important.", Cayman answered with yet another shrug. "What's important is that I find them. Got any ideas?" _

_The elder frowned. "And of what value would such knowledge be to you?"_

_"I'm thinking the Blackthorn Museum would pay good cash for those scrolls.", He lied, but it was only to protect his investment in Metsuma's plan. Giving a cheat-like smile, he sighed, "It'd be a damn shame if someone were to tip off the curator of the whereabouts of your stashed manuscripts." _

_The elder to the right of the room rose to his feet with tightening grimace. "We don't take too kindly to blackmail, young man." _

_Cayman rolled his eyes."Yeah, I'm trembling with fear over here...", He said, his tone heavy with sarcasm. Then, he reached out his palm, offering them one last chance. "Look, if you hand it over to me now, then I'll go peacefully." _

_"I'm afraid that's not possible.", The Dragon Priest declared. His eyes were leveled to the wooden floor. "The scrolls are no longer in our possession. They now belong to the Affinity Soul, the rightful bearer of such fragile knowledge." _

_Cayman absorbed this information for an extensive moment, though unsure of what to make of it. Gauging the Dragon Priest's Aura, he knew the old man was telling the truth. But who was this 'rightful bearer' he was alluding to? Perhaps Metsuma would know. _

_At last, the foremost elder climbed to his feet, raising an accusing finger to the lime-haired delinquent. "Nevertheless, you came to this village and deliberately violated the trust of my people, intending to use our own knowledge for covetous purposes!" _

_Cayman snickered, "What can I say? A guy's gotta make a living." Leaving them with that, he spun on his heel and blasted a rashly executed Aura Sphere through the chalet walls, only to be met by the pair of patrolling Flygon buzzing outside the shrine! _

"_Flygon!", Cayman shouted! "Now! Use Dragon Pulse!" _

_The counterfeit Flygon assumed its trainer's orders and released a shimmering, turquoise ball of draconian energy at its baffled double, sending it flinging across the cave with a one-hit K.O.! _

"_The Desert Spirit!" In a moment of stunned silence, it was then did the elders realize Cayman had planned this infiltration ahead of time, having dispatched his own Flygon into the den prior to even entering the village. _

"_Not bad, eh?", Cackled Cayman as he spun towards the elders. Gesturing an arm in their direction, he yelled, "Sand Tomb!" _

_Eyes radiating a gaseous aura, the lissome Flygon zoomed into the chalet and, from its fluttering wings, released a devastation vortex of sand upon the old men, which quickly thereafter flooded the room in a dusty, golden glaze! _

_And by the time the Dragon Elders had shoveled their way out of the granular barriers, Cayman and his Flygon were already gone... _

…...

I knew I was dreaming, but it didn't matter. I had returned to from where I had come. Professor Wade's cottage stood before me, a shadowed etching against the crimson moonlight that painted the forest red, like the bloody remains of an apocalyptic warzone. It was rather beauteous to the wicked eye, such as mine.

I turned on my heel when I felt the rustling leaves behind me. A black shadow-like Pokémon lay there, leaning against my favorite tree. A fog-like white ghostly substance billowed from his head, flowing like a piece of fabric, covering his right eye. His slender arms laid at his side as he looked up at me, his bright blue eyes sparkling. Large red spikes arched around his neck, hiding part of his face. Long black tatters sprouted from his shoulders, flowing slightly, similar to the white substance on his head. His figure was similar to that of an hourglass, further peaking my intrigue.

He floated upwards slightly, his thin legs seemingly growing from the bottom of his ghostly build. He stood there, his gaze fixed on me, meeting my dark eyes with his own. "Leave Sinnoh...", The nightmare whispered grimly but softly. "Leave Sinnoh... or they will destroy you..."

I stood there, not bothering with the warning. Instead, I asked in a patient tone, "What are you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his glowing, blue eyes. He hissed, "Leave Sinnoh... before it's too late..." The Pokémon of the dark then vanished, leaving me alone in the forest clearing.

I glanced around, suddenly taken aback by the continuous rustling of the vast wilderness around me.

The rustling soon grew louder! I spun in circles, for I could see hooded men spurring into the clearing from all sides, ambushing me with a monstrous growls imbedded in their crisp voices that seemed to be whispering curses!

Unamused by this poorly delivered message, I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could, clenched my fists near my temples, and forced my eyes open.

…...

I awoke in my hotel room with a slight jolt. Next my bedside, the telephone was ringing frantically. Rubbing off the last of my daze, a sigh escaped my lips as I reached over to answer the phone that sat on the nightstand. "Yes?", I spoke into it, my voice heavy and weary. I was in no mood for conversation. "Who is this?"

"Hey, chief!", Came the chipper male voice from the other end. It was Cayman, of course.

Still half-asleep, I was quick to get to the point. "Did you locate the Dragon Scrolls?"

"Nope.", He replied simply, setting my teeth on edge. But before I could scoff him, he continued, "They're not with clan. I talked to the elders."

My eyes practically bulged out of my head when he told me this. "You did what!?"

"Errr... more on that later.", The heedless boy said as sweetly as possible, not that I was buying his inflection. "Anyway, the scrolls belong with someone called the _Affinity Soul_."

My eyebrows furrowed together and I momentarily set the phone down onto my lap, whispering to myself, "Clint..."

Everything began to weave together as I mulled over this update. Little to Cayman's knowledge, the _Affinity Soul_ was Clint's prophetic title, which meant that Clint had never returned to the scrolls to the Dragon Clan. He had kept them close after all these years. But was it to harbor them from my reach?

"Chief?", Cayman's voice girded from my lap. "You there?"

Pressing the phone against my ear again, I swiftly instructed, "Just find somewhere safe to spend the night. Your work is finished for the day."

"Whatever you say.", He abided carelessly.

I hung up the phone, but didn't place it back on the receiver. Thinking on my feet, I dialed another number. The Ketchum Residence. It was time to get down to business.

…...

_In Viridian City, Rita Ketchum sunbathed on her front porch, admiring the paint job her Machop flunkeys had done on the house. She lay splayed out over the front steps, her head tipped back and her eyes staring at the manor's wet paint over the rim of her sunglasses. "Hmmm... not bad.", She noted, looking at the home from top to bottom before decreeing, "Now lets see how it looks in blue!"_

_The Machop house servants rolled their eyes and obediently climbed down from the roof to fetch the other cans of paint sitting on the side of the house. _

_At that moment, Clint stepped out onto the porch, failing to give his wife's two-piece swimsuit a second glance. His entire expression seemed blank as he sat on the steps beside Rita. "An old friend of mine just called...", He muttered nervously. "It was... Metsuma Rocket..." _

"_Oh! Kade works for him!", Rita's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Blushing, she giggled deviously, "I hear he's a quite a catch." _

"_Well, he's invited us to dinner next week.", He answered, to which her head turned towards him in an inquisitive way. He continued, "He says he wants to mend old wounds."_

_She shrugged without a care and sighed, "Well, in that case, we had better find a babysitter for the brat boy or I'm gonna have to drop him at off at the Pokémon Daycare again." _

_Clint merely sighed to himself and rubbed his chin._

_Before Rita could add anything more, she noticed the two Machop returning with their equipment and leapt to her feet in a fury. "What in the name of Arceus is this?", She yelped angrily, pointing towards their paint cans. "I said blue paint, not teal! Are you trying to humiliate me in front of the neighborhood?" _

_Clint was too deep in thought to even acknowledge his wife's temper tantrum. He was still struggling to process the actuality that Metsuma Rocket, former extremist, was willing to make up with him after their rough history. Maybe Anna was right. Perhaps there was a silver lining to all of this..._

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(Next Chapter: **We get to see Clint and Metsuma's reuniting through Metsuma's perspective, as oppose to how it was told in the Blessed Defiance flashback scene. Meanwhile, Cayman is profiled and targeted by the Saffron Mafia, leading to a very tense encounter.**) **


	6. Practically Perfect

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 6: Practically Perfect

Turning to dress myself in the mirror, I slowly began to button my stiff white undershirt, while glancing at the possible suit jackets. Deciding on a solid black jacket, I looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time. Bright amber eyes stared back at me, along with tousled, jet-black hair. And I couldn't help but notice the solemn expression my face wore, mainly because this was the night I'd come face to face with an old contact, one from my dispirited youth. Clint Ketchum.

Remembering back to the early beginnings of my devil's luck, Clint was the fire that fed my anger. It was because of him I had been shut out from my father's research all those years ago, forcing me to flee from home. Since then, I thought of him only rarely, for we had come to live two very separate lives. But it was finally time to change that.

Sad to say, I needed him more than ever. He was already a major component to my master plan- a requirement to successfully summon Giratina on the Night of the Black Moon. However, upon learning that he possessed the Dragon Scrolls, I knew I had to reel him into my scheme ahead of schedule, leaving me with no other choice but to budge my way back into his life.

Shower steam suddenly poured into the bedroom as Maria stepped out from the bathroom door with nothing but a towel wrapped around her lithe body. Approaching me from behind, she squealed timorously, "Nervous?"

I shook my head. "Not particularly."

Still toweling herself off, she sighed against the back of my neck and proceeded to ask, "You're not doing this because of me, are you? Because of what I said the night of the party? I don't want you to feel pressured-"

"No, it's not that." Cracking my knuckles, I looked to the mirror again, meeting my own envious gaze. I sighed and looked down, fooling her with a rather clique answer, "I suppose I just want some... closure."

She came up behind me and began rubbing my back, probably to relieve the tension I had to pretend was there. "Well I think it's sweet.", She giggled, gazing into the mirror from beyond my shoulder. "By the way, you look very dashing tonight, honey."

I twirled around and hugged her tiny waist, gently kissing the top of her forehead. "And you look ravishing as always, my queen.", I whispered in my auto-pilot ego.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door, followed by the maid's notice, "Mr. Rocket? Youe guests have arrived."

"Very good.", I answered. "Show them to the dining hall."

For a brief moment, Maria and I stared each other down, when finally, she broke a smile and nodded. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Are you going to be okay without me?"

I smiled, chuckling in a soft voice, "You have nothing to worry about."

With that reassurance, she retreated back into the bathroom to continue freshening up.

Turning away, I quickly grabbed my royal blue sash, and headed out the bedroom door to meet my guests downstairs.

…...

As the two guests reeled inside, breathtaken by the various essentials of beauty that comprised the manor, I emerged from the shadows on the far end of the hall and approached Clint specifically, faking a smile that felt like a mouthful of broken glass, though this was mainly due to the fact that I wasn't accustomed to feigning my emotions to someone like him- a figure of my past who knew more about my 'former' ambitions than Anna ever did.

And yet, here he was, the Pokémon Master himself, standing before me in my own home, with his slick burgundy hair, light green-blue eyes, thin shoulders, and that classic smirk of naive innocence that made me want to hurl. Nonetheless, putting on an act in front of the one man whom had known me to be a dangerous extremist would prove to be a challenge, but I figured I could pull if off, given the Pokémon Master's gullibility, as well as his ridiculous mindset to see the light within people- another nauseating drawback of his.

Seeing the visage of my old friend for the first time in so long, I let out a glorified chuckle, though hidden in meaning. Gesturing to every corner of the of the luxurious hall, I snickered playfully, "Like what you see?"

"Metsuma...", Clint allowed himself to breathe out a quick, shaky gasp as he spun his head to my leisure approach.

Before he knew it, I had parted his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace, wanting to give him the impression that I still saw him as a friend, despite our split in profiles.

Buying into my act, Clint couldn't help but return the hug with every ounce of emotion at his dispense. "It's... it's so great to see you again, Metsuma!"

When we finally released each other, I managed to get a good, direct look at the face I had not seen in nearly a decade. "It's been too long, my friend. Far too long."

Using her hips to bump Clint aside, the Pokémon Master's wife maneuvered into my sights, holding towards me a plauditory bottle of champagne. "Compliments of me, Rita Ketchum!", She boasted giddishly as she handed me the gift.

The woman speaking to me was... different? Without question, she was attractive in appearance, with a slender frame, dark flowing hair falling over her shoulders, and radiant lavender eyes that spelt mischief. However, she exuded an imperious vibe I didn't hold in high fondness, much like how I spurned the wealthy snobs at Daken's dinner party.

Nonetheless, I accepted the housewarming gift, flaunting a handsome grin to her as she brazenly continued, "We were going to give something more personal... but then I figured, once we're all drunk, who's really going to give a crap?"

I didn't honor that statement with much of a response. Instead, I merely chuckled in amusement. "Charming.", I complimented the rather pretentious bride of my former colleague, pulling her hand towards my lips and planting a light but formal kiss upon it. "Absolutely charming..."

Rita couldn't help but blush bright red. "Oh, Mr. Rocket, do go on..."

I shook my head and laughed, "Oh, I don't think your husband would be too comfortable with that!"

"My what?" She stared at me, dumbfounded, until she remembered that Clint was standing beside her. "Oh... right. Him."

A few moments passed before Maria entered the dining hall in brightly colored dress of her own. "So sorry I'm late!" As usual, my wife found difficulty in coordinating her steps, due to her incapability of running in a dress- a little number looked far more appealing than Rita's ensemble selection.

Relegating these observations, I took the opportunity to introduce the approaching lady in blue. "Ah, Clint and Rita, I'd like you to meet my wife, Maria."

At that, I spotted Rita lean against Clint's arm and whisper something obnoxious into his ear; from where I was standing, I couldn't quite make it out. I assumed it was a boorish remark about my wife, but Maria didn't seem to notice, which saved me the excruciating trouble of stepping forward to defend her honor, not that I gave damn either way.

When Maria drew close enough, she reached her arm out towards both our guests, cordially shaking each of their hands one at a time. "Maria Briskomy.", She identified herself for them, dazzling a truthfully blandish grin. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you!"

It was then did Clint come to recognize my wife as Daken's daughter. "Maria, I must say, I'm a huge supporter of your father's business!"

Maria's brows shot up in flattered surprise. "Why, thank you, PokeMaster Ketchum! I'm sure he'd love to hear some friendly input from a prestigious man such as yourself sometime! He's a fan of your career as well!"

"Well, let him know I think he's doing I fine job running the company!", Said Clint, flashing a broad grin. "As long as he doesn't introduce Pokémon-Profit to the industry, I have no problem with his work!"

Maria laughed, though not so much at my expense, and waved her hand as if brushing off the notion into a realm of impossibilities. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that!", She chortled. "Unless Briskomy falls into the hands of some anti-Pokémon nutcases, we should be able to manage!"

Everyone joined together in laughter, save for Rita, whom had unsurprisingly taken the joke as a serious intellection, which immediately drew my gaze towards her. Her Aura indicated that she indeed shared my revulsion for Pokémon, although, between the two of us, she was the only one openly expressing it, what with that look of antipathy written across her features.

In my eagerness to begin my process of manipulation, I flashed my usual trademark grin in the direction that dealt Rita and Maria in my angled perception. "Ladies, before we dine, would you mind if Clint and I caught up a little bit more?" This was really my ploy to be alone with the Pokémon Master, though I managed to cleverly disguised it, "It'll give the two of you a chance to better acquaint!"

"The man is a genius!", Proclaimed Rita as she snatched my wife by the wrist and briskly dragged her into the next corridor. "Maria, show me your bedroom so I can rate your wardrobe! Hopefully there's something in there that isn't as hideous as what you're wearing now."

Once the women were scarce, I assumed a distinct calm, and collected two glasses from the dining table, filling each with a pint of Rita's champagne. I then gestured for Clint to secure his beverage. And when he did so, I silently motioned my head to the opposite end of the hall; there, another foyer resided, and, without a word, I started towards it, with Clint immediately tracing my steps.

We traveled deeper into the manor's interior until we reached the garden courtyard out back- the same place Anna had first appeared to me only three weeks prior. It was ironic, in sense, that I had lured both of my childhood companions onto this turf, both occasions sharing a similar purpose- to overdraw my way through conviction.

The brisk evening air was a welcome relief; Clint remained quiet, falling in step beside me as soon as the doors swung shut behind us. His eyes were still unreasonably wide and his hands were still shaking with anxiety, so he tucked one of them into his pockets and kept walking under the overwhelming moonlight.

We stopped in the center of the courtyard as I took a sip from my glass. Subsequently, I pushed my gaze over to Clint, almost mockingly. "Rita seems... nice.", I lied, doing so clearly enough for Clint to detect an insult we'd both find jovial.

With Rita on his mind, thanks to my comment, he sighed and held an unresponsive smirk, though only for a moment. "Our first week as newly weds, and she was already treating our relationship like a celebrity marriage." Another playful sigh slipped past his restrain. "Even today, it's the same agenda."

"She wants in on your publicly- your spotlight as a Pokémon Master.", I told him like it was. It wasn't to be mean... but Rita's snotty selfishness was as clear as daylight, at least in my own eyes. "It matters not though. She's a gorgeous woman. I'd stick with her while you can, even if she is trying to hog the glory."

Clint shrugged while quirking a brow to me. "Well, I was never planning on abandoning her. She may be a bit spunky... but I happen to think people can change, just like I think you've changed, Metsuma." He placed a free hand on the small of my back, then proceeded to give me a proud smile. "I KNOW you've changed, Metsuma."

Every word spoken was murder to my ears. And as much as I would have loved to gut him in the stomach, I considered myself lucky that he had been duped by my mask so easily. I could even feel his Aura tapping into my own, finding only a flawless fabrication, for I had made sure to lift the supernal link between us as soon as he arrived.

I proceeded to scrutinize Clint's congratulatory expression, then clenched my jaw when I managed a small, diverted smile of my own. "How do you figure?", I countered his assumption, mostly out of sheer curiosity.

"You let go of that prophecy nonsense and moved on with your life.", He explained to me. "You were even confident enough to make omens with your best friend! You don't know how happy that makes me!"

Another deep chuckle emitted from the back of my throat as I looked Clint over, my eyes tracing every contemporary delusion radiating from the sacrifice of self-pity. "I believe it's time we move past friendship, my friend.", I paltered on, raising my glass to initiate a unifying toast. "Here's to the start of a glorious brotherhood!"

We clattered our drinks together, reminiscent of our friendly childhood meme of bumping fists, and shared a delectable constitution of laughter and stories, all shammed on my part, thus marking the recreation of a long-hiatused companionship... or so it would appear in his eyes. Not mine, though. I had only a single use for him, and that dark but glorious day would come in due time.

With the Pokémon Master now caught beneath my thumb, this night was progressing perfectly and accordingly... until Clint turned to me and chipperly suggested, "You know, we should get together with Anna. It'd be just like old times, the three of us bonding and catching up."

Anna. I had nearly forgotten about her. Aside from Wade, she'd be the only one to raise suspicions of my reformed friendship with Clint. And with Clint so eager to stage a reunion between the three of us, keeping her distance wouldn't be easy as I had initially thought. But unfortunately, I'd just have to adjust. There were no alternative routes to this minor inconvenience.

"That sounds like a capital idea!", I praised the suggestion with an exuberant applause! "You. Me. Anna. It really will be like old times, won't it?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be!", Clint replied, though it was with an easy grin, for the interruption had its pleasures as well. Raising his glass again, he crooned merrily, "Once a team, always a team! Right?"

I turned, looking to Clint for an experient moment, and then I nodded as my lips coercively answered, "Right."

…...

_Upon reaching the front gates of the Rocket mansion, Cayman found that Metsuma had invited company into his home; this was indicated by the unfamiliar muscle car parked on the estate. The youth immediately knew to make himself scarce, for he wouldn't be able to speak privately with Metsuma until later. "Guess I'm out on the streets tonight.", He grumbled to himself as he turned away from the manor. _

_He made his way back into the city, hands tucked into his pockets as he walked the busy streets of Fuchsia, searching for some source of entertainment for the night. He considered dropping by one of the nearby strip club, but decided against it. It wasn't that he was too young, but because the less than classy establishment was a mob-owned joint, and he had no interest in getting entangled with their likes. Metsuma would disown him. _

_He wandered into an alley and slumped against the wall, just letting go for a moment, as raindrops began to fall upon him. He withdrew a photograph from his pocket and held it to his eyes, carefully tracing the image of an older woman- probably in her forties, with short willow hair and eyes that were jade green. _

_After an extensive pause, he sighed, "Damn, time flies fast..." _

_Suddenly, a cluster of shadows loomed over him, the foremost asking, "Yous lost, kid?" _

_Cayman quickly tucked the photo away and sprung up to meet the tempered gazes of Don Calypso and his henchmen, two of which were his Machoke bodyguards. In a rather barbaric response, Cayman snarled, "What's it to you?" _

_At that snide remark, Calypso snapped his finger, prompting one of his Machoke to step forth and gut the youth in stomach! _

"_Agh!" Cayman wailed in agony as he crumpled to the pavement and clutched at his abdomen. "What the fuck!", He growled through gritted teeth! _

_At Calypso's directive, the two Machoke reached down and pulled the injured boy back to his feet, pinning him against the alleyway wall while the other two thugs raided his pockets and jacket to confiscate his Pokémon. _

_It was then did Calypso manage to get a good, hard look at the child. "Huh, I remembah yous from da Plateau." His brows furrowed angrily. "Yous some sorta con artist? Tryin to make me look like a schmuck?"_

_Weakly, Cayman managed a devious little smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Calypso's men shoved Cayman back to the ground and began to viciously beat him again, leaving their Boss to watch on with approval. _

"_Yous don't wanna toy wit us, kid.", Calypso warned as a clap of thunder rumbled overhead. "We've seen yous hangin around Metsuma, so yous gonna give him a message foh us. Capiche?" _

_"Screw off!", Cayman spat back! _

_Calypso ignored the outburst and continued anyway, "Tell him if he ain't gonna give me an answeh to my proposal soon, he's gonna get what's commin to him." _

_Cayman looked up into the blurry faces that surrounded him as he turned from the pain on his back again in order to further prevent more kicks to the ribs. He couldn't tell one from the other anymore, but he was damn sure it was Calypso that was speaking…and even though he was in a milestone of pain, he knew he couldn't use his Aura to retaliate, not on in the open._

___The storm grew more__ and more violent with each passing minute, but Calypso refused to leave his spectating post. He wouldn't leave until Cayman was down to his last bit of life. After all, the only way to get a message across was with sheer discipline; he could never stand to be disrespected. _

_Cayman's chest ached, blood from his broken lips spilled down his chin and stained his shirt. He had long since given up on trying to defend himself from their blows. Instead, he curled into himself on the dingy ground of that dark alley, letting his hatred slowly build. _

_The rain fell in sharp pelts now. Snapping his fingers, Calypso bellowed to his henchmen, "Let's split, boys." With that, he and four accomplices hustled their way to the limousine pulled up to entrance of the alley, then drove off into the night as if nothing had happened. _

_Cayman, left for dead, slowly began to close his eyes. The world around him seemed to take on a darker shade of black as he slumped tiredly to the ground, ready to give in to the exhaustion that was beating at his body. He could still hear the thunder and rain, slapping against the pavement as the wind took its hold. The bliss of nothingness that came with unconsciousness was right around the corner, and he fucking welcomed it… _

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(Next Chapter: **Having gained Clint's trust, Metsuma heats up his search for the Dragon Scrolls. Meanwhile, Cayman is ordered back to the Sevii Islands to recover from his face-off with Don Calypso, but chooses instead to secretly visit someone he's forbidden from contacting.**)**


	7. Bad Will Hunting

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 7: Bad Will Hunting

The following morning, I tore angrily through the halls of Fuchsia Hospital in my search for Cayman, rooting the building from bottom to top. I had received a call earlier that morning that he had been rushed the emergency room after suffering some severe injuries, and I could only speculate what kind of reckless trouble he'd gotten himself into this time. I knew he was alive, however; his Aura kicked up the heels of my surveillance.

I traced his Aura to a Room 14 – a corner room on the third floor. I ignored the leery lot of nurses behind front desk as I made my way to the patient's door, for I didn't have time to fraternize with the staff on his condition. I was, however, halted by a portly man in a white coat, whom I assumed to be the physician.

He eyes met mine in a curious mark, as though my presence was a momentous honor. "M-Metsuma Rocket?", He stammered, not so much asking me than labeling me. "Metsuma Rocket of Briskomy enterprises?"

I had no patience for small talk, so I gave an obvious sigh as I nodded my head. "That's me."

The doctor glanced down at his clipboard, then back at me. "I didn't realize you were Zachary's emergency contact."

The name spoken didn't immediately strike a chord with me. But it took only a few moments for my mind to process that Cayman had used an anonym to heed my everyday reminder. For concealing his true identity, at least he had done something right. However, I'd likely have to scrap any medical records on his false ego, just to be safe.

Though I could thoroughly feel the boy's Aura, conscious but unaware, I decided that perhaps the doctor could give me the real story behind this incident, given Cayman's praiseworthy habit of misleading me. "What's his condition?", I asked the man with a stern deliverance in my tone.

"Well, he should be fine.", The doctor explained as his scanned the report a second time. "He's suffered some surface scuffs and a bruised rib, but he's neglected to tell us the cause of his injuries." Glancing up at me again, his eyes fell inert in spirit. "Our medics found him unconscious in an alley, so it's safe to assume he may have gotten into a brawl of some sort. And if that's the case, it may be wise for him to have some Pokémon on hand from here on out, should history intend to repeat itself."

I smiled to myself, somewhat gratified that the words had been taken right out of my mouth. "I'll be sure to pass on the message.", I whispered, gesturing a frigid hand to the room next to us. "May I see him?"

"Of course." He stepped aside to let me pass. "He's just through that door."

I quietly stepped into the unkempt den, letting the door shut behind me. Glancing around the room in disgust, I took in the dismal furnishings. White walls. Steel machinery. One uncomfortable chair. Green curtains covering the windows. Then again, it seemed well-deserved for my imprudent student and whatever brainless stunt he had pulled to end up here in the first place.

Cayman slept soundly in the bed on the far end of the room, though I barely recognized him. As I stepped out from the comfort of the shadows and crossed over to his bedside, I gazed upon him in all his penchant; his head was wrapped in a large white bandage and his face was riddled with bruises.

My eyes traced down his build as I noted more injuries. His right arm was wrapped in a cast, as was his left leg. He looked so small in that bed, dwarfed by casts and the over-sized hospital gown. So delicate. So fragile. So breakable. Such a weakling he was – a failure for putting himself in this position.

The strangling silence was almost unbearable. Lightly, so lightly I barely touched him, I brushed the side of his cheek, letting the warmth of my Aura seep into his flesh and tend to the wounds throughout his body. His skin was not warm and umber like usual. Now, it was cold and bruised, so it was imperative I restore him to prime form if he was to redeem himself.

The ripples of my energy must have jolted him awake, because he tossed his head with a frigid grunt and slowly opened his eyes. When he gazed upon my irate expression, he rolled his eyes in defeat and groaned, "Ah... shit..."

"Don't act so surprised.", I scolded, leaning back into the chair beside his bed as I watched him sit up against the bed-frame. "You called me here."

He scratched the back of his neck absently and mumbled, "But I didn't count on you showing."

"You used an alias.", I reasoned, hovering closer to him. "But to be safe, I'll see to it that the staff bounces this little visit from the medical reports." I smiled knowingly. "Rich men can be very persuasive."

"Then lets get the fuck out of here already!", He grumbled in annoyance, tossing the layers of blankets off of him. "I feel fine."

Using my Psychic, I pinned him flat against the bed again, sighing casually as I rubbed my chin, "Not until you enlighten me as to what happened last night."

He was silent for a long moment, probably to embarrassed to admit to his loss.

"Three cracked ribs, a couple fractured fingers, concussions, bruises all over...", I rattled on, my voice going pensive as I again implored, "Tell me what happened, Cayman."

"The Saffron Mafia happened!" He sputtered while struggling against my telekinetic binds.

Standing up, I braced my hands on the mattress and leaned forward. "So, Don Calypso's involved YOU now, has he?"

"He said he wants an answer to his business proposal, whatever that means.", Cayman continued begrudgingly while massaging his blistered shoulders. "He only kept me in one piece so I'd pass on the word."

I didn't know what to think of the Mafia's actions. By targeting Cayman, they were sending more than one message to me – an explicit omen that they were capable of harming those closest to me. It was a good thing I wasn't actually close to anyone in an emotional way, though I did value the lives of those who compiled my societal camouflage.

My lips twisted into a malicious smile. "That empty-headed fool thinks he can control me." I chuckled humorlessly at the irony of the situation. "Amusing!"

"Yeah, my sides are really splitting over this.", Cayman grunted sarcastically, quite possibly literally. He lowered his face into his hands, confused emotions swirling around inside of him.

"The ambulances found you unarmed.", I changed the subject. "What happened to your Pokémon?"

"Calypso's trash snatched them when they ambushed me." He sounded so light about it, as if it was no big deal. It was obvious he was trying to maintain a composure not suited for him.

Nevertheless, I kept focused on the details of his recounting. "So Calypso's finally stepped out of his shell and gotten his hands dirty.", I analyzed quietly, not that the boy was listening. "If he keeps up this unsubtle manner of conduct, he wont need me to poach Pokémon for him."

I considered the possibility that Calypso wasn't even interested in our dealings anymore. Perhaps he was more bent on asserting his authority over me and my assets, which wasn't necessarily surprising. The man was an obsessive control freak control freak who strongly valued respect. He saw himself as a bully; I saw him as a halfwit.

"Flygon and Onix were my trump cards!", Cayman exclaimed, lifting himself out of bed again. "I have to get them back!"

But I reached a hand forward to catch him. "All in good time, Cayman." I pursed my lips and drew my hands into my jacket, riffling through the pockets. "In the meantime, make do with these." I then handed him a pair of Pokeballs, each containing a stolen Pokémon. "And should Calypso's men target you again, don't hesitate to harness the power of your Aura."

"Wait a minute-", He paused as if he was trying to remember the exact words. "I thought I wasn't allowed to use my Aura in public?"

I shook my head. "Public comprises of witnesses.", I reminded. "You simply do away with the undeserving eyes, if that's what it comes to."

"What, even the innocent?", He replied uneasily, his eyebrows pushing together.

I met his eyes. He was serious. I closed my own, inhaled, and said, "No one is innocent." With that, I stood up from my seat and ordered, "Get dressed and pack your things. I'll have a chopper ready to bring you back to the islands as soon as possible. You can finish your recovery there."

Springing forward, Cayman swung his feet over the bed, his eyes facing mine. "Chief, you don't have to send me back!", He pleaded with me, which struck me as odd. "Honestly, I feel strong enough to flip a mountainside!" To prove his point, he jumped out of bed, but only a pull a sprain in his ribs. "Aghh!", He bellowed while clutching at his stomach.

I sighed, crossed my arms, and snickered coarsely, "You couldn't flip a Metapod if you wanted to."

"I need to get stronger, chief! Especially after what happened last night!" His voice was barely more than a Politoad's croak, but my eyes lit up to hear it. He went on, "I can challenge some Gyms and-"

"Out of the question.", I stopped him cold. "Competing in the League again would only draw attention to-"

Again, he rolled his eyes to me. "Yeah, Yeah! I've heard it a hundred times..."

I gaped at the adolescent for a second, the real implications of his entreaty not quite sinking in. However, it wasn't his disappointed expression that had me reconsidering his request as much as it was his longing to toughen up and make himself stronger – an attribute I'd typically exalt.

Turning my head to the side, I whispered quietly, "If it's so important that you regain your integrity, I suppose you could scour the area and see what kind of trouble you can get into."

He smiled deviously. "And when you say trouble-"

"-I mean trainer battles.", I emphasized.

"I know that, chief!", He chuckled for all the exchange was worth. "Chill out! I was just joking."

I snorted, not believing him for a second, then continued, "I want you back on the islands by tomorrow morning." I furrowed my brows together. "Am I clear?"

"Clear as a crystal." He tried to sound brave and tough, but his voice cracked at the end, which brought a pitying smile to my lips.

"Wonderful.", I chuckled as I strode towards the door.

Taking his first few steps, his ribs twinged again, but thankfully my Aura from minutes ago prevented any hindering pain. Spotting my leave, he turned to face me, again with that strange gentle expression on his face. "Where are you off to?"

I sent him a chilling smile. "To visit an old friend."

He stared at me as if I were a complete idiot, or a total genius. I couldn't really tell. "You'll have to catch me up on that later.", He laughed.

Pushing the door open, I answered over my shoulder, "If everything goes as planned, I won't have to."

_…..._

The limousine drive from Fuchsia to Viridian City felt no longer than it had any right to be. I peered through the tinted windows, memories flourishing to life as he we approached the urban city. I had been here only once; as a child, I had accompanied Clint through the start of his first Pokémon journey.

The biggest thing that stood out about Viridian City was that, for possibly no legitimate reason, every single building in the entire city was green, besides the Pokémon Center and the outskirts of town. However, despite its competitive spirit amongst the local trainers, the community as whole was worthless in its pick of healthy good genes and decent individuals.

"I guess Clint is no exception...", I mused to myself as the driver pulled up to the gates of a beautiful, spacious estate. This was it. The Ketchum home. Large and upkeep, but with a rather grotesque paint job – probably Rita's doing.

I climbed out of the limo and dismissed my chauffeur, then proceeded to the front steps of the residence. The double doors were well taken care of; both sturdy pieces of excellent craftsmanship with fresh, crisp paint and decorated with coiling Arboks. The heads of screeching bronze gryphons formed the door handles, while a snarling effigy of a Ho-Oh held the knocker ring in its serrated jaws.

With three resounding booms of the ring, the door swung out without sound. Upon the threshold stood Clint himself, as well as a small boy with spiky chestnut locks hanging shyly at his side – Clint's son, no doubt.

Nevertheless, I held my attention to his father, ignoring the cowardly child.

Clint came to a halt and looked up at me, suspicion bright in his eyes. A tangled expression crossed his shapely features as he tried to fathom my presence. "Metsuma?", He stammered, a pleasant smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I wasn't expecting you to drop by!"

"I was in the neighborhood.", I chuckled, my shoulders rising into an innocent shrug as I peaked around him to catch a glimpse of the manor's interior. "You have lovely home."

He snickered playfully, "Not as fancy as yours, I imagine."

We shared a laugh, which extended long enough for me to sneak a second glance at the muted boy, something about him prodding my deepest intrigue. While I couldn't explain it, I suddenly felt a strong connection with this boy. His Aura felt so occluded to me that I could feel myself being drawn to it, and his eyes were rich with a certain intensity I thought only I accommodated. But for the hand fate had dealt, only time would tell if he'd be essential to the future I had in store.

Returning to my focus to Clint, I inquired with a vague sort of smile, "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." Chuckling yet again, I bumped his shoulder suggestively, just like old times. "I was hoping we could go for a drink and catch up some more!"

Gesturing his arm to the boy, he replied, "Actually, I promised Gio here I'd take him to the Pewter Museum to see the newest display of Pokémon fossils."

"Gio?", I recited the name, rubbing my chin curiously as I stared at the boy. "Odd name."

The elder Ketchum nodded. "It's short for Giovanni."

Nodding, I wittily fitted, "That's Italian, I presume." Turning my sights from Clint, I looked upon the young specimen, absorbing his thoughts and feelings through the Aura, as well as the menacing glower he was sending me – reminiscent of a younger me. "A very handsome boy."

Gio shifted his weight against his father's side, eying me with distrust as he again tried to sheath himself from my gaze.

Noting this, Clint offered a wry smirk to the me, allowing the simple blunt truth to stand as its own proof, "As you can see, he's a bit shy towards newcomers."

"Perfectly normal.", I said calmly, regarding young Giovanni with a cool gaze.

The boy hadn't moved, was simply standing there looking at me with an eyebrow quirked, probably unable to fathom the strange but doubtless connection between us – it was truly there, much to his father's blind ignorance.

Kneeling to the floor, I gently whispered to the bashful little Ketchum, "You haven't anything to fear, my friend." I offered the most welcoming of smiles. "Your father and I go way back."

Scorning my advancement, Gio tugged harder on his father's arm, groaning, "Father, let's go already! I'm bored!"

I cackled to myself, then rose to my feet and sighed, "I suppose I should be out of your way then."

"You're more than welcome to join us!", Clint offered.

"Oh, I'd rather not.", I turned him down, deciding to respect their boundaries. "Besides, this seems like more of a father-son outing. I'd hate to be a third wheel."

"If you say so.", Clint said with a shrug as he took Gio's hand and led him to the door. Glancing back at me, he said, "Feel free to make yourself at home, since you came all this way!"

_"That was almost too easy..."_ , I thought to myself, stepping aside and allowing the two to pass through. Taking him up on his suggestion, I replied, "I just might do that!"

"Great!" He swiveled after ushering Gio outside, eying me trustfully. "Hard to say when Rita will be back, so just lock up on your way out."

I nodded and smiled. "Will do!"

I sent them on their way, watching them drive off the property in Clint's muscle car, yet wondering to myself if I had come on a little too strong. But since Gio was only toddler, he'd likely not remember this little encounter years from now. Besides, it was for the best that I temporarily prolong my fascination with the child and pursue my original goals.

"And now to find those Dragon Scrolls." I closed the door behind me and hinged the locks, then began my careful search of the house. This was going to take time. But I needed to act with incisiveness if I was to locate my prize.

_…..._

_Cayman ____stopped in front of a small but familiar house__ just east of Fuchsia City. Memories resurfaced as he stared the blue peeling paint of his childhood home, though not much different from the other run-down houses that surrounded him on all sides. This was, after all, an old part of town – the only living area the met his mother's income. _

_Filling his lungs with a sharp inhale, he marched to the front door and let himself inside, relaxing his shoulders as he whiffed a delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen – an accosting smell of roasted garlic and simmer tomatoes. It was his favorite growing up. _

_He wandered his way to the living room and fell on the couch, eyes closing on impact with the dirty fabric, but his senses relished in the comforting feeling of home sweet home. _

_But when a hand grabbed his arm out of nowhere, he jolted from his daze and jumped back in surprise, only to find his as-harmless-as-could-be mother standing blankly in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief and gasped, "Fuck, you scared me!"_

_His mother – the same woman from the photo in his pocket – gave him a cold glare and shook her head dubiously. "I really wish you wouldn't use that language, Landon." _

_Cayman caught his breath and protested, "Yeah, and I really wish my own mom wouldn't sneak up on me in her own goddamn home!" _

"_Language!", She reiterated, raising her tone to him. _

_Respecting her rules, he rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm shutting up."_

_He tried to move past her, but she sidestepped and blocked him, noticing the blemishes on his face. "Care to explain the bruises?", She asked fervently, skimming her fingertips over his blotted cheekbone. "Did you get into a fight?_

_He jerked from her touch, muttering, "It doesn't matter. But yes, I won."_

"_You were treated for those, right?", She pressed in a worried tone. "Should I get the first-aid kit and-"_

"_Drop it, mom!" He pushed past her, this time with success, and started towards the kitchen with an eager grin written on his face. "What's cooking? I'm starved." _

"_Sit tight and I'll bring it out." _

_She pointed him to the living room, then took the kitchen to fetch their meals, doing so with much enthusiasm of her own. After all, she only rarely saw her son, so she made it routine to cook his favorites on the nights of his visits. _

_She had potatoes baking in the stove and leftover stew heating on the stove when he had settled in the dining room, his stomach growling for a relief. He hadn't eaten anything since the night he was ambushed, given the terrible quality of the hospital food back in Fuchsia the night before. His mother's cooking, on the other, was true medicine. _

_They sat down for dinner, and the silence was almost painful, and so he attempted to start a conversation. "Pretty damn... err... darn good.", He praised the dinner, ravaging his plate to last scrap. He stopped, however, when he felt her staring at him. Glancing up from his meal, he quirked a brow to her. "What is it?" _

"_Isn't this nice? Eating lunch as a family?"_

_Cayman didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if he could answer. "I.. guess so?" He threw a quick glance to the clock sitting on the wall. "Then again, it's only two o'clock." _

"_I miss you.", She whimpered at random, looking him deeply in the eyes. "Ever since your father passed away, I've been so lonely." _

_He nodded, expressionless in his features. "I get that."_

"_Come home, Landon."_

_At first, he merely flinched. He wasn't used to being called by his birth name. Then, after the words had sunk in, he glanced up from the table and shrugged his shoulders heedlessly. "Thanks", He gnarled with his mouth full, wagging his fork at her. "But I've already got a home."_

"_You keep saying that but you won't tell me who's taking care of you these days!" She froze, her stomach flipping at the thought. "I have a right to know..."_

"_Bullshit.", He retorted calmly, averting her gaze as he slivered down a potato skin. "You gave up that right when you gave ME up."_

_Her eyes narrowed, casting an unbelieving glance at her only son – the light of her life. "What choice did I have, Landon? I didn't have any money to feed or clothe you!" She was spelling it out for him, drawing the picture with clear lines. A strange case of necessity dictated it. _

_Cayman spent a moment wrapping his brain around that. Until now, he had never reflected much on his life before the orphanage, before Metsuma. _

_She wistfully continued, "When the police took you away from me, they promised they'd find you a good home. I'm sure as heck glad they did... but I die a little inside every day you're not with me. I want to watch you grow up!" Smiling, she reached across the table to ruffle his lime-green locks, teasing, "You've already gotten so tall!"_

_He jerked his head back, chuckling, "Whoa, easy on the hair!"_

"_Still as stubborn as a Bouffalant, I see.", She snickered, earning a light grin from him. _

_He mumbled jokingly, "I get that from you."_

"_Watch the attitude, Lan!", She echoed her earlier warning. _

_Cayman rose a brow, still laughing for the both them. "What attitude?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me." When he looked wearily back at her, she offered him a gentle smile. "All teenage boys get an attitude when they hit a certain age."_

_Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Well thank you for the fun-fact of the day."_

_As she settled back in her seat, she changed the subject and asked, "So where are your Pokémon?" _

"_Pokémon Center.", He answered short and simply. _

_She shrugged, looking down at the table. "I was looking forward to meeting your Charizard."_

_Cayman cringed. That stolen Pokémon was supposed to be unknown to her. Nevertheless, he played dumb, hoping to elude her inquiry. "My what?" _

"_You entered a Charizard in the conference a few months back under some bizarre name.", She answered calmly, looking at Cayman as if she could read his thoughts, as if by some strangeness they were spilling out of his mind and falling about, free for all to read. Maybe they were. _

"_Oh, that?" Looking up from his plate, he manage a feeble smile as he attempted to disguise the truth. "That Charizard... wasn't mine."_

_For a moment, his mother resisted. "Then... where did you find it?" _

"_I didn't find it." It was spoken in an even tone. He felt it was the best way to repel her suspicions. _

_But she wasn't buying into it. "Did you steal that Pokémon, Landon?" When he failed to answer, she quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't raise a thief!" _

"_For the love of Lugia, will ya just drop it already?" He actually choked back a smirk and rose from his seat at the table to bring his empty plate the kitchen._

_"I'm sorry.", She huffed, following right behind him at every step. Her voice had faded into uncertainty. "I just... hate not knowing what's going on in your life." _

_Upon hearing this, he swung around and sputtered, "You don't have to worry about me, mom!" He noticed her wince at the chill in his voice, but he continued to talk, "I can take care of myself, just as I have been for the past three years!" _

_With that, she stood there, watching Cayman stroll into the kitchen, wondering what he was hiding from her. She was painfully aware he was keeping secrets... but she just wished he could be honest with her for once, and ask for her help when he needed it. The troubled pools of his eyes were too obvious to neglect, as were the bruises and blemishes spattered about his youthful face. _

…...

Clint certainly lived well, from what I could discern. The manor wasn't as opulent as mine, and certainly not as large, but sufficient to comfortably house a large family, what with its fine furniture and heirlooms and souvenirs that the early Ketchums had gathered over the centuries. This place was simpler, more Spartan. There was only the smallest necessities of life, the colors were darker - purples, blues and viridian with red.

Creeping my way upstairs, I crossed through the double doors of the master bedroom and into its adjoining hall. On each side of this hallway were the portraits of Legendary Pokémon, which didn't surprise me in the least – Clint was a trademark token to the Pokémon League. I kept on walking, however, and payed my focus to the room dead ahead.

With the door open, I took a moment to observe the interior of the Clint's study. While he was one of the most renown figures in the region, if not the entire Pokémon League, his study was rather simple—it contained a fireplace, a pair of chairs, a desk, a map of the world, and obviously books. Perhaps the one feature that stood out in the entire study was the large portrait of the legendary Sir Aaron – a medieval Aura Guardian and alleged ancestor of the Ketchum family.

I took another step into the room and carefully began my search for those Dragon Scrolls. I made it a point not to ransack his study. Instead, I just casually glazed over my surroundings, my eyes peeled for anything astray of the norm.

There were pictures of Pokémon sitting on the wall, along with portraits of family and friends, myself included. There was even old photo of the three of us – Anna, Clint, and I – huddled together on Olivine Shore, each of us glistering with youth as we smiled for the professor's camera. Time sure had flown by since those innocent days.

Averting my attention from the framed memories, I looked carefully through the drawers of Clint's desk, but only to find ordinary office utensils. No scrolls, nor anything of potential interest. This seemed to be a waste of time, and I was putting my entire plan at risk by invading his privacy like this.

I pulled back from the desk and whirled, but only to find Rita Ketchum leaning against the door-frame, looking me over from head to toe with seductive eyes. I maintained control of the situation and presented a smile to match her own, my hands calmly locked and entwined behind my back.

She folded her arms and quirked a brow to me. "Looking for something?"

Her inquiry suggested that she had been watching me the whole time. I had probably been too focused in my search for the scrolls to detect her presence.

And still she watched, transfixed, looking on as I glared for a moment before answering quietly, my voice like heavy silk, "Just touring your home." Sadly, I had to play innocent; everything depended on it. "Clint let me in."

"Oh?" She eagerly inched towards me, taking her lovely time. "And where is he now?"

Though puzzled by her advancement, I meagerly replied, "He's taken Gio to the museum."

Her flirtatious smile thickened. "Oh really?" She swallowed and gave it some consideration, before throwing herself into my arms, catching me completely off guard.

I had always suspected that every woman was an exhibitionist at heart, but I was surprised how quickly Rita had surrendered herself to me, both physically and emotionally, as if I was twice the man Clint could ever be.

She batted her eyelashes at me, squealing ever so politely, "So... it's just you and me then, is it?"

I humored myself by imagining what her next offer might be, but discarded the musings when I remembered what little interest I held for her. "Rita, I'm flattered... but this is hardly appropriate.", I said, gently pushing her off of me. "You're married. I'm married. It's best things stay as they are for now."

"One step at a time, hot stuff.", She snorted, dusting herself off before cutting to the chase, "I was actually hoping you could land me a job at Briskomy." That beguiling smile returned to her face soon enough, and she added in a seductive voice, "I have excellent credentials."

I frowned, ill at ease with the situation. "Yes... Sorhagen speaks very highly of your work."

"He better or I'll pop him in the nose.", She said bitterly, the emotion closing her throat. Then, as if suddenly remembering where she was, her desirous grin reappeared. "Anyway... I think working closely with one and other could be very... beneficial?"

"May I ask you something personal?", I interrupted, eager to get to the bottom of her behavior.

She shrugged, sighing, "Sure, I've got time."

I gazed at her with abject amazement, then proceeded to ask the mother of all questions, "Do you even love Clint?"

"Why, did he say I did?" She cringed, her hands clenching into fists. "That pompous little-"

"I think I have my answer.", I snickered, leaning forward slightly, Rita picking up on every movement because she was so in tune with my body. She waited impatiently to feel my skin against hers, my touch so soft as I ran a finger down her arm.

With a low voice that she couldn't control, she whispered into my ear, "No time in particular."

My smile was wickedly promising, full of seduction and possibilities. Leaning forward, I kissed her cheek quickly before whispering back against her hair, "Stay on the rebound."

She drew back from me and nodded, her smile still thriving. "Will do."

I turned for a moment, touching Rita on the shoulder, looking to her with clear ember eyes – a new plan had formulated inside my head. "In the meantime, maybe you'd like to do me a favor?"

She froze when she heard those words, then snapped, "I don't do favors."

At this, I snatched up my wallet from my suit pocket, flashing the money inside.

This immediately changed her mind. "On the other hand... I like where this is going!" She then pushed me back into the chair in front of the desk, climbing up on my lap and tugging at my suit tie, whispering, "If anything, you're doing ME a favor."

Again, I pushed her off of me, nearly tossing her to the floor this time. "Err... no. It's not like that."

"Damn...", She muttered beneath her breath. Rising to her feet, she opened her eyes with a soft-mumbled query, "Then what is it?"

"I'm planning a little get-together for old friends over the weekend... and I need Maria out of my hair for the day." I sounded so desperate, so utterly and irrevocably resolute, even though it was nothing more than another one of my praise-worthy performances. "I'd appreciate it if you could take her for an afternoon on the town and-"

She held up a hand to silence me. "Say no more!" Her tone was obnoxious, though understanding. "Besides, that woman of yours could use a fashion adjustment."

I smiled and handed over the dough. "Take as much as you need."

While Rita emptied my wallet to the last penny, I inwardly praised my decision, knowing that the closer I got to Clint... the closer I'd get to the Dragon Scrolls. Sure, I had won back Clint's friendship, but his trust was the winning component I required. And using Anna, I'd be able to stage this newly-formed scheme to perfection.

…...

_Chewing uncertainly on his lip, Cayman____ reached for the handle of the front door__, pulling it open slowly. For one dreamlike moment, his body stopped moving. _

"_Landon?", His mother's voice called to him from the kitchen. _

_He spun, baffled to see her shuffling towards him with a Pokémon egg nestled in her arms. _

_With a nourishing smile, she held the egg towards him. "Here, take this with you." _

"_An egg?", He whispered weakly, eying it queerly. _

"_I stumbled across it on my last hike to the market." She said, her voice flat and emotionless for all of her tears. "I can't afford to care for it once it hatches, so you should have it." She didn't lift her head, didn't move to look at her son. "I need someone to keep an eye on you while you're away – to keep you safe." _

_At first, Cayman was reluctant. "Mom, I can't take this-" _

"_Yes you can!", She sobbed, lifting her tear-drenched eyes to meet his own. "____For God's sake__, it's not much! Now, take it! And ____don't you dare__ try and sell it!" _

_With an inward sigh, he reached out and collected the egg, feeling a benevolent Aura beneath his fingertips as he skimmed his hands across the surface of the hard shell. _

"_I love you, baby." She wrapped her arms around the boy, nestling her head into his chest, sniffling, "Please... be safe..."_

"_I love you too, mom.", He whispered softly, unguarded to her relentless crying. "I'm gonna come visit again, so you don't need to start with the waterworks."_

"_I know, I'm sorry.", She managed through her tears, lifting her arms and clutching them around him for her dear, fragile life. "I just... wish you didn't have to go."_

_Resting his chin on her head, he muttered, "Stop worrying, alright?"_

"_Fine..." Fighting back another downpour of tears, she leaned up and kissed his forehead. "Call me when you decide to drop by again, okay?"_

_He chuckled, "Only if you hook me with another tasty dish next time!" _

_Content, she returned the smirk and nodded. "Deal."_

_Still carrying the egg, he turned quickly and stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind him so he could shed tears of his own. "I'll miss you too, mom...", He murmured to himself in a quaint, but gentle voice. "I'll miss you too..."_

…...

___Anna sat at her desk with a brisk huff, glancing about her workplace. The police station was buzzing with people entering and leaving, phones ringing off the hook, and Lieutenant Ramsley barking orders at every officer in passing. Judging by the amount of people there, she knew it was going to be a long night, and she probably wouldn't be off duty until after hours. _

___The phone on her desk joggled on the receiver, and she reached for it with a coy smile. _

_"__No personal phone calls.", Ramsley scorned, stopping in front of her desk. "I mean it, Sergeant. We've got work to do. And I don't want to have to report you to the Deputy Chief." _

___She clenched her jaw, and bit down her bottom lip, to hold back the remark sitting on the edge of her tongue. He left her desk soon after, and quickly, she answered the phone. "Veilstone Police Department. Sergeant Lafluer speaking." _

___After a pause of silence, the voice spoke, "Yes, I'd like to report a man with an unsatisfied itching to see his dear friend again?" _

___Anna's smile deepened, her fingers coiling through the phone cord. "Metsuma." _

_"__The one and only!", He teased. _

_"__I'm glad you called.", She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "That loan you gave Miles covered the building expenses for next month."_

_"__That money was intended for you and you only, Anna." _

_"__Ironic, isn't it?", She deadpanned, rolling her eyes. She was only teasing, though, which she supposed was proof enough to show how their relationship had developed. "But I'll make it up to you. Since you're apparently dying to get together again, how about you swing by the station on your next business trip so we can go out and grab a few drinks?" _

_"__I had something else in mind." _

___"Go ahead, shoot." She could hear a puff of air on the other end of the phone, as though he had breathed out in a sigh of relief. _

_"__Feel like making another trip out here?", He asked casually – a little too casually. "Maybe this weekend?" _

_"__I'm off duty this weekend, so I think I can work with that.", She spoke more softly, a trace of hesitation in her voice, though not on purpose. "What's gotten into you? You're never this... extroverted." _

___A pensive silence came from Metsuma's end of the line, until he finally blurted out, "It's a special occasion. I'll surprise you when you get here."_

___After hanging up the phone, she fully spun in her seat, her expression completely unreadable. "This should be good.", She quietly chuckled to herself, reveling in the fact that Metsuma wanted to see her again. "Maybe I've finally gotten through to him..." _

_TO BE CONTINUED . . . . _

_**(Next Chapter:**__Metsuma, Anna, and Clint finally reunite as a trio... and come to discover things about each other that they thought they'd never open up to.__**)**_


	8. Sands of Time

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 8: Sands of Time

I'd trained myself to fake my emotions and allow people to see what they wanted; it was the only the way to deflect suspicions and conceal my true emptiness. My rash personality helped things, and I'd allowed myself to feel everything completely. I'd slip under the mask, but it had felt more natural, and hence my overall disposition would appear more friendly and approachable as I quickly got into the swing of social praxis, even if it was just a fallacy to keep up appearances.

"Metsuma, where the hell are you taking me?" Anna's cheeks were warm with the smile she held on her face. Her hands were gripped on my arms since my own hands were over her eyes. I was behind her, guiding her to the sound of the rolling waves to what she likely sensed was the work of the ocean.

When we were inches from the bed of sand splayed along the coast, I stopped moving, forcing her to halt, my voice filling her ears, "Okay, I'm going to remove my hands from your eyes, but no peeking or you'll spoil the surprise! Just give me one minute." Releasing her, I moved in front of her and waved a hand in front of her cringing face. "No peeking, promise?"

Anna, her eyes squeezed shut, laughed, "Okay, just hurry the hell up! The suspense is killing me!"

Just when she didn't think she could take it anymore, I spoke up again. "Okay, open them."

As her eyes crept open, Anna stepped onto the sand and stared out at the sun which was just then beginning to set. The vivid red and orange reflections in the sky took her breath away. The heat seeped into her and she breathed the fresh ocean air though her lungs. It must have been as beautiful as she remembered.

Just by looking at her expression, I could tell she was pleasantly surprised as she took in her surroundings, and I could feel the memories resurface inside of her. Such a reaction was what I was counting on. After all, there was no better way to rebuild a friendship than with common ground. Of course, my interest in Olivine City had long ago dissipated, but she didn't need to know that.

Anna's eyes sparkled with tears as she knelt to sand, her fingers reaching out to touch the grains of the beach so delicately, one would have thought she was touching crystal, when, in reality, she was touching her childhood, our childhood. Memories of youth and innocence, of love and connection. It was imperative that she regain these sensations. It was for my own protection – my camouflage, so to speak.

"This is where... we'd play as children.", Her voice faded into the void of the empty beach. "We'd chase each other in the sand. We'd swim out to the channel." She whirled to me, smiling suggestively. "Then... we'd tread water holding hands."

"You and Clint?", I corrected, knowing that she wasn't alluding to me. I wasn't the one who had a fling with her back in the day.

She nodded, blushing. "Yeah..."

"Which reminds me. There's one more thing," I remembered, pulling her slightly farther down the beach. There, right on the sand, lay a picnic blanket, complete with dinner and champagne, and I could see Anna's eyes fill with tears again as she turned around to me, smiling widely, to which I mimicked in turn.

Finally, Clint emerged from the far side of the beach, approaching the picnic blanket with a silly smirk written on his features – the same one I loathed with a passion.

"Clint?" She paled, glancing back and forth between the Pokémon Master and myself. "W-what's going on-"

"It was Metsuma's idea, believe it or not.", Clint chuckled, stopping in front of us and gesturing a hand in my direction.

"Well...", I said, pulling back enough to look into Anna's dazzled eyes, "The three of us haven't been together in years. And this was long-overdue."

Once again, she switched glances between the two of us, probably astonished that we had put aside our long-lasting feud. Her voice was a whisper when it finally came, "So... you two buried the hatchet?"

Nodding, Clint arched a brow to her. "Surprised?"

She blinked and returned to the present, her vision focusing on me as she snickered playfully, "You HAVE been busy lately, haven't you?"

I gave a blameless smile, which managed to elicit a mutual chuckle between the two, then gestured to the sandy clearing before us, my gaze cast to the water. "Let's relive the good times, shall we?" Glancing back over my shoulder, I threw my dear comrades a clever smirk. "I was hoping we'd start with a battle."

Anna couldn't help but laugh at the childish suggestion. "What, right now?"

"Can't we eat first?", Clint sighed, his appetite unsatisfied as always.

"All in good time.", I replied, stepping be between the former couple, as if already deeming them competitors. "I'll referee."

Clint, on the other hand, seemed more interested in challenging ME, and chuckled, "What, too afraid I'll wipe the beach with you just like when we were kids?"

Never leaving Clint's gaze, I gestured a hand in Anna's direction, fiendishly remarking, "Are you certain you wouldn't prefer to battle Anna? Maybe rekindle some old passion?"

At this, a slight tinge of pink touched Clint's cheeks. He immediately tried to disguise it, not that he was fooling me.

"Shut up, will you?", Anna snarled at me, rolling her eyes.

I ignored the gesture, pretending to pass it off as her usual drollery. But deep down, I knew that she was rather sensitive to the subject I'd repeatedly make mention of. I had only hoped to exploit it as a way to stir up some laughs – maybe revive the sense of lost normalcy that the three of us once shared as carefree children.

Deciding to play the pacifist like when we were boys, Clint stepped forward and suggested, "I have a better idea." An eager grin formed at the corners of his lips as he looked to Anna and I, and he continued, "How about the two of you face off?"

The very idea had my sides splitting, so I burst out in humor, "That's hardly a challenge!"

Biting down on her lower lip, Anna took a daring step towards me as she rolled up her sleeves. "Say that again! This time to my fists!"

Again, Clint came between us, both arms raised towards the sky. "Each trainer will use one Pokémon each.", He announced, prompting the both of us to equip our Pokéballs on the spot. "Let the battle begin!"

"Fair enough." Anna snatched a canister-like capsule from her lissome waist, flashing it to the beating sunlight as though it were a visor. "Let's kick some ass, Jolteon!"

Glancing at her outdated Pokéball, I found it rather puzzling that she had yet to upgrade from the prototype design, especially now that mechanical Pokéballs were being mass-produced all over the globe, having been all the rage ever since Nelson Oak first pitched the schematics to Silph Co. earlier in the season.

Before I realized it, Jolteon had beamed onto the scene, and I quickly identified it as the Electric Type. This seemed only fitting, considering Anna's Cho'moken, but I doubted she'd be able to best the Pokémon I had in store for her.

Clint shared a knowing smile with Anna, which I assumed was a quip at my expense. They had an irritating tendency to exchange jokes in confidence, just like when we were kids. Back then, it was usually just to tease me. I'd always ignore it.

"Interesting choice.", I openly regarded her Pokémon at long last, though maintaining an impassive demeanor as I pitched my own Pokéball into battle. "But let's see if I can't do any better!"

Gengar sprang forth, braving the infinite sunlight by discipline, and holding its deadly focus to Jolteon. "Gengahhh!"

"It... it evolved?", Clint stammered. He had not seen my ghostly accomplice since its first evolutionary stage. "I guess we really have been out of touch..."

I could not help chuckling as I gave the only answer I felt qualified to offer. "Gengar is no longer the weakling gas-ball the two of you might remember it as."

Anna appeared equally stunned, and I saw this as a sign of weakness. Perhaps she was unfamiliar in dealing with ghost types. She had probably expected me to send out Zangoose – the only Pokémon of mine she had recently seen in a battle.

But unlike Zangoose, Gengar was my most devoted servant. I remembered having captured it inside an abandoned shack just off the vermillion shore when it was a mere Gastly; it lived in solitude at the time and was utterly oblivious to the outside world, which had given me the edge to assert a dominance that it cluelessly obliged to in the end. But even now, Gengar knew only what I had raised it to conceive – its sole purpose as a Pokémon was to serve its handler without question. And being the handler, I was firm on enforcing these principles as though they were set to live by.

Taking my last comment into consideration, Clint fretfully objected, "No one ever said Gastly was a weakling-"

"No one had to.", I cut him down wryly, levering a finger to the ghost. "Watch and learn!"

Gengar darted onward like a purple blur, its sights set on Jolteon as it prepared to deal a fleeting ambuscade.

Anna, however, held her own against the sudden ambush with a clever tactic of her own. "Jolteon, use Sand Attack!"

"Jolt!" Jolteon quickly complied and leapt over the incoming blur, kicking up hefty clouds of the beach to cage my Pokémon in a vortex of boundless sand. "Jolt! Jolt!"

I showed no fear as I met Anna's eyes, instead flashing off a coy smile. "Is this one of your police tactics used to disenable your culprits?"

Answering my grin with one of her own, she shrugged her shoulders and answered complacently, "More or less."

"Impressive.", I praised, if not only for a second. I then gestured my arm to Jolteon. "But did your precious academy teach you THIS?"

The shifty ghoul evaporated amidst the vortex and materialized behind Jolteon, surprising our oblivious opponent with a brutal Shadow Ball to the rear.

The electrical canine was catapulted to my feet, leaving Gengar in lead of the match as it scoured the air in malicious laughter, chilling the ambiance to a gnawing cold-front.

Both Clint and Anna gasped in reaction to my timing – my elegant cunning. They probably hadn't experienced the exhilaration of a match like this in ages, nor were they expecting a businessman like myself to have acquired so much battling experience over the years. Quite honestly, I had hoped they'd show more enthusiasm and less presentiment, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

I let the battle take its course naturally, keeping absolutely quiet as Gengar lowered itself to the sand and prepared to finish Jolteon with a second Shadow Ball.

"Thunderbolt, Jolteon!", Anna hollered, striving to pull her Pokémon out of its slump. "Keep it together and we can win this!"

To my surprise, Jolteon swiftly sprung back to its feet, deflecting Gengar's Shadow Ball with a super-charged belt of lightning.

"Jolteon, use Pin Missile!", Anna continued her retaliation!

"Gengar, evade it.", I called calmly, watching as Gengar seemingly disappeared into thin air, leaving the pins from the electric Pokémon's attack to stick harmlessly into the bed of sand between Anna and I.

"Not again!", Anna cried out, her head turning in all directions. "Where'd it go?"

"Jolt?" Her Pokémon wasn't fairing any better.

Just as I was about to proceed, I picked up a curious tremor in Anna's Aura, and couldn't help but wonder if I was pushing her too hard for our first battle in over a decade. The frightened look in her eyes verified such, no matter how hard she tried to hide it from me, and I was beginning to fear that I'd leave both she and Clint with a flavorless impression by seizing the match so mercilessly.

Through telepathy, I coerced Gengar into revealing its position in plain sight, which Anna immediately reacted to.

Lifting a finger towards the ghost, she commanded in haste, "Jolteon, use Thunder!"

Growing in static force, Jolteon launched an electrical charge at Gengar, striking the ghostly Pokémon between the eyes with a wieldly lightning bolt.

Upon sustaining such a proximate hit, Gengar collapsed to the sand, which was probably for the best.

"Gengar is unable to battle!", Clint ceremoniously declared, waving his arm towards Anna. "The winner is Anna Lafluer and her Jolteon!"

True enough, it was a short-lived battle, but throwing in the match was the only way for me to display good sportsmanship – to prove what a better man I had become. Such acts of nobility would be the key to winning their credence, namely Clint's. It was HIS trust I needed the most. Otherwise, I'd never acquire those Dragon Scrolls.

I happily applauded Anna as she recalled her Pokémon. My limbs were heavy, but _my smile was_ luminous – bold and bright as it tried to extinguish the doubts and questions withheld by Anna's Aura. My eyes then flickered vainly to Clint, not wishing to meet the incriminating glare of a cop with an undeniable hunch.

"Talk about a botched performance.", She snarled at me, having pieced together my noble surrender. "You let me win."

"That doesn't sound like me at all.", I snorted in response, playing dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!", She hissed in unbridled anger, her eyes flashing with a hot glittery glow. "I'm a cop; I'm capable of putting two and two together! And we both know very well that you could have easily decimated Jolteon with a Gengar of that aptitude if you had really wanted to!"

Clint moved in between us, winking at me suggestively, "Is someone so in love that he purposely lost?"

"Don't be ridiculous.", I retorted testily, letting my gaze settle on Anna once more. "You beat me fair and square, Sergeant."

A twisted smile touched her lips at how I had used her rank, and she let out a playful sigh of surrender, no longer wishing to interrogate me like the criminal I truly was. "In that case, Gengar sure took a beating.", She willingly gave in, carefully eying Gengar's unconscious body. "Consider yourself bested."

I regarded my ghostly servant with little expression. "Gengar learns from pain.", I reasoned. But in turning my focus back toward Anna, I was stunned to find her still fixated with my Pokémon, almost as if it were the last of its species. I raised a brow to her and quietly asked, "What's the matter?"

She bit down on her lip as she tightened her focus. "I've never seen a Gengar with amber-colored eyes..." She then lifted her puzzled gaze to me, tilting her head ever so curiously. "They weren't amber as a Gastly, were they?", She almost bit off the question as she did not want to press matters that might not turn out to be as pleasant as my demeanor had been thus far.

I dared not answer with the truth – that Gengar's dabbling in the forbidden training I had picked up from Wade's research had deformed its appearance over the years, but only to a minimal extent. Unfortunately for me, Anna just had to take notice of this minor defect, which now had my mind in a panicked tailspin. I wasn't ready to tip this hand yet.

Clint glimpsed at me, though not necessarily in an accusing manner. He knew all about my past – the mistakes I had made as both student and son to Professor Wade. And he seemed willing to forgive my misdeed when he suddenly blurted out, "I hadn't noticed." With a witting grin, he gestured a hand to the picnic blanket still gracefully laid out for the three of us. "Shall we eat?"

Thanks to Clint's intervention, Anna fell for the bait, smiling back and tossing her hair as she sat down on the blanket to rummage through the picnic basket.

My golden eyes settled on Clint, whom was looking suspiciously innocent after covering up for my deception. Though naturally grateful, I was convinced that he had only stepped in to preserve the friendship the three of us shared. And apart from that, he probably assumed he was only dismissing past endeavors, still clueless to the fact that I had been in the works of much more serious crimes since our childhood together.

As Clint and I knelt down to the help set out our takeout dinners, Anna glanced up at the two of us, chuckling nervously, "Do your wives know you're here?"

…...

_Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Maria strolled outside Briskomy Headquarters, the glare of the sunset making her squint as she waited patiently for her chauffeur to take her home. _

_But she jolted alert to the sound of an obnoxiously loud ____honking in the distance,__ "Now who could that be?", She muttered to herself, squinting for a better look. "R-Rita?" _

_The honking vehicle was speeding recklessly towards headquarters. Rita Ketchum was behind the wheel, with Kade Sorhagen sitting at shotgun and Zerelda Miyamoto in the backseat. Pulling up to the building in her old light blue convertible, Rita lowered her sunglasses to Maria and sputtered, "Get in, loser! We're going shopping!" _

_Shrugging her shoulders without much thought, Maria gleefully climbed into the backseat next to Miyamoto, and the four of them sped off for a night on the town. _

…...

The ocean water was clear as glass and a beautiful aquamarine. The air was filled with Wingulls' song that could be heard among the roar of the high tides. Everything was just to perfection as Anna, Clint, and I grazed on the beach, watching the sunlight gradually give way to the hood of night that crept overhead.

"The sunset looks so... peaceful, just like when we were kids.", Anna blithely noted, eyes cast to the glimmering horizon.

"The Wingull sound... divine.", Clint chimed in, listening to the songs of the skies, then cleverly reiterating Anna's remark, "Just like... when we were kids."

From what I had come to perceive, they were thoroughly enjoying my gift to them – the second chance to belong as an inseparable trio. We had not spent a day like this since we were children. And while this was indeed a scheme to reel old friends to my bidding, something about this outing... felt tolerable. For the first time in a long time... I was actually luxuriating in my surroundings. These surroundings. These memories. The only fraction of humanity left inside of me.

Sun set fast, and like the tide the wind ebbed and flowed, scattering strains of music across the beach until we were fully absorbed into the nighttime revelry.

When it was dark and cold and all of the dinnerware had been packed away, I reached over into the bag that I packed earlier and grabbed out a dry jacket. Hunching forward, I hung the jacket around Anna's trembling shoulders, my hand resting at the nape of her neck... until I realized how intimate the gesture was and casually shifted away from her.

Anna looked up at the starry night sky. No clouds were to be seen. The only other light source besides the moon was the crackling bonfire. It felt warm and created a cozy atmosphere, protecting the her from the otherwise cool and harsh night. She looked up at the sky, and with a sigh she closed her eyes. "I've got to admit, this was a nice idea."

A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips, and I graciously replied, "I'm glad you think so."

Anna melted deeper into the sand, flat on her back as she glazed over the stars above. "Do you guys ever wish... you could just go back... and do it all over again?"

"What do you mean?", Clint asked, sitting upward beside her. "All the good times the three of us shared together?"

"I presume she means in general.", I said after a pause. "To mend the mistakes of the past, to live life to the fullest..."

Clint arched a brow to me. "Mistakes?"

I nodded, ignoring his ineptitude, and droned on, "Mistakes. Regrets. Anything that can weigh on one's mind."

Understanding the depth behind my words, Clint turned his focus to Anna, lifting a sad little smile to her. "If I could go back, I'd keep my distance from you." He bit down on his lip as old memories resurfaced. "Professor Wade sent you away because-"

"We had gotten too close, the two of us.", She finished for him, neglecting to meet his gaze, as well as mine.

I considered how pathetic they sounded, whining about their own ignorance. "You should not have let him dictate your actions.", I chided aloud, compelling them to wince at me like I was senile. I continued, "If there's one thing I've learned in this life, it's that you need to act on what you know is right."

"Is that why you came back into our lives, Metsuma?", Clint asked with a smirk, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Because you knew that Anna and I were more important than that prophecy you'd been after?"

"Perhaps.", I jested once I had gathered my thoughts in a neat bundle, "What do YOU think is right?"

Now, he lifted his head, and I was appalled by what I detected in his intense blue gaze. "Certainly not the prophecy.", He confided, mainly to me. "I valued your friendship more than anything, Metsuma. I was too late to realize that." There was horror and self-loathing, as well as a deep, bottomless despair presented as he continued to speak, "The guilt kept building up inside me, so I tried to compensate - to prove myself righteous in the eyes of society. I tried so hard to be the best Pokémon Trainer I could be. And even when I had accomplished that, there was still a piece of me that was missing..."

Realizing that he was alluding to me, I paled, somewhat taken aback by his display of affection. "I... didn't know that..."

He nodded to me, his gaze settling on the fire. "Then, when you and I spoke on the phone again after all these years, I knew that things would be different." There was a mulish, forlorn note in his voice as he continued in a near-whisper, "I just knew we'd be able to start over and look past everything that happened. And... I was right."

"There's no denying that.", I agreed, hoping to spark his rakish smirk, even though I suspected that there was no profit in doing this. Then, I rotated my head towards Anna. "What about you? What have you come to see as right in this life?"

"To help enforce a little goddamn justice." As she asserted as much, there was no trace of the pride in her awesome abilities as there typically would have been. "Everything I learned from Professor Wade inspired me to pursue a dream of... equity." She frowned slightly. "I failed Professor Wade, so I moved on to the next best thing."

"Law enforcement.", Clint sighed, understanding immediately.

"Any way to contribute to society, right?", She snickered, as if listening along to her own confession. "My dad was a cop before me, so I thought... maybe I could carry on the legacy: to use my Aura abilities for good – to prove that I was as competent as him."

Clint and I exchanged hardened glances, taken aback by her admission. It seemed awfully strange to the two of us, who looked on to see the normally placid and levelheaded cop suddenly seem so vulnerable. On the other hand, her confession left me reeling. Insubordinate as it was, the observation offered an intriguing insight into her psyche.

She prodded absentmindedly, "My dad and I were close." But as soon as she said this, she shook her head in denial, catching the fault in her own words. "Actually... we weren't. I wanted us to be, but he never noticed. He was always too busy with work."

"Is that why you became a cop?", I returned, perhaps a bit more sharply than I intended to.

"Yes, actually." Eventually through embers and ashes of the bonfire between us, she looked my way again. Our eyes met briefly before hers flickered away. "Then, one day, I grew up. And I realized my father wasn't the end-all, and it didn't matter what he thought of me, because I realized... I didn't think that much of him anymore either." After a moment's quiet, she noted proudly, "I'm serving justice because I want to, not because I have to."

I saw her jaw tighten, granting me room to speak. "Hmm...", I hummed, less than intrigued by her story, knowing how it compared nothing to the torments of my own childhood. "But initially, you thought that maybe, just maybe, if you became a cop like him, he'd give you that approval you'd been so hungry for?"

Anna turned her wide eyes to me, seeming to not understand the distinction, and haughtily chuckled, "Well when you put it like that, is sounds like a giant cliché!"

"That's because it is.", I openly mocked her, allowing a tint of that laugh to color the staleness of which I spoke. "You don't know the first thing about faulty parenting, so let's not talk about your daddy issues."

Anna folded her arms across her chest and smirked at me. "Fine. Then let's talk about yours."

I felt a rising, bubbling anger that I had to push down before I could truly rationalize with myself. "Wade was hardly a father.", I muttered with a crisp bitterness. "He was a fool, at best."

While Anna mulled over my claim, Clint stared broodingly in the fire, rubbing his hands beneath the picnic quilt. "Metsuma...", He spoke softly, but sadly. "We don't need to talk about this-"

"Hold up, Clint.", Anna snapped peevishly, a slightly puzzled expression on her face as she reverted her gaze back towards me. "Let's hear what he has to say."

I glanced up at her sharply, my eyes narrowing slightly. "The professor always treated me like second best.", I drawled on, but only because she insisted. "He lied to me. He resented me. He crushed my dreams. It was always his rules or no rules." I scowled at the both of them, a subtle warning that I was not in the mood for their criticisms. "I chose no rules, so I ran away."

Just as I anticipated, Clint retorted in a cool, neutral voice, "You didn't respect the professor's authority."

"Authority is... a destructive force.", I educated my philosophy in small morsels, smiling unpleasantly, my eyes sliding suggestively to Anna. "This world would be a much simpler place if everyone were free to do as they please."

Clint's eyebrows rose, his expression revealing his surprise at my response. "That's nihilism, Metsuma."

A mischievous little grin crept across my face. "Well, if it works... then so be it."

He stared at me, momentarily uncertain if I was serious. Despite my confident comment, I was aware that, of the three of us, Clint was the most childlike. He dreamed of a world where Pokémon and their Trainers could live happily together, where sunshine and rainbows reigned supreme. It was disgusting. It was a train of thought that belonged in a nursery school. Clint was blind to complexion – the greater scheme of things.

"How can you think like that?", Anna queried at me, abruptly garnering my attention. I expected a feeble-minded reaction like that to come from an agent of the law.

Nonetheless, I answered her question, disregarding the fact that it had been asked rhetorically. "I can't. I'm not allowed to.", I chortled softly, smiling ever so innocently at the both of them. "Instead, I'll just make the best of the world as it is, with you two as my closest companions."

Anna shrugged her shoulders in defeat, as if pushing aside the very topic of our discussion. Like Clint, she couldn't fathom my idealism, and that would be her downfall.

Once again, all three of us lapsed into silence. Taking a deep breath and reminding myself sternly not to surrender to my temper, I resisted the temptation of educating these empty-headed nitwits any further. I partially blamed myself for having such poor taste in friends. It was a wonder how I'd be able to put up with them until the Night of the Black Moon.

Clint, on the other hand, completely misread that bright smile written on my face. "I'm glad you're thinking ideally.", He praised my last statement with new enthusiasm, then began switching glances between Anna and I. "I'm also glad the three of us can share this night together."

Anna inhaled the salty sea air and smiled. "You know what would make it even better?" Climbing to her feet, she extended her arms in a swift motion and lifted a stream of shimmering-blue Aura from her fingertips. A satisfied smile graced her features as she delicately cast her energy to the sky, and I immediately knew what she was up to. "You boys remember the group project Professor Wade gave to us as kids?"

I remembered fairly well. It was one of the many exercises assigned by the professor to help strengthen our connection with the Aura. We had spent all those years developing our abilities in secrecy. I had never questioned it, though I suppose that was because I had always been too absorbed by the training itself to even care.

Anna lifted her hands once more, raising a small fragile wave of energy with her. "Push and pull," She meditated quietly and raised her hands more. "Push and pull-"

Clint and I quickly sprung to our feet, mimicking Anna's movements with focused effort, reaching out to our inner power and culling it through our fingertips, transforming the air around us into an array of chromes and colors.

"Using one's Aura to create art.", Clint silently commented, magical memories evoking inside him as he moved about the sand, keeping in rhythm with our flow. "How could I forget?"

Our Auras weaved together seamlessly above the bonfire, saturating the air with sensations of peace and promise, like an atmospheric phenomenon sent by the heavens themselves.

Sweaty and spent from our spectacle, the three of us collapsed in the sand, hands resting behind our heads as we let our eyes travel the light-show we had astutely conjured.

It felt odd to be immersed in such a gentle mindset, shared between myself and the friends I had abandoned all those years ago. This wasn't betraying my ambitions. No, this was simply re-creating meaningful memories – something I felt I owed to both Anna and Clint before they'd meet their impending dooms. The lengths that I had gone through to make this night perfect was a gesture of pity, not affection.

The aurora was playing in the sky in a florid display, which slowly moved in dazzling curtains across the stars, deep shades of red and blue mixing into the deep violet brilliance. The view was magnificent. I enjoyed radiant spectacles such as these, with its colors and energies free to dance about the night, like a rainbow without restraint.

Closing her eyes, Anna released a sigh, meaning to simply rest her eyes that felt as if they were burning from gazing at the fire too long. She never opened her eyes again, falling into a deep slumber, curled up against my arm, though I forced myself not to acknowledge it.

As the three of us lay beneath the aurora, I watched the waves as they advanced and retreated upon the beach. Anna slept soundly to my left, and Clint sat to my right, smiling thoughtfully at our finished art shimmering overhead. As far as he was concerned, this was why I was here. Just for moments like these. Simple joyful memories that meant nothing to me on a grand scale, but were what created my life.

It was close to midnight now, the light from the slowing dying fire dancing in endless patterns all around the three of us. Content, I could feel myself drifting to a lull as the even rhythm of Anna's shallow breaths soothed me into peaceful dreams. It had been a successful night, perfect by some standards, but none of it would have been worth it without my deceitful craft.

Perhaps it was the alcohol from the champagne... but as I drifted to sleep, I subconsciously tightened my grip around Anna's lithesome body, as if suddenly realizing how much apart of me she now was. It was a frustrating thought – one that would remain with me for years to come. But still, if I had been able to feel emotions, I'd have felt them for Anna.

…...

Morning arrived much sooner than I desired, and my eyes fluttered open to the distant wailing of a wounded Pokémon. I shifted forward, flitting the pesky sand from my hair, and glanced at my side to find Anna spiking to her feet. I raised a brow to her, not that she was paying any attention to me. "What are you-"

Before I could finish, she broke into a speedy sprint, curiosity driving her towards the stranded object that shook the beach with its grating cries.

Clint immediately took off after her, leaving me sitting in the sand in a baffled stillness.

I stared in disbelief, appalled at how taken they were with the sudden change in circumstances. I was quite tempted to ignore the dull situation and drift back to sleep. But in upholding my mask, I had to fake interest in moral righteousness, so I scurried to my feet and chased after them, forcing myself into a forlorn expression.

As we came closer, we could see that it was indeed a large Pokémon, its body half-covered in oil and sand. The finer details were slightly visible, revealing its azure skin and white mouth and belly. I could tell that the beached Wailord was dying, deprived of water to moisten its thick skin. There were no other Pokémon to help it.

Sensing our approach, the whale moaned a deep, pained moan that called for the help of its pod. Its tail and lower body splashed out of the water and back in, showering the smooth water with foaming waves and gems of H20.

"Don't be frightened, Wailord!", Clint pleaded soothingly as he carefully crept towards the spout of the whale, pressing a glowing hand against the trembling skin of the great mammal. "We'll get you out of this. Don't you worry!"

I noted just how suddenly the Pokémon's ireful attitude had changed. It didn't surprise me. Clint was the Affinity Soul, after all, and as such, he possessed the power to bring peace of mind to any Pokémon. It was a fascinating ability, to say the least. And I would one day exploit that ability to control Giratina.

Stepping forward, Anna tugged at my arm and cautiously led me towards the dying Pokémon. She moved in beside Clint and pressed a palm to the Pokémon's stomach, expelling her Aura to help sustain the Pokémon until the three of us could devise a way to set it back in the ocean.

From where I stood, I could detect that the Pokémon's life was rapidly dwindling. Clint and Anna's Auras combined just wasn't' enough to nourish nor preserve a Pokémon of that size.

"Metsuma, get over here!", Anna barked at me, jolting me from my musings. "We need your help or it'll die!"

With a slight wince, a willed myself between Clint and Anna, tediously lifting a hand against the Pokémon's underside, my mind straggling to process the point of it all. Why waste my Aura on such a pathetic life-form? Was this another unsparing ethic society wanted me to adhere to? It failed to make sense to me, so I merely pretended to distribute my energy into the Pokémon's system.

Clint and Anna seemed too intent in their hushful efforts to even notice that I wasn't following their example. Their focus was unbreakable as they pushed their energy through the Pokémon.

Wailord's reedy moans suddenly ceased. Its heartbeats slowed. Its eyes began to flutter shut. Its last breath departed its body. Silence then fell over the scene.

As if noticing the lack of reinforcement in keeping the mammal intact, Anna shot a dirty look up at me, her mouth slightly agape. It was remarkable yet unnerving that she had been able to detect my inertness, and I was admittedly caught off guard when she stared me down like a guarded Unfezant.

Sensing the Pokémon's Aura flicker into the afterlife, Clint collapsed to his knees as a broken oath took its toll on him. He drew his hand away from the lifeless fish, his head bowed in respect – a gesture I would never understand. But I suppose it was in his misguided nature as Pokémon Master to mourn the inferior species, as sickening as it was.

Averting Anna's suspicious eyes, I stood over Clint and gently placed my hand against his shoulder. "We did all we could.", I whispered to him, trying to sound melodramatic. "It wasn't enough... but at least we tried."

Clint nodded his head in his deathly silence. Then, rising to his feet, he whirled, offering me a forced smile. "Nature decided.", He sighed, biting down on his lip. "And... nature acted."

I looked back towards Anna; h_e_r scowl was the only indication that she was aware of what I had done – violate nature. Even so, I pretended not to notice. "Anna, will you be joining Maria and I at our manor until your flight comes in this afternoon?"

She gave a stern nod, never leaving my gaze.

I turned my head slightly. "Care to join us, Clint?"

Spinning towards me, he shook his head. "I should head home to my family...", He replied, his voice obviously still shaken from the ordeal, no matter how hard he tried to disguise it. "It's been a marvelous time, Metsuma." He stepped towards Anna and I, embracing us into his dotting arms, a grateful smile true to his face. "Thank you... for everything.

We watched patiently as Clint left the scene in a doleful hurry. I then turned on my heel, choosing not to avoid Anna's incriminating eyes any longer. "I'll call for limo to pick us up.", I said casually, pointing towards the city. "Shall we adjourn into town?"

She didn't answer me right away, and when she did, she didn't reply to my question, instead continuing along her earlier line of suspicion. "You stubborn asshole." She gestured her hand to the body of the dead mammal, as if I didn't already know it was there. "You let that Wailord die."

I curled my lips inward, maintaining my composure. "Anna, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"You didn't use one ounce of your Aura to help save that creature!", She interrupted curtly. "Clint may have not picked up on it... but I did." She snapped her mouth shut as tears of shame welled in her eyes, bitterly casting her gaze aside for a moment, then forcing it back at me seconds later. "I'm sorry to say it... but it's fucked up stuff like this that makes me worry for you the most."

"Leave the past in the past.", I spoke up in the silence that fell.

She blinked, shocked at the brief statement. "That's Pokémon Cruelty, Metsuma!", She warned again, refusing to let this go. "It's a public offense! It's against the goddamn law!"

I gave a coy smile. "So fine me, officer."

"That's sergeant to you!", She fumed.

I stormed away from her, luckily missing her next words. I was quickly growing tired of her continual allegations. And I had hoped the limo ride back to Fuchsia would be a silent one between us. My defenses were crippling, after all. My mask was beginning to wither... and I had to send her back to Sinnoh before it could fade entirely. She had officially overstayed her welcome.

…...

I had kept my distance from Anna for most of the day, spending my time in the courtyard out back of the manor. I had no desire to be inside the house, at least not yet. I figured I'd wait her out until it was time for her to depart for the airport. I saw no shame in doing so, especially since Maria wasn't around to suspect something amiss.

I kept as quiet as I could, loosening my tie and undoing the first two buttons of my shirt, rumpling my suit just enough so I felt somewhat casual as I strolled through the gardens, admiring the deep orange sky and the long shadows the low sun cast.

It remained this way until I felt Anna step into the courtyard, causing a shift in the atmosphere. I could sense her just standing there behind me, looking to me as though I were an enigma that had yet to be unraveled. It was slightly degrading, so I chose not to think of it as such. I chose to not even notice her.

But my failure to willingly acknowledge her presence only prompted her to speak up, "We need to talk, Metsuma.", She said with a distinct coldness in her tone. "I... don't like how our last conversation ended."

I turned on the spot, feigning one of my reflexive apologetic smiles. "I'm sorry for how I acted.", I lied. I had to get her off my back SOMEHOW! "I shouldn't have said those things."

Anna frowned, but had to accept what she heard. "R-Really?"

No, not really. It was a good thing she couldn't read minds though. "Absolutely.", I amiably replied. "You know me better than to hold a grudge."

"Metsuma..." Her voice caught at my name, but she forced herself to continue, "I just need to know... what would compel you to do what you did?"

"Jealousy.", I lied out of reflex. I had to act quickly.

She gave me a look that clearly said she didn't believe me. She was too still, too quiet. There was something about her gaze that felt more like a knife fashioned from pain.

I stood rooted as I looked at her unfathomable expression, and forced myself to continue, "I never measured up to Clint. I never will." I stood staring at her, my eyes flickering through screens of fraud emotions. "Should you ever leave Miles, I know you'll go to Clint instead of me."

Uncertainty played across her face for a moment, but she closed the distance and she took my hands. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's like you said: I'm fucked up."

Her vision blurred as she tried to speak. "You let a Pokémon die because you felt jealous of Clint?" The way she posed the question implied her doubt in my claim, as did the hint of distrust in her tone. Perhaps I could have been more articulate in that particular fib, because her eyes were narrowing dangerously again.

I nodded my head, stupidly sticking with my sob-story. "I'm sorry, Anna-"

"No you're not.", She silenced me on the spot. Her right eyebrow quirked in a mannerism so similar to Wade that it made me both angry and heartsick. "You're talking out of your ass."

I could distinctly hear the sadness and hurt in her voice, incongruous with the harshness of her words. I had ceased looking uncomfortable, instead looking for an excuse to escape her cross-examination. I had no time for any of this. It was a foolish mistake to have let a damn cop waltz into my life and get in the way of everything.

Her voice became frail. "I'm not as blind as your wife. I'm not as naive as Clint. So don't ever lie to my face, Metsuma Rocket."

As if impressed by her detective skills, a dared to give a wry smile, wittily toying, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"I may not know who you really are underneath that mask you put on for everyone... but I sure as hell know who you aren't.", She growled, emotion ripping her voice raw. "And you aren't jealous of Clint."

I smiled a gentle sort of smile that held a great deal of secrets hidden within it. Of course, they were secrets that I didn't particularly feel like divulging at the moment, so I chose an answer that would placate, but not educate. "So what do you intend to do then, Anna?" My smile deepened, as if mocking her intelligence. "Am I no longer your friend?"

She leaned forwards and looked me straight in the eyes. "A real friend wouldn't shut me out like you do." Then, out of nowhere, she planted a light kiss upon my cheek, and proceeded to whisper against my neck, "But I'm not giving up on you."

My ember eyes looked back in return, but she had already pulled away from me to take her leave. I watched in utter silence as she fetched her coat from the table inside and strode towards the front hall without another word, leaving me puzzled... but somehow captivated.

There was no denying the irony of the weekend. I had earned the trust of Clint, but lost the trust of Anna. Not long ago had it been the other way around. But perhaps I was just that crafty without even realizing it. On the brighter side, Anna's loss of faith in me would likely hold her at arm's reach. I needed her at a distance, especially now, for I could sense her suspicions becoming more clearly marked. And as much I was fond of her, I couldn't ignore what mattered most.

…...

The very next morning, I managed to track down Clint at a local reservoir in Pallet Town. He had just finished feeding the local Pokémon that inhabited the lake-shore. I presumed it was one of his many extracurricular outings, as he had always taken a liking to freely traveling the lands and interacting with the Pokémon he encountered.

He heard my approaching through the rustling grass and turned away from petty Pysduck flock that rafted lazily across the lake, his eyes glimmering with boyish excitement. "I don't suppose you've arranged another play-date?"

"No, just checking up on you.", I chuckled, my hands tucked in my pockets. "You left Olivine rather abruptly yesterday. I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with Wailord."

"It was... discouraging.", He remarked in a soft voice, staring ahead of me with a distant expression. "But I'm holding up okay." He managed to bring a small smile to his face. "Nice of you to come and check up on me."

"I must confess that I didn't just come here to kill time.", I explained with a deliberate calm, casually pacing back and forth in front of him. "I'm working on a little project, actually."

He quirked a brow to me and chortled, "Business related?"

Nodding my head, I went on to paraphrase, "There are corporate titans going at it in the world of business, and these battles get just as nasty as they do in Gym Matches." I paused for a moment, not bothering to turn to look at him directly. "Daken has his heart set on outselling Silph Co., so the board has decided to manufacture merchandise that will appeal to the Pokémon Training community."

"Like what?", He asked mildly.

I stopped in front of him and sighed, "Action figures, bumper stickers, posters, lunchboxes, etc."

"That's wonderful news!", He exclaimed in that annoying pitch, then spiritedly reasoned, "You'll be doing a huge favor by endorsing those products and letting trainers know that you can relate to them."

"I'm glad you feel that way." I smiled confidently and it transformed my exhausted exterior. "For business purposes, I've been asked to conduct research on different Pokémon species, so I was hoping you'd be willing to do me a kindness."

Much to my delight, he didn't even need persuasion. "Of course!", He chirped on the spot, offering a fairly approachable smile. "Just name it."

Folding my hands gracefully behind my back, I whispered flatly, "The Dragon Scrolls."

As I expected, his eyes lit up in alarm in response to my request. "The Book of Serpents?", He referred to is as, shrugging as though unbothered, but still glancing at me uneasily. "That's... what you need?"

"Is that a problem?", I asked frostily, as though I were offended, my eyes narrowing into a dark glare. "I'm only borrowing it, Clint. Nothing more."

He remained silent, the tightening of his jaw the only sign that he had even heard what I said. He was clearly at a loss for words, though I could detect that he wasn't necessarily hesitant to comply with me. He still saw me as his closest of friends, after all. And as far as he was concerned, nothing could change that. Not even a simple favor to me.

Deciding to guilt him into the endeavor, I turned my head slightly, my mouth thinning as an irrational fury rose up in my throat. "Do you not trust me?"

His eyes suddenly widened in what appeared to be a look of horror, and he jolted to his senses in that instant. "Of course I do!", He gasped sharply, frightened of losing me all over again. Then, swallowing a small lump in his throat, he nodded and acceded at last, "Alright, you may borrow them."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(DISCLAIMER:** Rita's one-liner in this chapter was quote from the movie Mean Girls.**)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **With the scrolls in his possession, Metsuma travels to the Dragon Temple at Mt. Silver to decipher the ancient manuscripts, and acquires the help of a woman who shares his lust to capture Giratina. Meanwhile, Professor Wade pleads with Clint to reconsider his friendship with Metsuma.)


	9. Playing with Shadows

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 9: Playing with Shadows

My cinder eyes slowly opened as I felt the company chopper descend upon the rigid slope of Mount Silver. I peered out the window to find a wintry gust pelting at the glass, as though warning me to go back the way I came. Smiling to myself, I unbuckled my seat-belt and stood from the passenger seat, instructing the pilot to remain put so I could take care of business alone. There was a purpose to this voyage, after all. But it had little to do with the company.

I stepped out from the cabin doors in a sheltered trench coat, my eyes peeled to the chilling conditions. It was snowing heavily in northern Johto, and Blackthorn City was covered by a thick layer of white, wet, frozen cotton. The area itself was a natural wonder filled with sky high, snow-capped peaks painting an oddly peaceful scene with timber trees dotting the base of said mountains.

Nestled in a small valley between these mountains was the village of the Dragon Clan, the same focus of Cayman's previous mission. I was admittedly curious. It had been said that the Dragon Clan was a very secretive, as well as selective group of families. They only revealed their existence to a select few and only allowed even fewer to actually penetrate their village. I hoped I'd succeed in being one of those select few.

Once geared for my hike, I began my downward climb along the mountainside, the village residing only a few yards below me. I knew I'd have little trouble entering the village, provided that many of the locals had likely taken shelter in their homes due to the blizzard. My sole destination was the Dragon Temple. The dragon elders would hopefully dismiss corporate research as being a threat to their society.

When I reached the foot of the valley, my plan yielded swimmingly: I breached the village walls without objection, welcomed by the lookouts as a lost traveler caught up in the storm. As I suspected, the settlement was empty of anything but snow and the bare outline of each cottage. I'd spot a couple of Dragonair surveying the skies on occasion, but I wasn't too concerned. Thanks to the weather, there were only so few of them out and about.

The majority of the village extended into the base of Mount Silver. Furrowing the lower section of my face into my trench coat, I silently made my way into the catacombs, proceeding down dark walkways that burrowed into the side of the mountain. Then coming across a large set of stairs, I bounded up them two at a time. The stairs guided me up above the village to a pair of giant, double doors displaying intricate designs of Dragonair and Dragonites on silver panels.

I pushed through the doors, immediately garnering suspicious looks from the barefoot dwellers inside. All of them were villagers by the looks of it. I sensed a rather deterred vibe from them, but kept to myself and continued through the temple, admiring the great pillars and tiled floors etched with scenes of various Dragon Pokémon in battle. It was a delectable treat to observe these illustrative abstractions since I knew very little about the species.

By sheer luck, I eventually found my way into the temple library. It was capacious, and the smell of old texts lingered in the air. Like any good library, it was a vast collation of scrolls and mysterious books aligned in countless shelves, most covered in a fine, gray dust. It made me curious why the archives had been untouched for so long, especially since there were villagers studiously stationed throughout the chamber. Perhaps the knowledge contained in these halls were of second nature to the local dragon tamers – knowledge kept and stored as keepsakes only.

I sat at a table in the corner of the chamber, as it was largely unoccupied, save for a lone attender on the far side of the table. A young woman, about my age. Her face was concealed behind a book of some sort, but it was safe to assume she'd be too busy in her studies to hassle me.

It was unusually humid. I discarded my trench coat when I felt the watching eyes wane and lose interest in me, and took to my research without further delay. I plucked the book of scrolls from my vest pocket and placed it on the table, flipping through the pages in bewilderment. The passages were all written in Dragon Script – a language I couldn't encipher for the life of me. And it was this complication that brought me to the village in the first place. I needed a translation of some sort; I was confident that the library would be of some help to me.

Rather than bother the curator with my questions and evoke more suspicions, I spent several hours in the temple library searching for answers alone, collecting numerous manuscripts and testaments from the shelves nearest to my table, but failing to uncover any scriptures on interpreting Dragon Script. As were the Dragon Scrolls Clint had lent me, everything in the library was written in the same ancient tongue. But as redundant as it was, I kept at it, hoping to find something of potential worth.

My fingers pried folios upon folios apart, sending up motes of dust into a thin finger of sunset. Light from narrow lancet windows pierced into the gloom of the library, but it was getting too dark to read. The day was nearly over. The library was practically empty. I was running short on time. I pretended to peer at the volume, but my mind was elsewhere. I wondered if I was better off risking the susceptivity of my plans by outright asking Clint to decipher the passage on Negative Energy.

Glancing up from my work, I stared across the table. At _her._ She was still there, sitting against the wall, facing me but totally engrossed in this old book she was supposedly reading. I couldn't quite make out her features, but I felt as though she was watching me, studying me with the discreet focus.

She lowered the book slightly and took a peek at me, staring at me with a bored gaze as if there was nothing else she could do to bide her time. Our eyes locked. Neither of us spoke for several minutes. Smiling slightly, she turned a page then lowered the book again, allowing me a clear gaze of her visage.

Flowing brown hair – coupled with the shimmering gold pendants dangling from her ears – framed her face very nicely. Her striking blue eyes seemed to peer right through me, as though penetrating my very soul. And her Aura felt too pure to be real, yet tainted with a fulsome fatality. It was… oddly unreadable.

Eying the stack of books I had collected from the shelves, she allowed a wry smile to her lips and quietly educated, "There are many old books in the temple library and all come from disparate sources." As if sensing that I was at a loss in my research, she proponed, "This may be an extensive effort on your part. Perhaps I could be of better assistance."

"Perhaps not.", I muttered back, knowing to keep my distance from the locals. "This is private research, I'm afraid."

Annoyed, her eyebrow twitched and she closed her book. "You don't look familiar."

There was no fooling her. She was on to me, and I could see it in her eyes. I felt a severe need to withdraw when speaking to her at such an intrinsic level. Frowning, my lips lazily parted, "I'm not from around here, if that's what you're implying." I spoke in a flat tone, probably due to some misguided hope that I'd bore her to death.

"You're an outsider, are you?", She pressed.

I nodded. "Correct."

With a startled rise of an eyebrow, she retorted playfully, "An outsider conducting private research in a shrine unbelonging to his utility?" A depthful expression honed me unguarded, and she muttered dismally, "How discourteous of you."

I shrank back in my seat – a gesture most unalike me. And after an extraneous silence, I pitted a smirk against her scowl, observing with a peaking interest, "You're a peculiar one."

"Is that so?", She parried, arching another brow at me. "I'm not the one rifling through dragon texts as though my life depended on it."

"It's research.", I reiterated, my voice turning harsher. After a moment's passing, I again let my eyes fall upon Clint's book. I traced the unreadable language with a finger, ignoring the spectator in my peripheral vision. It had been a fun little banter between the two of us, but I had work to do.

She watched me in silence, then said finally, "I'm Sa'lu, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't, but thank you.", I groused, not even bothering to look up at her, though her name did strike an oddly familiar chord with me.

"Discourteous AND disrespectful.", She crossly noted, folding her hands over the table surface, still gazing at me with intrigue. "No matter. I suppose I'd behave similarly in your position." She flashed a brief but knowing smile, then leaned inward to whisper, "But if I was in need of deciphering Dragon Script, I'd have asked the woman sitting in front of me."

I had to admire Sa'lu for her boldness; however, it wasn't enough to immediately win my approval, not that I was one to judge. But I DID have to choose my acquaintances in prudence; I could never be too sure of whom I could confide in. And irony aside, this woman was too mysterious for my own good.

Judging from the passiveness of her crooked grin, Sa'lu seemed to apprehend and respect my reluctance. I didn't even have to say anything more before she finally relinquished to my obvious decision, "Very well. Have it your way." She sighed with a careless shrug before standing from her seat and turning her back to me, throwing one last glance over her shoulder. "But give it some thought, at the very least. You'll find that there's more to me than meets the eye."

I watched her strut out of the chamber without sparing me another word, leaving me strangely intrigued. Honestly, I was expecting her to be more persistent. Sure, I didn't quite trust her... but then again, I didn't trust anybody. So why was I so inwardly regretting having refused her services?

I tired to heed her advice and only lingered for a short time. Eventually, I collected my things and bundled up for the dropping temperatures outside. It was late as it was, so I knew I'd have to give her proposal more thought overnight. There were still other matters to deal with in the meantime. Cayman's training was one of them.

...

As I departed the village with the Dragon Scrolls safely tucked inside my coat, I noted that the storm had let up. Sunlight was evident overhead, but the cold was getting worse as I trudged through the snow, leaving a vague trail of footprints behind me.

Heading back in the direction of the helicopter, I detected a needless presence nearby - one I had grown most tired of after months and months of competing for leverage. I stopped in my tracks and tilted my head back, spotting a limo with tinted windows overlooking the village walls from an overhang further up the mountain trail._ "Calypso.", _I knew immediately. _"He's been tailing me." _

I hiked my way up to his vehicle with little tenor in my step. I didn't much feel like fraternizing with the mafia, not after Cayman's dangerous run-in with their commiserable likes a few weeks back.

The backseat door of the limo swung open as I approached, and Calypso climbed out to greet me, a lit cigar hanging from his mouth like always. His expression held aggravation, not to mention a hint of wariness. I could swear, even from the distance I was fortunately placed at, that I could see his bright jaded eyes burning like green fire.

Just behind him, a pair of his Machoke bodyguards stood patted in the snow, sending me ill-tempered glares and cracking their jutted knuckles in a suggestive manner.

Ignoring his backup of brutes, I folded my hands together and rested them against my abdomen, watching the mobster's face coyly distort into a modest grin. He was holding

down his temper to the extent that I was holding down my own. I was astounded that he was still bent on playing a friendly act with me.

"Takin' a detour, Mistah Rocket?", He chuckled deep in his throat, gesturing a hand to the village below. "Neato place to spend duh aftahnoon."

Holding no ounce of patience for this lowlife scum, I replied with an indifferent sniff, "If we're quite done here, I have somewhere to be."

"Dis late in duh day?", He inquired with a hint of menace, a knowing look framing his features ever so deviously. "Gonna go catch up wit yoh boy Cayman?"

He knew my protege's name, but I wasn't about to let that serve as a bargaining chip, so I merely retorted, "He's in the process of recovering and none the wiser about it." Then, much to my own satisfaction, I moved on to threaten, "Incidentally, I will have to thank you for seizing his Pokémon and leaving him for dead in the street. In doing so, you've only ensured your doom by crossing me in such a tasteless manner."

Initially, he seemed deterred by my omen, but just as soon shrugged it off as a bluff and jestfully atoned, "Yous left me wit so few options." Another smile appeared to his chapped, unrefined set of lips. "But good to know duh kid is alive. He passed on duh message den?"

"He may have said something.", I replied, my voice barely above a whisper. "No doubt you're holding his Pokémon ransom, at least until I choose to cooperate with you."

He furrowed a brow at me as he blew a puff of smoke through ringent lips. "Den yous understand duh situation?"

"Quite.", I answered snappily, flashing a fearless smile at him. "My answer is no. I have no further interest in your organization."

Fighting down his fury, he closed his eyes and cringed for a moment, a tense pause falling over him. After sustaining himself, his lids flew open and he grumbled decidedly, "Yous gonna regret double-crossin' me, Mistah Rocket." He scowled daggers at me, levering a grubby finger towards my chest in a poking-like gesture. "Yous gonna regret disrespectin' me!"

I noticed the outline of a pistol in his pocket and pointed a finger to it, challenging him, "Take your shot."

At first, his expression fell entirely, appalled that I had just boldly suggested a bullet to the head. Rather than follow through with my proffer, however, he merely shrugged back with an indignant frown. He was unwilling to comply. Perhaps he wasn't as stupid as I initially thought, though I highly doubted he knew of my cerebral capabilities. His hesitance was more likely the result of uncertainty.

"I ain't through wit yous just yet.", He muttered sourly, then proceeded to justify his qualm, "Yous gonna die in duh open, so duh people will know not to mess wit me."

"By all means, do your worst.", I calmly replied, my smile oddly warm and inviting. "I'll be waiting."

He whirled on the spot, too upset to meet my gaze again. Without further deferment, he and his bodyguard plodded through the snow and climbed back into the backseat of the limo, the door slamming shut behind them.

As I watched the vehicle drive off down the dirt road, I stood as stagnant as a sculpture in the thick sheath of snow, my smile totally immovable. It wasn't until the adrenaline high of superiority finally subsided did I return to the chopper up ahead and set a new course for the Sevii Islands.

...

_Inside an office in the basement of the Celadon Game Corner, sat a man in a dark blue suit. Looking through the papers on his desk, he was constantly mumbling about a recent mess-up of the organization, wondering how much longer the Saffron Mafia would be able to hold their own, financially. _

_At that moment, Don Calypso burst through the door, a cigar grappled in the corner of his mouth. "I'm losin' my patience wit dis punk.", He snarled, gesturing his Machoke bodyguards to close the door behind him. He looked across the office to find the casino owner, Mos Vinci, a thinner but less well-dressed man, seated at his desk. "Dere's gotta be anothah way to deal wit Metsuma." _

_"The guy's got a lot of moxie to stand up to us, that's for sure.", Vinci sighed in his patent voice, leaning back in his chair. Glancing up at his superior, he pressed, "What are we supposed to do in the meantime, boss? We gave him that damn land grant in turn for a partnership. He fucked us over, and now we're bleeding money! If we don't get another Pokémon shipment in soon, we're gonna have to shut down this place, along with half your properties in Saffron!" _

_Calypso nodded, muttering, "Den he's gonna have to pay."_

_"Just say the word.", Vinci growled, standing from the desk with a pistol in hand. "I'll take him out." _

_Calypso stood there for a moment, appreciative of his subordinate's alacrity. Then, he scratched his fuzzy chin, eyes cast wondrously to Vinci. "Whudda about dat pretty dame he was flirtin wit on duh beach last weekend?"_

_"We did a background check.", The other man said. "She works with the Veilstone Police Department." He then quirked a brow to Calypso. "He could use her as leverage against us." _

_Calypso shook his head. "She ain't gonna bring down our entire establishment just cus we gots a bone to pick wit Rocket.", He reasoned, then held up his finger as another idea came to mind. "Dat shipment of product we was expectin' a few weeks back. Yous got all duh names of duh Pokémon?" _

_Vinci nodded. "O'course." _

_"Have duh local authorities telegraph duh list to duh Police Department in Veilstone, along wit any ottuh names reported missin' in duh last two months.", The crook instructed with a knowing grin. "Dose looted Pokémon belong to Metsuma's men."_

_Sensing a scheme at hand, Vinci smiled and asked, "What do you got in mind?"  
_

_"Tough love.", He replied short but sweetly. "If he gets duh memo and do exactly what we say, we give him back duh Pokémon we stole from his sleuth." _

_Vinci leaned inward and whispered, "And if blackmail don't work?"_

_Calypso frowned, then answered, "We put a bullet in duh poor schmuck's head. But even wit Metsuma dead, we can still tear Briskomy a new one wit duh dirt we got on him. He's a Pokémon thief, ain't he?"_

...

The blizzard back in Johto had given me the idea to test Cayman's abilities amidst weather that would subdue his Cho'moken. Geared in our snowsuits, we sailed to Floe Island and spent hours of the night scuffling inside the frozen caverns of Icefall Cave, though it was no walk in the park for Cayman.

Towards the end of our session, Cayman tightened the last leather strap on his bracer, flexing his hands and feet, his body quivering in the plummeting temperatures. His Earth Cho'moken was useless, as ice was not his forte, but I could tell he was still trying to channel his elemental power to some degree.

We stared one another down, silent. A chilling breeze wafted between us, and I could see Cayman wrinkle his nose at the heavy sense of danger emanating from my Aura. More-so than usual, actually. It had been a while since our last training session, and the heat of the battle had carried me to a prime form.

Cayman yelled and thrust his arm forward, his ferocious fist aiming for my head. I turned and summoned a shutter of psychic energy to douse the blow and send him stumbling backwards.

"The objective isn't to demonstrate your element in an environment contrast to it.", I educated sternly as I circled his fallen form. "Learn to withstand your natural weaknesses. Turn subjection into exemption! Forget susceptibility! Think capacity!"

He sprung to his feet in that instant, completely disregarding my spoken directive as he attempted to charge me with reckless momentum.

I lunged for him, bursting through my shield of psychic energy and jabbing my fingers into his spine. He yelled and arched his back, sinking to his knees. He turned, his teeth bared, but I had already rolled around to his front.

"Broaden your horizons, Cayman!", I bellowed, standing patiently in my fighting stance. "Hone only what power you have access to – your Aura in its natural essence!"

Finally, I could feel Cayman tap into his primal energy, for he had successfully realized that he needed to call upon only what was available to him in order to stand his ground against me. Climbing to his feet, his eyes traced me from head to toe, looking for the slightest of movements that would indicate that my Aura was ready and in check.

There. A flex of my hand. I'd give him that much to act on. And by the time I had raised it and manipulated a shock-wave of Aura, Cayman was already on the move, weaving toward me with attuned reflexes. He lunged and then thrust up beneath my arm. The shock-wave flew wide. He spun me to my knees and fell into place behind me, his hand dropping to the nape of my neck, ready to snap it with a single jab.

"Cayman!", A familiar but tirtuating voice echoed off the walls of the cave, completely shattering Cayman's focus. "Cayman, are you in here?"

I shot up and turned my head as Cayman dashed for the cave entrance to greet... that girl. Konani. She had followed us.

She pressed up against Cayman in search of warmth against the chilly air, smiling up at him and snickering, "Another workout session?"

Holding her close to him, he shrugged his shoulders and chuckled deviously, "Yeah, something like that."

From afar, I watched with disdain, ashamed by Cayman's actions. I thought I had taught him better than this. It seemed he was more susceptible to the world around him then ever before now. Over the past few weeks, I had noticed these changes in him become more clearly marked. It was a little unsettling.

Konani, ignorant to where I was spectating from, looked up at Cayman with those batting lashes of hers. "You told me you'd be here, so I thought I'd surprise you." Another despicable smile fell upon her lips as she dared to suggest, "If you feel like taking a break, we can go grab some dinner."

In that charismatic demeanor of his, he hissed into her ear, "To be perfectly honest, I'm only hungry for you."

"Stop it!", She giggled insuppressibly, trying to swat him away as his lips roamed down her neck, leaving an endless trail of kisses. "Cut it out!"

The unseemly sight was more than enough for me to take in without hurling. Clearing my throat in the most polite manner possible, I sputtered out his name, "Cayman." When he whirled around to meet my gaze, I lifted a wagging finger and gestured him to come hither. "A word with you?"

Nodding, he glanced back at Konani for a brief moment. "Go wait outside for me.", He murmured, his lips still brushing hers and their foreheads touching. "I'll catch up in just a minute."

As she quietly made her way back outside, I crossed over to the cave entrance, catching Cayman by utter surprise as he turned to regroup with me. Before he could mutter anything, I caviled, "Your training for the day isn't finished yet."

"Chief, I'm bushed!", He moaned, rolling his eyes at me in the usual gesture of insolence. "Can't we take a break?"

"When you sprung out of the that hospital bed two weeks ago, you swore you would train excessively to strengthen yourself.", I reminded him. "Sadly, all I see in you is a laggard."

He gave me a ruthful grin. "Man, why do you always got to be such a downer?"

"What's happening to you, Cayman?", I took him by astonishment, my expression as serious as ever. I then rested a hand on his shoulder, my grip immediately tightening on contact, as if threatening. I could see him swallow beneath my gaze, but I didn't let that lull the tenseness of my words, "You're straying. You haven't been the same ever since you returned to the islands. You've been more unproductive than ever."

"Nothing's wrong, alright?" His throat tightened, but he managed a playful little smirk. "I'm just having a little fun!"

My mind swam at this implication. I blinked and furrowed my brow. "Fun?"

With a cocky laugh, he clucked his tongue and shook his head. "I'm blending in! Just like you want me to do!"

"How can you trust her to accomplish this?", I questioned, alluding to his love interest.

He shrugged his shoulders, a hint of laughter escaping between parted lips. "If you want to get the job done, you just got to learn to trust.", He lectured elatedly. "I've learned to trust Konani, and now she's all I need to camouflage myself. Isn't that why you married your wife? For camouflage?"

"I never said I trusted Maria with anything.", I gruffly denied his claim, yet still refusing to lose focus of the woman in his life. "How can you be sure Konani isn't a threat to you?"

Again, he rolled his eyes. "Does she really look that dangerous to you?"

"But-"

"Seriously, chief, you need to get past your trust issues!", He cut me down before I could say anything else. "You don't trust me. You don't trust Konani. You don't trust anyone. You can't handle everything on your own, pal." Leaving me to mull over that, he promptly exited the cave, sparing me no chance to object to his accusation.

Truth be told, there was nothing for me to object to. He was right. I could never bring myself to trust anyone at an intimate level. Sure, it was an easy trait to fake, but not an easy one to cultivate. The shredded remains of my friendship with Anna was evidence of that much. Perhaps she said it best when she once told me: 'pairs survive better in the wild.' If this was true, then perhaps confiding enlisting Sa'lu was truly the only way to bring my plans to fruition.

"There's only one way to know for sure.", I muttered to myself as I stepped out from the cave and started towards the docks. "Looks as though I'll be paying another visit to Mount Silver in the morning..."

...

_That night, at the Veilstone Police Precinct, Detective Jordie shuffled to Anna's desk and set down a large stack of papers in front of her. "You got a delivery, Sarge." _

_Anna glanced up from her work and read the headline of the folder placed on her desk. "Missing Pokémon Reports?" She began to browse through the files, each one containing a descriptive report on disappeared Pokémon from the Kanto and Johto Regions. "These don't belong on file. They're not even from our department!" _

_Jordie shrugged his shoulders and yawned, "They were faxed over by the Celadon Police Department. It could be a rookie mess-up." He arched a brow, taken aback by her fascination with the portfolio. "Want me to shred em?" _

_Barely glancing up to meet his eyes, she shook her head. "No... I'll hang on to them." After he left, she leaned back in her chair, repeatedly flipping through the files, as if sensing something amiss. "Hmm..." _

...

The next morning, I kept to my word and returned to Mount Silver, deciding to evaluate Sa'lu before committing to anything. If she truly could read Dragon Script, I had to be sure I could trust her to honor my plans and swear them to secrecy. And if all else failed, I'd have to disown Cayman for putting this 'trust' nonsense in my head in the first place.

Realistically, though, I didn't know much about dragons; they never seemed to peak my interest. And it was because I knew so little about them that I'd probably need someone like Sa'lu at my disposal, given her familiarity with the Dragon Clans and their various principals, rituals, etc.

As I hiked deeper into the mountain pass leading to the clan's village, the chilled air brought a healthy redness to my cheeks, and I pulled my scarf more tightly around my neck to retain the warmth beneath it as I marched onward.

From behind the village walls, the village of the Dragon Clan was no different than the day before, draped in the lay white garments of winter. Colored lights had been strung across the faces of the stone buildings, and even suspended in the air between them. Though a light snow had fallen earlier in the day, it had been tread upon such a numerous amount of times that the majority of it had been reduced to a sodden mass.

To my surprise, Sa'lu was already waiting for me outside the village entrance, bundled in a black shawl that hung freely over her shoulders. It was an eerie effect that somehow seemed to match her sharp, exotic features. Her lips pulled upward in a slight smile that revealed a set of perfectly straight teeth.

I stopped in front of her, dispensing the formalities. "Let's not hem and haw.", I spoke with little rapture. "I'm in need of your services, Sa'lu."

She whirled and led me inside the village, muttering over her shoulder, "I thought you might, Metsuma."

I was admittedly caught off guard by that, and sputtered insecurely, "You know my name?"

She nodded and glanced at me, if not only for a brief second. "You and I have a mutual contact in Rita Ketchum."

Another shocker. Finding comfort in this revelation, I inquired, "Rita's a friend of yours?"

"Associate.", She shrewdly corrected me. "I don't much care for friends, nor do I have the time for them."

And suddenly I felt more at ease with this woman than ever before. It was like speaking into a mirror, mostly anyway. _She was cold, callous, and_ unsympathetic. She didn't give a damn whatsoever. To some, that would be frightening. To me, it was rather refreshing. Perhaps there was room for her in my schemes after all.

My lips shook with want to beam widely as I looked upon the native festivities surrounding us. From time to time, my eyes shifted to Sa'lu, yet each occasion I did so, her expression was the same: her mouth was set in a thin line, and her blue eyes were watchful, waiting.

"Rita enlisted me to help you.", She finally spoke, much to my satisfaction. "She had a hunch you were up to something after she caught you snooping about her house." Turning her head slightly, she gave me a coy smile. "Well played."

As we continued our stroll, I sighed, "I do make mistakes from time to time. I simply prefer not to admit to them."

"It wasn't until you found your way inside the temple library did I fit the pieces together.", She continued. "You were trying to decipher those scrolls. I know this to be true."

It had been less than ten minutes before I realized that we had traversed a small circle within the village thrice without pausing to visit anywhere. Realizing how suspicious this looked, I stopped in my tracks and cut to the chase, "My inability to read Dragon Script is the barrier between myself and the final phase of my plans."

Our crunching steps slowed to a halt. She circled around to face me, an eyebrow twitching at me with deep intrigue. "Plans?"

"It seems I've said too much.", I commented lightly.

She looked at me strangely for a long minute, then leaned forward and whispered, "I'd be happy to read you what's in those scrolls if you share with me these... plans of yours."

I nodded, a braver gesture than I at first thought it to be, then said, "Perhaps we should speak of this elsewhere." I didn't want to draw the attention of the villagers or even the local Pokémon.

"Of course.", She promptly agreed with a nod, whirling on her feet. "Come with me."

...

Sa'lu's cottage was situated right in the middle of the valley, with high mountains surrounding it. Their breath taking heights were like curtains to the glowing, bright sun – which was peeking out of its slumber to tint the sky with dazzling orange color, shedding off its warm rays all over the valley and melting the last of the winter snow on the slopes of the mountains.

As I made myself at home, I noted that the inside was equally impressive. Her cottage was more liberally decorated than anything in the village, with the wood in vibrant orange browns. The floor was stone, as well as the walls, but every table, bed, and counter was nebulous in color.

While Sa'lu prepared what smelt like tea, I peered inside a large room filled with bookcases with many books inside. A golden chandelier hung overhead with different dragon designs on it and a red fiery decorated carpet was placed neatly on the floor. A large table was set aptly in the center of the room, as if for business purposes only.

When she entered the room with a tray of tea, I was already browsing through her collection of dissertations, but kept my nonchalance even after sensing her approach. "So your family serves as a grand authority in the clan.", I drawled over her high-profile status, now understanding how she had acquired such a large and luxurious home. "I imagine you're expected to bear children to continue the bloodline arrangement."

"I've already supplied a daughter for such charge, though she's constantly under the surveillance of the elders.", Sa'lu explained as she placed the tray on the table and took a seat near me. "I only see Aisha on rare occasion."

I put away the book, then turned to join her. "Pity.", I faked empathy.

She shook her head. "It's a custom for every newborn Dragonchild." Quickly changing the subject, she gestured to my suit. "Well?"

I took the hint and revealed the book of scrolls from beneath my jacket. I forced myself to resist hesitation, then handed her the manuscript without a second to spare. I then proceeded my way around the table and took to my seat as she read through the scrolls with careful diligence and without the slightest bit of puzzlement.

"These writings look rather worn and dated, but the text is immaculately printed.", She avidly noted, glancing up from the table to momentarily meet my eyes. "I don't suppose they originally belonged to another clan?"

I shrugged my shoulders, unconcerned with the question. "Possibly. They were given to a friend of mine not long ago."

She pressed, "The exact purpose of these scrolls?"

I watched her with assiduity for a long moment, then answered, "To cull a Pokémon's Negative Energy through the power of Aura and beget a portal to the world reverse of ours." As I spoke this, Sa'lu visibly stiffened. Nonetheless, I managed to further my clarification, "I am to claim the Pokémon that dwells on the other side of it."

The young dragon trainer leaned back in her seat and placed her hands on her hips. "Under what power?"

"The Affinity Soul.", I muttered, my lips curving into a smile. "Clint Ketchum."

"The Champion of the Pokémon League?", She asked earnestly, eyes full of perceptivity. "That doesn't surprise me."

I rose a brow to her. "You're familiar with him?"

"To an extent.", She admitted, though not so enthusiastically. But who could blame her? "I know Rita through Clint. Despite a mutual profession, he and I don't share much common ground."

I couldn't help but chortle at her vagueness. "Mutual profession?"

"The Pokémon League, of course."

At last, I had come to distinctly identify her. I now knew who she was. "Yes, I thought your name was familiar when we first met.", I said aloud, recognizing her for her status outside the clan. "You're a member of the Elite Four."

"That I am." Glazing over the scrolls again, her voice had a hard edge to it as she spoke to this grave, "Under what circumstances can this plan of yours be executed?"

Since I had already shared the finer details with her, I saw no harm in continuing. "To successfully summon the dimensional portal, I require the negative energy of a dragon."

"Not just any dragon.", She emended sharply, her finger tracing over the dated print of one of the scrolls. "You require a dragon that will cooperate with you and adhere to your every command."

I knew this already, but I decided not to risk a rehash. "So be it.", I replied. "I'll seek out the dragon I desire and-"

Sa'lu glared at me, not sure whether to be amused or cranky. "You truly believe it's as simple as that?" She shook her head and sighed, "Don't be foolish, Metsuma."

"What do you mean?", I demanded, my curiosity once again piqued.

She waved a dismissive hand at me. "Your plan will fall to shambles unless you approach this with the mind of a Dragon Tamer. To tame a dragon, you must break its spirit – a feat not so easily accomplished by the mundane."

I took her words into careful consideration for a moment, but suddenly realized that I was just as competent as any Trainer, Dragon Tamer or not. I had no need to fallback on anyone. "I'm quite capable of disciplining Rayquaza on my own."

Sa'lu heaved yet another dispassionate sigh, rubbing the hem of her nose with a forefinger and thumb. "That line of thought is too wide of the mark." Lifting her head, she lost her attempted smirk for a heartbeat as her face rearranged itself into a pondering expression before she regained control and firmly twisted her lips slightly, cocking one eyebrow upwards just a bit. "I believe this calls for a woman's touch."

I held back my protest, deciding it was in my best interest to at the very least acknowledge her input. "Go on."

"My bloodline runs strong with the clan.", She reminded me of the obvious. Then, looking up at me again, she beamed, the voracity shining in her eyes. "You'd be wise to take advantage of that. Besides... I have access to certain powers that the elders do not."

Her last comment had me leaning into the table with aroused curiosity. I whispered delicately, "What sort of powers?"

...

The answer to my question was left reserved for some time as I followed Sa'lu deep into the valley, the cottage miles behind us. The sun was high, and the clouds were sunken, leaving the sky a crisp blue overhead. Thin layers of snow drifted across the frozen grass. A cool breeze from the north reinforced the wintry feel of the early afternoon.

As I walked in step beside her, she began to explain, "I've been experimenting with practices that the elders would deem... unorthodox. If they ever realized this, I'd be excommunicated." Her gaze cast to the ground as it slowly belted beneath our pace. "You can't imagine the shame of being exiled from your own home."

I smirked, amused by the irony, and chortled quietly, "Oh, I think I have a vague idea."

We stopped near a vacant clearing in the trail, overlooking a herd of Donphan that stood grazing in the shallow valley beneath us. I speculated they were on the hunt for any scraps of food buried beneath the endless layers of snow, but such behavior of the species was of little interest to me.

Before I could voice my disinterest, I heard a gasp next to me. I turned my head and watched in astonishment as Sa'lu's body buckled, her eyes darkening and her face contorting into a look of variance. Then, without acknowledging my presence, she raised her hands to the sky, her bloodshot eyes held to the herd grazing below. An orb of wind suddenly generated between her palms, jolting me alert as I slowly backed away.

Sensing the shift in climate, the herd of Donphan broke in front of us, attempting to flee for the forest margin.

It was too late. Icy gusts began forming around the orb Sa'lu held hoisted in the air, soon becoming a massive vortex of raging wind! At that moment, the tornado seemed to be set alight, suddenly becoming a violet swirl of pelting snow as it froze over the entire valley, trapping the Donphan herd in a sheet of inescapable ice!

Taking a deep breath, Sa'lu released the twister, panting from the exertion. She was still new at this, it seemed.

Nevertheless, my lungs froze, expelling air in a disbelieving gasp, my heart hammering at a speed never achieved before and how could it not be when she, Sa'lu, had done the unthinkable. She had just performed a Twister on her own. And I knew this not to be the work of Aura, as the dragon species was not directly associated with any form of Cho'moken.

She reeled, gazing at me in wait of the judgment I had to offer.

"Most impressive.", I proclaimed, my smile widening as I looked her square in the eye, eager to know of the secrets surrounding her talents. "I don't suppose you have a name for this extraordinary gift?"

"The Shadow Arts.", She snapped the words with military precision, never once taking her eyes from me. "Through the Shadow Arts, I am inherent to the strengths and senses of Dragon Pokémon. I can take on their thoughts. Their feelings. Their powers. It's a complex conception. Inexplicable, really." She smiled deviously, sighing, "I suppose you'd have to be a Dragonchild to fully understand it."

I didn't argue with that, though I did feel the need to denote our mutual hobby in mastering forbidden evils, particularly Cho'moken and the Shadow Arts. "Well it seems as though you and I share a fascination with ancient teachings."

Much to my relief, she grinned at my words, going as far to offer, "I can employ my practices to control the Dragon Pokémon you desire." She draped her arms across her chest, eying me intently. "Do we have an agreement?"

I heard the catch in her voice, and I didn't care for it. I was still apprehensive of forming an alliance with someone I had only just met. She obviously had her own agenda for acquiring Giratina, which explained why she was so bent on aiding my cause. I felt unnerved by this. Then again, she was my only hope for deciphering the rest of those scrolls.

Sa'lu offered me a sympathetic gaze, then kindly cited, "I don't think you're in any position to _refuse my help_ now. You can't. I'm all you've got. You can't go anywhere without my help. That's what I'm here for, Metsuma. I'm here to help you… to help you see how much you – need – me."

My voice had gone an octave deeper as well as rough and husky, "Why is it so important that you join me?

"Because you want control of the Shadow Dragon just as much as I do. You wish to destroy your enemies just as badly as I wish to destroy mine. You strive to taste chaos just as desperately as I strive to taste power." Much to my appreciation, her voice was warped from emotion as she went on to answer, "My birthright as the true leader of the Dragon Clan is of equal importance to your quest for revolution."

I leered at her. "You'd have had to read my mind to know what I'm truly after."

"I don't have to.", She snapped back. "It's engraved in your eyes."

And then it struck me. This woman could see me, the real me. Not the fake one I pretended to be because of my reputation. How was this possible? The skepticism that had been present just moments before was now replaced with a deep curiosity. Perhaps I had misjudged her after all. Perhaps Cayman was right.

Sa'lu spun, gazing out to the mountains. "My family has been with the clan for generations. Acting as sages and bridges between Human and Dragon." She frowned indignantly. "I've longed to attain the mark of true mastery, to make myself accomplish so much more than the dogmatic expectations of the elders. I want to set new ideals for the clan... and the Shadow Arts are my ultimatum."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. I didn't want to deny her this opportunity... because I could honestly relate to her. I knew what it was like to want to achieve something greater than myself. I knew what it was like to have to rely on dissident means to get my way. Most importantly, I knew what it meant to have an ultimatum on hand.

She calmly turned to face me again. As if reading mental notes, she spoke, "You and I share some of the same invisible values, believe it or not. I know we do, because some of the values that we keep are intrinsic to other human beings. We're not like the rest of them...we're not monsters...we're worse. We can't contain our true forms, so we blend in with our social circles in wait of the day we dismantle them from the inside." Her voice became melodic and lulling, a voice I hadn't expected from her. "Any real power belongs to the people who are defined by it. People... like us..."

Mulling over her undeniable logic, I looked up from the snow, breaking my silence at last, "You've made your case." I watched her for a moment before giving her a mock bow. "We must keep our alliance strictly under wraps."

She smiled lightly, staring me in the eyes with a calculating gaze, then nodded her head and exclaimed, "Then let's decipher the rest of those scrolls, shall we?"

…...

_In New Bark Town, after school hours, Professor Wade lifted his head from the carefully graded quizzes on his desk, his attention being delightfully drawn the entrance of Clint Ketchum, the man in his prime. "Ah, there's my favorite pupil!", Exclaimed Wade as he dropped his writing utensil and stood from his desk in a respectful show of manners. With a coltish grin, he asked facetiously, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, PokeMaster Ketchum?"_

_Before he had a chance to say anything, Clint chuckled at the title given to him and shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip as he approached the older man's desk. "Just call me Clint, professor."_

_"Clint it is then!" Seeing as how it was again appropriate to settle down, Wade alighted upon his seat and folded his hands across his desk, hoping to do some catching up with his former student. "Tell me, how has the family been? I trust you're all adjusting comfortably in Viridian City?"_

_"As best we can.", Answered Clint, his interest nonexistent at the moment. He remained standing, hoping to display a quality of unrest, assuming the professor would notice. _

_Little to Wade's knowledge, Clint had returned to New Bark Town solely to seek consultation about his reformed friendship with Metsuma. Only the professor's blessing could ensure that there was nothing to be uneasy about._

_As anticipated, Wade soon came to suspect Clint's transparent disquiet and made it a point to assert his focus on it, doing so in a casual prompt. "So what can I do for you, old friend?"_

_Clint leaned against the desk as if he were speaking of nothing special, his posture calm but somewhat wired. "Professor, do you remember when I spoke on the phone with you a few months ago?"_

_Already, Wade could foresee where this discussion was headed. There was another synchronized blink, although this one was a lot less resistive. "You informed me that you and Metsuma were in regular contact again."_

_Clint nodded before finally asking, "Has he by any chance tried to contact you as well?"_

_"No.", Wade snappily grunted. "And I don't see why he should or would." His expression soured even further as he looked up at Clint, whom was now hovering over the desktop. "What surprised me was that he had decided to reacquaint with YOU of all people. When he left all those years ago, I was under the impression that he held more resentment towards you than anyone else."_

_Clint's eyebrow twitched. He slightly receded from the desk, offering Wade his space, while he considered the ugly truth. However, as far as he was concerned, the past no longer mattered. Both he and Metsuma had moved on to bigger and better things. Their childish rivalry was over. _

_Turning to the professor again, he confided his belief in Metsuma's redemption, "Well... I think he's finally realized, over the years, how foolish he was back then, and now he's trying his hardest to make up for it." He briefly nodded, as if agreeing with himself. "I honestly believe he's changed, professor."_

_Professor Wade raised an eyebrow, thinking it inconceivable that his star pupil had so easily been disillusion by Metsuma's alleged transformation. "Clint, I advise you to be cautious.", He warned in a low voice. "It's never safe to assume anything." _

_Personally, Wade wasn't the slightest bit convinced by Metsuma's performance. Then again, he hadn't seen Metsuma since their dispute all those years ago. Since then, he would only hear stories about what a great man his son had become over the years. In fact, over the course of the past several months, even Clint had grown accustomed to his miraculous and successful metamorphosis. Meanwhile, Wade saw it to be nothing more than a deceptive trickery._

_"We've grown close as friends again.", Clint continued on, a boyish smile brightened noticeably. "It seems to me that he wants nothing more than to put the past behind him and start over. He's matured, professor!"_

_Wade shook his head and snorted, "How can you be sure?"_

_"Because I know him!", Clint exclaimed! He was now unknowingly a soldier in Metsuma's line of defense, just as Wade had feared. "I know him!", He repeated again. "I know him too well!"_

_Face darkening, Wade sighed. "As do I, Clint. But lest we not forget, it was I who raised him from infancy and took him into my home, training him as my apprentice. And how did he repay me? With putrid disgrace! He took my research, intent on abusing knowledge not meant for his eyes!" The sheer anger in his tone was more than acceptable, given that villainous incident Metsuma had caused. To him, Metsuma was unchangeable._

_However, Clint remained heavily vigilant in proving otherwise. "That was the old Metsuma..."_

_Wade raised an eyebrow at the comment and watched, fairly stunned. "There is only one Metsuma, Clint, just like there is only one of you and one of me!", He practically shouted. "Nobody changes! Metsuma is no exception to this reality!"_

_Following that most insipid lecture, Clint was unusually silent for a moment... and then his eyes narrowed. "Obviously, I'm not going to garner your approval.", He stated, bowing his head ever so slightly. "I respect your opinion, professor. But my stance on the subject remains." _

_Before he could turn to leave, however, he stilled by means of self-compulsion, involuntarily blurting out something he knew would offset the professor, "Metsuma has asked me to lend him the fifth volume of the forbidden chronicles." _

_Little to Wade's knowledge, he was bending the truth. He was too skeptical to reveal that he had already surrendered the scrolls to Metsuma. Nonetheless, he refused to correct himself. It was only the professor's reaction he wanted to see most. _

_"The book given to you by the Dragon Elders?" Wade froze for a brief moment. His worry quickly morphed into utter dread. _

_They both knew well that the fifth book in the forbidden chronicles series was the only piece of the prophecy that Metsuma wasn't able to get his hands on prior to his banishment because it was the only piece of information that wasn't stored among Wade's research. Because of that one missing link, which contained all of the information regarding Negative Energy, Metsuma had not been able enter the Distortion World. And now, exactly one year before the subsequent Black Moon, he was asking to borrow it? Wade couldn't help but feel severely divided by this revelation._

_Clint was more reserved, at the moment anyway. While he certainly wasn't expecting the professor's admission, he wanted him to at least respect the tenderness of the situation._

_No such luck, however. Wade's gaze was icy as he stared up at his clueless student. "Clint, take a minute to consider this! If Metsuma gets ahold of that book, the consequences could be disastrous! He's already memorized all of the other forbidden information! As soon as he learns how to influence a Pokémon's Negative Energy, he'll know everything he needs to rig the prophecy!"_

_"He wouldn't do that, professor!", The other man detested. "He's changed! I know it!"_

_Wade leaned back into his chair, folding his arms with disapproval. "Come now, Clint, be realistic! You don't find it at all suspicious that, just now, precisely one year before the next Black Moon, he's requesting possession of that book?"_

_"It's not like that, professor! Please listen!" Because his faith in Metsuma was so strong, Clint couldn't help but deliver another firm objection, this time backed with reason. "Metsuma needs information on different Pokémon Types to help promote the new merchandise his wife's company, Briskomy, is manufacturing for the Pokémon Training Community. He only wants the book so he can excerpt data on the background and nature of Dragon-Type Pokémon in order to benefit his company's reputation."_

_Wade frowned, not even bothering to consider that wave of lies. "Do you honestly believe that, Clint? I know for a fact that you're smarter than this!" He glared at the younger man, his inky eyes coming clearer the longer Clint resisted._

_The Pokémon Master gently shut his eyes and blew out a breath through his nose. "He's my friend and I trust him.", He whispered his unfazed stance. "And he trusts me."_

_Wade shook his head. "Metsuma isn't capable of trust."_

_"I'm sorry, professor.", Clint shot him down, his voice turning stern. "I refuse to believe that." _

_As hard as he had tried to make Clint understand, Wade just couldn't argue any further. It was downright pointless. To Clint, he sighed, "Very well. Do what you will with the Dragon Scrolls. However... I do implore you keep a watchful eye on Metsuma."_

_It was a request he'd reluctantly comply to. Yet, regarding his opinion on Metsuma in general, he was still immovable as ever. "You have nothing to worry about, professor.", He assured with a slight smile of omens. "Metsuma and I are true pals again. It's just like old times!"_

_"That's only what he wants you to think..." _

_Luckily, Clint hadn't heard that last remark. He had already dispersed from the empty classroom, leaving Wade troubled with his resurrected fears._

…...

The flight back to the Sevii Islands the following morning didn't take as long as it usually did, but maybe it was all in my head. I was at ease with the situation concerning the Dragon Scrolls, so now I could focus on Cayman's training. He had been slacking off lately. I was intent on learning why.

I slipped the key into the door of his penthouse and let myself in. I heard the shower running, so I sat down on the couch and waited. It's not like I was a guest or anything. In fact, I was more than that. I had bought him this luxury home with my own money. It was right on the beach. Very spacious but secluded. Expenses and utility all paid according to schedule. I suppose I was simply giving him the life I never had as a boy.

As I sat there patiently in his unkempt living room, a distinct energy-reading suddenly roused my senses alert. I stood up and began to wander the room, my eyes searching anxiously for the bizarre source of energy my Aura had picked up on. I kicked through the piles of clothes left lying around as I felt myself drawing closer to the object.

I traced the reading to the corner of the living room and found what appeared to be an unhatched egg, bundled up in a blanket and sheltered from open sight. In the light, the egg seemed to glisten, like a highly polished rock. It was eerie in that way. Almost as though it really were a rock of some sort. The texture seemed to indicate such. But why would Cayman hide this from me?

I collected the egg into my arms and pulled out a chair from the kitchen. I sat there with elegance, pondering on what feeble excuse my apprentice would come up with to defend himself from incrimination. I always sensed he had a secretive side to him, but not like this. There was something shady going on and I wanted to know exactly what it was.

After about ten minutes, Cayman emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his ragged hair with a towel until he froze all at once, staring in a horror as I sat there in the center of the room with my legs crossed and the egg sitting perfectly in my lap. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, and I could feel his Aura quiver in fear. That was all the evidence I required to test my theorem.

After several moments, he pretended to act like his casual self. "Chief? W-what are you doing here?" He noticed the scrolls sticking out of my suit pocket and used it as his escape route. "You got the Dragon Scrolls!", He chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. "That Ketchum dork finally handed them over?"

I nodded, but never wavered my gaze from him. "Yes. About a week ago."

Again, he emitted another nervous laugh, "And you're just now telling me this?"

"I stopped by to surprise you with what data I collected from it.", I explained, then let my eyes travel to the egg. "But it seems... I was the one who was in for a surprise."

Finally, his facade collapsed. "Chief, I can explain-", He muttered, even though he probably couldn't, not while I was able to detect his every lie. Not while he was biting off much more than he could handle.

"It's a lovely egg.", I commented, gently caressing the hard shell with both palms. "I imagine it holds some sort of sentimental value to you?"

"Of course not!", He blurted out, lips quivering. "It's... a piece of junk."

"Really..." I smiled, holding the egg out freely to my side and threatening to drop it. "Then you won't mind if I dispose of it."

He buckled forward in a panic. "No!" Silence then ensued as he tried to cover up his outburst. "I... I mean...err..."

"Spare me the lies, Cayman.", I gruffly started, more than willing to launch into an argument. "You question my ability to trust you." Again, I gestured to the egg, this time more forcibly. "How's this for a rebuttal?" Lifting my head, I quirked a brow to him. I decided to tread this in a manner Anna was accustomed to, "Where were you two weekends ago?"

"My mom's.", He confessed shyly, eyes cast to the floor. "She was worried about me. I... I couldn't get away."

Not particularly surprised, I arched a brow to him. "What does she mean to you?"

"S-She's my mom, Chief." He shrugged nervously, as if it was the easiest answer in the world. "I mean... she's all I have."

I stood from my seat, a mere handful of feet away from him, just outside of intimacy, eyes intent on his face. "You know that isn't true.", I rebuked. "You have ME. But I see you have to be reminded of that." I squeezed the egg with a fierce grip, psychic energy radiating from my palm, readying to shatter the object with one swift clinch. I could see his face contort as I prepared to crush it, and I sneered, "Is this what you want, Cayman?"

"Stop!", He cried out, falling to his knees and bowing to my feet in a pathetic plea for mercy. "I won't see her again! I won't! I swear!"

My face hardened. "It's my job to take care of you. Not hers!"

Fiery tears cascaded down his tan cheeks as he nodded and sobbed, "Chief, I'm sorry! Please... forgive me. I'll do better! I fucking swear on it! I'll prove to you... that I'm worthy..."

"We'll soon see.", I grumped, engaging my usual tactics in an attempt to regain control of the situation. Then, I glanced back down at the egg, loosening my grip on it. "This isn't just a Pokémon egg.", I noted aloud, giving it closer examination. "It's a meteorite. Suffused with the energies of both Psychic and Earth Cho'moken. Seeing as how you're in short supply of Pokémon, I suppose this egg could be worth preserving, at least until we've recovered Flygon and Onix from Calypso." I then tossed the egg into a clump of dirty laundry, paying of little further mind to it.

With tear-drenched eyes, Cayman watched the egg fall to a cushioned safety, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. Then, he scrambled back to his feet and slowly lifted his head to me. "H-How can you be sure he hasn't sold them already?", He murmured, standing with a stretch.

"He won't sell them.", I answered knowingly. "He's using them as bargaining chips."

Wiping the last of his tears away, he mumbled in question, "So his death threat was a bluff?"

"I imagine so.", I defended as he turned a rather baleful glare in my direction. "Either way, he won't better me. I have something special in mind for him."

Ignoring my words, Cayman gaited his way to the abandoned egg, emotions spiraling so patently inside him that I probably wouldn't have recognized who he was had I been blindfolded. It was the typical beginning phase of a victim to his own Aggressive Conscience. Emotional struggle. But with my help, he'd overcome it.

"The Pokémon is close to hatching.", I spoke serenely as I stared towards the door. "I expect it to have learned an attack or two the next time I visit."

He looked so proud of the decision, toothy smile on his face. I couldn't quite tell if it was fake or not. But I had no interest in sticking around to find out. I wanted to give him time alone to consider his loyalties. To consider his duty to me. To consider who was most important in his life. His decisions would determine if I could truly trust him as he seemed to want me to. Then again, maybe trust just wasn't my flavor. This was Anna all over again. Funny thing was, I'd met someone who didn't care what I was. Sa'lu. Just as every hero needed sidekick, every villain a partner in crime. All my 'relationships' had been built on not knowing, but that maybe that was changing for better. Maybe it would bring my plans to fruition.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: **Sa'lu is the main antagonist of the '_Inheritance'_ series and belongs to Nafa-Tali. Man, crossovers are fun!

**Next Chapter: **Metsuma grows brittle over Cayman's relationship with Konani... and takes drastic measures to put an end to it, which catches the attention of Anna and a few other familiar faces.**)**


	10. Name of the Game

**(A/N: **Aha... so... this may be the darkest chapter of any story I've ever written, so please refer to the rating change of the story as precaution. It's now officially rated M for the reasons provided in the description.**)**

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 10: Name of the Game

I settled in well enough, relishing in the solitude that was the manor's steam room, with nothing but the balmy wisp to keep me company as it imbrued my body, bringing sweet relief to the tension deep-seated within my muscles and joints. Meditation always came easily to me, the Aura calming me like nothing else could as I sank into its depths.

What I envied about my Psychic Cho'moken was just how instinctively I could make use of it. Psychics all across the globe took their abilities for granted, channeling their power through deliberation of the mind – deliberation to strengthen the thought process and become one with their Pokémon. I knew things, however, that truly demonstrated the power of metaphysics, while still maintaining a portioned balance among all three Aura Controls.

I could feel beads of sweat pouring profusely from my forehead as my focus suddenly slipped into a subliminal calm, completely detached from the outside world. I was endeavoring to accomplish an exercise thought impossible by medieval telepathists. Nothing could defile my senses. A trance ingested my conscience like a grapefruit, allowing whatever images my mind had to throw at me to come. My Aura reinforced the clarity of these images, reaching out to Cayman's life-force. The unthinkable was achieved; I was peering into his world to come. The future emerged before me.

**VISION**

I could see it as clear as the sun rising above a distant mountain. Cayman and Konani, two young fools in love, their bodies melded together in passion, the heat between them rising and enveloping the entire room. He felt completely weak and vulnerable to his desires, to his growing fondness of her. It was rifting him of his rightful path, I could feel it.

I grimaced to myself as my disgraceful student acted so freely on his urges. I was of no subject to his forethought, cast away by emotions unsuited for him – emotions that would blind him of his Aggressive Conscience. I could feel their breathing begin to slow, cuing me to take my leave. I could survey this vile excrement no further.

**PRESENT**

I gasped and fell forward, my face dripping with sweat and my body burning with the feel of scorching flames. I coughed and tried to rid myself of the steam I had breathed in, but as I stared down at the glowing water beneath me through the glass, I rested my head against the cool surface, purging my mind of those nefarious images. _"Cayman...", _I thought bitterly to myself._ "You've left me no choice. The Konani experiment is officially over."_

A knock on the door caught me alert. Maria's voice promptly followed, "Honey, there's someone here to see you downstairs! She says she's a business associate of yours?"

I could only speculate who'd want to drop by on me without warning; I was typically on the reverse end when it came to surprise visits. Nonetheless, I shook my head and glanced up, my body shaking and shivering from the abrupt awakening of my trance. My voice came out leveled as I replied, "I'll be down shortly."

…...

Once I toweled off and dressed, I ambled my way downstairs to meet my waiting guest. I knew I had to make this quick. I had other priorities to square away, namely Cayman and Konani. The images of their foul affair were still purling in my mind, like a sickly carousal.

I pushed on through the halls of the manor, making my way to the sitting room. To my astonishment, Sa'lu lay sprawled out on the sofa couch when I entered the room, a freshly topped glass of fortified wine reeling in grace with her nimble fingers. Her hair tumbled down to her shoulders, chocolate colored tresses framing her face perfectly. She curled those full lips in an ironic smile and the expression fit her.

She extended her hand to me and I moved in to shake it – her grip was surprisingly firm, though I took that as a vestige of enthusiasm. She sat upright and sighed, taking a brief surveillance of the luxuriously decorated walls and adornments. "I must say, this is an attractive estate you have. I was expecting something more remote from a man as secretive as you." She then shrugged her shoulders in non-nonchalance, drawling on, "As far as landscaping, the first thing I'd consider is tearing out the old concrete walk, and replacing it with masonry pavers-"

I didn't care for chatter. Rolling my eyes, I promptly made this known. "Did you come to make small-talk or did you come to treat my home to an extreme makeover?"

"You should be so lucky." Her voice was smooth and a tad deeper than I expected, yet it was almost intoxicating.

"Nice of you to drop by unannounced.", I played my rebuttal against her smug line, quietly taking the sofa chair across from her. As I sat down I could feel my shirt sticking to the back of my neck. The chair was comfortable and provided her with a slightly elevated position in relation to me, no doubt to ensure that she held a bearing of superiority during our discussion. She was definitely not to be underestimated, even under the circumstances of our newly formed alliance.

She considered my words for a moment, obviously finding a measure of irony that I myself should have taken into account before engaging in another banter with her. "Maybe I'm learning a thing or two from your own comings and goings.", She rebuked, just as I anticipated. "It won't be long before the clan mistakes you for one of our own."

My deadpan eyes crept down to her glass as I ignored the insult. "I see you made yourself at home."

"I'm analyzing an anthology worth of information from those Dragon Scrolls you stuck me with, and I'm not entitled to a glass of sherry?", She answered as she leaned back into the cushion behind her. "You insult me, Metsuma." Her face was dispassionate as she carefully sipped from her half-empty glass, then proceeded, "But as long as we're on the agenda of Dragon Scrolls, we need to discuss something of vital importance."

"Is that so?" My question was met with a nod, so I insisted, "Enlighten me."

She held my gaze for a few precious seconds before she was all-business again. "If you're up to it and the budget allows, we should pay a visit to Sky Pillar this evening."

The suggestion caught me off-guard. Nonetheless, I bided my time, careful not to jump to conclusions. "Travel expenses are no object.", I assured her, much to her relief. But in my desire to understand this proposition, I frigidly pressed, "The question is why tonight?"

"Sudden spatiotemporal trends in the Hoenn Region's ozone patterns have been reported, but those asinine meteorologists are at a loss at to what's causing it.", She mused, running her index finger across the edge of the couch's armrest. "I believe Rayquaza has emerged from the stratosphere."

I chuckled, "You can't be sure that a mere spike in ozone concentration will so easily lure Rayquaza to the Earth."

"Don't be naive, Metsuma.", She chided me, which I never particularly cared for. "The ozone spike is BECAUSE Rayquaza has returned to Earth. From what dragon script I've analyzed, the serpent is known to discharge the component when it's dormant." Moving into the bigger scheme of things, she monished, "And we both know what legend indicates. Sky Pillar is its natural resting place."

There was no refuting her keen expertise. I took my time in answering. I leaned back in my own seat, nodding my head in approval of her fine research. "So now we've unraveled the secrets behind the yearly ozone patterns." My lips thinned into a bitter smile, one that was a long time coming. I was entitled to it. With Cayman's wavering loyalties and Anna's growing suspicions, I'd been in dire need of some sort of good news. Delighted, I continued, "This will make it easier for us to track Rayquaza's movements."

Sa'lu proceeded to slide a folder across the table between us, her entire face expressionless in doing so.

I reached forward to browse through the folder. It was a rather neatly composed portfolio of weather graphs, by the looks. I assumed she wanted me to validate her findings. One particular page, however, caught my eyes. From the data collected, there appeared to be a north–south shift in the ozone plume. I briefly glanced up at her, "Is it possible to tell if these shifts are due to changes in emission levels or to changes in spatial emission patterns?"

She didn't seem too concerned by my observation, appointing rather as-a-matter-of-factually, "I've logged the dates of each ozone spike that occurred throughout the past fifty years. The weather patterns are a match."

Immediately, I knew what she, or rather the research, was indicating, and I didn't refrain from voicing my final analysis, "Which means Rayquaza hibernates winter of every year." I touched my finger to my lips, letting it ponder there a moment. "Interesting. I was under the impression that reptilian Pokémon spend their winters in a different physiological state than mammal Pokémon."

She didn't bother entertaining the notion, rather jumping at the chance to correct it. "You forget that Dragon-Types are easily susceptible to the cold. It's only plausible that Rayquaza would wish to sleep away the winter." A small smile flickered across her lips. "And its long slumber will make seizing it all the more effortless."

"Spring is to arrive in a matter of days though.", I promptly reminded, mainly to myself. I now understood why she wished to move forward with the plan so abruptly.

"Then you realize our need to make haste.", She spoke with a hint of dismay. "Unless you'd prefer to wait another year?"

I shook my head. The idea of waiting any longer repulsed me. Even for a typically patient man, I had my limitations. "The sooner, the better.", I snapped, my hands folding together in a contemplative reflex. "We don't have long before the Black Moon is upon us." I quirked a brow at her. "Have you made any significant headway with your shadow practices?"

Rather than answer to me straightaway, she grabbed her glass of wine and managed to get up from the table. "Becoming a Shadow Master requires years of effort.", She proudly confided. "But worry not. I'll be more than able to hold my own against Rayquaza, should the Pokémon awake from its slumber." This time, it was she who arched a brow at me. "I do hope you've carefully studied everything inferred from those Dragon Scrolls thus far."

The bottle of wine was placed on the table – just at the edge of my peripheral vision. Pouring myself a glass, I stood up from my seat, our eyes leveled and witting. "One step ahead of you.", I chuckled, toasting my glass to hers. It seemed only appropriate that we honor our arrangement.

"Then mark your calender and let's get a move on." She took a drink from the glass. "We depart for Hoenn tonight-"

"Make that tomorrow night.", I cut her down swiftly. I knew I couldn't commit to any long-distance trips until Cayman was put in his place. Besides, I needed him under my watch. But first... there was Konani to deal with. I had plans for her, luckily. Big plans. Plans that would work to a mutual benefit between Cayman and myself.

"There's always something with you.", Sa'lu's voice pierced through my musings. "Company business?"

"Quite the contrary.", I said I snatched my coat from the coat-hanger near the door. "There's someone else scheduled to join us at Sky Pillar tomorrow. I'm off to fetch him now."

Her curiosity was piqued. "Can he be trusted?"

"No.", I dismally muttered as I begrudgingly shoved my arms through the sleeves of my coat. "But I keep him around anyway."

"Do be quick." She pulled herself closer to me, though it was more an intimidating gesture than one of affection. "We have a job to complete, after all. Keep in mind, if Rayquaza flees back into the stratosphere, then this entire plan is-" She stopped in mid-sentence, widened eyes fixed to the window beside us as a mysterious limo sped across the estate outside.

Acting on reflex, we both fell to our knees, when suddenly the window blew open! The window pane made a clicking sound as it hit the wall, shards of glass showering over us to the lethal strum of machine gunfire! It was then did I realize I was playing with fire; I had underestimated Calypso's capabilities.

"Cacturne, use Pin Missile!", A voice sputtered from the jet-black vehicle!

I shot up to my feet just as the uninvited enemies came around for another pass, this time with a new trick up their sleeve.

The cactus Pokémon in the back of the limo lurched forward as the driver hit the gas. It rolled down its window and started spraying a stream of poisonous needles from its bristled arms!

I waved my right palm forward, promptly summoning a psychic barrier to neutralize the barrage of bullets, as the mobster car skewed across the freehold of the domain.

When the enfilade came to a cease, I dismissed the barrier, watching indignantly as Calypso's hit-men fled the estate through the mansion gates, probably retreating to whatever hole they crawled out from. The _glass shards_ crunched under the tread of my shoes as I surveyed the damage, then proceeded to help Sa'lu to her feet.

She eyed me crisply, panting, "Friends of yours?"

"Not so much anymore.", I gasped, struggling to find my own breath. "The head of the Saffron Mafia wants to kill me."

At first, she merely chuckled that evil laugh of hers. Then, spotting the unmoved tension of my brusque features, she bored at me with a wondrous expression splayed on her face. "You're not kidding." When I offered no objection, her hands came to rest on her hips, and she sneered deviously, "Well aren't you a popular fellow."

Her pointed comment only drew a sigh from me. "A burden I must bear." I didn't mean to boast; it was quite the opposite, actually. I despised being the epicenter of all who looked to me for the person I was not. Even Calypso had yet to glimpse my true nature. It was why he was so desperate to control me.

"Well I don't know much about this Saffron Mafia, but it sounds serious.", She sighed, pacing in circles. "What did you do to provoke them?"

I shook my head; there wasn't much to tell, and even less that would interest her. Exhaling a somewhat tense breath, I merely answered plain and simply, "Not them. Just Don Calypso. I cut off business relations with him, and he's holding a vendetta against me."

She shrugged, as if it were an ordinary circumstance. "Well, it happens." She spoke this in humor, but it was all the more convicting that I needed to steer my lost puppet back into his place – Calypso still had a part to play in my scheme, after all. I couldn't just kill him. Not yet, anyway.

I nodded my head and acceded, "That's one more thing I should take care of before I set out."

She didn't appear to fancy this. Any delay on my part would only hold her up as well. "Can you afford to delay our plans any further?", She questioned me rather forcefully.

But it did nothing to faze me. "The longer I ignore Calypso, the more his patience will wither."

The Dragon Master shook her head, probably hoping to straighten her thoughts. "In that case, we'll settle this score together."

"You'd be a fool to involve yourself.", I dismissed the very idea at the first chance handed to me. I couldn't drag her into this a woeful situation. Not because it was unnecessary, but because I needed her alive to subdue Rayquaza.

"You'd be the bigger fool to jeopardize our mission." She raised her voice, stressing on her words like she was talking to a child. It was slightly insulting, yet equally amusing. She was no different than Calypso in the way she thought she could dictate me when need be. I could only chalk it up to her hunger for power, or possibly a side-affect of her recurrent dabbling in the Shadow Arts. Perhaps her practices were deforming her temperament, just as Wade's teachings had deformed Gengar's appearance.

"Go back to Mount Silver, Sa'lu.", I insisted, this time in my own snide vice of tone. My face was only inched apart from hers. "I'll contact you once I've taken care of Calypso."

She didn't respond in time before Maria's horror-stricken voice suddenly shook the room. "W-what in the world happened here?"

I spun on my heel as Maria and the household servants shuffled into the room, their eyes surveying the mess. Before I could muster an excuse, I looked back over my shoulder and found that Sa'lu was no longer standing behind me. She had vanished, leaving me to solve Maria's questions alone.

"Oh, those darn gang kids are at it again!", She fiercely proclaimed, which worked out perfectly for me. "Vandals!"

I shrugged. "Yes... I suppose so."

She thoughtfully but angrily shook her head a few times, then turned back towards the hallway. "I'm calling the police."

"Oh, no need for theatrics." I moved towards her, stepping over glass to stop her in her tracks. Pulling her snugly into my arms, I lulled her, "The stewards will clean this up. You have nothing to worry about." I could see her anger evaporate as she gazed into my somehow hypnotic eyes. "Besides, don't you have to be at HQ in an hour?"

As she sank against me, she smirked a one sided smirk and sighed, "That's true." Her head then tilted up at me. "You're not going to swing by for the board meeting?"

"Ah, I wish I could, dear.", I cleverly sorrowed, utilizing my wistful drop in pitch. "I've got some errands to take care of. I'll be out of town for a few days. I'm on the hunt for new investors." Releasing her from my arms, I straightened my coat, aiming for a distinguished token of my leaving. "In fact, I was just on my way out."

Maria exhaled loudly, visibly annoyed by my words, yet understanding. "Alright...", She submitted, grinning suggestively. "But we'll have to make up for lost time when you get back."

"Will do." I smiled back at her and leaned inward to gently kiss her forehead. "Give my best to Daken." Dusting myself off, I shuffled my way past the servants that were picking up the scattered glass, then grabbed my suitcase and hurried out the door, never looking back.

I felt satisfied with my short-notice alibi; she never bothered to question me anyway. And it wasn't as though I was entirely lying. I'd be out of town, alright – dealing with Cayman. I already had a plan in mind. And it would fit together seamlessly with another covert operation. Konani's untimely fate would see to that.

Climbing into the backseat of my limo, I rolled up the window divider between myself and driver, then promptly took to the vehicle's radiotelephone. I dialed a long and drawn-out rhythm of digits as I sat comfortably behind tinted windows. I held firm certainty no one would be able to see nor hear me.

Static rattled the speaker of the phone, but with no voice answering. I knew this to be the inured frequency code of Torino Ops communications. Even for a small syndicate, they were well trained in holding their existence to secrecy. No one knew of their existence... but me; as their founder, it was only logical that I knew.

After a long enough pause had passed, I acted on my cue precisely ten seconds into the silence, "Commander Difo, I'm about to retrieve the missing half of our goods. Have the rest shipped to the Sevii Islands by boat." I held a grim smile, whispering, "I think it's high time we give the people a sneak preview of our cartel."

"I was counting on such, Boss Metsuma.", The cheeky admin voiced back in his pretentious and shrill-pitched inflection. "I revel in the panic of the insubordinate! Anything to move ahead with our operations!"

I sighed to myself. It was just like Marcus Difo to be a fanatic of every evil action at my prompt, yet I reserved my judgment over his hype, stating in a deliberately confident voice, "Inspiring fear is now our primary goal."

…...

_As with every meeting appointed at HQ, the boardroom was a standard collection of powerful business men and woman, each with a significant share in the Briskomy Corporation. Daken Briskomy sat impatiently in his seat, dressed in an impeccable grey suit, his salt and pepper hair combed to perfection as always. His thumbs puttered together as he waited anxiously for his daughter and son-in-law to attend – they were late, most unalike them._

_Kade Sorhagen, in the meantime, was in the midst of a presentation, standing beside a whiteboard at the head of the conference table. _

_Nearly ten minutes into the meeting, Maria stepped through the heavy wood doors of the boardroom and into chilling silence. She took the spare seat, allocated, she presumed, for her. _

_Daken took prompt notice of her tardy arrival. "Maria. You're late, sweetheart." _

"_Sorry, daddy. I was held up at home." Sitting back in the large brown leather chair near the head of the lavishly decorated boardroom's meeting table, Maria listened in quietly, gesturing for Sorhagen to proceed. "Please, Kade, continue. I'll get caught up to speed." _

_Clearing his throat in a most uppity fashion, Kade tapped his baton against the whiteboard of profit margins, once again luring all eyes to his presentation. "As you are all informed, the Silph Corporation has taken the world storm, having assembled their own device to capture and store Pokémon, thanks to the schematics formulated by that know-it-all Oak family in Pallet Town." Pointing the baton to an illustration of a Pokéball, he scornfully jabbered, "And guess what? These handy gadgets have a name now! 'Pocket Balls', or Pokéballs, for short." _

_The whispers started again, this time of a different tone. Some were insulting, some were weary. Most were underplayed with hints of panic and worry. Some were in straight denial. There seemed to be mixed feelings about this unsettling news; ever since the invention of the mechanical Pokéball, Briskomy's profits had taken a plunge, and the board members knew this all too well. _

_A small murmur of assent rippled around the room at this, but slick-talking Sorhagen didn't miss a step. He felt no need to waste words, instead summing up statistics into a rundown. "Apricorns are yesterday's news, gentleman. Silph and his chums are bringing in billions of dollars from this new top-of-the-line model. They're going to sweep us off the market if we don't improvise and give the people what they want."_

"_Blather someone else to sleep, Sorhagen.", Daken gruffly objected with a waving gesture. "If you're going to pitch something, I suggest you cut to the chase." _

"_My fellow executives of the board, I unveil to you our latest trump card! Our ace in the hole! Our company's very own stylized Pokéball!" Clearing his throat again, he stepped up to the head of the room, a section of wall behind him sliding away to reveal a large screen. Rotating on the projection was a colorful Pokéball model with the Briskomy logo printed on the top. "I call it the Briskoball! And we'll offer each for a devilishly handsome price of 400 Pokédollars!" _

_A woman near the front of the room raised a hand tentatively. "Why would people pay for a Briskoball when they could buy a Pokéball for half the price?"_

_Kade shrugged his shoulders, treating the question with little concern. "Because people are idiots."_

___At this, the board members nodded__ and murmured in agreement, then a__ smattering of polite applause ensued. _

"_And should Pokémon Profit ever come into play, these will be perfect to brand the Pokémon we market." Kade surveyed Daken's expressionless reaction, then turned back to the other gathered members in the boardroom. "Imagine the sales volume we'll achieve! Imagine the luxuries! Our company will make a fortune off those petty Pokémon Training consumers." _

_Deeply offended by this notion, Maria shot up from her seat, hocking, "Those 'petty trainers' are our most well-respected customers, Kade. What gives you the right to badmouth them?" _

_Kade chuckled, then gave her a wink. "That's the business world for you, sweetheart." His gaze then shifted to Daken's, yet again. "What say you, Daken? You're the man in charge. And might I say, you look absolutely fabulous in that tie!" His flattery earned little appraisal, yet he continued to work his magic, "Just give the order and I'll have the darlings on retail first thing next week!" _

_The man in question immediately began to sweat. His heart rate began to race as he realized that every member of that board was carefully, and not subtly, looking at him. However, realizing there was little room for emotion in the boardroom, he chose to pretend that nothing was wrong and kept his eyes on the pompous weasel standing before him. "Hmm... I still have some concerns about this.", He casually murmured, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin with calculated fingers. "I'd first like to hear Metsuma's input." He looked around in sheer bafflement for a moment, then let his gaze settle upon his daughter. "Where is Metsuma, anyway?" _

_Maria's lips kept to considerably thin line. "He's away on business."_

"_What? Again?" Daken scratched the back of his head, as if resolving to answer an elementary question. "Is he still out venturing for more investors?" _

_She nodded, nonchalantly replying, "He said he'd be back in a few days."_

_Kade visibly blanched, his eyebrows contracting, eyes narrowing in on Maria. "A few days, you say?" Processing this information, he couldn't help but jest, "You have to wonder if he's found someone... I mean... something else to keep him occupied. __Needless to say, we ____don't see much of him at all around here anymore__."_

"_Enough, Sorhagen.", Daken sputtered at the tasteless outburst, then spun in his chair entirely, paying no more mind to the presentation. "Meeting dismissed. We'll pick up on this once Metsuma's returned."_

_The moment he imparted this, everyone stood from their seats and swarmed to the doors, unfazed by how little business they accomplished only halfway through the hour. Only Maria remained seated in thought, with Kade lurking behind her rather than following Daken into the hallway. Absolute darkness devoured everything in the ____boardroom__ except for the two of them. _

"_My, you seem oh so distraught.", The melodramatic voice fell over Maria's shoulders. "Shame on me for blurting that out during the meeting. It was an unforgivable indiscretion of me to question Metsuma's faithfulness to you." _

_Maria spun in her chair, furrowing a brow to the despicable con artist. "But..?" _

_Kade narrowed his eyes, seeing the challenge for what it was. He stayed silent for only a minute, before snorting, "Well, in all honesty, Maria, I know the man better than you think I do. I can't help but notice things, you see. I mean, your husband is never around." He began to pace in circles, struggling to suppress the devilish grin rising within him. "Don't you ever wonder where he really disappears to all hours of the day?"_

_Maria looked slightly sheepish at this, her eyes cast to the floor. She knew that Kade was getting a kick out of bringing this to light... but, at the same time, he also brought up a valid point that she had been too distracted to piece together for herself. She knew so little about Metsuma's haphazard deviations to god-knows-where because of her overconfidence in him._

_Wrapping his hands around her thin shoulders, Kade mewed sarcastically, "Oh, poor dearie! Now I've gone and upset you again! Awful me! Just a slip of the tongue, I suppose." Naturally, he didn't sound sorry at all; he was mocking her. "Oh but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Metsuma's an open and honest man, I imagine." He gave her a suggestive little smirk, though maintaining a calm of innocence. "I mean, it's not as though he has many other female acquaintances besides yourself, right?"_

_Maria said nothing to deny or affirm the question. They both knew the answer though, even through utter silence._

"_Well... I should be going!", Kade chirped up, quite pleased with himself as he strode pompously towards the door with briefcase in hand. "Toodle-oo, Ms. Rocket!" He paused, pretending to have slipped up again. "Oops! I meant Mrs. Rocket! Silly me!" And with that, he was off and away, leaving Maria to seriously ponder the enigma that was her husband. _

…...

Warehouse Five was just one of the safe houses Calypso had managed to set aside for his committee's private use. I knew of its whereabouts solely from my dealings with the mob. To my knowledge, it was no more than a collection of rooms strung together along a corridor – their main storage facility, given that it was located within close proximity to their occupation of Saffron City.

Like a lone wolf, I deftly skulked my way to the outskirts of town, my ravenous eyes peeled to the mobster repository lodged in the eye of the warehouse district. Calypso was inside; I could sense his Aura, as well as the Auras of my payload hived away in their cages. The stolen Pokémon. I had kept them stashed with the Mafia, so that in case they were ever discovered by the PLC, Calypso would be incriminated for hoarding illegal product and become the fall guy for my crimes.

I ducked in the shadow of a tree while I approached the warehouse, hoping that nobody saw me before I'd make my ambush. I spotted a couple of Machoke guarding the front entrance, though I suspected they'd be of little trouble to me. Though formidable in size, Machoke were undeniably the more dense-minded of Calypso's cronies, so this would grant me leverage in breaching the warehouse unharmed.

But before I could make my move, a pair of bright headlamps rounded a corner several blocks down the avenue from the warehouse. A second pair followed the first, and then the higher lamps of a large delivery truck brought up the rear. It looked like one of the dozens of trucks that worked the area, bringing goods in and out of the re-utilized warehouse district.

The column of vehicles was led by a black muscle car, occupied by two plump but tough looking men in suits, with chiseled, scowling faces. The second car was a white limousine, with darkly tinted windows that hid the identities of its occupants.

The three motor vehicles approached the warehouse, whose loading door rolled up automatically, controlled by one of the Machoke that worked inside. I watched in bewilderment as a shipment of caged Pokémon were hastily shlepped from the depository and into the back of the truck. And then it occurred to me; they were moving MY Pokémon. MY inventory. _"Which means Calypso is expecting me..." _

Finally, a man in a flashy-looking blazer and slacks emerged from the limo, slipping a large coat over his shoulders as a breeze whistled by. He must have been a core member of Calypso social circle. He walked with a stride like he was carrying the extra weight of body armor under his flowing trench coat. The luster of a sliver pistol glistered from his belt, which I assumed to be his weapon of choice.

Don Calypso then appeared from the warehouse entrance, greeting his visitor with a firm handshake. "Nice of yous to swing by on such short notice, Vinci." That name. I recognized it, but kept attentive while listening. With a cigar hanging from his mouth, Calypso continued, "Yous gots room foh dese Pokémon at dat casino of yours?"

Vinci, whom I now identified as the owner of the Celadon Game Corner, nodded his head, chuckling, "Don't you worry, boss. Metsuma will never track em' down to me!" Turning, he waved to his escorts. "Turn da truck around and load dis stuff up! We ain't got time to pussyfoot around!"

There was no doubt in my mind Calypso knew I was coming to retrieve my merchandise and even the score with him. It would explain why he'd want to hide the stolen Pokémon from me. Poor fools. I almost pitied them for overlooking just how perceptive I was. Fortunately for me, it was time to put them in their place.

As the two mobsters glanced around the warehouse, waiting for the Machoke to deposit the crates and depart, I unclipped a pair of Pokéballs from my belt, then leapt from the shadows and hurled them at the cargo truck, catching Calypso and his chums totally off guard. "Gengar and Zangoose, nullify that truck!"

Surfacing from a burst of light, Gengar fired a Shadow Ball at the truck's underside, tipping over the entire vehicle. Upon impact, the metal cages spilled out from the shipping crate and onto the soft grass, leaving Zangoose to secure them from the enemy reach.

In that instant, Vinci and the cargo truckers charged at me, tossing their own Pokéballs in my direction, while Calypso and his bodyguards safely retreated inside the warehouse. I took a pause to quietly mock his cowardice, then returned my focus to the battle, telepathically prompting both Gengar and Zangoose into a full-on retaliation against Vinci.

More Pokéballs twirled across the air, followed by great flashes of red, as Gengar and Zangoose belted their way through the onset of Machoke and Cacturne flickering to life on the grass. The dynamic duo, under my instruction, held their own quite well against the combative wave, firing Shadow Balls and Hyper Beams in every which direction.

My trust was well placed when every opponent was knocked unconscious, save for Vinci. I hastily brought up a Light Screen the moment he pulled his pistol on me and opened fire!

One of the deflected bullets, however, clipped the weapon from his hand. Before he could scramble to pick it up, Zangoose rushed him into the concrete wall of the warehouse, then scribbled on his face with its razor-sharp claws, leaving streaks of gushing red all over his visage. He stood slumped against the wall, unarmed and trembling, his face bloody and scarred.

Gesturing for Zangoose to back away, I weaved my way through the frenzy of fainted bodies, staring Vinci down for a long moment, then lifting him into the air with an invisible arm of my psychic energy. Just one flick, and his throat closed, and he fought to breathe. His hands flew up in a frantic attempt to pry them off - little good they could do. I was the most powerful person alive; he had no hope to fight me off. And as he writhed restlessly in mid-air, his panic brought a rather pleasant smile to my lips. "Just what is Calypso's game?" When he didn't answer, I tightened my invisible grip. "The truth is best spoken in the face of death, wouldn't you agree?"

"We was... ugh... on a job for da Boss!" At last, he started shuddering, his shoulders heaving, his throat gargling. "He's...ugh... he's trying to... ugh... blackmail Briskomy by leaking your underground dealings to da authorities!"

I raised an eyebrow, demanding he more clearly specify. "To whom exactly?"

"Dat cop buddy of yours!", He choked out against a sealed air-pipe. "But she don't know nothing yet! I swear!

"_Anna..."_, I thought to myself in dismay, ignoring Vinci's purling gasps._ "Calypso's plotting to extort my cooperation. He wasn't trying to kill me... but scare me, rather."_ After a moment, I glanced at Vinci and let him go. I couldn't kill him, after all, just punish him. Now seemed about the right time to let go before I did any permanent damage.

Vinci fell like a limp ragdoll whose strings had been cut. But his life still burned within him; I could feel it. He was of little use to me now, for I had a bigger and far more offensive target now: Calypso.

Behind me, Gengar and Zangoose rallied my cargo; all the stolen Pokémon seemed to be accounted for, though I could have done without their pestering wails. "Stand guard of the inventory.", I calmly instructed the both of them as I marched into the warehouse by my lonesome. "I'll take care of the rest."

I penetrated the warehouse without a hitch. Wincing at the scraping of the rusted hinges, I stepped through the entrance. The building looked to be closed, the glass windows caked over with dust, garbage littering the floor. I peered through the darkness of the vault, watching puffs of nicotine smoke emanate from the shadows.

"Ya shouldn't have come here, Metsuma.", The cool voice of Don Calypso echoed slightly in the gloom, making me grin. Then, finally, he appeared to me, his face squeezed into a delectable grimace. His anger always appealed to me, little to his knowledge. I reveled in the satisfaction of provoking my enemies, but he was one of my personal favorites.

"And yet here I am, in the flash!", I put on the charm, excessing sarcasm in the usual irony. "Face it, Depiro. Nothing gets past me." Before I knew it, we were circling each other in a furious, maniac dance. "I squeezed every last detail out of Vinci."

"Whatevah he said, he's lyin'." His face was somber as he spoke.

Smiling, I didn't mince his words. "Now who's lying?"

He shook his head and frowned. "What aw yous, some kinda lie detectoh?"

"You could say that.", I playfully retorted in a tone that brooked no argument. "You could say I'm...gifted." I gave him a mutinous glance, then added, "Vinci will tell you all about it once he's recovered his voice."

"I didn't get to where I am, who I am by lettin' some little gusano pretty boy like yous walk all ovah me!", He cut me off, voice fierce. Then, in that instant, he pulled a pistol on me, prodding the muzzle against my chest. His finger hovered full tilt over the trigger. "Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!"

Before I could disarm him, a dozen gunman emerged from the shadows, surrounding me on all sides, with the barrels of their rifles pointed directly at my head. And for once, I was outnumbered, though not quite outwitted. Indeed, I still had a trick up my sleeve, little were they aware.

I threw my hands up in surrender, chuckling at their bluff. "Oh, how repetitive. Another scare tactic?"

"Dis ain't no tactic." Calypso gritted his teeth, biting down on the hem of his lit cigar as he lifted the pistol to my forehead. "Even wit yous dead, I can still get my money's worth outta Briskomy! It won't be long before dat cop friend of yohs puts duh pieces togethuh for herself! I already sent her dat anonymous tip!"

I choked on a laugh, then nodded my head. "You began this rivalry.", I reminded him, showing absolutely no indication of fear. "Now finish it, Calypso. Kill me. But my death won't be for nothing once the chaos has swept you into its clutches." Closing my eyes, I suddenly sensed a familiar but powerful presence overhead, ushering an even larger smile to my lips. "Another thing about chaos is... it won't wait for you to make a move. It's very unpredictable."

A loud rumbling sound shook the warehouse as the roof suddenly burst open in a blaze of fire and twisted metal! A draconic figure descended from the hole. Everyone shrank back in fear as a Salamence slipped into the vault and began firing several fireballs at the gunman, sending them howling and scrambling for the nearest door!

I stood calm when I spotted Sa'lu seated atop the monstrosity. Though I didn't wish to admit it, her intervention had saved my neck.

Panicked gunshots rang throughout the air, but Calypso quickly silenced them. He motioned to his thugs when he identified the Dragon Trainer as an affiliate of the Elite Four. "Don't shoot, ya twits! She's wit duh PLC!"

Silence filtered through the air as Calypso's thugs ceased fire, allowing Sa'lu and Salamence to land peacefully. Calypso's_ expression seemed_ to darken slightly when he realized what was at stake. Sa'lu's arrival was an inconvenience for him, conveniently for me. Like any mobster in their right mind, Calypso was outright terrified of anyone associated with the Pokémon League Committee.

"Your worst fear realized, Calypso.", I improvised, acting as if Sa'lu's ambush were planned ahead of time. "I didn't want it to come to this... but you've left me no other choice." I gestured a hand to the silent Dragon Trainer. "In other words, if I go down... she'll see to it that you go down with me. For your crimes against the Pokémon League, she can have you thrown behind bars in less than an hour." Sa'lu and I shared a meticulous grin as I gave Calypso a hard glare. "I have a feeling your fear of the PLC outweighs your fear of bankruptcy."

"Yous know how to play dirty, I'll give yous dat.", He grumbled beneath a throaty growl, then switched glances with Sa'lu. "Yous gonna lock us up?"

Sa'lu didn't seem fazed however; she merely straightened and answered his question with an unfriendly chill in her tone. "I'd rather not have to. Besides, Metsuma still sees potential in you halfwits, for whatever reason."

Pleased with her response, I nodded, taking another step at Calypso. "I'm confiscating your inventory.", I quietly leveled with him, much to his disquiet. "Then again, it was mine to begin with."

Calypso inspected me for a long moment, as if I had gone mad. "Yous was supposed to traffic dose Pokémon outside in fair exchange foh dat land grant we set yous up wit!", He growled between clenching teeth. "Dat was duh deal! And I'm still waitin on duh last two shipments! Yous suckin' my pockets dry here, Mr. Rocket! I'm goin' broke cus of yous! Dis all started cus yous cut off business wit me!"

My voice was flat, cold, devoid of any emotion. "As I've stated countless times, your request for a long-standing business partnership is a commitment I need time to consider... but that's not to say our temporary partnership won't benefit you. All I ask is for your patience, Calypso. To start, I ask that you renounce this vendetta you're holding against Briskomy."

He fell silent for a contemplative moment, exchanging worried glances with his henchman, then nodded. "Deal."

My eyes traveled to the door. "Those Pokémon outside are to be returned to my custody. You'll be compensated handsomely for your trouble... and I'll have the next two shipments brought here immediately so we can begin our dealings with a fresh start."

He waved a hand at me, as if wanting nothing more than for me to shut up. "Take em'.", He sputtered, averting my gaze. "Just... take em'..."

But I wasn't finished just yet. "One last demand." I extended a hand to him – the final pledge, as it were. "Return the Pokémon you poached off my apprentice."

Still keeping eye-contact at a minimum, Calypso compliantly motioned a hand to the gunman nearest to him, brow raised at his nonchalant position.

Carrying Cayman's Pokéballs, Calypso's burly thug approached me in silence, handing over the requested items.

I took the Pokéballs and tucked them into my jacket. With all of my terms consented, I smiled inwardly, then parted ways with the mobsters, quietly starting towards the door without another word. My task was complete; after a vigorous effort, I finally had gullible Calypso right where I needed him. The only loose end left was that anonymous tip to Anna, but I'd have to patch that up later.

Sa'lu returned Salamence to its Pokéball and followed in step beside me. She gave me a crooked look, probably puzzled that I had gone to all this trouble only to maintain my alliance with the Mafia. "You could have just as easily taken him down."

"I have other plans in store for Calypso and his band of ruffians.", I explained as we stepped outside the warehouse, kicking past Vinci's unconscious body. "Why do you suppose I enlisted his help in the first place? For a mere land-grant? That was just an alibi to deflect suspicions. The purpose of this visit was to keep him in line." I smirked in her general direction, muttering, "Besides, he has something I need."

Taking in the specifics of my words, her gaze fell upon the crated Pokémon that lay scattered in the grass, and she answered, "The stolen Pokémon." She nodded her head, as though impressed. "Quite a collection."

"They're the key to accomplishing... another transaction.", I replied in kind, glazing over my inventory with calculation. Then, remembering her rescue, I felt the need to at the very least acknowledge her services. She saved me the time and trouble of leaving a body trail. "Your timing was flawless, by the way. Had you not-"

But she raised a hand to silence me, "You didn't think I was actually going to back down from this, did you? You're utterly hopeless without me."

I didn't care for when she voiced her thoughts so boldly, so I decided to establish for the both of us, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I had the situation under control."

"So you say." Sa'lu gave a contended sigh, thankfully changing the subject. "What's next for you?"

Unbeknownst to her, I still had a score to settle with Cayman, so to speak. But rather than go into detail, I merely raised a finger to the city glinting in the horizon. "My chopper is waiting just a few miles north. Now that I've patched things up with Calypso, I have business to take care of outside of Kanto. The Sevii Islands."

She spun to me, furrowing a brow and gesturing a hand to the dozens of crates splayed in the wreckage of the cargo truck. "And what of your inventory?"

"They are to be brought to islands as well; I'll send for them shortly.", I said, though not giving reason as to why. "You're more than welcome to keep an eye on them until then. Your status in the PLC may help smooth over the transition, should Calypso and his goons start acting up again."

She nodded, unconcerned. "I'll see what I can do." Her stare then became fierce and impatient. "Now get going! Need I remind you we're on a tight schedule?"

I nodded, admiring her spirit, as well as her propriety. Needless to say, I was slowly coming to accept Sa'lu as my equal and not merely a tool like the rest. Our mutual hunger for Giratina was proving to be more and more beneficial; we had so many resources to aid each other with, and we shared an understanding of what obstacles we were up against.

Dusting myself off, I quietly followed Gengar and Zangoose back into the city. Sa'lu and Calypso would have to look after my goods until my hired help retrieved them. The other half of the stolen Pokémon were already en route to the islands, thanks to Difo's quick work. It wouldn't be long before Torino was finally revealed to the world in the master display that would scar every Pokémon Trainer for life. The stolen Pokémon would play an integral role.

…...

_As the ocean shimmered beneath the starlit sky, the islands never looked more graceful than they did at a distance. To be out at sea, on a whimsical ferryboat trek through the tropical waters. Konani's breath caught at the sight. She was shocked, to say the least. This was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. And she was utterly confused as to why Cayman had done it. This was elaborate! _

_On the deck of the empty ferryboat was a small round table, looking like a picture out of a book with its white tablecloth, candles, and place settings for two. There was a small crystal vase with a single red rose, and a chilled bottle of ice water. Behind the table was a single waiter, dressed in a suit and standing silently in the background. The only noise was the water and gentle breeze around them as the ferry traveled further from the docks. It was the cheesiest, most romantic thing Konani had ever seen in her life. _

_Cayman waited nervously for her reaction as he watched her take in their surroundings. He had gone all out for this, and, while part of him knew she'd love it, there was still a feeling of nervous doubt that she would be appalled. With other girls, he never tried this hard to be romantic. And to his ill repute, he had dipped into Metsuma's welfare to organize this, from the lovey-dovey boat ride through the islands, to a candlelit dinner on the sea. _

_Her reaction came in the form of laughter, and he winced slightly, hoping it wasn't rejection. He was reassured when she launched herself in his arms, kissing him even as she giggled into his mouth. "You are so cheesy." She gasped when they pulled apart._

"_Ah, shut up." Smiling to himself, Cayman wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and relishing in the feelings. He caught her lips in another kiss. "You love it."_

_"I do." She murmured. "I love you."_

_At this, Cayman froze, unable to reciprocate. "I... uh... same here, babe." Before she could call him on his poor wording, he leaned inward and kissed her deeply again, before leading her to the table, keeping both arms around her until he pulled out her chair._

_When they were both seated, Konani glanced around, asking, "So what is this, exactly?"_

_"It's dinner on a ferryboat.", He casually explained as the waiter poured their glasses. "What, I can't treat my girl to a fancy dinner? I'm trying to me fuckin' romantic here, babe."_

_"Yeah, but this isn't a usual date. How can you possibly afford this, anyways?"_

"_What can I say? My pop's a rich man." Cayman_ sipped his water, muttering beneath his breath, _"Not rich enough to make this last through the night... but, eh, we've got a good two to three hours before we head back to port." When she burst out giggling, he shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Let's make the best of it, alright? You can thank my old man some other time." _

_She smiled at him with her brow raised in astonishment. "Old man? I hope you don't mind me saying this, but he seems a little too young to be your father."_

"_We're not biologically related.", He caught her alert. "I grew up in an orphanage." _

_Curious, she raised a finger to the islands. "Here?" _

_He shook his head, tousling his hair. "Kanto."_

_But she was persistent; up until now, she knew only so little of his past. "Well, what brought you all the way out here to the islands?"_

"_Metsuma.", He murmured, lifting a curl from his face as his eyes shifted to the island furthest away: Knot Island. Memories dancing across his mind, he chuckled, "He took me in when I was thirteen, set me up on that there rock, and bought me a fancy-ass bachelor pad to lounge around in while he's off on business."_

_She rolled her eyes. "So that was your daily routine up until I came along? Living out your days as a spoiled, womanizing rich kid?"_

_He gave a polite pause, then a cocky smirk. He dared not mask it. "Well when you put it like that, I sound like an ego-maniac!" _

"_What, you aren't?" __She waited patiently for him to formulate an answer._

_He gave a childish laugh, shaking his head. "Hey, I find other ways to keep busy! You yourself saw me shaping up on the cape brink when we first met!" _

_She shrugged. "Fair enough. With how busy your father is, it's a miracle he finds the time to be your workout coach." _

"_Well I've got an image to maintain." His expression fared considerably. The candlelight danced eerily across his chiseled features, as he shut his eyes and pressed his cheek against the cool glass. "I... err... don't want to get on his bad side, you know?" _

_Her expression softened. "You really respect him, don't you..." _

"_I trust him with my life.", He affirmed with a nod, never truer with words than at that moment. "I owe him everything. Besides, he's more a mentor than a father." _

_She nodded. "That's a healthy relationship to have."_

_Cayman frowned, his voice wavering, "Well, I don't know..._ _I mean, I think he's just trying to compensate."_

"_For what?"_

_He gave a slight, unassuring shrug. Then, as best he could manage, he explained, "Apparently, his relationship with his own foster-dad was built on lies and dishonesty. I think he's aiming to avoid following in that path, you know?" _

"_There's no secrets between you two.", Konani understood all at once, her voice melodic and soothing like water flowing gently over pebbles. _

_He nodded. "Nope."_

_She pulled his greenish hair out of his face kindly, smiling. "I think that's sweet."_

"_I'm not sweet.", He protested silently. _

_Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Girls happen to like guys who are sweet."_

_The very notion had him howling in laughter. "No they don't! I mean...", He cleared his throat and tried to sound more formal. "Err... I mean... I don't believe they do." _

_She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, savoring in a pity smirk. "As your girlfriend, I can honestly say they do."_

"_G-Girlfriend?" He straightened nervously in his chair, the usual gleam of amusement gone from his eyes. Not smiling, he muttered, "Psst... again with the labels..." _

_She stared up at him, and even in the dimming candlelight, could still make out the wistful expression on his face. "So you're just stringing me along, is that it?"_

"_Huh?" Suddenly, he felt very guilty, and for no particular reason at all, it seemed. "No, I just..." Unable to word his thoughts correctly, he leaned inward. A warm smile played on his lips. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he replied, "I just don't know. I've never gotten serious with a girl." _

_Konani's face blushed pink as she tugged on his sleeve. "Well... maybe it's time we get serious." Looking up from his arm, she gazed into his eyes with a most seductive grin. "How about tonight when we go back to your place... I show you just how serious we can get." _

_All at once, his cocky smile returned, and he panted excitedly, "Oh, you are so my girlfriend!" Her dimples showed when he took her hand and pressed a noble kiss on her supple skin, his lips traveling up along her slender arm as she squirmed restlessly in her seat, giggling madly with every kiss. _

…...

After a long and exasperating flight from Kanto, I was intent on moving forward with my latest scheme. It was just approaching midnight when I quietly entered Cayman's penthouse, unseen by the few wakeful islanders wandering the shore. The house was dark, but far from vacant. I could feel Cayman's presence, as well as another. It had to be Konani. I feared as much. _"Hopefully I'm not too late to put my foot forward." _

I moved about the residence, carefully following the guide of my Aura, until I traced the movements to Cayman's room. Ecstatic groans slipped through the crack of the door as I approached. I walked right up to that ajar slack and peeped in, immediately regretting having done so. Through the mirror inside did I see it all, uncaring to look away. Sure, observing the treacherous act would only further infuriate me, but disrupting it would do me no better. I had to be patient in enacting their punishment... or rather... her punishment. For turning my protege against me, she would pay dearly.

I watched, repulsed, through the crack in Cayman's bedroom door – not fully locked or closed, presumably, because he hadn't thought I'd drop by, and certainly didn't hear me come in, nor detect my presence. And yet I watched. I watched with the spark of betrayal, as my eyes narrowed into an unforgiving glare, my Aura culling every emotion that passed through the room: anticipation, sharp twists and churns, and jolts of arousal thrumming through the two of them.

As I surveyed the sickly display, the temperature was steadily dropping. Cayman's hands explored her entire frame as she writhed beneath him. Their bodies melded together, the heat between them rising and enveloping the entire room, just as in my vision. Her soft breaths were laced with tiny moans as he worshiped every inch of her, as my fists quietly clenched together. My mind was in a tailspin as to how two sane beings could possibly entertain this suborned deed.

I never understood sex. It wasn't in my nature. I hadn't anything against women, but when it came to the actual act of sex, it just seemed so... undignified. I had never put a label on my sexuality. Why bother? Sex included relationships, because one-night-stands were pointless and messy. And both happened to be things that didn't coincide with my line of work, nor my general nature. Sex was science and primitive behavior to me, nothing more. I had always been very clinical about it, and never cared to have it outside of my camouflage.

I watched her move against him. She had her head thrown back and her eyes closed, as if daydreaming. Sweat formed where their skin touched. Their cries filled the room, echoing in my ears. Finally, when they reached a stopping point, he captured her lips again in an ardent kiss, which I found both unnecessary and irrelevant to their process. Nonetheless, it would be the last kiss they'd share. I'd see to that personally.

…...

_The following morning, Cayman awoke relatively early, alone in bed. Stirring from his slumber, he blinked rapidly, looking around and seeing where he was, poised obliviously in just his drawers, with one leg falling off the side of the mattress, and his arms folded underneath his head like a make-shift pillow. Sitting up against the bed frame, he pulled most of his hair back into a messy tillage and twirled his stiff arms. _

_Before he could question Konani's whereabouts, he heard a muffled cry from the kitchen, prompting him to spring out of bed. He snatched yesterday's shirt off the floor as he rushed out of the room. He had it half way on when he stepped into the kitchen, finding Konani tied up and gagged in the corner, guarded by Gengar and Zangoose. Her body, stripped naked, had the fresh prints of repeated beatings which seemed to be inflicted upon her by a psychotic man. _

_And indeed, the man was standing near the sink in his finest suit, nonchalantly stirring a cup of tea in his palms. His smile was unmissable. "Good work, Cayman.", He greeted in all casualness. "She fell for the bait and is a part of our plan now. A casualty, no less." _

"_No!" Not wasting a second, Cayman lurched at Konani, bent on freeing her. "You can't do this to her, chief!" _

_With an inept sigh, Metsuma waved a free hand, pinning Cayman to the wall with a telekinetic thrust. "That's far enough.", He calmly censured, approaching his immobilize apprentice with ornamented steps, still stirring and sipping his tea like a refined gentile. "I just want to talk, so don't do anything reckless." _

"_What is this?", He bit back angrily, slumping to the floor once Metsuma's hold on him dissipated. _

_Metsuma offered a devious grin, stepping aside to allow Cayman a full view of the squealing girl whom flopped on the floor like a helpless Magikarp. "This... is the decisive moment." _

"_Let her go!", Cayman sputtered through gritted teeth, the anger boiling ever so prominently within him. "I... I like her!"_

_The crime lord shook his head in disfavor. "A night of meaningless passion wasn't enough for you?" His head swung from the bristled Cayman to the terrified Konani, as his voice grew hoarse and low. "What more could this girl have to offer you?"_

_Cayman glared, snarling, "She's my girlfriend, for Arceus' sakes!"_

"_And I'm your father.", The older man promptly cut him down, kneeling to the floor beside him, reaching out to the tortured boy with a long and determined gaze. "More than that, in all actuality. I didn't just raise you... I built you into a stronger man, paved the path you were always destined to follow. Why stray when you've come this far already?" _

_The youth's eyebrows were furrowed, his jaw clenched, his eyes centered on Konani as sweat____ beaded__ off his forehead. "But chief... I... I don't-"_

"_Cayman, look at me.", Metsuma pried, grabbing the boy's chin so that their eyes were locked in a brief, silent exchange. "Look at me. We both know what you are, what you strive to embrace. Love has blinded you of your Aggressive Conscience... and it will feed you lies of redemption... until it's finally destroyed you. Konani will come to see you for what you truly are... and she'll betray you. And the haunting memory of that betrayal will render to nothing more than poison in your veins. Then... one day... you'll find yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you'd be spared that same pain." _

_Behind them, Konani breathed heavily, having tore through the gag with her teeth. "Cayman, please! Help-" _

_But she was immediately silenced again when Zangoose sprung forward to suppress her mouth, stifling her pleas and dragging her to the sink, with Gengar carefully supervising. _

_Metsuma slapped Cayman's face from the distraction, refusing to let their eyes break contact. "To test your loyalties, I granted you permission to date Konani.", He explained, his voice just above a whisper, but his words never more intense and informative than at that moment. "Now that she's cast her shackles on you, can you break free?"_

_Cayman visibly paled as realization dawned over him. "You planned this..." _

"_Indeed.", The older man replied. "But when I realized how quickly you were slipping, I knew to end it abruptly. Had I waited around any longer, she'd have brainwashed you entirely into trusting in something that you're not. You're not like the others." His face darkened suddenly, the fire rich in his ember eyes. "You're like me."_

_Cayman simply looked at him for a moment, eyes showing consideration. He wouldn't argue with the truth. He couldn't, not in this situation. His loyalty to Metsuma was everything, just as it always had been. And his fondness of Konani... had suppressed his anger, had blinded him of the path set before him. What started as a lustful pursuit... had quickly blossomed into something he promised he'd never yield to._

"_You swore to demonstrate your allegiance to me.", He muttered, inching backwards, his arms extended towards Konani. "Now do it. Break the shackles. Accept your hatred."_

…...

Cayman flinched, deadly quiet, biting down on his bottom lip as he looked on to the girl with ire. Despite that submissive look in his eye, I could sense he was still angry with me for making him choose like this... but realistically, he needed to consider the source of his rage and why it had been suppressed until now. Heaving with rage, he took a step forward, his foot pressing fissures into the floorboard.

I entrusted his willpower with a steady nod, my hands enfolded sprucely beneath my chin. "It's time to embrace your Aggressive Conscience... and trust in the one thing you know with absolute clarity." Sensing his Aura radiate to fervent levels, I gave a second nod of approval, whispering, "Deal one vital stroke against the fettle of society ... and everyone panics. Everything becomes chaos."

Without regarding me, he stood to his feet, lifting an arm into the air. A long, jagged blade of crimson Aura suddenly flickered to life in his hand. At last, after years of self-discipline, he had finally mastered the art of weaponizing his Aura. Of course, the energy blade was a concoction of Aura so lethal he'd be sent to life in prison if he were ever discovered to wield it. It was why he only savored it for rare occasions, such as now.

I smiled in triumph, sipping my tea, backing into the corner of the kitchen as Cayman silently moved in on Konani, his face expressionless as her battered body flailed wildly on the floor. Tears still leaked from the corners of her eyes, but her muffled screams – like music to my ears – and attempts to escape Zangoose only spiked.

Cayman pulled himself from his reflections and brought his attention back to the fresh blood at his feet. Fighting back bitter tears, he raised the blade over his head, the feeling of such power and dominance eating away at the last of his remorse. I knew the feeling all to well – it was one of my favorites, that need to assert chaos and bloodshed. It was always so tantalizing.

Now she lay there exhausted, body slack, terror carved into every curve and line of her face. She didn't look up at him. She was too hurt and betrayed, from what I could gather.

I said nothing, nor they. It would have ruined the fragility of the moment. Any unspoken word needn't be said. Actions always spoke louder than words, as far as I was concerned. No sentiments were necessary to channel his aggression at long last. Yes, if he did not find it in this body, he would definitely find it in her. The answer to his questions, the reason for his exaltation, the meaning of his existence...

Then, with a fierce grunt, he plunged the Aura Blade through her chest, sapping her life-force for all it was worth! And as it pierced her flesh, she took a final breath, her eyes rolling back and her body arching backwards. She thrashed about on the floor, as if fighting a demon trapped in her body, but Cayman only deepened the incision, fleeting power infusing within him as he subverted her Aura through the wieldly energy blade!

Two beams of light spilled from her mouth and eyes in a brilliant flash. Then, moment's later, her lifeless vessel of a body crumpled to the floor, hollow and slack. She was untouchable and immaterial, emptied of the atomic structure, as well as the spiritual energy that sustained her mortal presence. I had only seen this once before in my early experimentation with the Aura, using a Rattata as my test subject, so it was inspiriting to watch Cayman accomplish the very same – and through a human being, no less.

Cayman watched the empty body for a long, tense moment, his face somewhat pained, then growled and dissolved the blade into his energy stream. He shut his eyes to block further emotion from seeping through, hating both me and himself for following those cruel orders. I could feel his blood run cold, his breathing become choppy and erratic, each inhalation like sucking a chainsaw into his lungs. Then, slowly, very slowly, he turned his head, then his torso, then his legs. And when his abyssal eyes swept towards me, he relaxed, a hardened grimace marking his features. He was born anew, the anger mutated into fulfillment.

I furrowed a hopeful brow to him. "How do you feel?"

"F-Fantastic.", He exhaled, his voice so deep... so forceful... so murderous that the floor nearly tremored in fearful awe. "I feel... empowered..."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard his breath hitch. "Good boy.", I imparted with reverence. As before, my manner was regal, but relief was plain on my face. "You've passed the trial of acceptance. Acceptance of who you are. Your loyalty in both myself... and yourself... has been insured by your actions."

His gaze cast to the floor, past Gengar and Zangoose, to the insensate vessel of his former swain. "What do we do with the body, chief?", He eagerly asked of me, his focus drawn to the incision inflicted by his Aura Blade. "If the cops find her like this, they probably won't overlook a wound that serious."

"I'm counting on it." Restraining a smile, I turned towards my ghostly slave, raising a finger to the window. "Gengar, rally your friends. Tell them I come bearing an offering."

"Gengaahh!" Taken to my directive, the ghost vanished, already knowing what I had in store. Our minds were synchronic in the conniving sense. I had trained my Pokémon well.

Cayman, on the other hand, was at a loss. His eyes bolted up to meet mine. Once again, both of his eyebrows were almost arching off his face. "Offering?"

"The world is about to merit its first glimpse of Torino.", I explained, eagerness evident in my own tone. "Clear out the house and pack your things. We're leaving this island for good." Before he could question my instruction, I snatched a pair of Pokéballs from beneath my jacket, one containing his Onix and the other his Flygon. "Oh, and I believe these belong to you. Don Calypso sends his regards."

Taking the Pokéballs, he rolled his eyes at the mention of Calypso, grumbling, "Yeah, I'm sure..."

I crossed my arms, nodding. "And there's more where that came from."

Cayman was putting the clues together, "The stolen Pokémon we stashed with the mafia?"

"They'll be arriving shortly.", I affirmed, remembering Difo's deference with the assignment. My eyes then wandered to the body of the wench sprawled on the kitchen floor. "Konani wont be alone in her open grave, rest assured." I brought up a hand, to frame Cayman's face in a benign grip, like a father to a son."The future looks bright, Cayman. This is the beginning of the end."

He regarded me stoically, his face rigid against my chilled fingers. He didn't speak or nod his head. He only lowered his eyes once again to the limp body of what could have been, as if mapping out his alternative future. His subservience to me was questionable, but I didn't acknowledge it, for only seconds later, his eyes lifted from the floor and he looked up at me. They were dark, stormy, but excited. I could sense he was in full cooperation with my master plan. He smiled, and it was the smile of three, four years before, when there was no question of his inviolability, so much smaller things to overcome.

Before either of us could exchange another word on the subject, the quaint sound of a hatching egg fell around us, followed by a sudden gust of extraterrestrial light – astronomical energy from outer space. And I knew it to be from the meteorite, exerting its isotopic properties to take on a celestial body. The body of an inanimate Pokémon, from what I could detect. No... not one... but two inorganic life-forces...

…...

_Intent on thwarting Metsuma's plans, with or without Clint's help, Professor Wade stopped at the stairs of the village walls, where a quorum of dragon trainers stood guard of the entrance. "I must speak with the Dragon Elders immediately.", He spoke tawdrily to the sentries. "The clan's sacred testaments have fallen into the wrong hands. I must warn the Elders of the danger." _

_Before any of the sentries could make sense of his urgent assertion, a winged shadow cast from above, as Sa'lu and her Salamence descended onto the scene. "Leave this to me.", She muttered to the sentries, dismissing them into the village. And as they scattered like Rattata, she dismounted her loyal dragon, eying the professor intently. "Professor Wade, I presume. How can I be of help?" _

_He rubbed his chin inquisitively, donning a recognized look. "Sa'lu.", He identified her in an instant. "The most formidable of the Elite Four. I've heard a great many stories of your battle talents from some of my finest trainers. You should be very proud of your career." _

"_I am humbled by your praise, professor." Smiling, she gave a courteous bow, then locked into his gaze. "I couldn't help but overhear your... unfortunate dilemma." _

_He nodded and leaned inwards, speaking in whisper. "The Dragon Scrolls are in danger.", He explained, voice weighty. "A man named Metsuma Rocket is going to abuse it's knowledge and unleash hell on Earth. If there's any chance of preserving its many secrets, I must inform the Elders." _

"_How wretched!", She feigned dread, then hastened to send him on his way. "I'll be sure to pass on the message." _

_But he refused. "That's generous of you, but I'd much prefer to speak with the council myself-" _

"_One does not just barge in on the Dragon Elders, professor.", She scoffed, losing her patience with him, little by little. But rather than let her temper control her, she offered him a warm smile instead, sighing, "I can assure you, the information you bear will be quite safe in my hands. I'm a woman of my word." _

_He fell silent, clenching his teeth for a moment, then nodded his head in surrender. "As a fellow affiliate of the PLC, I suppose I have to trust you." His tone had taken on the severity one reserved for expecting the worst. He then levered a finger at her, like some kind of lecturing parent. "Ensure that the Elders go about the quickest and most cautious measures of retrieving those scrolls from Metsuma."_

_Then, as he started back towards Blackthorn City, Sa'lu __smirked to herself, clicking her fingers and shaking her head slowly. __"Such a kindly man... and yet such a gullible twit." S__he __seemed to hesitate before her expression fell, sarcasm filling her self-reflection. "It seems as though I've saved your hind yet again, Metsuma." _

…...

_Later that afternoon, in Veilstone City, Detective Jordie sprightly followed Anna and her Absol out of the police station, taken aback by his partner's early leave of absence. "What's gotten you all worked up, Sarge?", He wondered aloud as they started towards the patrol car parked further up ahead. "Big break in a case?"_

"_No, but it is something big.", Anna retorted nonchalantly, striding proudly in uniform. "Big enough to land me some recognition around here."_

_Jordie scratched the back of his head, chuckling, "What, that pattern of bodies found on Floe Island a few hours ago?" He paled when she didn't answer him. And from her silence, he knew what she was up to. "Are you crazy?", He grilled her, little to her concern. "Our department has no jurisdiction in the Sevii Islands!" _

_She shrugged with a meager little smile. "So? That doesn't mean I can't lend a hand." _

_But he wasn't buying it. "You're just trying to impress Ramsley so he'll give you your Lieutenant's shield." Not in the least bit surprised by his own assessment, he shook his head in disgruntlement, then sighed, "Anna, he isn't one to just hand out promotions, especially not to cops who ditch work to solve cases for OTHER cops..."_

"_I'm off duty anyway, Jordie.", She said as they stopped in front of the vehicle. "How I spend my day off is my business." _

_Resting his hands on his hips, he shook his head once again, then offered a pitying grin of sorts. "Since I can't talk you out of this, anything I can do to help?"_

_Returning the grin, she nodded. "Radio the coastguard in Sunyshore and have them ready a boat for me. I'm setting sail." She then gestured a hand to her Pokémon as she climbed into the squad car. "Come on, Absol! We've got a boat to catch!"_

_Detective Jordie bit down on his lips as the pair drove off into the city, muttering to himself, "That is one ambitious gal."_

…...

The Sky Pillar's upper terrace was an edifice few humans had set foot, what with the grueling challenge of crumbling floors and vicious Pokémon that comprised its fifty lower levels. The constant fog of ozone hung thickly over the entire structure, severely lowering visibility, but through my Aura Vision, it was of no obstacle. And with Cayman dutifully in tow, I successfully scaled the abandoned temple of the surf.

The top of the tower, while wide and spacious, was essentially bare, save for Rayquaza's coiled form fast asleep in the center of the rooftop. We carefully took cover against some columns as the wind whipped around us. We were quiet not to awaken the beast, at least not until Sa'lu arrived to help engage in the confrontation. Her power over dragons was the trump card I was eager to play firsthand.

A sharp gasp from Cayman pulled my attention to the skies, where Sa'lu and her signature dragon began their bold descent overhead, as if unaware of Rayquaza. I was about to mutter something when Rayquaza's growl rumbled the platform atop the temple. As the serpent awakened from its long slumber, I lurched a hand over Cayman's mouth, silencing him before he could muster a panicked reaction.

Behind us, Sa'lu dismounted her Pokémon in a calmly fashion, much to my ire. Noticing Rayquaza, she wordlessly nodded and brushed a strand of hair away from her right eye before stepping delicately from behind the half-shattered pillar we were standing behind. She carefully maneuvered around some debris and stopped just twenty feet away from the gargantuan green dragon.

Salamence was close to her side, barring its teeth lightly, ready to spring into action at any waking moment.

Rayquaza had already spotted their nimble approach, but didn't react without glancing at them once. It flexed its spindly wrists, brushed against frost that was incongruously forming against its scales, and its eyes suddenly flashed deadly yellow, with the markings as well, a draconic cry accompanied. I recognized its malformed rage and limitless power as its most formidable attribute, much like myself and my Pokémon after years of forbidden practices. But those intense yellow eyes, however, appeared to hold the darkest malevolence within. Negative Energy.

Before I knew it, Rayquaza had begun to move in a quick dance, furling in tight but fluid circles, then charged a Hyper Beam at Sa'lu!

Salamence, under Sa'lu's silent direction, shot a massive gush of fire from its maw to offset the opposing attack. The two fires immediately collided with each other, sheathing the roof in a tide of smoke.

As expected, the ebony serpent charged again, this time more fiercely, but Sa'lu thrust her palm out and fired a Dragon Pulse, which hit Rayquaza head on. The magnitude and veracity of her attack was enough to convince me that she had this battle under her control. In fact, it almost appeared as though she were just toying with the Legendary, seizing the opportunity to demonstrate the true might of the Shadow Arts.

Rayquaza instantly snapped back into position and fired the same attack at Salamence and its master, the crossfire conjuring sudden shifts in the ozone and air currents around us. Windy gusts battered the platform of the tower more and more hectically as firepower was exchanged from both sides. And as all this set in stone, Cayman and I could only standby observantly, our trust placed solely in Sa'lu's abilities.

Finally, conditioned to deal her consummation, Sa'lu moved towards Rayquaza after dealing a wieldly blow, the heat of battle flourishing within her Aura. Then, raising a hand into the chill air, she beckoned the dragon, a slew of archaic words muttering from her barely pursed lips. And to my stupor, her breathing synchronized with Rayquaza's, almost as if she were possessing it. Their motions began to mirror as she penetrated Rayquaza's mind, merging her subconscious with that of the wrathful dragon, and I sensed a less enstranged energy reading between them – a sacred bond, as it were. No longer hostile, but mutual.

My intrigue peaked when Sa'lu jerked her hand in a violent motion, fist clenching shut. And suddenly Rayquaza froze, went rigid, then dropped to the platform with a gasp and a clatter of scales and bone. Completely dominated by Sa'lu's spell, it breathed hard against the ice that coated its mouth and snout, battering its face with a claw as frost shut its eyes.

Then, easing her influence over the dragon, Sa'lu spun towards me, her conscience having surfaced from Rayquaza's thoughts. "It was no easy task... but it's done, nonetheless." Her dark, crooked smile returned to her young face. "Its fear of my power has forced it into a submission, so we should find no trouble raising it to our liking."

Rubbing the brim of my chin, I mused with intrigue, looking on with my ember eyes – eyes that only searched for the darkness in people. Then, applauding her efforts for a brief moment, I smiled. "You're a godsend, Sa'lu."

Not so surprisingly, she gave a derisive snort. "Even if you believed in a god, I'm not so sure your servility would be any more heartfelt."

Ignoring the comment, I gestured a hand to Cayman, whom stood quietly behind me, per my instructions. He unclipped an empty Ultra Ball from his belt and handed it to me; I had entrusted him to keep it safe following our departure from the islands. I had gone through hell to get my hands on it in the first place, as Ultra Balls were considerably expensive.

It was practically dangled and waved in front of my face, its gold and purple designs glistering in the sunlight. Nabbing it from his hand, I hurled it at the subdued Legendary. I then watched as the serpentine foe dissolved into the capsule, a flash of red light filtering in the air in front of us. The Pokéball closed back up with a small click, and fell back into the open palm of my hand. A successful capture.

Sa'lu glazed over the Ultra Ball with a thin grin. "Anyhow, we'll have to assert steady Mastery over this one." She yapped back at me, speaking very passionately about the topic. Assuming a pause, she swept a sneak glance at Cayman, then muttered to me, "It's not a play-toy, so keep it out of child's reach."

"Keep your trap shut, lady.", Cayman sputtered, having overheard her. "I've been working this scheme longer than you!"

The Dragon Master didn't seem intimidated in the least. She simply smirked, casually retorting, "Really? And what have you contributed to our cause, aside from a botched endeavor to retrieve those Dragon Scrolls?"

Rolling his eyes, Cayman threw an irritated glance in my direction. "Who invited her to the dream team?"

"Impudence will get you nowhere, boy.", She snorted.

"It's gotten me this far!", He snapped with a dangerous scowl, an Aura Sphere flickering to life in his hands. "It's about to take me further!"

Before I could intervene, Sa'lu stepped into a fighting stance, conjuring an attack of her own... a Dragon Attack, by the looks. "You'll take no such tone with me, runt!"

I was in no mood for dramatics, so I quickly stepped in between them, my head reeled towards my apprentice. "Enough, Cayman.", I growled, coercing him to withdraw his attack. Of course, he didn't seem too delighted that I was taking Sa'lu's side, but that was hardly the point. "Save your anger for when it's needed most."

With a profane snort, he shook his head and started towards the stairs. "Psst... whatever. She's not worth my time anyway."

I kept silent on the matter, though his behavior was admittedly worrisome. Ever since Konani's murder, he had grown progressively more arrogant. I was hopeful he wouldn't take his freedom of rage too far and endanger himself to the wrong crowd, like Sa'lu or Calypso. Or worse: me.

Before I realized it, Sa'lu was poised at my side, shaking her head in disdain. "We could do without the child, Metsuma. For a boy of seventeen, he's no more mature than my nestling daughter."

I nodded, allowing a slight chuckle to pass through my lips. "Cayman is cocky. Cheeky. Immodest. Impulsive. But devoted, nonetheless. He treated me to the same insolence when I first took him in. But he'll warm up to you eventually." I gave her a reassuring stare. "He still has much to learn, I won't deny that. And he has a long way to go before achieving his inner peace, as I have achieved mine."

"He'd better learn his place sooner than later.", She replied unenthusiastically, mounting her Salamence for departure. "I have so little tolerance for that kind of nerve."

Splendid. More tensions for me to put up with. Sadly, the more people I attempted to puppet, the more danger I realized I was putting myself in. I had learned this lesson from Calypso already, yet managed to control the situation before it could get out of hand. But there were the others I still had to keep a careful eye on. Were any of them who they appeared to be? How could one tell a loyal disciple from an unfaithful one? Or a fellow fiend from a treacherous tyrant? Or even a dear friend from a dangerous adversary? Were they all just as decided with their goals as myself... or were they merely just ticking time-bombs waiting to explode? Maybe not knowing was just the name of the game... for now. Surely, there were some things even I couldn't predict, but I'd treat them as no hindrance... nor consequence.

…...

_Anna treaded her first steps upon the white sand of Floe Island's beach, the hot sun beating on her back and arms. Absol had already raced ahead, small pine woods sprouting here and there, a tall rocky hill towering over the mainland as they scoured the nature-immersed island. _

_A number of natives and news reporters clustered around the bottom of the mesa, curbed by a perimeter of yellow police tape. _

_An Officer Jenny stood behind the tape, shouting at the locals through a speakerphone. "Please, everyone, back away from the crime scene! All questions will be answered once our forensics experts have inspected the bodies!" _

_Suspicious, Anna shoved past the squatters, making her way to Jenny. "Officer, what happened here?" _

"_Please step back, mame.", Jenny demanded, ignoring her question. _

"_You don't understand.", Anna pressed, attempting a climb over the tape for a closer look at the crime scene. "I'm a cop-" _

_But Jenny took a threatening step towards her. "Mame, I don't want to have to ask you again!" _

_Before Jenny could send Anna on her way, Clint Ketchum emerged from behind Jenny, allowing his dear friend to pass. "It's alright, officer. She's with me." He offered a peculiar frown – a nervous one. "In fact... she may be able to help us get to the bottom of this mess." _

_Jenny shrugged, then quietly lifted the tape for Anna to enter. _

_Anna trudged to Clint's side as they started towards the mob of police up ahead. "I came as soon as I heard.", She panted, arching a brow at him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_As a PLC rep, I'm authorized to join the investigation, at least until the Global Police intervene.", He explained. _

_She paled considerably. "I don't understand. The pattern of bodies... aren't human?"_

_Swallowing a lump in his throat, Clint shook his head. "No, not all of them." _

_Upon joining the other gathered officers, Clint cleared the way to the crime scene, his finger pointed to the base of the hill. Anna turned to see the horrifying sight, nearly vomiting as soon as she did so. _

_There was a flaccid body of a young, beaten woman in the center of the boneyard, a large puncture wound just below the neckline. She was surrounded by unrecognizable ____Pokémon bodies__, organs, and slabs of flesh and bone. It was a bloodstained mess of spilled blood and Pokémon Corpses rotting in the mud. The biggest of which was a skeletal Donphan missing one of its tusks. A Buneary's decimated ear and a Spearow's feather lay next to it, along with several other slaughtered Pokémon remains. _

_Clint looked away from the unseemly spectacle in heartache, muttering, "Jenny wont let anyone go near the bodies until the blood techs arrive." _

_Gathering her wits, Anna managed to sneak another glance at the corpses, particularly the woman's. "That body.", She gasped, lips quivering. "It's... just a husk." _

_He nodded. "Anything else peculiar?" _

_"That gash in her chest.", She continued. "I've seen it before – in the professor's research sketches." _

_Again, he nodded. "Only an Aura Blade is so precise." _

"_But... that's impossible." She looked up at him in awe, "What does this mean?" _

_Clint bit down on his lower lip, noticing how the placement of bodies comprised a 'T' insignia, then sighed, "I think it's a message." _

_As the two looked on in disquiet, a young woman with blonde hair cut between them, dusting off her kimono dress as she gazed about the bloodbath. Then, after making a silent evaluation, she turned towards Clint. "Has anything happened yet?" _

_Clint looked to Anna, gesturing a hand to the newcomer and introducing her. "Anna, this is my sister-in-law, Agatha. She's a spiritual expert-" _

"_Never mind that.", Agatha cut him down sharply, glancing back at the scene of the crime. "Has anyone seen-" She paused when she spotted a group of paramedics moving into the boneyard with gurneys in tow, then lurched towards them manically. "You mustn't move the bodies!", She cried out to them. "It's a bad omen!"_

_Clint hurried to her side. "Why?"_

_With a face as white as a ghost's, Agatha exclaimed, "Because this is cursed ground! A burial site! This could be a trap-" _

_Suddenly, just as the paramedics took to their work, an ireful horde of Ghost Pokémon swarmed the scene to protect their newest accouterments, attacking police officers and spectators alike in a mad inception! _

_Clint, Anna, and Agatha ducked in cover as the ghostly drove stormed the boneyard, overrunning the police forces and spreading out into a nearby town. The ____panicked screams__ of fleeing islanders and the cackling laughter of Gastly and Haunter knitted together, sending a ripple of fear into the archipelago. _

_Handgun drawn at her defense, Anna surveyed the ominous skies, where a myriad of ghosts swam the air, all of them led by a cackling Gengar. "Huh?" Squinting for a better look, she noticed something familiar about the Gengar. It's eyes... it's amber eyes. "A Gengar... with amber eyes?", She murmured to herself, glancing away for a second and tugging on Clint's sleeve. "Clint, did you see that?" _

_Standing to his feet, he looked to where her other hand was pointed. "See what?" _

_But when she looked back, the Gengar was nowhere to be found among the other ghouls. "Er...nothing... I guess.", She mumbled, wondering if her mind was merely playing tricks on her. But still, it was hard to dismiss, even for a possible coincidence. _

…...

New Moon Island, a towering slag of serrated peaks and cliffs of shadow, blotted out the moon and stars. As far as my sights could span, the land was desolate, dusty and blemished by cruel, jagged rocks, a bleak sight to behold. Poisonous fumes spewed up from vents in the barren ground, discharging gases searing the lungs and eyes if inhaled. No cool breezes bringing hope and life blew here. It was just how I liked it: stale and oppressive.

Then, Cayman stepped out from the chopper behind me, taking in the bleary sights, abashed by the dark semblance of energy this castaway island gave off.

I looked out at the barren landscape, russet eyes caressing the home that I had created, the home of my soon-to-be empire. I, too, basked in the infinite dark energy. It was these dark shrouds of radioactivity that engulfed the island, negating the Aura Senses of those outside the island, like a force-field of sorts. It provided me the benefit of being virtually untraceable by any means.

Strangled of intelligible words, Cayman surveyed the desolate island once more, his jaw dropping. "What is this place, chief?"

I touched Cayman's left arm and said with a smile, "Welcome to your new home, Cayman. This is where you will spend your days from hereon."

He smiled, a brilliant flash of sunlight crossing the deep shadows of his face, then, as if shot in cold blood, he froze. His face paled. Without warning, he began frantically searching his pockets, sending my mind in a tailspin.

"What is it?", I asked carefully, arching a brow.

"W-Where is it!" He looked up at me in panic, his voice hysterical. "Did you take it?"

His mindless babbling was like a foreign language to me. "Take what?"

"The photograph!", He growled, raising his voice. "Did you touch the photograph!"

Now I was deeply concerned, as his disquiet was even obvious to my senses. I had never seen him so unnerved. "What photograph?", I calmly pressed, biding my time. "What are you talking about, Cayman?"

Alas, Cayman's face grew pale again and he averted his gaze from mine, choosing instead to lie to me, "Err... it's nothing..."

I was more than prepared to begin an interrogation, but stopped myself when I realized the answer would more efficiently reveal itself to me on its own. I could only take the art of puppeteering so far without suffering a backlash. But I'd always have my eye on him, just like the others. If so was true that my allies could navigate through life on their own basis, it was my job to ensure they didn't interfere with MY plans.

Then, without further delay, Cayman and I pressed on forward and pursued a column of armed soldiers towards the unfinished fortress that sat nestled in a distant chasm, its trapezoidal build swathed in cloud and ash and smoke, black as a moonless night. Oh, how poetically fitting.

To Be Continued . . .

**(A/N: **I made it a point to draw a contrast between Cayman and Giovanni through Metsuma's evil dialogue, the same dialogue he used in the Blessed Defiance Finale in his attempt to sway Gio from Delia. Long story short, Cayman surrendered to his demons, while Gio is still fighting it, though I suppose in all fairness, Gio would be a harder nut to crack since he knew Delia long before meeting Metsuma...**) **

**(Next Chapter: **Anna is recruited by the International Police to help pursue the Floe Island Murder Case and bring the anonymous 'Soul Robbers' to justice. Meanwhile, Cayman uncovers something unique about his newest Pokémon, while Metsuma must silence a potential witness to Rayquaza's capture.**)**


	11. The Indelible Nation

**(A/N: **To allow a bit more depth and focus on some of the other characters, this chapter is heavy in third-person.**)**

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 11: The Indelible Nation

_**Cosma Point - Thirty Years Prior: **_

_The governor's office was zestfully astir with trainers, politicians, and the local authority lot of Agrarian Seers that tended to every party guest with their neighborly blessings. Young Quinton Wade, however, was but a stranger to these bright and smiling faces that surrounded him, prompting him to quickly find fellowship in the presence of his noble host. _

___The sprightly official – no older than twenty or so – stood_ glowering in front of Wade, hands tucked into his suit pockets as he nodded on to the congratulatory regards of his innumerable advocates. It was the deserving praise of any man with the power to keep the streets clean of criminal grit. He was indeed a man of justice and integrity; it was no wonder the Seers held him in such high esteem. 

_Once the stately youth was open for conversation, Wade swiftly moved in to greet him. "Governor Parry!", He addressed his dear friend in the most appropriate fashion. "I want to thank you again for welcoming me into your coterie on such short notice!" Smiling slightly, he jested, "Of all places, I never imagined I'd find myself in the Tatto Region." _

_Parry nodded his head and extended a smile to his comrade. "Until you settled down elsewhere, you are more than welcome to take refuge with my organization." His eyes shifted from left to right before he leaned inward, whispering, "This 'Order of Apostles' you speak of has no presence here. The Seers that guard this land will see to that." _

"_I am in debt to you, Governor Parry.", Wade sighed in relief, yet still maintaining a stern and approved poise of appearance. "But I can't help but ponder the evil force that threatens your people." _

_A witty smile graced Parry's visage. "You refer to Team Comet." He pondered for a few moments, then chuckled in good humor, dispensing no emphasis on his words. "Not to worry, Mr. Wade. As long as I'm intact, no scum of the universe will ever harm the people and Pokémon of Cosma Point again. Not even Team Comet." _

_Wade couldn't help but furrow a brow. "And this resistance force you spearhead?" , He whispered. "I'm curious. Why are they called the Rocket Alliance?" _

_"It's simple, really.", The other man began to explain, hand motions empowering every word spoken. "A rocket, given enough momentum, can shatter a comet speeding toward an innocent populace. Therefore, the Rocket Alliance shall take its drive to succeed in the battle for righteousness and shatter this unscrupulous band of thugs whose presence has overshadowed us all for far too long." _

_At this, Wade chewed thoughtfully on his inner cheek, deeply moved by the analogy of Parry's crime-fighting campaign. "Interesting..." , He managed aloud. "Very interesting..." _

_Parry chuckled when he noticed his companion caught in a daze. "You seem rather lost in thought, Mr. Wade." _

"_Oh, it's nothing." , Wade muttered, waving off the concern. "After what you just said, I can't help but think... that 'Rocket' would truly make for an honorable name."_

_Again, Parry chuckled. "Oh, is that so?" _

_Wade nodded. "And for your hospitality, I would like to show my support. I'd like to offer something... that may be of some use to the Rocket Alliance, should the stakes ever be at their highest."_

…...

_**Present Time:**_

_At the Veilstone Police Department, Anna sat hunched over her desk, shuffling through the photos of the gruesome crime scene on Floe Island. She couldn't take her mind off this case, despite her lack of involvement. In fact, she wanted to run this investigation herself, no longer to impress Ramsley, but to serve what she knew best. And these photographs of dismembered Pokémon bodies practically screamed for justice. _

_But aside from the obvious atrocity of the spectacle, there was something more to these snapshots that felt awfully familiar – the Pokémon, in all specificness. Butchered. Bludgeoned. Mutilated. And yet... recognizable, almost as if she'd seen them before. But from where? And how? _

_Taking in a sharp breath, Anna pulled out of her chair and reached for the filing cabinet nearest to her, swiping a neatly organized portfolio from the drawer. It was the same portfolio she had received a few weeks back via telegram. The Missing Pokémon Reports. And without delay, she quickly began comparing the missing names with the photos of the Pokémon corpses: a Squirtle for a Squirtle, a Spearow for a Spearow, etc. They were all a match! _

_Anna sprung from her desk with the information in tow and made a fervid dash into Ramsley's office, shutting the door behind her and dropping the reports flat on his desk. "Take a look at this, if you will." _

_At the abrupt disruption, Ramsley looked up from his paperwork with a sour expression, then let his eyes roam the reports. "What exactly am I looking at?" _

_"A hunch." , She exclaimed proudly. "Those butchered Pokémon bodies found on Floe Island match the ID's of the stolen Pokémon listed in these records. Read it and weep." _

_Dispensing a second glance, he shrugged back in his seat and snorted, "Is this a joke?" His face showed little indulgence, which meant he wasn't in any mood for games. "You shouldn't be working a case that doesn't belong to our department, Sergeant. I should have you suspended for this. What in the name of Arceus would compel you to pursue something so far beyond your jurisdiction?" _

_Anna crossed her arms in front of her chest. Being in the Lieutenant's office always put her off base. It was so much his territory, and he was questioning her as brusquely as if she were still in an officer's uniform. "I'm not asking you to look into this, Lieutenant.", She impatiently pressed, holding back a slew of curses. "All I ask is that you give me a personal day to go back to the islands and share this information-" _

"_Unauthorized." , He bit back, returning to his paperwork with little more concern on the subject. "You'd best stick to your work, not false impressions."_

_Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."_

_At this, his tone turned to stone. "I expect you to have the sense not to contradict your superior officer." _

_"__My father always told me_ I had a dagger instead of a tongue.", Anna retorted, never more serious than now. "But he also said I'd need it to follow my instincts. That's exactly what I'm doing now." 

_"Sergeant-" Ramsley began to speak, but Anna refused to swallow her pride._

"_I'm sorry, Lieutenant... but I'm taking a personal day. There's something about this case that isn't right and I want to get to the bottom of it." As she spun for the door, she glanced over her shoulder and bid, "Suspend me if you want... but I won't ignore my pledge to serve justice. And whoever's responsible for these crimes will get what's coming to them."_

"_Lafluer!", Ramsley called out to her, making her whirl on the spot to his piercing gaze. Then, with a silent exhale, he chided, "Try not to take too long. We still need you around here." _

_Smiling slightly at his vague approval, she nodded, then eagerly rushed out of his office. _

…_..._

There was something about the open sea that was just so remedial, its vast yet lurid emptiness reflecting the pit of my soul. The passing breeze, nothing more than a foolhardy thrill of adrenaline. And the florescent sun, so close I could almost bask in its fiery evil. Even the way the waves rocked the ship felt stimulating, like an inevitable danger waiting to prey on the meek. Perhaps it was the sheer unpredictably of the sea that frightened most, while people like myself welcomed its masked mayhem with open arms.

But alas, the stroke of ambiguity that only the sea could offer was little more than a perk of a much graver affair. The enigmatic Tatto Region was our next destination. And as I stood patiently at the bow of the cruise ship that sundered the waves apart, my mind was far too wrapped around this overseas mission to regard much else. I wondered if Cayman would be able to blend in with the Tattoan society as I once had. But in all fairness, it wouldn't have been right to patronize him, as Tatto was like a foreign country to those belonging to the Pokémon League's jurisdiction.

Indeed, I remembered Tatto quite well, back in the days when I had first begun to assemble Torino. To put it in simplistic terms, it was a small yet heavily-protected region situated off the north-western coast of Johto, nicknamed 'The Indelible Nation'. And under the penalizing watch of irksome Agrarian Seers, the region's battle rules were strictly limited to urban and official gym locations only. Those cretinous Seers valued the equity between human and Pokémon so dearly, it was a wonder why they hadn't banned battling completely.

A physical sensation waded through my subconscious, bringing me to the present. A hand was on my shoulder, a warm, familiar weight that grasped it lightly, and my thoughts dispersed fully when Cayman appeared beside me. His touch made me aware of where we were, of what we were doing, and of our target that dwelled beyond these waters. And for a glimpsing second, I was ever so observant of the populated zone in which we were standing, until I glanced past Cayman's ashen-dyed hair, and promptly remembered why we were holding this operation to secrecy.

Nudging my shoulder again, he chuckled moronically and leaned forward against the handrail of the ship. "Let me get this straight.", He heckled, inferring all I had told him earlier about my beginnings in Tatto. "Your old man named you after Sherman Parry's ranks of righteousness?" After a slight pause, he burst out laughing a second time, slapping my arm with brutish force. "Man, talk about irony! There's nothing righteous about you!"

I couldn't' argue with that, instead contributing in a witty tone, "Wade never reached the most admissible conclusions." It was an understatement, but I suppose I was being generous in crafting my words. "He merely felt he was paying tribute to his dear friend's legacy by labeling me in repute of the Rocket Alliance."

At my assertion, Cayman rolled his eyes with an amused sigh. "Remind me to slap Parry senseless when I reach the Tatto Region."

"I'm afraid that's not possible.", I replied. "Governor Parry passed away several years ago."

His expression turned somewhat blank as he glanced up at me. "Then what's the point in this mission?", He demanded in a much harsher inflection than his whimsical self. "I was hoping to knock a few heads, maybe flaunt a few of my newest moves-"

I wasn't one to condescend without reason, so I seized the opportunity in its precious moment. "Don't be stupid." My reproach earned a hardened glare from him, but I merely ignored it as I went on to explain, "The Tatto Region is teeming with Agrarian Seers that scour every patch of land for Pokémon-harvesting delinquents like you."

He shook his head in dismay and joked, "If they hate my guts as much as you do, why not wear matching t-shirts?"

His harebrained quip drew a lengthy groan from my throat as I waved off the notion, stating in the clearest way possible, "The only thing I share in common with their religious rabble is a disdain for the Pokémon League, but for all the wrong reasons." It was no joke. While I loathed the PLC for their glorification of Pokémon, the Seers opposed the League for the exact contrary, as if that were even plausible. Complaints from their fellowship arose as to the trivialization of using Pokémon as weapons of self-defense. But to each his own, I reasoned.

Cayman merely mulled over my statement with that dopey look of his, scratching his head in sheer idiocy. "Huh?"

"Never mind, it's not important.", I dismissed the momentary aberration, snapping my fingers for his full attention again. "The Seers aren't your concern. Instead you'll be up against all that Parry left behind."

Again, he was stumped. "Wha-?"

I took my time in condensing another lengthy explanation to a few short and sweet sentences. "As Sherman Parry's health began to fail him, he was unable to support his organization physically or financially any longer." As the details seemed to seep into his grasp, I continued, "He handed his fortune and leadership of the Rocket Alliance to his deputy governess, Lucille Murine."

With a knowing smirk, Cayman bit his lower lip and furrowed a brow at me. "Let me guess: she poisoned him to inherit the gravy?"

I nodded, pleased that he was catching on quicker than I anticipated, then carried on with the details, "After dissolving his welfare completely, Parry's widow left for Kanto to fish for a younger and more prosperous victim, leaving the alliance corrupted and leaderless." At that moment, I allowed a sinister smile to meet the corners of my lips. "Under my anonymous command, Team Comet then proceeded to overrun the town of Cosma."

Cayman paled all at once. "Y-You're kidding.", He uttered against a hitched breath. "You're the brains behind Team Comet?"

"Most recently, yes.", I answered, then picked up the pace of the story. "Deconstructing Parry's empire was a jointed effort between myself and Murine. I promised the scum of Tatto I would restore Cosma Point to their liking. Sherman's mistress took care of the rest for me. All she wanted from the bargain was Parry's inheritance. Then, from thereon, I quietly began relocating my soldiers to New Moon Island."

He seemed to be puzzling the rest of the story together in his head. But the way he voiced it was more of a reminder than a question. "So Team Comet... is Torino?"

Again, I nodded, then gazed off to the horizon. "Torino is Team Comet's new identity. A transformation, as it were. After we acquired Cosma Point, I inspired my faithful followers to take their revolution even further: by helping me overthrow the Pokémon League." I briskly shifted my focus to Cayman again, whispering, "They understand, as we do, that Pokémon must be demerited to the inferior population before the PLC can establish otherwise."

Crossing his arms, he cocked his head to the side, chortling, "Man, chief, you are one devious bastard!"

"Thank you.", I took the compliment with a passive shrug. "Recently, however, the last of my forces stationed in Cosma have been taken captive. The Rocket Alliance has reappeared, now calling themselves Team Righteous, and are being led by a freedom fighter whom wishes to carry on Parry's legacy. Her name is Odessa Fabula." I rotated my head from left to right to ensure that no other passengers were eavesdropping, then quickly slipped Odessa's chart and credentials from my jacket, handing them over to Cayman. "But be warned... she is not a force to be reckoned with, no matter the pleasantries of her outward demeanor."

He looked up from the report, eying me suspiciously. "You've met her?"

"Briefly.", I stated rather hesitantly, not bothering to go into any further details. "And that's why I can't step foot onto Tatto soil. She may be the only other breathing soul with any knowledge of my criminal ties."

To my contained delight, his eyes lit up decidedly. "You want me to silence her for good?", He grumbled, the look of determination rooted so fiercely into his features – the same look he gave Konani moments before her murder. "She won't be a match for me, chief."

While I admired his spirit, I didn't want him to get carried away and become arrogant with what I was tasking him with. I simply laid it out with explicit instructions, step by step. "I want you to liberate my Torino operatives from Odessa's clutches.", I spoke at last. "Then... you are to kill Odessa... and destroy Cosma Point for good." With a visible grin, I concluded, "Think of it as one last obstacle to prove your worth to me."

Surprised by what I'd said, Cayman swallowed, his gaze flitting down to his feet. "I thought I already did when I killed Konani."

Sensing his mixed feelings towards the week-old memory, I rested a hand on his shoulder and spoke out against his remark, encouraging him to take his practices further. "Open your mind to all that your Aggressive Conscience has to offer." His back stiffened beneath my touch, yet I was unshakable. "I'm giving you explicit permission to perpetrate sheer chaos in the name of all we stand for."

For a deciding pause, he lingered like frost in the night, then perked up with a smile. "You got it, chief.", He insured me quietly – a bit too quietly. "I won't let you down."

I thought nothing more of his change of heart, then patted him on the back of his bushy head. "Good boy."

He still seemed considerably withdrawn, and it was all because I had brought up Konani. I had hoped he'd look back on her death as a step forward rather than a memory to be haunted by. Perhaps he was still coping with his Aggressive Conscience; I knew for a fact he wouldn't abandon it now, especially since his dark behavior was becoming more clearly marked.

When the ship's siren set off, my eyes traveled the waters once more, and I could spot a spec of land in the far distance. "We're about to make port.", I educed, tapping Cayman's arm. "You should get going."

Cayman crossed over the deck to collect his duffel bag and fake passport, then returned to my position, awaiting further orders.

"One of my undercover agents will be waiting for you near the embassy.", I told him quietly as the ship pulled closer to the mainland. "He'll provide you the rest of the details after you've infiltrated Cosma Point."

"Right." He nodded impatiently, then turned to leave.

But I reached out a hand and spun him towards me once more. "Cayman, take this, so we can keep in contact." I pulled out a high-frequency walkie-talkie from my suit pocket and promptly stuffed it into his bag beneath his Pokéballs. "Just don't let the Seers catch you with it.", I warned in whisper. "They see technology as an abomination and wont hesitate to incarcerate you if they spot you talking into it."

With another nod, he rolled his eyes and breathed, "I'll be careful."

"Difo will be waiting on the border.", I held him up just a moment longer. "He's hijacked a ferry to sail you and the hostages back to Newmoon Island, so be sure to signal him once you've freed my men."

"Chief, you don't gotta worry!", He laughed, swatting me from arm's reach. "I got this! You can trust me!"

I blinked as I tried to take his words seriously. "The last time I trusted you, I found a Pokémon Egg buried hidden in your laundry."

Mouth hanging open, Cayman started to shake his head as he backed away from me. "I would never do anything to threaten you. To threaten us."

"You already have.", I murmured, looking off casually to the side. "Fortunately, she's dead now." There was an extensive silence between us, which I had counted on. And when I sensed that his loyalty to me remained unhindered by my brutal ridicule, I waved him off. "Now go."

At last, the cruise ship docked at Cormouth Port: the small but thriving seaside location of Tatto. Given that the area was known for its fantastic street markets, I held no doubt in my mind that Cayman could get his hands on an affordable buss pass to Cosma. It would also hand him the chance to study the locals and imitate their lifestyle, as to avoid the scrutiny of those damned Seers.

Cayman and the flocking tourists spurred down the boat ramp, where a coterie of town officials garbed in brown robes were explaining the ridiculous regional customs to each and every disembarking passenger.

"If you are carrying Pokéballs, we ask that you switch to Apricorns at the nearest embassy, as technology is frowned upon by the Tattoan authority!", One of the men affirmed with a bellow.

Another cried out, "All Pokémon battles are to be supervised by a Tattoan official!"

"Trainers under the age of sixteen participating in the Tatto Expedition must be escorted by a parental guardian, as it is illegal for a child under sixteen in Tatto to gain a Pokémon Trainer's License without their parents' consent! ", Another proclaimed. "Furthermore, in accordance with the environmental protection and preservation proclamation, wild Pokémon are to be caught unharmed!"

Once Cayman was safely aground, I returned to my corner of the deck, where Rita Ketchum was lounging on a fold-out beach chair in nothing but her two-piece swimsuit and sunglasses, while a pair of Machop posted on either side of her fanned her with palm leaves. I assumed she brought them along solely for the unpaid labor, not-so-surprisingly.

Flashing an errant smile to keep up appearances, I approached her with both hands tucked into my pockets, asking casually, "What do you make of Cayman?"

Rita gave an unfavorable sigh, then droned in that whiny little voice of hers, "If he can finish what we never could, then kudos to the tot. I don't care who does it; I just want that chapter of my life closed for good. I've got better things to do anyway. I'm Rita Ketchum, for Arceus' sakes!" She sat up in her chair and lifted her shades to bedazzle the ire in her eyes. "And I wont let some Agrarian hussy like Odessa move in on my good fortune!"

It was rather funny how things worked. Only recently had I learned that Rita was none other than Parry's gold-digging governess at the time I had anonymously taken control of Team Comet. Throughout the course of that first alliance between the two of us, we had never met in person. And by the time she had settled down in Kanto, she was already masquerading under a new alias.

"Had we been in direct contact at the time, we could have consorted.", I joked, hoping to garner a chuckle or two.

She only half-smirked at this, muttering beneath her breath, "Had you been loaded with cash at the time, we could have married."

"What was that?", I briskly retorted, pretending not to have heard.

"Oh Nothing!", She perked up daintily, pointing to the sky. "I... was just commenting on a wild Zubat that fluttered by."

In trying to comprehend her logic, I sounded like Clint. "Rita... we're in the middle of the ocean... in broad daylight."

She waved me off dismissively. "What are you, some kind of Zubat-ologist all of a sudden?"

I was about ready to knock myself out cold, but managed to hold my temper. I constructed a smile that I suspected was weak, and looked away, being sure to avoid her eyes for as long as it took me to regain my sense of patience. "Just do me one favor, regarding the whole Tatto incident.", I whispered at last, inching forward. "Don't breathe a word of it to Clint."

With that baffled look she lustered so often, Rita tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

"Your husband?", I reminded her, much to my aggravation. "The reason you left Tatto to begin with?"

She sat there motionless for a skeptic second, then nodded in understanding and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, right. Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you kindly, Lucille.", I murmured, chancing a sneak glance into her eyes.

She shuddered at the very mention of her birth name, then leaned forward with a seductive grin. "Can YOU do ME a favor?" Then, without warning, she tugged viciously at my suit tie, pulling my face only inches from hers. "Don't ever call me that again... or I'll shove this tie down your throat."

Resisting the urge to strangle her breath from her lungs with my bear hands, I broke my fiery stare from her, chuckling lightly. "Well then, it's a good thing I like it rough." I dipped my head to kiss her arm, quickly entering the 'cheating bastard' auto-pilot. "If you'd like... I could take you right here, right now..."

She smirked, peering at me through half lidded eyes, then moved her hands beneath my shirt. "Oh, what a vulgar man you are, Mr. Rocket..."

"You don't know the half of it..." I replied in an offhanded tone, smirking down at her. Nonetheless, her touch felt odd, her hands moving over me in soft, ticklish movements and I imagined where else she'd have shifted them to if we weren't in public. I shuddered just thinking about it, as most of everything about this devilishly gorgeous woman repulsed me. But unfortunately, I couldn't let her know that. My camouflage was too sacred to dissemble.

After she had had her fun, she leaned back in her chair and sighed, then gestured to her pair of Machop servants, handing the one to her left a half-empty glass of what I assumed to be a mixed drink. "Both of you. Make yourselves useful and top me off. I'm parched."

As the Pokémon scurried off to fulfill her command, I took a seat at the foot of her lounge chair. "I should also thank you for financing this little voyage." I said, not filtering my thoughts. "Maria's been snooping about my expenditures lately and I can't risk her finding out about any of this. She's... been awfully suspicious lately."

Rita merely shrugged, but never dismissed her grin. "Well if things don't work out with the nosy princess, I'm still on the rebound, right where you left me."

"How could I forget?", I slurred with a laugh, if not only to indulge her. My arms twitched where they rested across my chest; fingers pinched at the fabric of my most expensive suit.

By the time the Machop dunce brothers had returned with Rita's beverage, she was already throwing yet another fit. "Hmph! Well it's about doggone time!", She snapped at them, snatching up the glass. "A Slowpoke could have refilled my drink faster than you!" Averting their dejected eyes, she threw me a tired glance, muttering, "Honestly, I'm still waiting for the day I can legally sell these two lame-brains away for more fitted servants."

"All in good time, Rita.", I whispered in vague meaning. "All in good time."

"Enough chat." Tossing over onto her stomach, she handed me a bottle of tanning oil. "Lather me up and make me glisten."

Obliging to her request, I rubbed the gold flecked body lotion over her back in smooth strokes, giving her pale skin a sun kissed glow with my dancing hands.

But as I did so, my mind was elsewhere. My thoughts lied with all that needed attention before the Black Moon's arrival. With Cayman brushed off for the time being and Rita on compliant terms with the operation to destroy Cosma Point, I had to think about what was next on my to-do-list. But to my disbelief, I couldn't muster anything that needed immediate attention. For once... everything seemed to be going swimmingly.

…...

_By the time Anna had returned to Floe Island, law enforcement was already scouring the beaches in hoards, searching every inch of the island perimeter. The superior officers roamed around, shouting orders and organizing squads. Patrol cars crawled up the golden hills of the shoreline and were dug in behind mounds of sand, scaring off the Krabby and Kingler that nested along the seaside. _

_As Anna pressed her way into town, Agatha and Clint were already on scene, stopping town locals in the streets and questioning them individually, while Officer Jenny and her team of detectives interspersed about the archipelago in search of more clues. It had been over a week since the murders, yet panic still had a firm hold over the horror-stricken natives like an ineffaceable nightmare. _

_Anna approached Clint and Agatha at the nearest street corner, too concerned with her surroundings to proffer a formal greeting. "Any new developments?" _

_Clint whirled on the spot, but when he saw it was Anna standing before him, he shook his head and sighed, "Nothing of any significance, I'm afraid." _

"_On a brighter note, the town has been cleansed of the ghostly scourge.", Agatha established, hoping to be the bearer of at least some good news. "I managed to usher most of the spooks back into their realm. As long as we keep our distance from the burial site, they shouldn't bother us again." _

_Anna was unfazed by the mystic's report, biting down on her lower lip. "That doesn't exactly help the investigation." _

"_No, it doesn't." At that moment, Officer Jenny appeared before the trio, accompanied by her trusty Growlithe. "And unless we find something concrete, the Global Police are going to make a unionized case out of this." _

_Clint's heart failed to beat for a few seconds, mesmerized almost by the depth of her voice. He shook his head in dismay, then glanced about the shallow environment. "As if the locals aren't terrified already, locked in their homes with their Pokémon huddled near them." _

_Jenny nodded with a labored huff. "The media has already labeled the culprit 'The Soul Robber.' Talk about superstition." _

_Anna and Clint shared a sneak glance before nodding. As covert Aura Wielders, both of them knew the Soul Robber's modus operandi to be the mark of something much more dangerous than a Pokémon. But without solid evidence, they couldn't persuade Jenny of this. Besides, the PLC wouldn't have any need to further pursue a crime unrelated to Pokémon, and Clint was far too invested with this case to be dismissed from it so soon. _

"_I wouldn't call it superstition, at least not until a Pokémon is ruled out as our mystery killer.", Clint retorted casually, chuckling over his words. "It's the only inkling left that has the PLC tied to this investigation." _

_Anna's voice was raised. She closed her eyes to force the words out, as they were being held back by chains of anger. "What Pokémon would be deliberately precise enough to perpetrate something so... grotesque?" With that question floating around, she reached for the record folder lodged snugly beneath her belt, then handed it to Jenny. "Besides, I have information that leads me to believe that our murderer is in fact human." _

_Jenny took a moment to read over the files, as her eyes practically bulged out of her head. "Missing Pokémon Reports?" She read out loud, glancing up at Anna, "These are all the Pokémon that were found dead at the scene of the crime!"_

_Anna answered back with a stern nod. "Exactly." _

"_But no fingerprints were found on any of the bodies, not even the girl's!", Jenny snapped back, waiting for an equally prompt answer. _

_Anna took on a thoughtful moment of speculation, yet never did her expression change. "Maybe the culprit took on a Ghost Pokémon as his or her accomplice?" _

_Agatha, being the spiritual expert among their investigative party, nodded at this carefully thought-out prospect. "Yes, I suppose it's possible." _

_Furrowing her brows together, Jenny turned her sights back to Anna, holding up the files as she did so. "How did you get this information?" _

_Taken aback by Jenny's suddenly sharp tone, Anna swallowed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair, then answered slowly, "It... was faxed to me by the Celadon Police Department a few weeks back. It was just lying on my desk for the longest time. I thought it might be helpful to us." _

"_What do you mean 'us'?" Jenny's mouth was set in disapproval. "Sargent, I'm sorry that you came all this way, but this isn't your case to pursue. You shouldn't even be here!" _

_Anna paused, then bowed her head in respect. "All I want to do is help." The words soared upon the back of a light breath. "Can't I at least just sit in on any headway you make? As a consultant?" She put on a wishful smile, hoping to win over Jenny with her dedication. "I swear on my father's badge that I won't interfere." _

"_Well try and keep quiet for what I tell you next.", Jenny rebuked, folded her arms and glazing over the three waiting faces. "We've made a positive I.D. on the girl's body. Her name is Konani Haukea. Age: seventeen. Two Pokémon under her ownership. She has no criminal record, so I suspect she was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time." _

_Agatha drew in a shallow breath. "Perhaps she was an unlucky witness to one of the Soul Robber's murders."_

"_But why take her life in such a... bizarre style?", Jenny inquired, rubbing her chin in thought. "The killer could just have easily butchered her like the stolen Pokémon." _

"_Maybe the killer was trying to send a message.", Anna said, stepping forward. "Clint brought the possibility to my attention a few days back. Now it's beginning to look more and more likely." _

_At this, Jenny paled, staring directly towards the smarter cop."Alright, so what do we do next?"_

"You're asking me?", Anna chortled with a mock smirk. "I thought this was YOUR investigation, Officer?"

_Jenny's voice caught, her jaw dropping at the allegation. She did not answer immediately, because she could not. "Well... err... I'm only asking for your input!", She reasoned. "After all, you agreed to be my professional consultant on any breaking developments in this case."_

_With a witty grin, Anna obliged, and straightened her uniform. "We should question Konani's family and find out who she was last seen with. Take a statement so we can interrogate any possible suspects. " _

"_Alright, I'll rally the other detectives.", Jenny affirmed, then motioned at Clint. "PokeMaster Ketchum, you're more than welcome to join us." _

"_And I'll tag along!", Anna chirped energetically, before noticing Jenny's unamused reaction. "-as a bystander, I mean..." _

…...

___Beneath the old capitol building of Cosma Point, Odessa's hostages filtered through the thick, metal doors of the empty prison, bound to an orderly column by the shackles at their ankles. A pair of Team Righteous operatives surveyed the transition, forcing any attempting defectors back into place. _

___Just above them, a woman in__ a frilly, low-cut green dress dashed across the grated overpass that overlooked the collection of prisoners below. Emerald waves of hair fell down flawlessly smooth, creamy skin and down to a perfectly shaped waist. Her lucid pools of eyes glazed over the work camp, eyebrows drawn inward. She smiled, caressing her jaw, then glanced to her side where her lovely Roserade stood with lush elegance. _

"_Roserai!", The bouquet Pokémon hymned, swaying her decorative arms in an intricate dance, then nodding on to the scene below with a look of approval that paralleled her trainer's. "Rosa!"_

"_Oh, isn't it wonderful, Roserade?", The woman spoke in a high and exaggerated voice, the grin still spread wide across her flushing face. Her tongue carried an accent rich in an old European dialect. "The terrorist army has been quelled, and the Rocket Alliance has been newly rejuvenated, just as our dearly lamented governor would have wanted. We have fulfilled his stand against the scum of Tatto. The Seers will be delighted to learn of our beauteous success!" _

___Flashing a favorable grin, Roserade twirled with bliss_, light pink petals spiraling from the heart of her bouquet-like hands.

_Before Odessa could join her beloved Pokémon in a euphoric dance, a younger figure emerged from the shadows of the prison catwalk, calling out in a faint voice, "Mother?" _

_Odessa whirled on the spot, letting out a soft gasp. "Eden? Is that you?" _

_Without voice, the ____young woman of__ sixteen ambled down the musty stairwell, as a lovely spring dress swished daintily around her slender curves. Wavy green hair cascaded down her back, her eyes emitting the lightest shade of blue. And with a thin, but toned, frame and a lean face, she was the image of perfection. "There you are, mother. I suspected I'd find you down here." _

_Odessa moved at her child in a brisk heartbeat, pulling the girl into her loving arms. "Eden, __you shouldn't be here, my love." _

_The girl gently pushed past her mother and stepped towards the rail of the catwalk, her eyes roaming the collection of hostages below. "So this is where you keep them prisoner?" She bit her lip distressingly, then glanced towards Odessa. "I apologize, mother. I don't mean any disrespect. But why hold them here? What is to become of them?"_

"_Worry not, Eden.", Giggled Odessa. "Mommy has it taken care of." _

"_And what of their Pokémon?", Eden pressed with urgency in her voice that her mother completely failed to see as she closed her arms around her daughter's thin shoulders._

"_I've confiscated them.", Odessa answered, hugging Eden closer. "The poor dearies were raised as vicious slaves. But under the care of Team Righteous, they will be purified and absolved of their wrongdoings." _

_Swallowing, Eden turned away from her mother and spoke once more, again bestowing her sights upon the starved prisoners that were forced to march through stark gravel. "In spite of everything they've done, this punishment... seems a tad bit unsettling." _

"_Oh, I realize how terribly cruel this may look to some.", Odessa's voice was clogged and rueful. "Please understand, dearest, that this is simply what needed to be done. They're criminals, all of them. They've harmed so many innocent people and Pokémon! Oh, the very thought of it ails me!" She spun in a dramatized fatigue, fanning herself as though about to pass out. "Roserade, a remedy, if you'd please!" _

_Like a numinous maestro, Roserade rocked her petiole arms back and forth, as a luscious green powder sprinkled from her colorful corsages, filling Odessa's senses with an intoxicating warmth and aroma. _

"_Oh, that scent is just so divine! So full of love!" Odessa inhaled the fragrance with a glistering smile, her body spinning in graceful circles. "I salute you with a kiss!" Stopping on one heel, she blew a gentle kiss to her Pokémon, earning a giggle in response, then continued her reveling twirl. "Come and join me, Roserade!" _

_Eden gave a hopeless sigh as the two eccentrics danced about the catwalk. "But Cosma has been forever tainted by their kind." , She whispered, mostly to herself. "History cannot be erased." Her gaze lifted from the prisoners, up to her mother. "Is that why so many people are leaving Cosma?" _

_Odessa eventually broke from her maladaptive daze, dismissing Eden's question with a hand gesture. "Think nothing of it. Live and let love, dearest daughter of mine." Turning towards the stairwell, she implored in a voice, "Now, shall we tend to the gardens? I'm sure the Sunflora would just love some company on this fine morning!"_

_Giving the matter at hand little more thought, Eden nodded. "Of course, mother.", She replied in a clipped fashion, offering a tender smile as she frolicked after her mother and Roserade. "I suppose I am over-thinking things as usual..." _

…_..._

My eyes grew heavy with sleep. The manor doors swung open to welcome me, and my suit jacket fell from my shoulders when I stepped through the door. I gave it no thought. I was too exhausted to care, and in dire need of a release. Burning down a Pokémon Center or slipping a knife through some poor soul's chest would do me relief in a world without a civilized code. Too bad such a world was still a measly six months from fruition. But for the sake of my efforts, I could hold out until then.

All was peaceful as I moved into the dining hall, but I stopped cold when Maria's panicked voice echoed down the stairs, "Honey! I think you should see this!"

I bit down hard on my lip. I feared this day would come. And judging from the uneasiness in her tone, she must have discovered my insidious jottings on Professor Wade's research. I suppose I didn't hide them carefully enough. Then again, it wasn't in Maria's nature to infringe upon my privacy, unlike a certain foulmouthed cop who watched my every move like a fucking Braviary.

"Stay put!", I bit back as I briskly raced up the seemingly-unending staircase, exhilaration pressing through my veins. "I'm coming right up!"

By the time I climbed to the east wing of the mansion's second story, I rounded the corner of the hall and froze in the doorway of the master bedroom, my eyes tracing Maria's for a glimpsing second, then lingering on a startling scene on the wall over our bed.

On _the walls_ were inscribed drawings of Rayquaza, with meteors and hollowed surfaces scattered behind the draconic illustration. The graphite markings beneath them were in ancient tongue, so I couldn't even make out the letters or symbols. But if I hadn't known any better, I'd have wagered it was some sort of ominous message from a member of the Dragon Clan – someone with knowledge of Rayquaza's capture.

"Sa'lu.", The name sputtered off my tongue like venom, though I tried to keep my voice to myself. "Who else would execute something like this?" Why Sa'lu would risk exposure of our plans was beyond my comprehension, but I didn't wish to wait around and find out. _"If this is how she wants to play... then let the games begin." _

In her alarm, Maria was babbling on like a ninny, "I stopped home for lunch and found the bedroom like this! Someone must have broken into our home!"

I smiled, looking over the mural once more, admiring the amount of detail Sa'lu put into it. That was just how I functioned, the way I could look at something and mull over it with some ounce of aesthetic sense. And of course, the painting was absolutely gorgeous in what it was. So peaceful to the soul. So beautiful to the eyes. So sinister to the working psyche.

Beside me, Maria stammered out, "S-Should I call the police?"

"Scrub the walls clean.", I snapped in a rather base voice, setting her totally off guard. "Leave no trace of this."

Her face was flooded with concern as she cleared her throat. "B-But why?"

"Trust me, Maria.", I replied in the simplest terms possible. As I turned for the door, I threw a precautionary glance over my shoulder. "I'll try to be home by sundown."

She stared at me. Then her expression turned sheepish, though I ignored her and continued into the hall. But just before I slipped away, I heard her whisper, "You're leaving so soon?" Her inquiry pulled me back into the room, if not only for a minute, and she continued, "But you just got here! It seems like every time I blink, you're gone again. Always coming and going at such odd intervals!" She put on a pouty face, jutting her bottom lip out towards me. "It's worrying me, Metsuma."

I shrugged indifferently, too jaded to even fake a gesture of affection. "You have nothing to worry about, Maria.", Was all I could mutter. "I'm still the same man you married."

Her Aura gave a shudder, like a candle in the wind, but she merely forced herself to believe my lie as she managed a simper smile and nodded.

I frittered no more time away and spun towards the door, my lips giving life to a nefarious grin. _"I'm coming for you, Sa'lu."_

…_..._

_Land transport in Tatto was restricted to the occasional bus. And as chance would have it, bus travel was designated solely for tourists, like Cayman. He didn't find this so shocking, given that Metsuma had warned him of the region's stance against technology. Modern innovations like electricity could have sparked a competition for status goods, or photographs might have cultivated personal vanity. _

_For this reason, Cayman sat by his lonesome at the back of the vehicle, heeding no mind to the other passengers capering from their seats for a look at the scenery outside their windows. He managed to keep to himself for a good several minutes, that was until the driver announced that they were coming up on Cosma Point. It was then did he press his face against the glass of the window. _

_Cosma Point looked to be a beautiful clifftop community, from what little of it he could see behind the rather paltry passenger window. Graceful architecture was abundant. There were waterfalls, and gardens, and a general sense of peace, except for the Agrarian Nomads that roamed the streets freely, holding the public under tight watch to ensure the town's security._

_Signaling the driver to stop, Cayman ambled up the aisle of seats and hurried off of the bus. He lugged his satchel over his shoulder and he pressed on to his destination. He was hopeful he'd give off the harmless vibe of a wandering trainer, at least until it was time to pull off the muscle of the mission. The Seers were a stringent lot and he didn't wish to cross paths with any of them. _

_The town was unlike anywhere Cayman had been in his short life. Though he'd traveled abroad throughout his apprenticeship to Metsuma, many of those places were under such tight PLC control they all blended together in his mind. Tatto's capital was different. Surrounded on all sides by waterways and, except for the occasional Seer, untouched by the PLC, Cosma seemed to have a tidier flavor. The air was sweet and crisp, water vapor touched his cheek. The local Pokémon dawdled beside their trainers, free from the languor of their Pokéballs. And to young eyes accustomed to the balmy island life, the landscape was greener than anything he'd ever seen._

_As he waltzed into town, he felt something move past him. He whirled on the spot to meet the hooded likes of one of the fellowship's finest. He bit his lip nervously, mumbling, "These Seers are relentless..." _

"_Look sharp, soldier.", The nomad in green muttered in a rough voice. _

_Cayman beamed at the Seer, dumfounded. "You calling me soldier?" Sensing something fishy about this lone wanderer, he snorted wryly, "And who the fuck are you supposed to be? An imposter?" _

"_I go by Viper.", He replied with quiet authority. "And you'd best watch your language around these parts." Looking cautiously from left to right, he lifted his hood, revealing the trimmed face and bushy plum brows of a young man no older than himself. He glared inquisitively through Cayman's fooling semblance. "You're the orphan kid, I presume. The Boss said you'd show up." _

_Cayman gave a steady nod. "You're the undercover sleuth he was rambling on about?" _

"_More or less." Viper remained expressionless, like any true militant. "I've been asked to keep an eye on your progress while you're here." _

_If the comment caught Cayman off guard, he was too quick to let on. "Psst... I don't need a babysitter." _

_Per the other boy's rebuttal, Viper's lips curved into a mock smile. "I believe the Boss referred to you as 'dependable but brainless.'" _

"_What does that say about YOU then?", Cayman's voice rose with umbrage. "I'm the one in charge here, aren't I?" _

"_I'm only a junior officer.", The other boy answered with a shrug. "I guess I'm just not as privileged as his only son." _

_The implication reeled Cayman. He clenched his fists and took a threatening step at the scornful officer. "You're saying he's only throwing me a bone because I'm his family? If you saw my track record, you'd know why I'm his right hand man! I know how to get a job done, especially under the Metsuma's orders!"_

"_Pipe down, soldier!" , Viper snapped back venomously, throwing his hand over Cayman's mouth. "You mustn't speak his name so loud!" _

_At last, in a gesture of assent, Cayman rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, I'll shut up..." _

"_Very good then.", Viper murmured with a pronged edge to his voice, placing the hood back over his head as they strolled further into town, side by side. "This isn't a competition. The faster we get this job underway, the faster we go our separate ways." _

_Cayman sighed, then hoisted the satchel up off his shoulder. "I guess I should start by blending in.", He muttered as he rummaged the bag for his Pokéballs. "Not so different from my daily routine, actually." _

_Viper watched him with uneasiness. "From one professional to another, you should have switched to Apricorns when you arrived here."_

"_They said Apricorns were preferred, not mandatory.", Cayman chuckled as he released a Lunatone and Solrock into the plaza, then clipped their empty Pokéballs to his belt. "Besides, I'd rather steer clear of the embassy than risk running into one of those Seers." _

_With a haughty laugh, Viper turned his head from left to right, his eyes scanning for the local authority. "Hmph. Not much better here than there." He paused for a moment and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful demeanor. "On the other hand, it might be best to get yourself arrested. You'd be taken to Odessa herself." _

_Surprisingly, Cayman had no qualms with the other boy's suggestion. "Then I could find out what's to know about her, maybe even where she's holding the others prisoner." He switched glances between his astral Pokémon, as if pondering a way to make use of them, then purled at the sound of sprightly giggles dawning from a large villa nestled in a lush greenery of trees and vineyards. "Huh?"_

_There, behind the gated estate, a young woman cavorted blissfully amongst a garden of dancing Sunflora. On her lips was a beautiful smile; ____her eyes spoke of fields freckled in flowers of the lavish spring. __Her short viridian-green hair blossomed and bathed in sunlight, pulled back in a white bow. Loose strands of hair framed the delicate face that so resembled __a fairy, perhaps even a nymph. _

_As if spellbound, Cayman's stopped in front of the estate, a cocky grin tugging at his lips. "Well, well. Who's that pretty little thing?" _

"_Odessa's daughter, Eden.", Viper confirmed, appearing beside him. "You're not thinking of-" _

_But Cayman waved him off, moving in to approach the lone maiden. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." _

_Viper shook his head crossly, then turned back towards the plaza, muttering beneath his breath, "You'd better know what your doing, soldier." _

_Meanwhile, as Cayman and his two Pokémon marched onwards towards the gardens, a low but apprehensible voice called out to him in an almost bionic echo, "Heed your companion's warning, Kami! You are on dangerous turf!" _

_Drawing in a sharp gasp, Cayman froze, his head reeling from left to right. "W-Who said that?", He whispered aloud. "Anyone there?" _

"_Take precious caution, Kami.", A new voice emerged. This one was female, yet withheld that same otherworldly echo of a voice. "Odessa is your primary focus, not the girl."_

_Cayman scratched the back of his head in sheer puzzlement, then decidedly proceeded towards the girl, ignoring the strange voices descending over him. "Whoever you are, I know what I'm doing.", He quietly mumbled, mostly to himself. "I'm using Eden to get to Odessa." _

_Unaware of Cayman's presence, Eden continued frolicking with the Sunflora, practicing her basic ballet steps. The relief her legs gained from the simple movements was immense. She started slowly humming a melodic tune as she moved lithely about the gardens. It was a slow, mournful tune. _

_Cayman was still there, though, his face pressed up against the gate, watching her in awe as she leapt and fell and twirled. "Not bad!", He shouted abruptly, throwing her off balance. He watched curiously as the Sunflora scattered for cover, while Eden's eyes snapped open; and before she could register the face looking on towards her, she bolted upright, scrambling to make sight of him. _

_When she did finally spot he and his Pokémon lingering outside the garden, nothing would escape her lips. Dusting herself off, she approached the gate and looked at him properly. The silence felt like it was closing in on her and she was unable to fight it; her throat was dry and besides, she wouldn't know which question to ask first. "W-What's your name, young man?", She bluntly asked after a moment, feeling her heart settle back into an easy rhythm after a frantic scrabble to escape her chest. _

_He looked her over too, with the same searching stare that she gave him moments before. "Cayman.", He finally answered her question, putting on a sarcastic smirk as he mimicked her in mock voice, "And what's your name, young lady?" _

"_That is none of your business!" Eden was strict and rigid with her tongue. She was not at all interested in idle chitchat, especially not with a complete stranger. _

_Cayman scratched the back of his head with his right arm, while laughing loudly, "Well, considering I already know your name, it kind of is." _

_Snorting at his comment, she spun in the other direction, her back turned to him. _

"_Aw, don't be like that, beautiful!", He howled, pressing himself up against the bars of the entrance. He decided to play the same trick he used to seduce Konani. "How about a Pokémon Battle?" _

"_Not interested.", Eden bit back, her voice smooth and almost silky, but kind and genuine at the same time. "Now, if you'd kindly be on your way, you're frightening the Pokémon-" _

"_One battle wont hurt ya!" , He pressed. "Come on, don't be such a girl!" _

_She whipped her head at him and replied coldly, "I won't be talked to like that! Do you know who I am?" _

_He gave a slight groan and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I thought we already covered this brainteaser." He begged the moment those bedazzling eyes met his, "Come on! What's the harm in one battle?"_

_She simply glared at the childish intruder for a moment before retorting, "For one, battling is immoral and senseless and... should not be made a sport of! Secondly, even if I wanted to accept your offer, I haven't any Pokémon to battle with, so you're out of luck." _

"_Now you're just being ridiculous." For Metsuma's sake, however, he was persistent and determined to put his scheme into effect. Laying his thoughts to rest, he began to climb the gate like a Spinerak, practically wrestling the steel bars to make any upward movement. "Man, is there any way around these damn gates?" _

_Lunatone and Solrock quickly moved in to levitate him over the barrier, their psychic powers working in unison. _

_Cayman landed on the other side with a gentle thud, then proceeded into the garden, Lunatone and Solrock following close behind. _

_But before he could make another flirtatious advancement at Eden, a pink Butterfree angrily zipped past, knocking Cayman on his bottom with a fierce Gust Attack. "Freee! Freee!" _

"_Dottie, there's no sense in wasting your time with him.", Eden sighed in exhaustion, motioning a hand at her overprotective Pokémon. "He's only a pestering tourist, by the looks. He'll never understand our peaceful way of life." _

_The brassy Butterfree gave one last bitter squeal, then fluttered to Eden's side, staring Cayman down with a wary scowl. _

"_What was that, Eden?", Cayman chuckled as he climbed to his feet, "No Pokémon to battle with, huh?" _

"_Oh, drats!", She grumbled beneath her breath, stamping her foot to the grass in defeat. "Very well! One Pokémon Battle! But then I want you as far away from this property as humanely possible!" _

_Smiling, he leapt back a few paces, giving them enough the space to engage. "Now we're talking!" _

_Eden placed her hands over her hips and sighed with little enthusiasm, "What say you to one Pokémon each? That is how it works, right?" _

"_Sure, whatever.", He replied with a shrug. "Win or lose, at least I can say I scored a date with the prettiest girl in Cosma." _

"_You're dreadfully hopeless.", Eden answered icily, taking a step back as Cayman's Solrock hovered into the blooming battlefield. "I'll have the first move!", She proclaimed, then gestured a hand to Dottie. "Dottie, use Stun Spore!" _

"_Freeee!" Dottie fluttered towards the astral opponent, emitting a wave a yellow powder from her scaly wings. _

"_Counter it with Sandstorm!", Cayman shot back. _

_A powerful desert wind suddenly emerged from thin air, ensconcing Solrock in a protective cyclone as a glaze of thick sand coated the garden, rendering the effects of the descending spores ineffective. _

_Being inherent to Earth Cho'moken, Cayman inhaled the sandy breeze with a blissful grin, almost as though he were welcoming it into his body. Sandstorm was a move he envied, among others. He had spent the last week acquainting with what different attacks his newest Pokémon had at their disposal, yet part of him was more inclined to act on his inborn instincts – to become one with the nature of his Rock and Ground Type Pokémon. _

_Eden bit her lip in frustration, realizing she had underestimated her admirer. "Quick, use Tackle Attack!" _

_Dottie moved at a blistering speed, easily avoiding the shower of sand and barged full force into Solrock! _

_As Solrock fumbled to find its gravitation bearings, Cayman threw Eden a witty smirk and flicked his hair arrogantly. "I knew you had some fight in you!" _

_Eden raised her eyebrows at him. In a reproachful voice tempered with sympathy, she reasoned, "When a girl is forced to grow up in a city of criminals, she has to learn to defend herself!" She took a calming breath. One of her mother's favorite tactics was polite persistence. It was one of the better skills she'd acquired from her over the years._

_Cayman looked away, properly chastised, as though the battle had been put on halt. "What, did you and your Butterfree scare off the scum of the city all by yourselves?", He joked sarcastically, though it was really just an attempt to crack what knowledge she was concealing about the Torino hostages. _

"_I'm quite certain that whatever became of their likes was rightfully deserved!", She squelched back in a much sassier tone, obviously protecting a secret too fragile to impart. "And you know what I find peculiar? You have the same rotten mannerisms that awful Team Comet inspired in their minions!" _

_Cayman quickly averted the subject, "Solrock, use Rock Slide!" _

_At Cayman's command, several rocks of all different shapes and sizes fell to the ground surrounding Solrock. _

_"Now telekinesis!", Cayman continued, building up a strategy._

_Dottie watched on in sheer awe as the rocks immediately rose and began to circle Solrock in a perfect circuit, as though locked in a gravitational pull. _

_Eden frowned, genuinely puzzled by this display. "What an odd performance.", She muttered. "You might have a talent for contests over battling."_

_The very suggestion pulled Cayman into a fit of laughter. "Contests? Do I look like a chick?" Raising his finger into the air, he bellowed, "Time for the supernova! Use Fire Spin and Psywave!" _

_A vortex of flames flickered below Solrock, slowly drawing in the perimeter of rocks, then quickly belched them back out as the Psywave was released, spurring a hailstorm of fireballs to come raining down over Dottie! _

_Terrified, Dottie attempted to flee, evading a mere two fireballs before being bombarded on the spot! _

_Eden could only cup her mouth in horror. "Dottie!" She raced to her injured Pokémon, carefully kicking aside the burning debris her poor companion lay buried beneath. "Oh Dottie, are you alright?" _

_The battered Butterfree let out a silent whimper before falling unconscious in Eden's arms, its buggy eyes reduced to a couple of swirls. _

_Cayman returned both Solrock and Lunatone to their Pokéballs, then stood blankly across from Eden, wondering what to say next. _

"_Are you happy now?", Eden gasped, lifting her face to flash ireful eyes in Cayman's direction. "You received your battle as promised, now please leave this-" _

"_Stop!", Cried the gruff voice of an elderly nomad, whom stood gobsmacked at the entrance of the estate. He threw his head from left to right, surveying the damages. "What in the heavens happened here?" He lifted his head slowly and met Eden's gaze with a sour expression. "Lady Eden, I expected better from someone of your-"_

_Eden scooped Butterfree up off the ground and jumped back in surprise, her finger levered towards Cayman. "It was his idea!", She yelped angrily. "He said he wouldn't leave the estate unless I agreed to battle him!" _

_Without argument, Cayman nodded. "She's right, sir." _

_Eden paled at him. "Huh?" Stunned by his sudden show of manners, she paused for dramatic effect, a hand over her heart. "Cayman... you don't need to-" _

"_I pressured her into this.", Cayman continued. "I wasn't thinking."_

_"Clearly, you weren't!" The old hermit hobbled on his cane as he moved in to assert his authority. "All Pokémon Battles must be supervised by a keeper of the fellowship!"_

_Cayman sighed, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "Yeah, yeah, I know all that crap. I guess you'll just have to take me to Odessa as punishment." _

"_No need." Just before the Seer could relinquish to Cayman's reasonable demands, Odessa herself appeared at the front steps of the villa, her dress swishing behind her as she entered her sand-plastered garden. Paying little thought to the scenery, she paused in front of the Seer and asked in her gracious inflection, "What seems to be the trouble?" _

_The Seer bowed respectfully to the governor's successor, then extended a hand towards Cayman, "This young man was engaging in a Pokémon Battle without Seer supervision." _

"_Oh, the humanity! The heart-wrenching dread!", Odessa panted, throwing her arms over Cayman and pulling him into a pitying hug. "Dearie, surely you must know the law of Tatto!" _

_Cayman jerked back in wonder. "You're Lady Odessa Fabula?"_

_She nodded with a smile so effulgent, then waved her hand dismissively in the Seer's general direction. "Honorable wayfarer, if it's all the same to you, I can handle things from here."_

"_Of course, mame.", The old man acceded with another courteous bow. "This is your city, after all." He whirled, tottering his way off the property, allowing Eden and Cayman to share a sigh of relief behind his back. _

_Suddenly, Odessa's hands came up to grasp Cayman's arms, and for a second he thought she was going to send him away. But the bubbly look on her face said otherwise. She wrapped him up tight in her arms, pulling him against her as if he were her second child. "Oh, do tell me your name, unworldly friend of Eden's." _

_Eden watched them from a distance, rolling her eyes. "He's not my friend-" _

"_Cayman.", He quietly answered Odessa, looking to Eden with a sly grin and wink, then continued, "And she's right, I'm not her friend." _

_Odessa didn't so much as hesitate to draw her own conclusions. "Which means... you're her suitor?" _

_At this, Eden stomped her foot to the ground. "Mother, I beg of you to be silent!" _

_Cayman's smile was sardonic as he turned his head towards Eden. "Suitor, eh?", He chuckled with a suggestive wink. "Looking to get hitched?" _

_Odessa kept her tone light as she explained, "In Tatto, once a woman reaches the proper age of seventeen, she is to be courted and betrothed." The corners of her lips tipped upwards as she looked Cayman over from head to toe, impressed with she saw. "And I must say, Eden, you certainly found yourself a handsome winner!" _

"_Oh, don't be ludicrous, mother!", Eden protested, her voice a disjointed rasp. "I would never take an interest in someone of his nature! ____He's insensitive, he's__ tactless, he's stubborn to a fault. And for Pete's sake, he broke the law!" _

_Odessa seemed to have other ideas as she laced her fingers through Cayman's inky locks, each stroke brimful with affection. "The poor deary is clearly unfamiliar with the area – a wandering trainer, alone and utterly classless!" She whipped her pouting face to her daughter, as if pleading for a token of compassion. "You mustn't blame him, Eden." _

"_Now that you mention it...", Cayman started in an innocent guise, hiding his true intentions. "I do need somewhere to stay for the night." _

"_Say no more, deary!" Odessa sprung to her feet, leading the boy inside her lavishly decorated villa. "My home is your home! I'll tidy up the guest room!" She quickly hurried down the hall, "Be back in a jiff!" _

_The smell of flowers perfumed the red hall as Cayman surveyed the antechamber of the manor. The voices of guests hummed in conversation from a neighboring room, and the sound of a flute created a much more cosmopolitan sense. The floor was tiled with shiny, green marble, and the walls were painted in rich, burgundy color, accented with lavish frescoes of Vileplume and other herbal Pokémon._

_Finally, Cayman spun on his heel when he sensed Eden standing behind him, voiceless. _

_She could feel his studious gaze on her, taking in more than he should. "Is this all part of some elaborate scheme to win my affection?", She asked after a few moments of uncomfortable, if weighted, silence. _

_The thought gutted him too many ways to count. "I'm homeless.", He said with a mere shrug. "My Pokémon and I just need a place to stay for the night." _

_She folded her arms over her chest, a gesture that suggested she was picking his brain again. "You lasted on the streets for this long, didn't you?" _

_Cayman looked at her hard, gauging her stubbornness, perhaps. Finally, he relented with a sigh, "Fine, if you want me gone, I'll be on my way-" _

_"No!", She promptly stopped him at the door, looking embarrassed upon doing so. "That is, my mother would be awfully disappointed if you refused her hospitality." Quietly, she ushered him away from the door, trying to act as dignified as possible. "But don't try anything funny while you're here!" _

_He couldn't keep from smiling. "No promises, beautiful." _

"_Your room is ready, dearie!", Odessa strummed in a melodious voice as she came jaunting down the hall to fetch Cayman. "Poor thing! You look utterly depleted! I do hope you'll settle in and rest for the afternoon!" _

_Cayman nodded, his thumb pointed over his shoulder. "First I've got to head over to the Pokémon Center and heal my-" _

_Odessa gave him a blank stare. "I'm sorry? The Pokémon what?" _

_For a moment, he thought she was joking. "You know? That clinic where trainers take their Pokémon for treatment? And all the nurses look alike?" _

"_The Seers that watch over this land do not believe in medical science nor do they condone the use of machinery for treatment." Odessa slipped the statement in so smoothly that for a minute the ridiculousness of it failed to penetrate. _

"_That's stupid.", Cayman blurted out, insensitive as always. "How do you people heal your Pokémon then?"_

"_Natural means, of course!" She spun towards the staircase and gestured for him to follow. "Come, bring your Pokémon upstairs and I'll fix them up with some special herbs we grow here in Tatto!" _

_Cayman shrugged off his momentary lull, then pursued the mother and daughter duo deeper into the prodigal home. _

…_..._

_Back on Floe Island, police sirens rang across the air. Jenny, Anna, and Clint culled at the front door of Cayman's penthouse. There were no vehicles in the driveway of the building complex, plus all of the lights were switched off. This seemed to indicate that no one was home, at least for the moment. _

_As they stood around the entrance for a brief moment, Clint furnished an anxious gleam in his eyes. "This is the place?" _

_"The girl's family claims that this is the boyfriend home address.", Anna confirmed with a nod. "If he was the last person seen with Konani, he's bound to know a thing or two." _

_Jenny and her Growlithe pushed past them as they took to their work. "Police! Open up! We'd like a moment of your time to ask a few questions!", Jenny called out, knocking on the apartment door repeatedly. Receiving no response, she started pounding on the door once more. "This is the police! We need to talk!" _

_Again, no response. Only dead silence. _

_Jenny bit her lip, then lowered her gaze to her deputy Pokémon. "Growlithe, Tackle Attack!" _

"_Ruff! Ruff!" With a fierce gnarl, Growlithe bucked its head and headbutted the door, knocking it down on the first try. _

_With a path cleared, Jenny and Anna lurched inside with their weapons drawn, but only to find that the apartment was empty. _

_Clint stood floored at the doorway, but quickly stepped aside to allow Jenny's deputy to enter the residence. His eyes swept the vacant home briefly before he bellowed out, "The entire place is cleaned out!" _

_Smiling to herself, Anna lowered her weapon, swapping it out with Absol's Pokéball. "I think we just hit the jackpot."_

_Jenny threw Anna a look of confoundedness. "But there's nothing here."_

"_Exactly!", Anna explained, tossing Absol's Pokéball into the air. "Someone was obviously in a hurry to skip town. And from we've heard so far, this clever someone was never bothered to share his name with any of the islanders, aside from Konani. Not even the girl's family had a clue who he was." Mulling over her own conclusion, she spun to Jenny's deputy. "Did you go through the property records? I'd like to know who owned this penthouse." _

"_Unlisted.", The deputy solemnly read, his eyes glazing over a stack of confiscated reports. "Privately owned."_

_Listening to their exchange, Clint rubbed his chin in bewilderment. "Who goes to this much effort to hide their identity?"_

"_Someone who was trying to stay low-key.", Anna promptly answered, palming a fist as she wandered the house, the floorboards creaking beneath her feet. "I think we're getting closer to catching our perp." _

_Jenny gave these developments some thought, then motioned a hand at her deputy. "Get forensics over here on the double. Have them dust the place for fingerprints." _

_Nodding, the officer scurried out the door. _

_Clint, however, held doubts over Jenny's given orders. "If the culprit was clever enough to stage a murder that twisted, he was probably clever enough to cover his tracks afterward. I'm no police officer... but I doubt he would have been foolish enough to leave behind even the slightest trace of DNA."_

_For once, Anna came to Jenny's defense. "Every criminal makes at least one mistake. Now it's a matter of finding that mistake." _

_On the far end of the living room, Anna's Absol meandered about the floorboards, hoping to snuff out a clue. "Sol!"_

_Anna turned her head at the sound of her Pokémon's mewl. "And I think I just found one." She walked across the room, then knelt down to the spot what Absol had uncovered. A dusty photograph sticking out from between the floorboards. She carefully snatched up the piece of evidence, then turned to pat her Pokémon's horn for a job well done. "Nice work, Absol." _

_Jenny and Clint hovered over Anna's shoulder for a closer examination of Absol's findings. _

_In accordance with her oath, Anna graciously handed the photo to Jenny, "Have this checked for prints. And see if you can identify the woman in the photo. She may be the key to catching our perp." _

_Pleased with the results of Anna's presence, Clint chuckled softly, "You're making us look bad, Anna." _

_Anna offered only a lofty smirk. "Just doing my job." _

_Jenny blushed heatedly. "You mean my job?" She pried the photograph from Anna's hold, then casually but coldly proffered, "In fact, I think I can take over from here. Your assistance wont be needed any further, Sergeant." _

"_What? You can't be serious!" Anna lurched to her feet in a fit of rage. But it wasn't until she caught Clint's look of disfavor did she simmer down and learn her place. "Fine. I see how it is." With a submissive sigh, she waved a hand towards Absol, then started towards the door. "Clint, keep me updated." _

_He nodded, not that she was looking back. "Will do." _

_Anna and Absol left the house quietly, their efforts of no further consequence. _

_Clint stood still as a guilty silence descended over him. Finally, he turned to Jenny, muttering in the nicest way possible, "I'm not so sure that was necessary, Officer Jenny." He swallowed his pride and continued, "Anna's a good friend of mine. We can trust her." _

"_I understand that.", Jenny retorted benignly, again gazing over the photograph of the mystery woman. "But this isn't her case to solve."_

_The Pokémon Master sighed and slid his hand over his face. He hesitated to add something more. Sadly, he just wasn't as brazen as Anna, nor as resourceful as Metsuma. _

…_..._

Indigo Plateau, home of the Pokémon League and the Elite Four Pokémon Trainers. I'd payed a visit here not long ago to enter Cayman in the annual tournament; it was all a clever business ruse, not unalike now. My agenda this time around, however, was more personal and abrupt than ever. I wasn't panicked. Not in the least. But I was dangerously engaged to find the loon responsible for the incriminating vandalism left inside my home.

As I roved the streets in search for the Pokémon League Building, the village around me breathed Pokémon mania, even with the conference still months from fruition. Trainers were rushing here and there, battling, running, howling everywhere. I could look around and see every class of Trainer from every walk of life on the streets. Businessmen in suits, students and soldiers and techs in uniform, women in dresses, in shawls, in the occasional kimono. Ghost Channelers. Bug Catchers. Fisherman. Hikers. Beauties. It was like stepping into a Halloween pageant.

And of course, there were Pokémon of plenty. A rich socialite with his well-groomed Espeon. A gaggle of children chasing dirty Ratattas. A deliveryman with an Aipom perched atop his shoulder. A young breeder combing her Vulpix outside a local spa. A flock of Pidgey flittering tirelessly overhead, holding messages or hoisting wind. The irony of it all was unmistakable. A city wasn't considered civilized or even 'normal' without Pokémon dawdling about, yet one couldn't civilize a city without Pokémon. It was a paradox. And yet I didn't criticize the social-status of Pokémon nearly as much I criticized the idea of civilization in itself.

Vendors sat in stalls, or hustled the streets, hawking their wares from tables and boxes and sidewalks. Demagogues and rabble-rousers stood atop stairs or podiums or crates, preaching their meaningless theories of Mew invoking the genetic evolution of Pokémon, or haughty tales of the god Arceus creating the universe; of the holy Moltres and the shining Ho-Oh, living legends and ludicrous nightmares that freely walked the land among us. I couldn't stand a second of it... this asinine obsession with primitives meant to be weaponized in name of mayhem, but instead glorified to satisfy delusions of peace and harmony. What a joke.

I tried to push these puzzling musings to the back of my mind as I approached the entrance of the PLC building. After sending one of the security guards for Sa'lu, I stood patiently outside the door, my hands folded gracefully behind my back as I paced in contemplative circles.

After a total of fifteen minutes, the shadow empress herself emerged from the building's entrance, her hands groping her hips precariously as she looked at me with an air of indifference. She didn't appear to fancy my unexpected turn-up, which seemed unfair considering she'd barged into my own home once already.

"New challengers?", I tried to sound slightly admonishing, but in a teasing sort of way. As if I gave a damn about the Elite Four and their daily functions.

"None worth any special mention.", She laughed mirthlessly in my face, then quirked a suspecting brow. She just stood there for a moment and dissected me with her eyes. "I'm surprised to see you here, among the proletariat you loathe so passionately."

My voice raised to accommodate the commotion around us. "I came to have a quick word with you."

"A quick word?", She snorted, shifting her arms over her chest in a neat and folded plait. "This should be interesting."

"The dragon mural.", I prompted her.

Sa'lu glared daggers at me, is if I was deliberately wasting her valuable time. "What dragon mural?"

I wasn't sure how to proceed. I didn't want to be too heavy-handed today, yet I was too exhausted to play games. "The one you plastered all over the walls of my bedroom.", I specified, reading the tremors in her Aura and searching for any indications of deceit. "The very same bedroom I share with my wife, mind you. If your plan was to jeopardize my ego, I can only ponder why?"

Sa'lu looked hard at me now. I felt as if she could see right through me, as if she knew exactly where my mind had wandered. Her expression was cold and reproachful.

I didn't let up. I chose my words carefully. "I'm a man of leverage.", I threatened in a calculating voice. "It would be a shame if the Dragon Elders were to learn of your... extracurricular activities."

"I didn't go anywhere near your sleeping quarters, much less your home. You're foolish to think I'd put our mission at risk." She leaned inward, her face only inches apart from mine. "And believe me, if I intended to betray you, you'd have been dead a long time ago.", She asserted, laughing softly, but cynically. For this, I couldn't help glaring at her. God, what a ridiculous thing to say.

I held my tongue, waiting to see if she would continue speaking. And when she didn't, I gave an assenting nod. I sputtered, "You're lucky."

She expelled her breath in a huff, "Why is that?"

"Because I believe you." And I truthfully did. Had she been lying, I'd have easily sensed it. "But I can't help but wonder... if someone is out to make an example of us. Someone who saw us at Sky Pillar." My mouth immediately flattened to a grim line. "Someone who stood by quietly and watched as we whisked Rayquaza away from its home."

A tremor raced through her, but she didn't seem affected by it at all. "The mural depicted Rayquaza?"

I nodded. "...accompanied by some lines of text written in dragon script. I thought it to be a riddle of some nature."

"It's not a riddle.", She whispered in an undertone. "But it IS a message."

And this information positively exhilarated me. "Perhaps someone from your native soil caught wind of our plans." I smiled, mulling through deliciously evil possibilities. "Whoever it is, they certainly know how to peak my interest. Anyone who can make my blood rush the way our mystery artist did is a worthy adversary."

"I may know who perpetrated the message.", Sa'lu informed with an indifferent sniff. "What else did the mural limn?"

I browsed through my recollections. "A few illustrations of meteorites and stars-"

She blinked in response, placing her hands on her hips again. "The Draco Meteor monogram.", She educed in an exasperated sigh, then grumbled not-so-humbly beneath her breath, "Wilma."

I stared at her dumbly, mimicking Cayman's common expression. I was trying to grasp the full implications of what she was telling me. The name 'Wilma' didn't strike any chords with me, nor the term 'Draco Meteor'. It must have been a Dragon Clan thing because none of it added up in my head.

"Wilma was a well-known Dragon Tamer and a former member of the clan.", She explained matter-of-factually. "She had a talent for unlocking unique abilities in Dragons, one of which she titled Draco Meteor. But Wilma was excommunicated by the Elders some time later. They feared her practices with Dragon Attacks were too unorthodox. Ironically, many of the Dragon-Type attacks Wilma founded were later welcomed by the Pokémon League as qualifying battle moves."

The revelations behind her words struck me with a suddenness that almost took my breath away as the details fell logically into place with an almost audible click. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed heavily, rubbing my face roughly. "What became of our dear friend Wilma?"

Sa'lu clenched and unclenched her jaw a few times before answering. "Wilma never returned to the clan. She now resides in Blackthorn City as a move tutor of sorts. She uses a monogram in her travels to lure potential clients."

"Lucky me.", I observed sarcastically, sighing deeply. "We could probably question and kill her within the next hour, then be on our way before supper."

She rubbed her face in frustration. "Forget it. She's too high-profile."

I crossed my arms in thought; we were mirror images of each other. There was a collective groan from both of us, but I managed to bring light to the severity of the situation. "She must be silenced, Sa'lu.", I insisted the point. "Let's at least have a little chat with her. My chopper isn't far from here."

After holding my gaze for a moment, she lowered her eyes. I must have lost the thread of the discussion entirely. Careful thought assumed her judgment. And then, with eyes full of wicked intent, she finally murmured, "Allow me a moment to reschedule my next challenger."

As she turned to reenter the building, I took the moment's privacy to pull out the walkie-talkie in my suit pocket and touch base with Cayman. "Cayman, are you alone?", I whispered into the transmitter. "I'd like a report. Preferably good news."

"I've made contact with Odessa.", His voice barely passed through static of the frequency. "Honestly, she's not as bad as you were going off about. Are you sure I'm stalking the right person?"

Though amused by his ill-assessed question, I tried to take the matter seriously. "Do not let your guard down. She's highly deceptive, Cayman."

"Either way, she's putting me up for the night.", He replied, this time more audibly.

"You've infiltrated her home?" I smiled in pleasant surprise. "I must say, you're ahead of schedule. I was right to trust you with this mission."

"It's the daughter who pulled me into this so fast.", He chuckled. "I think she's got a thing for me. She won't show it, but I can sense something."

"Then use her to your advantage.", I advised into the speaker, my voice a strained whisper. "Pick her brain. Find out what she knows about the hostages and where Odessa has them held up."

"You got it, chief.", He happily obliged. "I'll let you know what I've found out before the end of the day."

When I felt Sa'lu's presence behind me, I jammed the talkie back into my pocket and spun with a casual expression. I looked at her for a moment, letting her stew in her perplexity. I wasn't the slightest bit angry. I actually found the whole thing pretty funny, the unspoken rivalry between my young apprentice and my partner in crime. It was no secret that Cayman and Sa'lu disliked each other, yet it was impossible for me to stay partial to either of them.

Sa'lu didn't seem to care much either way. "The boy, I take it?" She looked at me disparagingly when asking this, though I couldn't really blame her.

I wasn't sure if she was baiting me, but I carefully kept my comments within scope. "He wont be joining us.", I stated in all simplicity. "I've sent him to the Tatto Region."

"Tatto?" Her brows furrowed together in amazement. Fortunately, her interest in the matter seemed harmless enough. "That dense hinterland is like Amish Country. What do you expect to find there?"

I breathed deeply before looking her squarely in the eye. "No need to deal with that until after we've dealt with Wilma."

…_..._

_A cool breeze swept through the city as Cayman and his refreshened Pokémon took a casual stroll outside the villa, admiring a statue of Sherman Parry poised just in front of the estate. The air around him became cooler and mild. And when he finally turned away from the ivory bust of the old man, those same mysterious voices from earlier echoed over him. _

"_Kami, we are running short on time!", It spoke to him, causing him to whirl in all directions. _

"_Yes, Kami!", The female voice contributed. "We must make haste if we are to complete the mission!" _

_Before Cayman could throw another temper tantrum, he sensed Odessa approaching from behind. Pivoting on his heel, he peeked around the statue, spotting she and her Roserade scampering up the sidewalk. _

"_Cayman! Dearie!", She chipperly hollered out to him. _

_Cayman rolled his eyes with a sigh, then waved a hand dismissively at Lunatone and Solrock. "Make yourselves scarce." Once the two Pokémon were gone, he turned towards Odessa again, letting out another impoverished exhale, but managed, "What's up?" _

"_I do hope you're enjoying your stay.", She squeaked daintily, her hands spread towards the sky. "Such lovely weather, is it not?" _

"_Sure.", Cayman said with a shrug. He then cleared his throat upon remembering his assignment. "Listen, eh, I wanted to ask you something-" _

_But Odessa didn't seem to notice, as she drawled on in a melodramatic huff, "You know, there was a time when people were afraid to step out from there homes and bask in the sunlight." She appeared distracted all of the sudden. Lost in thought. "That was when Team Comet dominated these streets, invoking terror and destruction of the foulest nature." _

_Cayman decided to swallow his questions and simply indulge her. "And then you came along and saved the day..." _

"_I came to fulfill Sherman Parry's destiny.", She answered faintly. "When he passed away, the Rocket Alliance fell asunder, and not a sole was brave enough to take up his mantle and fight the injustice of Tatto. As for me, I couldn't bear to watch this great city crumble beneath the crime world." She smiled and sighed, "I made an oath to protect Cosma Point." _

"_And you did.", Cayman chimed in with bated enthusiasm. He turned his head from left to right, noticing the empty but shipshape streets and pathways. "Everything looks... safe now. I mean, not that I'd know." Like Metsuma, he put on a false smile, hoping to fool her with sympathetic charm. "Parry would be proud."_

_There was a long pause in their conversation and Odessa turned away slightly, giggling. "That's so kind of you to say, dearie." She patted Cayman on the neck with a supple tap of her fingers. "I thank you for your grace." _

_Eventually the sun began to set and painted the sky with shades of warm colors. Cayman and Odessa watched the horizon glitter that orange glow in mutual silence, seemingly on fair terms with each other. No further words were exchanged. Odessa had spoken all that needed to be said, while Cayman felt the urge to reserve his questions about the hostages for just a bit longer. In spite of Viper's caution, he simply didn't want to rush the mission and disappoint Metsuma all over again. _

_Before either of them could start back towards the villa, Eden emerged from the garden, beckoning Cayman with a finger. "Shall we walk?"_

_A devious little grin played on Cayman's lips as he sprinted after Eden. _

"_Be back before curfew, you two!", Odessa called to them, not that Cayman even bothered to glance back. "I'll be at the capitol this evening, so I expect you to be on your best behavior! We wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the Seers again!" _

"_We'll be just fine, mother!", Eden yelped back, pulling Cayman to her flank. "Don't worry about a thing!" As they strolled through the darkened streets, Eden felt a chilling sense of nostalgia and after a small shudder, wrapped her shawl tighter round her. She glanced to her side, her eyes scanning Cayman momentarily, until she finally muttered, "I'd like to show you something." _

_She led him down the street then turned down a narrow alley leading to the next street. Instead of following it straight however, she took him down a little turnoff, round the back of a dark building and down a few more winding passageways. _

_Wondering what the surprise could be, Cayman couldn't help but joke, "Isn't it customary for the groom to buy the wedding ring?" _

"_I do not want to marry you!", She exclaimed. She blew out a frustrated breath, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers._

"_Fine, beautiful.", He said with a wink, keeping in step beside her. "Then let's just skip to the honeymoon." _

_With a suppressed sigh, she smiled faintly at him from under her lashes and grumbled, "You're a pig." _

"_I can be more than that." There was a hint of impatience in his voice. "We're a lot alike, if you really think about it." _

_Eden snorted. "Except for a sense of honor and decency." As an afterthought, she wrinkled her nose, adding, "And personal hygiene."_

_Cayman looked away briefly, taking a moment to sniff his shirt collar, then shrugged without any qualms. "While true, that wasn't what I was getting at." Suddenly, he was close. Close enough to overwhelm her senses. Close enough for her to lose all train of thought. "I see the way you treat your mom." _

"_What's so wrong with how I treat my mother?", Eden queried, her curiosity getting the better of her. _

"_Nothing." His roguish teeth flashed, but his words were honest and present. "That's the thing. You respect her. You trust her." He smiled, his thoughts with Metsuma in that flicker of a moment. "I know what its like to have someone like that in your life." _

_Eden winced at the words, for they were true. "My mother has always looked out for my best interest.", She stressed in a heartfelt profession, a more genuine smile now brightening her features. "She has always treated me like her greatest treasure. Sure, we may have a tiff every now and again... but... in spite of that... she's always stood by my side, through better or worse." _

_Cayman's mind raced back to his last exchange with Metsuma aboard the cruise ship and their talks of loyalty. Of devotion and trust. Sporting a hopeful grin, he replied, "I know the feeling." This very discussion was giving him something to think about, making him realize just how much he appreciated his own teacher. _

_"I trust my mother with all my heart.", Eden affirmed with a nod, unknowingly mirroring the same words he had spoken to Konani the night before her murder. "I owe her everything. Besides, she's more a mentor than a mother."_

_His face showed that he clearly looked down on her, his lip curling just a little. "I've got to say, I underestimated you. Sure, you can be as stubborn as an Onix... but underneath all that, you have much more character to you than I thought." _

_She could not hold back a smile. Maybe he was right, for once. "I'd like to say the same for you.", She whispered smugly. "Sadly, you just haven't shown me any of your... redeeming qualities." _

_He smirked, seeing through the ruse. "Maybe I just don't have any." _

_She didn't believe him, not fully anyways. "Sure you do. We all do." She smiled coyly. "No one is inherently good or bad, Cayman." _

_"Tell that to my dad.", He chuckled, mostly to himself. _

_She shook her head as they started forwards again. "Maybe your father is just misguided." _

_At her words he looked taken aback – and angered. "No.", He retorted somewhat brusquely. "He's never been wrong about anything. I'd be lost without him, just like you'd be lost without your mom to watch over you." _

_While she held her silence on the subject, Cayman could see pure curiosity and even desire in her eyes but there was more, something calculating. _

_The two made their way into the town square, her hanging onto his arm, the smirk that graced her lips entirely genuine. They paused in front of a large rounded-pool fountain, its smooth refinement composed of the same red stone that paved the streets and footpaths. A solid stone bust sat poised in the center of the fountain, perfectly carved to be many legendary Pokémon, with Arceus perched at the top, spouting a mystifying water from it's skyward mouth. _

_Eden sat at the edge of the pool, her hands brushing the smooth and sculptured stonework of the fountain. "This is it.", She spoke, her voice low. "The Forever Fountain."_

_Cayman looked it over up and down, trying to assemble a respectable response. _

"_The Forever ____Fountain has been__ sought by races across the eons.", Eden quietly explained. __"It holds the secret to everlasting life. It can mend any wound, ailment, or... spiritual hindrance." _

_He glared towards her, almost as though she had gone crazy. "How?" _

_She lifted her head to look up at him, shocked that he was actually taking an intelligent interest. "The fountain contains the tears of Pokémon. It is the ancient ingredient to a pure and healthy life. This wondrous ability is doubted by most, regarded only as fable. That is why the Seers, along with the people of Tatto, are dedicated to preserving this shrine from the rest of the world's decadent greed, to ensure its properties are never abused." _

"_Whoa, wait a minute!" Cayman blinked at her. There was a certain edginess to his voice. "This fountain has been here for eons?" _

_Eden nodded. "The tears of Pokémon do not dry up because they are preserved as fractions of Aura. Pristine and untaintable by any means. Seers from far and wide come to Cosma to baptize their young in this fountain." _

"_Then... you know about Aura." Biting his lip, he gaped at her. "Why are you showing me this?" _

_There was a short pause. "Because... I fear the shrine will be destroyed once Cosma is ashes." Her voice was small, feeble. "I need someone I can trust to protect it." A self-conscious hand flew to him, clutching at his sleeve. "I've seen you in battle, Cayman! You're more than qualified to serve under Team Righteous! You can help us!" _

"_Wait, what?", Cayman asked with a nervous raise in pitch. "What makes you think Cosma is in harm's way?" _

"_The people and Pokémon of Cosma are leaving the city.", She whimpered. _

_Cayman blinked at her again, mouth agape. He turned away from her for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Could they have known about my coming?", He whispered quietly to himself. "About my purpose for being here?" _

_Eden sniffed, not really paying much attention to his private ramblings. "Every day, Cosma feels a little more empty. The entire city seems to have an eerie silence cast about it. Not a sound echoes from the usual hustle and bustle of everyday citizens. Even the gorgeous gardens seem to have lost their luster..." _

_He shook his head, still completely disbelieving. After a stiff, uncomfortable quiet that only the soft little sounds of her crying filled, he gave a heavy, irritated sigh. "Maybe the people are afraid?" _

_She shook her own head stubbornly. "Afraid of what?" She asked softly, her foolish heart pounding with hopelessness. "Team Comet has been brought to justice, so why would the citizens wish to abandon the peace and harmony Team Righteous restored to the land?" _

_A calm fell over him. He bent forward, until his nose grazed hers. "Maybe I can find some answers.", He whispered sensually but sincerely. "I'll do whatever it takes." _

"_I-I was hoping you'd say that." She gave him a watery smile, but her voice was still rueful. "All would be lost if Cosma were to meet an untimely doom." _

_He took yet another step back as she cleared the distance between them but he caught her gaze as it slipped past him briefly. Grinning that cheeky grin of his, he only barely brushed his lips against hers, holding her closely in his arms. The calming tinkle of the fountain was laced into the night as the two youths gazed into each other's eyes, unfathomed feelings realized. The night was but cloudless now; the moonlight shimmered on the water of the fountain, casting all sorts of glimmers and soft patterns. Petals were falling from the trees, delicately cascading into the rippling water beside them. _

_Cayman was about to go in for a kiss, but from the corner of his eyes, he spotted Viper looming in the shadows of a nearby building. He quickly looked down at her, gently moving her to the side. "Give me one sec." _

_Not quite understanding, Eden just bit her lip and nodded. "Cayman, you must tell no one of this shrine.", She urged with worry in her face. "The Seers entrusted my family to hold this knowledge to secrecy."_

_Cayman nodded, then saw her off safely as she started back towards the villa. Once she was dismissed from the town square, he approached the imposter Seer and sneered, "Eden says civilians have gone missing." _

"_I spoke with one of the Seers.", Viper affirmed in whisper. "It appears the fellowship is secretly evacuating the citizens under Odessa's command."_

_Cayman's brow creased. "You didn't bother asking why?" _

_Viper grimaced and shook his head. "Not even the Seers understand why Odessa is taking these measures, but they trust her enough not to ask questions." _

"_The irony is unmatchable.", Cayman hissed back firmly. "Metsuma tasked me with wiping this city off the map." _

_Viper arched a brow to the other boy. "Do you think Odessa knows of this?"_

_Cayman rolled his eyes, "If she knew, I doubt she'd have welcomed me into her fucking home." _

_Not taken with the language, Viper snorted bitterly, "First thing's first, we must free our brothers. Torino cannot afford to lose any men this early in its conquest." _

_Cayman took a step back from the other boy, moving in the direction of Odessa's villa. "It's on my to-do list.", He answered humorously as he began to distance himself from Viper. "I'll start by wooing the girl. She's fallen head over heels for me." _

"_Only Odessa and her personnel know of the hostages' location-", Viper began, but was immediately cut off when a Seer appeared on the scene, accompanied by a soldier of Team Righteous and his Ivysaur._

"_You there! Boy!", The soldier hollered, hoisting a finger up at Cayman. "It's after dark! No one wanders the streets after curfew!" _

_The Seer stationed beside the soldier, however, seemed to recognize Cayman on sight. "That's the same hooligan whom conducted that unsupervised Pokémon Battle just this morning!", The old gentleman panicked, nudging the soldier with his cane. "Detain him at once!" _

_Cayman glanced to his right to find that Viper had all but vanished, then to his left as the Team Righteous soldier and his Pokémon moved in to collar him. "Are you kidding me?", He growled, forcing his hands up in surrender. "I'm an honored guest of Odessa herself! You can't arrest me because of your idiot suspicions!" _

_The Seer watched the arrest from afar and shook his head in dismay. "A second offense is something to be suspicious of, I'd say." _

_With Cayman's wrists cuffed securely in Ivysaur's Vine Whip, the soldier prodded Cayman forward, ushering the defeated adolescent away from the fountain. "Come along."_

…...

That night, following a curt helicopter flight from Kanto, Sa'lu and I followed the dusty road through Blackthorn City in search of our target. And from the worn-down buildings and the circumspect locals, the overall element of this community felt so antique – old fashioned, as it were. It didn't particularly bother me, nor anyone else in passing. According to Sa'lu, most trainers in the city strived to become Dragon-Type specialists, which probably required an environment with this measure of relic.

We pressed on through the dragon city until we came upon a lonesome hut nestled near the mountains, its entire framework comprised of only sticks and grass. The roof was coated in moss and I wondered if it could withstand a rainstorm, it certainly didn't look like it. I inwardly pondered how these dragon fanatics managed to endure such rural living conditions.

The dim interior of the hut was covered with a wide variety of bizarre artifacts - ritual tools of a tribal healer and preceptor. Jars of medicinal herbs stood on shelves, and the bones and skulls of long-deceased Aerodactyl hung freely from the crippling ceiling. The overall atmosphere of the residence was reposeful enough; and its source sat cross-legged on the floor next to a cozy fire, her eyes shut in meditation.

The woman was fairly older than the both of us, reaching into her midlife, by the looks. Apart from the beaded jewelery laced about her delicate frame, she was clad in only a sky-blue silk kimono, embroidered with a silver dragon that wrapped around the entire outfit. Her body and face seemed so soft and effeminate, it was hard to image that this was the elaborate saboteur attempting to blackmail me.

As we entered, she opened her mouth and smiled in greeting. "Any trouble?"

"Tell me something, Wilma.", Sa'lu cut right to the point, pertly assuming the cushion seat nearest to the door. "Exactly how much did you witness that night at Sky Pillar?"

Wilma opened her eyes, looking on to her fellow Dragon Tamer with a slow but affirming nod. "Enough to know that I was wrong about you, Sa'lu." She gracefully rose to her feet and bowed before Sa'lu, a gesture that outright baffled me. "Even after the clan banished me, I never could let go of my suspicions of you."

Sa'lu's lips curled dangerously inward. "That's a mistake worth mending."

"Ah, but you misunderstand me.", Wilma whispered as she held the other woman's gaze with gracious focus. "I see now that you aren't a crook." Her hand made a brisk motion towards me. "By helping this man capture the legendary Rayquaza, you truly are a Dragonchild of the highest charity."

A heavy awkward silence hung in the air between the two Dragon Trainers, Sa'lu's lapse of uncertainty suddenly infecting me. I decided to sit myself in the wooden chair next to Sa'lu. My movement caught Wilma's eye and I didn't let the opportunity come to pass. "And what of the mural?", I pressed the subject deeper, offering a smile of intrigue – or perhaps trickery. I rose my brow rather prominently as I continued to speak. "You broke into my home. Let's take a minute to discuss that inconvenience."

"Yes, I can't express how sorry I am for that.", Wilma sighed apologetically. The flames began to crackle in the fire place and she placed a piece of dead wood into its scorching bowels before turning and sitting on the sofa opposite of us. "I'm afraid I was running short on time and opportunity. You see... I want to help the two of you."

I nearly leapt out of my skin at the offer. I snapped my head up at her, she was totally serious. Her eyes were solid with her proposal, and it didn't look like it would this was some sort of farce in a game of leverage, I was definitely getting a kick out of it. "Could you specify?", I openly chuckled. Perhaps I was misinterpreting her meaning. "Indulge me."

Her eyes were bright and alert; and shone with the accumulated wisdom of earnest experiences; though her frail chest heaved with the effort of maintaining the conversation. "When I followed you both to the Hoenn Region and watched as you snatched up that Rayquaza with a single throw of a Pokéball, it became clear to me that there truly are trainers out there willing to go the distance to show the world what they can achieve. I once thought I could do the same with my talents. Instead, I was shunned. By my own people, no less."

My eyes widened, but softened just as quickly.

Sa'lu shook her head, a knowing smile replacing her weary smirk. "We aren't looking for any reserves at the moment. Our collaboration is strictly-"

"You're so easily distracted.", I pared my associate mid-sentence with little visual regard, detailing my objection as succinctly as possible. "I'd like to hear her proposition."

Not having anything to contribute to this grim assertion, Sa'lu merely nodded, as if waiting for me to regret my words.

Wilma, in the meantime, happily took me up on my invitation. "Dragon Pokémon are a proud and noble breed and they will not give their loyalty to those they deem unworthy.", She explained in thorough detail, like a redundant drone passing through my ear canal. "If you'd please, I'd like to spend some time with Rayquaza, and help it to secure that level of trust. And I think the process of learning Draco Meteor will incorporate into this."

Intrigued, my forehead furrowed as I mulled her suggestion over. "Most enticing.", I responded with a devious smirk, satisfied with my ability to remain diplomatic and honest simultaneously, since I could not truthfully announce that I was charmed by the dragon skulls dangling above me. "And what do you get out of this generous accord?"

Wilma's smile seemed to change, her eyes taking on a new glow. "As a move tutor, I've longed for a chance to work with a Pokémon of this stature!", She educated me, obviously pleased by my speechlessness, assuming it was awe at her people's logic, even though my amazement was tempered with humor. "You'd be doing an lonely gal like me a gracious favor!"

As I pondered this, my impression that Wilma could indeed strengthen my prized Pokémon into a weapon of massacre was reinforced by her track record as one of the most well-respected Dragon Trainers in Blackthorn City. I couldn't ignore her gift, not while it was being served to me on a silver platter. But convincing Sa'lu of this would be a challenge, if not a chore.

Wilma rose from her seat. "Take a moment to consider my offer.", She said as she shuffled into another room. "If you'll excuse me, I have to feed the Dragonair I'm watching over."

As soon as she vanished, I turned my head slightly to face Sa'lu. "Draco Meteor would be an exceptionally wise move to have at our disposal.", I informed proudly. "If learning this technique guarantees its maxed power and full cooperation, then extracting its Negative Energy on the Night of the Black Moon should fare swimmingly."

"I thought you already had that taken care of.", She murmured, leaning close to my ear. "That was the purpose of deciphering those scrolls, was it not?"

"I know HOW to wield a Pokémon's Negative Energy.", I reiterated, thinking that two of us would spar in yet another verbal fencing. "Now it's a matter of quantity. Rayquaza may be a Dragon of the highest caliber... but there's no harm in preparatory expansion. With everything that's happened lately, neither of us will find the time to train Rayquaza personally. I see no harm in handing Rayquaza over to a specialist who's willing to do the job for us."

"I'm not so sure she can be trusted.", Sa'lu pronounced, beaming proudly at me. Her tone adopting a more pompous voice, she added as if she were an instructor hammering a particularly basic fact into the mind of a dull pupil, "We're better off resorting to my methods of conflict resolution."

"Wilma's intentions seem harmless enough.", I countered. I was electing to be philosophical rather than combative. "I sense no qualms about her. She only knows so much about us. She doesn't know how or why we subdued Rayquaza. She only knows what will benefit her, no matter how silly her form of benefit may appear."

After a thoughtful and lengthy silence, Sa'lu finally spoke. "We exploit her, then kill her.", She decided in the same respectful yet distant and expressionless tone. "She's hasn't any family. No one will miss her."

A twisted grin curled on my lips. "Fair enough." I looked towards the fireplace as our host emerged from the adjoining hall. Yanking my mind away from prior ruminations, I bowed my head cordially to the Dragon Tutor and unclipped Rayquaza's Pokéball from my waist. "Wilma? I think we're ready to reach an agreement."

…...

_The cobbled streets crackled like grease fire as the guard party of Team Righteous soldiers proceeded to escort Cayman across an empty courtyard, presumably the outskirts of the city. They knew him now to be an alien to Tatto, and his presence was no longer welcomed by the Seers, for he was a threat to their laws and social norms. _

_Cayman treaded lightly as he was forced onward, the vined restraints on his wrists constricting with each step. But he suppressed the fastening pain as he thought long and hard on an escape plan. He wouldn't leave this mission to slip through his fingers – Metsuma was counting on him. _

"_Kami!", The mysterious voices from earlier suddenly whistled through the air, causing Cayman and his arresting officers to freeze in their tracks. "Kami, we have come to rescue you!" _

_Before Cayman had a chance to react, Lunatone and Solrock sprung from the darkness of the night, their eyes shimmering a cerebral glow as they cast both soldiers and their Ivysaur into a hypnotic sleep. _

_When his restraints retracted, Cayman whirled, watching in awe as both men fell to the ground in a daze. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. His eyes carefully traveled to the pair of astral Pokémon hovering behind him. He gave them a disarming smile as he tried to fit the pieces together. _

_Solrock inched forward and mustered that husky voice. "We are your humble servants, Kami."_

_Lunatone, the source of the more feminine voice, concurred with its counterpart, "Yes, humble servants." _

"_Telepathy?", Cayman pursued, cocking an eyebrow at them. "Great.", He huffed, rubbing his temples tiredly. "As if I didn't dislike Pokémon enough when they could keep their mouths shut." _

_Solrock mused at the comment. "If it comes as any consolation, we are devoid of the anatomic cavity you call a 'mouth'. We are but astronomical organisms-" _

"_Yeah, yeah, I get it.", Cayman waved them off obnoxiously. "You're a couple of space rocks!"_

"_That is technically correct, Kami.", They both answered at once. _

_Cayman's voice shook as he tried to be serious, demanding, "Why do you keep calling me that?"_

"_Is is your native tongue for 'creator'.", Lunatone replied, seemingly oblivious to Cayman's waning patience. _

_Annoyed all too soon with the babbling extraterrestrials, Cayman was harsh of tone. "I'm not your creator!" _

_But Solrock argued mildly, "You hatched us from the meteorite, did you not?" _

_Cayman's chin was suddenly forced up at the implication, his breath cut short. He didn't like the idea of emulating a deity, much less the idea of entertaining their pestering likes. "This is so fucking bizarre.", He grumbled beneath his breath, quietly starting back towards the city, but not without both astro-dunces following his every movement. "Aren't you supposed to be genderless Pokémon?_

"_In theory, perhaps.", Solrock answered from over his shoulder. "Like synthetic mechanisms, we are in indigenous with the ability to adapt as our creator sees fit." _

_Cayman rolled his eyes, his back still turned to the Pokémon. "Well I sure don't see this as fitting. More like creepy." _

"_You are without parental guardianship, correct?", Lunatone queried, hovering close behind Cayman. "As extrasensory symbiotes, we are intuitive with your thoughts. And your subconscious mind indicates an indisputable presentment of loneliness. We are merely filling the void to best serve you, Kami." _

"_This is so ridiculous.", Cayman grunted. "I have a dad, for your information." _

"_Your subconscious conflicts with your claim.", Lunatone countered politely. _

_Seething through his teeth, Cayman swung around to the both of them. "Get out of my thoughts, will ya?" _

_Adopting a more authoritative function, Lunatone quickly played off his outburst. "Don't raise your tone to me, young man!"_

"_You're not my mom!", Cayman belched back, heaving out an angry puff of air. "Man, Metsuma's gonna shoot his brains out when he sees this-" _

_Garnering the wrong impression, Solrock cut between Cayman and Lunatone, identifying the mentioned individual. "Name: Metsuma Rocket. Age: 28. Occupation: Assistant CEO of the Briskomy-" _

"_For the love of Arceus, I know who he is!", Cayman flared up once more. _

_Both Lunatone and Solrock retorted synchronously, "As do we, Kami."_

"_Well isn't that just fucking dandy!" With that, Cayman pivoted and marched fiercely into the town square. _

_Solrock and Lunatone quickly caught up to him, however. "We are humbly sorry if we have upset you, Kami."_

_Cayman smacked his own face as he pressed onward. "Stop calling me that!" _

"_Watch the attitude, young man!", Lunatone piped up again. _

_Rather than answer to their ridiculous spouts, Cayman kept his senses alert for the Torino hostages as he prowled the streets by the shadows, keeping a sharp and steady lookout for any Team Righteous peons patrolling the city. He could feel a rift in the Aura as he moved deeper into the city, but it was too vague to assimilate. His eyes squinted in burning concentration, straining against the darkness of the night. As always, sensitive ears pricked harder, canceling out swishing of the trees, as well as the Noctowl fluttering from rooftop to rooftop. _

_It was time to remember back to his early teachings to see more clearly. His Cho'moken was the key, and therefore vital to his mission, just as Metsuma promised it would one day be. _

"_Concentrate. Push through the tiniest shudders and start listening with the left foot, then the right," He recanted, focusing his Aura and becoming one with the Earth. And so he did. He willed. He willed ever-so-slightly, not enough to cause anything but the most incremental change in the movement of the pavement beneath his feet. The humming started, shaking the tiniest of pebbles on the ground, but more importantly creating just the right vibration in the emptiness. Like the sound of some far off buzzing Beedrill, there was something, something lurking just on the high side of this frequency. _

_Wonder filled Cayman as he held the world in his mind, through his feet, through his Aura, and gasped. Peering into the underground, just below the capitol building only a few yards north, life-forces were present. What had been objects a few seconds ago were pale shadows, silhouettes. Their Auras were now visible to the eye of his senses. It was the hostages, he just knew it to be them! _

"_Kami?", Solrock's voice pierced through his reverie as both space rocks circled him in a gentle drift. "It seems you wandered off into some undetectable realm of thought." _

_Cayman simply ignored them, unclipping a Pokéball dangling from his belt. He then tossed it towards the building. "Onix, burrow a tunnel into the lower levels of the capitol building!" _

"_Grooooaar!" In a flicker of red light, Onix weaved into the air, then plunged deep into the catacombs of the city. _

_Cayman motioned a hand at Lunatone and Solrock. "Hey! Slowbros! This way!" With his counterpart escorts in tow, he hastily followed the burrowing titan underground, making his way beneath the capitol. Passage into the hole eased as Solrock and Lunatone illuminated the musky tunnel with their shimmering eyes of mystic purple, while Cayman wandered ahead, overseeing Onix's handy work. _

_The grey prison vault skulked just beyond the end of the tunnel. Cayman peered out the hole to find that Onix had already dispatched the guards, but took another look around to survey the indoor jailyard. It had high, dusty walls topped with coils of barbed wire. At each corner stood tall, imposing statues of Venusaur. Each statue was armed with a sensor, each sensor was armed with a precise scope. _

_Cayman shook his head, snorting, "So much for anti-technology status quo." Turning towards the astral duo, he motioned towards the statues. "See what you can do about those monitors." _

_The pair promptly scurried off to fulfill his wish. "As you wish, Kami!"_

_Cayman stepped back as Onix tore through the barbed fence like a chainsaw, giving him an entry point. He hurried past the static and smoke to rendezvous with the hostages, hundreds of them shackled to the walls like spawns of the underworld. Summoning his Aura Blade, he circuited the yard and smattered their restraints to bits of scrap. _

_The freed prisoners shared a breath of relief as they staggered from the walls, looking on to each other with incredulity, then towards Cayman. _

_Before Cayman could address them, Viper emerged behind him, no longer donning his disguise. "I followed the tunnel.", He reported, taking a through-and-through look around. "Good work, soldier. I was too quick to judge you." _

_Cayman bit down on his lip. "Don't get too excited."_

_A bleating drone suddenly shook the walls. The scopes belonging to the Venusaur statues emitted a simultaneous flash, prompting a section the prison floor to split open and erect a large and imposing mechanical device – an explosive charge of some nature. _

_One of the prisoners raised a trembling finger to the device, growling, "She kept us alive because of that contraption!" _

_Cayman's attention swiveled, and his jaw dropped. "Odessa?" _

_Another prisoner with refulgent features and a much calmer demeanor spun towards Cayman and Viper. "It's a fully primed fission bomb, with a blast radius of six miles. She only kept us intact so she could obliterate us, along with the city." _

_Frowning, Viper inquired rather brutishly, "How do you know this?" _

"_She told us herself.", The prisoner insipidly answered, the others nodding in confirmation. "She said it was the only way to cleanse this city... permanently." _

_Viper gave the bomb a second surveillance, studying it. "Where did she get ahold of a weapon like this? It's too... void of her nature." _

_Cayman, however, shook his head, not quite as surprised as Viper. "Chief was right.", He muttered. "She really is a twisted broad. She's willing to blow her own city sky-high just to make sure no criminal ever crosses her again." _

"_That explains the evacuations.", Sighed Viper. _

_Cayman folded his arms over his chest and looked to the connoisseur of the group. "Is there any way to deactivate this thing?" _

_The prisoner nodded. "If I heard correctly, there's a trigger located somewhere else in the city." _

_Cayman returned the nod with one of his own, then pushed past the amassing group, raising his voice higher to gather their combined attention. "If we're going to bust out of the city, we'll have to fight our way past Team Righteous! As soon as they find out about your escape, they'll be assembling in the streets like cockroaches!" _

"_What about Odessa?", One of the prisoners called out. _

_Cayman shrugged, as if it were no obstacle. "I'll deal with her." _

_Just as soon, another cried out, "We can't fight without Pokémon at our disposal! Odessa took them into custody! We're unarmed!" _

_Viper took a step towards Cayman, using the opportunity to share what he had learned while undercover. "Odessa took the Pokémon to the reserve, not far from here. If she hasn't already evacuated them, we can claim them back and stand our ground against Team Righteous." _

_Without delay, Cayman pointed them to the tunnel. "Then lead the way already!" He stood still as Viper and the Torino inmates briskly swept past him and stormed the tunnel. Once they were gone, he flounced a quick glance towards the bomb, watching the timer count lower and lower. Finally, he came to his sense and called his Pokémon back into their Pokéballs. _

___As he stepped foot into the tunnel, an incredibly sensational aroma overcame him, holding the scent of sweet honeysuckle. His senses immediately lulled to a gauze and his feet suddenly switched directions, steering him back into the prison chamber. He dared not resists as he followed the luscious aroma _carried in the air, its mysterious spell pulling him up the stairwell and across the terrace that spanned over the jailyard. 

_Transcending into the second stairwell, Cayman inhaled his way across a stone floor, staring straight ahead at the tip of angled walls, where a door covered in thick vines of ivy and blossoming purple flowers stood. The arched wooden panels below the foliage grew into the wall, as the heavy scent of honeysuckle and vanilla wafted into the room from beyond the new passage. _

_Pulling the door open, the aroma that had been gentle and sweet hit him in the face, almost overpowering, and he pressed into what was once the Seer Hall of Parliament, instead finding himself in mouth of a vast but succulent greenhouse. Vileplume huddled in the tall grass, while a group of Tropius feasted from branches lolling overhead. A handful of elegant __Bellossom danced_ gracefully around _flowers_, their petals shimmering and glowing, illuminating the jungle of a room.

_Mesmerized, Cayman chased the scent through veils of vines, curtains of cherry blossom branches, and carpets of knee high roses. Finally, he traced the scent to a bulge in a brush of thickets. "There you are...", He muttered with a smirk._

_But as he reached his hand down to touch the source of the delectable delight, Roserade popped out from the underbrush, surceasing the Sweet Scent with a mere flick of its arms._

_Cayman jumped back with a startle, realizing he'd been lured into a trap. He whipped his head from left to right as Grass Pokémon of all species sprung from the hollows and grasses, cornering him. A thick canopy formed a green tunnel through to the heart of the room. The walls rose up on all sides, enclosing the space._

_A vine snatched at his ankle, pulling him up off the ground and dangling him upside-down like a lifeless pinata. A Victreebel had caught him in its coils. He writhed and squirmed to break free of the vines suspending him, but was just as abruptly pestled with Roserade's Sleep Powder, lulling him into an inescapable slumber._

…_..._

_Dark storm clouds hung low over Cosma Point, pulsing with rabid light, waiting for their next victim. Below, the Torino army rendezvoused in the town square, their Pokémon reclaimed. They stood their ground patiently as they waited for the enemy to appear to them, knowing fully well than any premature attempt to charge out of the city would be suicide. _

_Viper inspected his fellow soldiers, column by column. "Have all the Pokémon been rallied?"_

"_We're ready to blow these Team Righteous losers to hell!", One of the soldiers cried out with a nod, earning a ripple of praise among his comrades. _

_At Viper's prompt, another officer emerged from the congregation. "I did a sweep of the Fabula estate, sir, as you requested." He was out of breath as he gave a full report of his scouting surveillance. "It was cleared out. No sign of Odessa." _

"_The Boss' apprentice will snuff her out.", Viper snorted. "We only need to concentrate on battling our way downhill, to where the tide meets to the brink of the cliffside. But until we are signaled to make a run for the bay, our only objective is to brave the opponents that stand in our way." _

_The officer nodded, then stepped back into place among the other soldiers and Pokémon. _

_Without further reprieve, Viper marched his brethren into the vein of the city, ready to exact vengeance against their imprisoners. He could vaguely make out the enemy troops scrambling up ahead, moving in on them and preparing for the bloodshed. _

_A heavy rainfall fell from the sky as the army of Team Righteous soldiers and their Pokémon marched through the streets. Their numbers were over a hundred strong. Armored Tropius and Meganium marched shoulder to shoulder with their trainers, while the more imposing Pokémon stayed to the hind of the freedom fighters brigade. _

_As they approached city hall, Metsuma's own army of Torino thugs and Pokémon came out to meet them. Escaped prisoners, convicts, psychopaths, anarchists, and opportunists lined the streets, blocking the path of the approaching law enforcers. The light side and dark side of the city were meeting, for what would be there only confrontation. _

_Enthused, Odessa's forces darted forward, running full pelt at the mercenaries who came forward in unison. The sides clashed, Torino soldiers went down and so did members of Odessa's faction. The street turned into an epic melee as the battle for Cosma's fate spilled over onto sidewalks and steps. There were none who stood by who were not already beaten into submission. This was truly the fight to decide who ran Cosma Point, once and for all. _

…_..._

"You don't trust Wilma, I take it.", I asserted coolly, as Sa'lu and I sauntered Blackthorn like a couple of witless tourists. I could feel her Aura cleverly close up at my scrutiny, so I made an effort to strip her of her personal intentments. I didn't care to be left in the dark, as she'd already invested too much time in this mutual takeover scheme for there not to be some vestige of honesty between us. "I'll wait you out if I must."

She didn't appear threatened by my warning, but nodded easily. "I'd feel better if we drop by on her again sometime this week to see what progress she's made with Rayquaza."

"Anxious, are we?" The question was whimsical enough, but I delivered it with a pleasant smile that made her cringe. "Fine. We'll meet back here in the morning."

Sa'lu shot me a behoden look out of the corner of her eye, but willed not to exaggerate it. She nabbed a Pokéball from her waist and released Salamence onto the lush grass. "Until next time, Metsuma.", She bid quietly as she mounted the dragon for flight.

I stepped back a few paces as the pair slipped off into the air, vanishing into the night. The gust from their takeoff hissed past me, and I calmly retreated to the park bench plopped next to the footpath. I took a seat beside a young woman and her Metapod, but payed no mind to them as I pulled out my transmitter and tinkered with the frequency.

"Errr... mister?", Squealed the woman seated next to me, seemingly uncomfortable with the lack of space between us. "You're sitting on my side of the bench. Do you mind?"

I smiled to her, smugly anyway. "Not as much as you do, obviously."

Her eyes ampled in surprise, her expression no longer mulish like before. "It's just that... there's plenty more space to sit on the other end of the bench.", She whimpered in her attempt to justify a most petty social norm.

Ah... a delightful twinge in my chest. I pursed my lips, weighing up the intelligence of bringing a conversation about boundaries, yet I wasn't committing an offense of any nature. "I have eyes.", I answered in a dry yet stable tone. "And free will, mind you. I'm free to sit wherever I please. As are you. Don't like it? By all means, take a hike."

The woman swallowed and had the grace to avert my eyes. Finally, with a nervous but almost instinctive huff, she scooped up her Pokémon and hurried off. Such a miserable response.

Giving the encounter little more thought, I rolled my eyes and scooted down the bench as I pressed the talkie to my ear. _"_Cayman, have you commenced the operation?" Only static ensued, but I was insistent, "Cayman, come in. Cayman, do you read me?"

Again, no reply from the other end of the frequency.

"Where in god's name is that boy?", I sighed to myself, then back into the unresponsive transmitter, "If you haven't already evacuated my men, remember Odessa must not be spared. I want her dead."

…_..._

"_Did you hear me, Cayman?", Metsuma's voice rang through Cayman's ears, his words cutting in and out through static. "Tick, tick, tick. Time's running out!" _

_Cayman's eyes pried open at the call of Metsuma's voice. He looked around, his vision askew and his feet dangling over his head. The skin of his ankles were rubbed raw by the coarse vines that was holding him strung up-side down on this infernal tree. His vision was hazy, yet he could spot the slender silhouette of Odessa emerging from the thickets. Between the blood and sweat trickling down his face he could barely make her out, but there was no mistaking it was her. _

_Stepping into the light, she seemed almost unrecognizable. She was wearing a full-body suit of green spandex. Her gloves were of fine green leather with red tips on the fingers, and she wore ornamental leaves pasted on her face in place of eyebrows. In her palm, she held the transmitter of which Metsuma's voice surfaced. _

_Cursing under his breath, Cayman lamented the misfortune of having to spend his captive moments with the craziest female he'd ever encountered. _

_Odessa began to pace back in forth in front of her prisoner, speaking into the talkie with a tender intonation. "Metsuma Rocket, is that your beautiful voice I hear?" She smiled coyly, taunting Cayman as she questioned the true mastermind. "My, it's been ages!" _

_The transmitter thundered with the sound of Metsuma's erratic chuckle. "So, you've outsmarted my very best, have you?" _

"_Chief, no!", Cayman cried out, swinging like a pendulum as he struggled against his binds. "I won't fail you!" The tree branch began to shake lightly as he grunted and twisted his body. _

_Odessa merely giggled. "Oh, I'm afraid Cayman is preoccupied at the moment.", She said into the device. "He'll have to get back to you later." Before Metsuma could answer, she carefully switched off the talkie and tossed it aside. _

"_Chief...", Cayman whispered, ashamed. The tree groaned in protest to his thrashing about, stilling his movements once again. _

_Odessa ignored his frivolous efforts, instead glazing her eyes over the vast springtide she'd mutated the capitol into. "Do you fancy what I've done with the place?", She blubbered jollily. "A little TLC can work wonders, wouldn't you agree, dearie?" _

_Roserade sprung from a bed of flowers, taking a bow. "Roserade!" _

_Noticing, Odessa skipped merrily across the room to greet her Pokémon. "Hello, my sweet and subtle pompon!" After throwing a quick glance in Cayman's direction, she leaned down and blew a muted kiss to her handy accomplice. "You served mommy well." _

_Cayman gritted his teeth. The thought of ignoring her was appealing, but now that she'd heard him, she would never leave him in peace. "You're a lunatic, ya know that?", He sandbagged her in his most spiteful tone. "Torturing my men. Blowing up cities. Deceiving your own daughter." _

"_No more lunatic than the horrors your criminal kind cast over Tatto's once-peaceful society.", She soothed, with a voice like honey. She sighed and giggled a bit, bunching her bangs into one hand. "I simply cannot allow Sherman Parry's legacy to be sullied by terrorists who prey on the weak and defenseless." _

"_And so you resolve to a nuclear holocaust?" Cayman spat venomously, then cackled in humor, "Man, you really are a crazy bitch." _

_She sniffed loudly and calmed a bit, but waited a while before answering him. "Cayman, dearie, I don't believe you are in any position to judge me. Not while you serve under the most foulest of men. Metsuma is a disgrace to Cosma Point." She began to circle him, pacing lightly. "Yes, while the broader majority of Tatto may only know him as the innonimate commander of Team Comet, I know who truly lurks in the shadows." _

_He snorted and responded, "Then why not out him?" _

"_Oh, that would be silly.", She clucked, brushing off the notion with a waving gesture. "Team Comet has a goal now. The infection has already spread, you see. Even without Metsuma to lead them, these criminals won't relent until they've fulfilled every seed of delusion planted in their tiny little minds. It's dreadful, really. Just as I feared, this city has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice. It is beyond saving and must be destroyed before the infection can spread any further." Her voice was suddenly fledged with excitement. "This is what Sherman Parry would have wanted. I simply cannot fail him, Cayman. I mustn't!" _

"_Why do you think you owe this to him?", He asked her, cocking an eyebrow in her direction. _

"_Not just me!", She gasped, smiling. "The entire fellowship!" _

_And then it hit him all at once. "You're a Seer." _

_She nodded. "A Seer who believes in a certain view of justice. Parry attempted it once... but I will see to it that his dream prevails in the name of all that is righteous!"_

"_By annihilating the city.", He finished for her, somewhat sardonically. _

_"To each is own, dearest Cayman.", She sighed with a mirthful shrug, the trigger for the bomb suddenly slipping down her sleeve and into her palm. "Many years before his passing, Parry found a brilliant colleague in a man by the name of Professor Quinton Wade. In return for Parry's hospitality, Wade developed a fission bomb designed to obliterate the city, in case it were to ever fall into the wrong hands."_

_Cayman smirked. "He never got a chance to pull the trigger, did he?" _

_Odessa shook her head and swallowed her ridiculous pride. "Alas, he did not. Parry was murdered before he could take such action. His mistress poisoned him, reducing him to an ill and shriveled old man. She betrayed the Rocket Alliance, for she was secretly in league with Team Comet." Fury suddenly filled her eyes to the brim, as she spoke low in her throat, "I vowed to exact vengeance."_

"_Yeah, sorry for fucking that up.", He snarled, purposely not specifying. _

"_You refer to the prison break, I imagine." Pressing a warm hand to his cheek, she narrowed her eyes and spoke with measured precision. "Oh, no need to apologize, dearie." She said this so softly, he almost didn't hear it. "As soon as the timer on the charge hits zero, this entire city will crumble, taking you and I with it." _

_He gave a bitter smile. "Actually... I was talking about this!" Summoning an Aura Blade into his palm, he lunged skyward and severed his binds. Like a crack of lightning, the vine completely split from the tree and Odessa was screaming bloody murder as she slipped from range, dropping the trigger on sight._

_Cayman hit the floor with a thud, but quickly rebounded and kicked the trigger behind him before she could make a dash for it. _

"_An Aura User, are you?", She panted breathlessly, trying to uphold the dominant hand. Then, without any warning whatsoever, she fired an Aura Sphere, thrusting him into the wall behind him. "Yet only a novice, tragically. Metsuma doesn't make enough time for you, it would seem." _

_Enraged, Cayman retracted his blades, instead unclipping two Pokéballs from his belt and pelting them at Odessa. "Lunatone! Solrock! Use Psywave!" _

"_As you wish, Kami!", The astral duo obliged as they burst to life from a flash of crimson light. _

_Roserade sprung in front of Odessa, fending off the collective attack with a shower of piercing rose petals! _

_The counterattack battered Lunatone and Solrock something fierce, but they pushed back together and conjured a Light Screen nullify the petal-fire. _

_Cayman, on the other hand, was taken aback by Roserade's unprompted intervention. He threw Odessa a look near to awe. "You... didn't even give it an order!", He croaked, his finger held towards Roserade. "But you can't be speaking to it telepathically! You're not of Psychic Cho'moken!" _

"_Giving orders is the way of a slave-driver.", She cut off with a flick of her wrist. "We Seers know nothing of the kind. As silly as it may seem to you, our Pokémon do not act on command. They act on will. Roserade is protecting me willingly, just as I would do the same for her."_

_Cayman glowered at the rebuttal and bellowed, "Then I'll crush your worthless will!" Getting hot tempered, he raised a finger forward. "Lunatone! Solrock! Thrash that Roserade!" _

_Lunatone and Solrock speared forward in a manic charge, their sights set on the Bouquet Pokémon. _

_At Roserade's command, a string of tightly-knit grass shot out from beneath the meteorite Pokémon, snatching them up in their coils and towing them to the ground. _

"_Grass Knot...", Cayman expounded beneath his breath, watching as his Pokémon were rendered immovable. Before he could reach for Flygon's Pokéball, the grass beneath his feet fastened around his ankles, wrenching him down to the ground with one swift tug. "Agh! Fuck!" _

"_It's a pitiful loss, dearie.", Odessa rued, standing over him with careful inspection. "After acquiring so much more power and influence too... what a shame that you cannot handle it." _

_In that moment, a new voice pried through the solemn exchange, glutting across the room with fierce and decided force, "Dottie, use Stun Spore!" _

_In an moment to turn the tide of the battle, the revered pink Butterfree descended over Odessa and Roserade, showering them with a disarming balm of poisonous spores. _

_Appalled, Odessa choked on her words, then slumped to the floor as her limbs went completely numb, Roserade falling in place beside her. _

_Cayman shot to his feet when his binds loosened, looking on to the girl in the doorway. "Eden?" His face contorted as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "W-What are you doing?" _

"_What should have been done a long time ago." Eden entered the chamber at a leisure pace, overshadowing her mother's laggard body. "Finish her, Cayman." The way she spoke this utterly disharmonized herself. "She's an embarrassment to the Seers and must be felled." _

_Cayman did not even blink. He stood there dumbfounded and raked his hands through his hair, threatening to pull it out by the handfuls from the effort it took to hold in his frustration. "B-But... she's your mom! Your mentor!"_

_Eden cocked her head to the floor and observed her mother. "She's her own worst enemy. She's in over her head. In the end, I was of no concern to her insidious plans." Her face heated to find the pair of baffled eyes curiously fixed on her. "She deceived me. She betrayed me. I should of known all along." _

_Cayman was in hysterics. This was torture for him, watching Eden callously break faith. It defied the rationale of everything he'd come to know in his apprenticeship to Metsuma. "She taught you everything you know, gave you everything you have-"_

_Eden sighed dismissively and shook her head. "And as nature would have it, I use that knowledge to fulfill my own destiny. The student surpasses the teacher, as it were." As she recalled Dottie to its Apricorn Ball, she offered Cayman a hardened look. "Did you truly think it was anything more than that, Cayman? Like me, you'll eventually realize your loyalties are misplaced-" _

"_No!", He cried, disturbed by what she was implying and at her mocking tone of voice. _

_Eden's voice dropped to just below a whisper. "Why do you suppose Metsuma didn't undertake this mission himself?" _

_Cayman was speechless, unable to process the question. _

"_Because that's what YOU'RE here for, Cayman.", She answered for him. "And that's all you'll ever be here for... until the day you wise up and start making decisions for yourself. Your father is only molding you into a tool, not a prodigy. The sooner you realize this, the sooner you can pull yourself together and overthrow him."_

"_No!", He spat in her face, eyes haunted and desperate. "Metsuma's not like that! We're nothing like the two of you!" _

"_No. Not quite yet. But deep inside your heart, you know I'm right." Like her mother before her, Eden moved in on Cayman, holding his cheek in her tame and gentle palms. "Join me, Cayman." She laced her fingers with his, her eyes casting a spell over him. "You said it yourself. You and I share a lot in common. Let me see that redeeming quality we spoke of. I don't want to hurt you." _

_He lowered their hands, slipping his fingers from hers. His eyes crinkled at the corners, and as he forcefully closed the distance between them, he pushed her hand away. "I have a duty to Metsuma!", He snapped at her with unmatchable malice. "I don't care what you say! I won't betray him! Torino will be liberated! You can count on that!" _

_Upon a prolapsing silence, she noted how his eyes seemed to darken, but endeavored to discount it. "If that is what suits you... then fine." She turned her back to him and snatched the bomb trigger from the floor. "No matter the circumstances, I will disarm the bomb to preserve Cosma Point in the name of the fellowship."_

_In a rather ominous response, an Aura Blade flickered to life in Cayman's hands, as if Metsuma were watching over him. "Sorry, Eden. Can't leave any witnesses." He whisked at her without a moment's hesitation, coming up behind her and plunging the blade through her gut. "That includes you."_

_Eden's eyes snapped open, a gruesome tear-like sound clearly audible as blade met flesh. Her head flopped forward, and a gurgle escaped her. A weak grimace ran along her face. "H-How could you-", She gasped into nothing, unable to rotate her head to meet his eyes. "You... you think it ends here... but it doesn't..." _

_Snarling, he deepened the incision. "It does for you!" _

_Eden spat out a glob of blood, coughing, the blade moving up, puncturing her bosom. "N-No matter where I go, I'm yours." Her body fell limp, her words faint. "A-Always... remember that."_

"_Too bad, beautiful, cus this is your last stop.", He whispered, the blade now diffusing her very life-force. "And your story ends here!" _

_Eden thrashed against the blade, two beams of light spilling from her mouth and eyes in a luminous flash, leaving no trace of Aura left in her system. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, Cayman stared on, content, as her hollow body dropped to the floor like a rag doll. He clenched his eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath, "Metsuma..."_

_Behind Cayman, Lunatone and Solrock observed quietly, keeping silent as their Master moved on to Odessa and repeated the unseemly act, reducing her to a lifeless shell. They were now fully aware of the power their creator possessed, but couldn't fathom the conflicting emotions wrenching inside him. _

_Pulling the weapon from Odessa, Cayman spun to his Pokémon, nodding grimly. "Viper and the others should have reached the bay by now. Signal Difo's vessel." _

"_Yes, Kami." The two space rocks twirled upward, shooting two lustrous beams of Psychic energy through the roof of the building and into the midnight sky. _

_Cayman, in the meantime, sought out his lost transmitter from a thicket patch. He delivered his report almost immediately. "Chief, it's done. Odessa is dead and the evacuation of your men has begun." _

"_Impressive work." , Metsuma's voice rang back. "The Seers are not to learn of what has transpired here today. Cosma Point must be left in ruins." _

"_Right.", Cayman replied, knowing Odessa's fission bomb would still come in handy. "I don't have long, so I'd better get going." _

_Before Cayman could switch off the transmitter, Metsuma barked, "Cayman?" There was silence before the villain's voice made a smooth return. "Job well done, my friend." _

_Composed, Cayman breathed a sigh of relief, finally a renewed smile spreading over his face. "Thanks, chief." He switched off the device and swapped it out with a Pokéball. _

_In a gust of light, Flygon emerged, buzzing over Cayman eagerly. _

_Lunatone and Solrock moved close to Cayman and prepared for departure, but not before first expressing their sentiments, "Kami... will you be okay?" _

"_I hope so.", Cayman's mouth sundered to reply. Then, unexpectedly, he offered them his own sentiments. "You know... maybe I was too hard on you guys. It's kinda cool having the two of you watch out for me."_

_Lunatone nudged Cayman's arm affectionately. "No matter what, we will never abandon you, Kami." _

"_Affirmative.", Solrock concurred. "Now turn that frown upside down, young man!" _

_With a reassured smile, Cayman mounted his dragon and tore through the roof, escaping into the stormy night with Lunatone and Solrock sailing the skies behind him. He did his best to maintain his smile, and tried to put Eden's ominous warning to the back of his mind. Instead, he focused solely on the props Metsuma had given him, because that was all the reminder he needed to recognize his everlasting place at Metsuma's side. _

_Clearing through his thoughts, he steered Flygon towards the getaway ship pulling from the base of the cliffside, sensing Viper and the survivors aboard. Behind him, atomic flames suddenly devoured the warzone city, thus erasing Team Righteous and all that was Parry's legacy from the face of the not-so-indelible nation. _

…...

The next morning, I returned to Blackthorn to meet with Sa'lu and discuss the next phase of the master plan to acquire Giratina. As I waited on her arrival, I took a stroll through the city, watching a number of tamers and trainers interact with their Dragons.

One contender that caught my immediate interest was a boy and his Dragonair, the two of them demonstrating an attack that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I approached the child as his Pokémon fired an energy pulse into the sky, the magnitude of which engorged my senses, giving me a taste of its fulsome power. "That Dragonair is most impressive.", I commented, debating whether or not I should steal it for my own. "Is that Draco Meteor?"

The child shrugged, seemingly uninterested in engaging in small-talk. "Yeah, but Dragonair hasn't fully mastered the move just yet."

My mind fuzzed over this for a moment. I resorted to chuckling. "Then I'm given to understand Wilma's talents are... exaggerated?"

The child rested his chin in his hand, glasses shining white, reflecting the light of the sun. "No, I'm sure she would have finished Dragonair's training had she stuck around a bit longer."

The smile remained, but a cloud of puzzlement overcame me. "'Stuck around?'", I questioned him firmly, struggling to make sense of his statement. "Do tell."

The boy kept his expression carefully blank, and did not look away as he began to more vividly explain the situation. "When I first came across her, she said she could only watch over Dragonair for a certain amount of time. I think she said something about relocating to the Sinnoh Region."

"Impossible.", I bit back. My eyebrows climbed up to my hairline. I couldn't help but look to him with newfound interest. "How long ago did she tell you this?"

The youngster touched his finger to his chin as he thought hard on the question. "Uhh... like two weeks ago?" Around the same time she'd begun to monitor Sa'lu and I, no doubt. "Why do you ask?"

Without wasting a precious second, I pivoted on my heel and made a dash for Wilma's hut on the far side of the city. If what the child had said was true, Rayquaza was out of my reach. And Rayquaza was too important a component of the Black Moon ritual to simply let slide. More to the point, it wasn't in my nature to neglect a worthy opponent like Wilma.

I pushed through the door of her home, finding an empty residence. Wilma was nowhere to be found or sensed. And for some unknown reason, I couldn't keep a grin off my face. Maybe it was because I'd been outwitted, a rare gem in my career. And suddenly, I wasn't so tired anymore. Invigorated, rather.

"I warned you.", Sa'lu's voice crept up behind me. "You underestimated her."

I bobbed my head once in a deep nod, and my smile seemed to harden, turning wry, adding a twist of stimulation. "A challenge, at long last.", I murmured, corking my head in her direction. Yellow eyes glowed dimly at her in the meager light, and cold yet unexplainable relief passed through me. "She's about to dance with the devil."

…...

"_Anna!", Detective Jordie woke his partner, hunching over her desk and gesturing a thumb to the briefing room. "You'd better get in here." _

_Anna stretched and yawned as she rose from her desk, watching the other officers race past her station to attend the conference. Shaking off the last of her catnap, she followed Jordie into the dimly lit room, but froze when she spotted a column of identical, well-dressed men lined up in front and facing the audience with stalwart expressions veiled beneath their black-as-night sunglasses. _

"_The International Police.", Anna muttered in disbelief. "What are they-" _

"_Shh!", Jordie quieted her. _

_The gathering of police offers waited expectantly for their host, patience wearing thin. Finally, a man in a vest and gray pants, wearing a monocle and sporting a pony tail, stepped into the room, casting silence over the room. "Hello, everyone.", He greeted with an exemplary smile, sipping from his coffee mug. "Call me Agent Peer, if you will. I'm here to tell you that the Floe Island Murder case is now an International case. And it is shaping up to be the biggest one in our history." _

_Everyone looked to each other in bewilderment, knowing fully well that the Floe Island incident was not their department's concern. _

"_As some of you might have already heard, Tatto's beloved city of Cosma Point has perished.", Peer carried on rather pointedly. "The body count is catastrophic. Among those bodies, two victims, Odessa and Eden Fabula, were discovered with puncture wounds that match the M.O. of the Soul Robber. And if he's somehow connected to the nuclear explosion that followed postmortem, we may have a mass-murderer on our hands. This sanctions me to take command of the investigation, as Tatto does not fall within the jurisdiction of this nation's law enforcement." _

_Whispers ran across the room, if not only for a minute. _

_Peer raised his chin, demanding everyone's full-attention. "I'm building a task force, traveling to different police departments all over the globe to recruit detectives of the highest caliber. Now...t his will not be a jurisdictional warfare. This will be a shining example of several agencies working together for the public good." _

_Anna bit her lips anxiously, wanting so badly to make his list of top picks. _

"_I only require three officers from each department. If I call your name, please step forward." Peer shifted his monocle as he was handed a clipboard of names. "Officer Jenny." , He called out to the group. "Err... to avoid confusion, you'll be the only one of your sisters to join this task force. You understand, I'm sure." _

_Jenny stepped forward, saluting her new superior. "Thank you, sir." _

_Peer nodded, then looked to the second name on the list. "Detective Jordie Benz."_

"_Heh, what do you know?", Jordie muttered to a rather impish Anna, then stepped forth to acknowledge his promotion. "It's an honor, sir." _

_Anna shuddered as her two comrades stood at attention beside Peer. She was almost too scared to listen what name would be called next, yet she couldn't turn away either. Her stomach throbbed, but she forced the feeling down. _

"_Sergeant Anna Lafluer.", Peer read the final name aloud. _

_Anna's jaw dropped. "M-Me?", She stuttered, her eyes as bright as the sun. "You're serious?" _

_Peer nodded. "I think you have a great deal to offer. And I'm told you're responsible for finding key evidence." Crooking a grin, he pulled out the photograph she'd discovered at the abandoned penthouse. "First order of business, I want you to question the woman in this picture. Our suspect's prints from this photo match that of DNA records collected from a contestant at last year's Indigo Plateau Conference. He competed under the alias 'Cayman' and listed Fuchsia City as his hometown."_

"_I'll get on it right away, sir.", Anna assured in an authoritative tone as she stepped forward to reclaim the photograph. "Leave it to me." _

_Setting his jaw, Peer continued, "While you're in Kanto, I want you to get to the bottom of those stolen Pokémon reports faxed over by the Celadon Police Department. Maybe they know a thing or two about those Pokémon corpses found on Floe Island." _

"_You can count on me.", She obliged happily, winking to Jordie and Jenny. _

"_If you're anything like your father, I know I can.", He encouraged. "Don't let me down, Sergeant. I have faith in your abilities." Turning to the rest of the department, he declared, "I don't want the identity of our prime suspect leaked to the press until this joint investigation is officially closed. Understood?" _

"_Yes sir!", Everyone complied. _

"_I look forward to working with you all." With that, he made way for the door, his column of special agents slinking behind him. "Dismissed." _

_As everyone else cleared the room, Anna spotted Lieutenant Ramsley approach from the corner of the room. She rolled her eyes in dismay. "I know what you're going to say, that I don't deserve to be on the task force.", She sighed, propping her arms over her chest. "If you want the position for yourself, then take it away from me. I don't give a-" _

_Ramsley flicked his wrist for silence. "I was the one who recommended you for the position, Sergeant. Don't make me regret doing so." He snidely weaved his way around her, sparing no more words as he quietly left the room. _

_Honored by the recognition, Anna began to pompously pace about the empty room, her eyes studying every detail of the woman in the mysterious photograph. _

…...

_In the ashen wreckage of Tatto's scarred city, a group of Seers neared the scorched, scattered ruins of the capitol building. Plumes of smoke radiated upon the air, born from glowing infernos upon the charred building's remains. A wave of heat splashed upon their faces as they pushed on into the Hall of Parliament. _

_A pair of scalded bodies lay torpid in the center of the floor, encircled by a group of Riolu, their paws roaming over the inflicted wounds. _

_The elder Seer that supervised these Riolu spun at the arrival of his fellow monks. "I don't want the International Police coming here and stirring up trouble.", He scolded them. "We sent them the information they wanted. Why can't they just put this to rest?" _

"_Not to worry.", A younger monk assured, pulling down his hood. "I'll deal with the outsiders."_

_Appeased, the elder gestured to the Riolu gathered around one of the bodies. "Our healers detected small fractions of Aura in Fabula's system."_

_The younger man's brow arched in surprise. "Odessa survives?" _

"_Not Odessa.", The elder murmured. "The daughter." _

_Hearing this, the youth of the monk collective looked towards Eden's slack and hallow body, then nodded tensely. "If we act quickly, we can restore her life-force." He looked up to meet the tired eyes of the elder and quietly implored, "We must carry her body to the ruins of the Forever Fountain." _

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N:** A long chapter to make up for a long absence. Hopefully it was enjoyable. Content from the Rebirpedia website helped inspire this chapter, including the Tatto Region and the roots of Team Rocket.

**Next Chapter: **Cayman is dispatched to the Sinnoh Region to track down Wilma and retrieve Rayquaza, while Metsuma comes to realize just how great a threat Anna has become.**)**


	12. Person of Interest

**Warning:** Incessant swearing, some graphic violence, branding, implied torture, implied one-night stand.

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 12: Person of Interest

I always fancied having an office of my own, with windows looking out over Fuchsia's busy streets, gas lights twinkling through a bank of smoke and taint. On a quiet night, I could hear the distant ocean, just a few miles away, but nights were rarely quiet. And for that matter, so were the days that often went unchecked. Sure, I could pretend to look preoccupied behind my luxurious desk while every other poor sap in HQ worked to their last fiber and bone – I was the future face of this company, after all, so what more could I contribute to this corporate empire besides an intellect that surpassed that of its chief executive officer?

In one daze-shattering second, Kade Sorhagen barged through the doors of my office, skulking his way across the floor in a pompous stride. "Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to show up on the job!"

I sat up in my chair and grinned. "Oh, you caught me red-handed.", I drawled, indulging him for the sake of an amiable work morning. Though he was bold to criticize me of my long absence from HQ, I didn't much feel like squabbling with him.

He didn't appear amused by my reply, as that tricky smile on his face was almost always present. And with a pair of shady sunglasses to couple that unwavering smirk, one could never truly read his intentions for certain. I suppose that was one trait of his I admired, though the rest of his sassy self I could have done without. His very attitude irritated me to act as his supervisor.

I had to admit, I'd always thought I'd procure a dame to go with the office, one of those sultry types, who'd sport scantily clad outfits and long ruby nails. Someone who'd give me dark glances through the net on her hat while she dropped off my messages. It would make fitting in with this company's bigshots a whole lot easier. But alas, the closest thing I had to a secretary was Kade, who'd been assigned by Daken to report to me directly. I couldn't blame the old man for sticking him with me; Kade was a smart-mouthed nuisance and no one really wanted him around.

At last, before he could stare me down into submission, I severed the silence that hung thick between us. "What can I help you with, Sorhagen?"

There was a hint of anger in his tone. "Rita's been prattling on about how you offered her a position here.", He managed after some conflict. His voice had nearly lost its decisiveness, and his will to fight against this was nearly gone – the price to pay for something as silly as compassion. "Generous... but mistaken."

"Rita's purchased a substantial share of the company.", I answered nonchalantly, leaning back into the cushion of my chair. "It was a fine investment, if I do say so myself. She's an adult. She can make her own choices without your help."

"You don't know the woman like I do.", He husked, dropping his voice enough to show me just how serious he was – a meaningless effort, to say the least. "Naturally, she's up to her ears in her husband's loot, but she doesn't know the first thing about shareholding. You're pitilessly taking advantage of the woman's gullibility, that's what you're doing."

I remained unfazed by his concerns. "As future CEO of Briskomy, I can elect whomever I please to be on the board of executives. It's one of the many acting privileges Daken's entrusted me with."

"And what makes you think you'll be assuming Daken's mantle?", Kade intoned darkly.

"Oh, well that's simple, really.", I purred, leaning forward with a criminal smile. "I'm his son-in-law."

"Ooh! A challenge, is it?", Kade fake-pouted, pushing his lips into a self-conceited pucker, then matching my smile to the very root. "That just tickles me pink! May the best man win!"

Challenge accepted. "I plan to.", I murmured, waving him off. "Now move aside." When he didn't move an inch, I had to wonder just how bold he really feeling today. "Unless there was something else you wanted?"

"Actually, yes.", He said as he turned for the door. "Someone's here to see you. I took the liberty of escorting her through the building."

I already knew it was Sa'lu standing outside the door. I could sense her distinct Aura. Nevertheless, I played it casual. "Send her in."

Kade nodded, then proceeded to usher the notorious Dragon Trainer herself inside my business quarters.

I stood from my desk to greet my guest, but not before Kade let out with another one of his arrant remarks. "Well, fancy that!", He giggled, looking over Sa'lu from head to toe, then back in my direction. "I take it this is the harlequin you've been fooling around with behind Maria's back?" Before I could bite back, Kade muttered into her ear, "You could do much better, if I may say so myself."

Though Sa'lu payed him little regard, I decided to dismiss the little nag before he could hurt himself jumping to the wrong conclusions. "Don't you have someplace you need to be?"

"Oh, how I could ask you the same thing.", He sighed with a thespian edge in his tongue, then spun to Sa'lu with a suggestive wink. "Until we meet again, my dear." Much to my ireful notice, he took a dramatic pause before exiting the room and gazed about my quarters, muttering audibly beneath his traitorous breath, "This office should be mine..."

Sa'lu watched the stilted weasel take his leave, then raised a suspecting eyebrow in my direction. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but... is he not 'playing for the other team'?"

I shrugged back in my seat with a labored huff. "No one really knows."

The subject, though debatable, didn't appeal to either of us. Instead, she took a seat at my desk like she'd been in my office a million times before and turned to face me with a waiting expression, almost as though I should have been impressed with her very presence. She didn't waste my time with formalities and was quick to voice her thoughts, sarcasm flowing with her words. "I'm surprised to see you sniveling behind a desk while Wilma roams abroad with our prized Legendary Pokémon."

I rolled my eyes and gave way to a cagey smile. "Always so quick to cut to the chase, aren't you? Never one for conversation."

"Fair enough.", She sighed with a mere shrug, threatening to get up from her seat. "Thank you for wasting my time."

I held up a hand to halt her. "I haven't forgotten about Wilma, Sa'lu.", I pronounced, my words slipping into an almost feral hiss. "Cayman will snuff out our fugitive. It's only a matter of time now."

"That boy again?", She asked coyly, lips arcing as her brows knitted with a serpent's knowing stare. I knew why she was upset – not because she loathed Cayman, but because I'd originally promised to silence Wilma personally. Sadly, company business had put a dent in those plans, so I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing that two-timing dragon widow myself.

My mouth tightened. There was no need to talk about the matter any longer since it would resolve itself soon enough. I stared at her steadily, the ice glazing over my eyes. I realized she was waiting for an answer and I was quick to supply a jive she'd better sympathize with. "As you can see, I've got my hands tied here at HQ, and I don't have time sneak away to Sinnoh at the moment. In fact, I've a board meeting to attend in fifteen minutes."

She simply stared at me as I though I was rambling on about nothing, which was technically correct. She leaned back in her chair and heaved an indifferent sigh. Her words were crisp, curt. "Yes, well, are you near finished? Or is that all?"

I was about to elaborate... until I spotted Kade leering in the doorway. I had no choice but to wave him inside. "You're a persistent little boomerang, you know that?"

"You have a phone call waiting on line one.", He reported dryly, standing just behind Sa'lu. "Miles Lafluer's wife. She says she's coming to Kanto... and she wants to meet with you."

For this shocking revelation, there was only one name fit to say: "Anna."

Sa'lu arched a brow. "Anna?"

Kade arched both brows. "Anna, eh? Exactly how many ladyloves are you hoarding, you sly dog?" A speculative smile flourished from the corners of his lips, wrenching them into a smirk that could define him at first sight. "Funny. I always knew you detested Miles, but I never thought you'd go so far as to sleep around with his beloved! Oh, how scandalous! I now have a whole new respect for you, Metsuma!"

"We're not having an affair, Sorhagen.", I expressed bluntly, wishing he hadn't put that image in my head. Sex was a repugnant chore, not a leisure pursuit.

The poor fool looked almost disappointed with my answer. "But... why not!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his sneaky intentions. "You just don't want Miles' business. Admit to it."

"How could you imply such a thing?", He sneered, pledging a hand over his black heart. "I am nothing if not a man of principle and moral integrity!" His slick smile promptly resurfaced and he pointed a finger to the 'call waiting' toggle blinking at the corner of my desk. "Now answer that damned phone and woo your secret mistress!"

"Get out.", I motioned a hand to the door to dismiss them. "Both of you."

As Kade scampered off, Sa'lu leaned inward and whispered in a grimly voice, "Don't bother contacting me until Wilma's pushing up daisies."

I sat expressionless, as she followed Kade out the door, letting it slam shut behind her. I brought a hand up to my mouth to stifle a yawn and then waited for a few seconds before picking up the trebling phone.

There was a sharp click, and then that familiarly spunky, unfeigned voice oozed into my ear, "You got a fellow board member answering your calls? You really know how to work your way to the top, don't you?"

I gave an honest chuckle, then greeted casually. "Glad you haven't forgotten about me."

"Actually, I'll be coming to Kanto strictly on business.", She purred through static, her voice taking on a more serious verge.

I leaned back in my chair again. "My, have the tables have turned.", I joked, humored by the irony. "Then... I take it you don't want to see me?"

She was swift to object to this. "No! I do. I really do." Her voice dropped to a low purr, and I could tell she was trying to form her words more carefully. "It's weird... it's just... I can't stop thinking about you." She chortled, audibly embarrassed at how she'd phrased that, as it was too intimate for either of us to handle. "Plus... I don't like how our last conversation ended."

I laughed silently at the coy reminder of our fierce altercation not long ago – just after our stay at the shore. "The feeling is mutual.", I lied.

Silence passed between us for a long hiatus before she finally spoke again. "Look, I have to take care of something in Celadon City this afternoon... but if I were to stop by the park in Fuchsia afterward, would you be there?" Her words were kind, but their intent was blatantly clear: she wanted to mend the rift that had sparked between us that day at the beach.

"Of course I'll be there.", I replied, still endeavoring to sound sincere. "I've... missed you."

She seemed to misinterpret my sentiments. "Alright, very funny."

"No, I mean it.", I pressed, leaving no hint of sarcasm this time.

Her reply was short but sweet, "See you soon." She hung up without another word, as was her custom, though I wasn't too chuffed about this. It was in her nature to be impersonal to those she felt detached from; apparently, I had just made that list. And that was just the way I wanted it. Of course, it wouldn't last for long, but hopefully I could still keep her in the dark to some extent.

…...

_Difo's getaway vessel was like a torpedo skimming across the water, the last specs of the distant Tatto Region miles upon miles behind. Below deck, Cayman rolled out of his hammock with a thump, the tides rocking the ship beneath him. He rubbed his tired eyes with a groan, then climbed to his feet, careful not to tumble forward again. The jolts of the restless ocean pressing through the hull of the ship were magnifying, so he knew to keep his weight on both feet, especially on these waters. _

_As he made his way above deck, passing Torino operatives and Team Righteous prisoners alike, his stomach churned spitefully. There was something more to the sea that set him off-balance, and not just in the literal sense. He preferred hot, dry land: the feel of the earth at his command, the touch of the sun kneading down his back. The absence of those sensations made him feel powerless and ecologically enstranged. There was only one fix for that. _

_Approaching the bow of the vessel, he unclipped two Pokéballs from his waist and tossed them into the sunlight that just barely peaked behind storm clouds overhead. _

_Lunatone and Solrock emerged from the two beams of lights, but were immediately daunted by their watery surroundings, just as their master was. _

_Regardless, Cayman didn't feel so alone anymore. The company of fellow Rock-Types eased his worries and supplied a charitable comfort zone. "Thought the two of you could use some fresh air.", He grumbled under his breath, facing towards the horizon. "Enjoy it while you can." _

_The astral duo looked to each other for a long moment, then shared their testimony in a single voice, "The command you bestow upon us may be a difficult one to fulfill, as this environment is entirely unstable for Pokémon of our class." _

"_Join the club.", Cayman snorted, not bothering to give them a second glance. "Be lucky we don't have to swim home." _

_The two Pokémon obliged and began to roam the deck, inspecting that everything was in tip-top shape._

_Cayman paused, mulling over his little joke. Home. The word didn't ring well with his conscience. Where was home anymore, besides his place at Metsuma's side? As far as Eden was concerned, not even Metsuma could be trusted, so... who did he really have left to turn to in this world? Of course he didn't want to believe the younger Fabula's direful omen... but ever since Konani's murder, his trust in Metsuma had been coercive at best. Feelings of anger and insecurity seemed to be all he could cultivate lately, and a part of him blamed his alleged 'father' for that. _

_Lunatone froze against the breeze upon sensing its master's irrefutable rue. "Is something bothering you, Kami?" _

_Cayman whirled and sputtered, "What's it to you, sickle-face?" _

"_I fear you are distracted.", The more masculine-sounding Pokémon defended, emerging beside its lunar counterpart. "As your humble guardians, it is our duty, if not honor or privilege, to look out for your best interest."_

"_Yeah, well, get over yourselves.", He snapped back at them, turning towards the sea again. "I can take care of myself. Hell, I practically raised myself." Silence ensued until he realized just how idle the two space rocks were. Knowing very well why, he groaned, "You telepathic twits are probing my mind, aren't you." _

"_Our sincerest apologies, Kami... but it is for your own good.", Solrock answered for the both of them. _

_Cayman swung around in a rage, unable to hold it all in any longer. It was too much. "Alright, quit it!", He growled, flailing his arms at them in violent motions. "You want to know what's fucking wrong? I'm struggling, okay!" _

_Lunatone was the first to speak up. "Perhaps Metsuma can-"_

_Cayman clenched his fists heatedly at the very mention of the name. "I don't need his fucking help! He doesn't own me! I can think for myself!" His emotions had split from their leash, venting all that irredeemable hatred Metsuma so often applauded. He knew he was being a bit of a brat, but so what? He was plain sick of being treated like a two-month-old Bonsly. _

_Solrock, though initially hesitant, uttered, "Kami... I do not believe Metsuma would condone this sort of talk." _

"_You think he's above me?", Cayman scoffed, laughing violently. "You think he's stronger and smarter than me? I'm the one who blew up Cosma Point and saved his precious army, not him! I'm the one who killed Odessa, not him! I've been captured by Dragon Elders, beaten up by mobsters! You name it! I risk my life for that guy every fucking day!" _

_Solrock faulted to answer to something so powerful and could only look on with displeasure. The poor boy's eyes were bigger than ever. He was trembling psychotically. And they knew that his thoughts were betraying him, hurting him; mutating him into an unrestrained weapon of aimless animosity. _

_Finally, Lunatone inched towards the breaking boy, pressing in that feminine voice, "Forgive me, Kami... but perhaps this has something to do with what was said between you and Eden Fabula back at the capitol? From what I can gather, you feel insecure... and endangered. And you can only cope through the compelling rage building inside of you." _

_Rather than outright deny what he knew to be true, Cayman let the silence hang tensely in the air for a handful of heartbeats, then drew in a breath and whispered, "I just... need a break from all of this." _

"_If you feel you are struggling internally, perhaps you should seek the comfort and counsel of your mother.", Solrock suggested, nudging his arm affectionately. "As far as we're concerned, she will always love and appreciate you, no matter what trials you are confronted with." _

_Warmth filtered through him, his love for his mother suddenly trumping all else within him. "She does love me, doesn't she?" His grip on the mast of the ship tightened, and he kept his gaze locked firmly ahead beyond the bow of the vessel, to the swirling grey green waves that reached for the horizon. "I've been a real asshole to her, always too busy to at least stop by and tell her I'm safe. I promised I'd visit her again... and I haven't kept that promise." _

_Lunatone nodded. "It's not too late." _

_Cayman bit his lower lip and glared. "Metsuma would go out of his mind if he found out." _

_Knowing Cayman would respond with such hogwash, Lunatone twisted his words, wielding them with a notch of reverse psychology. "So I am given to understand that you fear Metsuma more than you value your own mother?" _

_His head snapped up. "Fuck no!", He hissed, pushing off the rail. He stood proud with his chest puffed out, the haze of his thoughts clearing, revealing the image of his mother. "And now I need her more than ever." Finding the will to smile, he took a second deep breath and muttered to himself, "Hang in there, mom. Your boy's coming home." _

"_At last, Kami, you are smiling!", Lunatone cheered, circling Cayman excitedly. _

"_We are most pleased!", Solrock chimed in. _

_The special moment fell to shambles the moment Marcus Difo stepped onto the deck. "Don't get too comfortable! We'll be arriving at our alternate destination very shortly."_

_Cayman couldn't help but stare at Metsuma's apprized military scientist with a blank expression. "Huh?", He breathed. "You got something you wanna say to me, four-eyes?" _

_Before Difo could retort, Viper stepped out from behind him, immediately putting Cayman in his place. "Front and center, soldier!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Cayman assumed his brittle stance and saluted the other boy with little enthusiasm. He was getting real tired of this routine. _

"_We're setting a course for the Sinnoh Region.", Difo continued once Cayman was still and silent. "And I'll have no protest to it." _

_Cayman's brow arched a fraction. "I thought we were heading back to Newmoon Island!" _

_Viper merely grimaced. "Metsuma's tasked us with new orders – more specifically, you." _

_Cayman stammered angrily, trying to get air into his lungs. "But... I need to get to Kanto-"_

"_I said no protests!", Difo squawked, his voice cracking. "How dare you speak out of turn, you little fool!" _

_Cayman merely ignored the madman's outburst, his desire to see his mother voicing every objective thought, "What's so important in Sinnoh that I can't take care of some other time?" _

_Viper chose to speak this time, as the very sound of Difo's voice bludgeoned even HIS ear canals. "A renegade Dragon Trainer by the name of Wilma Ketu has stolen a valuable possession of your father's and fled Johto. He demands it back immediately." He frowned, a hint of jealousy lurking in his tone. "He requests that YOU carry out the operation." _

_Cayman turned his head to him sharply. ""He wants me to do his dirty work AGAIN? But I just-"_

"_We'll supply the rest of the details once we make port.", Viper cut him down, then promptly left the scene. He obviously didn't want to listen to Cayman's complaints anymore than Difo's bellyaching. _

_Difo caught Cayman off guard with a disarming sneer. "In the meantime, you'd best prepare for your next mission.", He scorned with an evil smirk, leaning in close. "Wouldn't want to upset your daddy, now would we?" _

_Cayman mockingly matched the older man's smile, then blew in his face. _

_Difo stumbled back in disgust. "Agh!" Retreating below deck, he threw one last menacing glare over his shoulder and muttered, "Stubborn boy!" _

_Cayman heaved a sigh and turned to the two Pokémon stationed at his right. "Hmph. Looks like I'll be making a detour." _

"_And we'll be right there beside you, Kami!", They chipperly squealed! _

_Hearing this, Cayman brought a hand up to his temple slowly. "Oh dear God..." _

…...

A short time later, following an audience with Daken, I received an earful from one of the security guards stationed outside the boardroom. He went on about a potential client begging to meet with me, and I was hurriedly pointed to the nearest corridor, where a man ensconced in the shadows whispered me hither.

I didn't sense the stranger to be any potential threat, but his Aura did feel familiar. Dismissing the security guard, I entered the dimly lit hall and came face to face with none other than Mos Vinci, proprietor of the Celadon Game Corner and an associate to the infamous Saffron Imperium. We'd last cross paths at Calypso's warehouse, where I 'encouraged' the stubborn crime family to change their attitude towards Briskomy.

Vinci stepped forward at my prompt. At first, we both just stood there. Though there was something noticeably different about the hazel _eyed_ man. He almost seemed afraid of me. But I couldn't blame him. I'd nearly left him with a crushed lung following our last encounter. And the fleshly red scars scribbled across his face lived to tell the tale, courtesy of Zangoose.

"Well look what the Glameow dragged in.", I coaxed haughtily, earning a frown in return. "I thought I made it clear that we were not to be seen doing business in public."

"Calypso sent me.", He countered in a tongue that was rich with panic. "We got trouble, Metsuma. Big trouble. Dat friend of yours from Sinnoh has got our boys down at duh Celadon Police Precinct under global investigation! She and them Global Police schmucks are comin' to investigate them stolen Pokémon!"

I smiled whimsically to myself, as Anna's unscheduled appearance now made sense. "So that's why she's returned..."

Vinci flinched. "What are we gonna do!"

I glanced over my shoulder, ensuring there was no one around, then leaned towards Vinci and made my valid argument, hoping to pinpoint the fettle of his supposed loyalty. "The way I see it, you pulled yourself into this mess when you faxed that incriminating evidence to Lafluer and her police companions."

The mobster looked almost disheartened. Fighting down a lump in his throat, he drew upon the courage to fight down my accusation, "We never would've blackmailed ya in the first place if ya hadn't acted like such a-"

In one swift but inconspicuous motion, I lowered my hand to my side and quietly flicked it into a fist. Within seconds, Vinci's entire body was enveloped in a purple glow. He winced and choked in pain as he was wrenched into the air, throttled by the shackles of my psychic power. "Feel familiar?", I silently chortled, tightening my fist. I could feel how much he was suffering… the fool…"Or perhaps you need to learn your lesson again?"

He squirmed frantically. "O-Okay, I get duh... ugh... picture!"

I released my invisible grip and let him sag against the wall. "Tell Calypso not to worry.", I spoke at last, brushing my hands together, as though mentally strangling him had replenished my physical strength. "Those crooked cops you have working under your thumb are to act as casual as possible when Anna and her task force arrive in Celadon. There is to be no memory of that missing Pokémon list, not even if asked or mentioned. Am I understood?"

Regaining his breath, he stammered, "Y-You sure dat dame of yours will back off?"

"If I know her well enough, she'll pace herself, but only until she's compiled enough evidence to work against your claim.", I explained, true to every word. "I can assure you I won't let that happen. She's a devoted officer... but hardly a match for my cunning. I'll slowly but surely persuade her to drop the convictions."

He arched a brow. "Ya bragging, aren't ya..."

"A little bit, yes.", I answered with a shrug and a slight grin. "Now get going."

"I'm on it.", He muttered, then made a dash for the elevator.

Now alone in the dusk of the empty corridor, I took a moment to ponder what was at stake. Between Wilma's treachery and Anna's relentlessness to serve justice, my plans were slowly slipping into jeopardy. Maybe this was the universe sending me a message. But if that was the case, I'd send one right back: _"I'm the infection without a cure."_

…...

_Cayman climbed out of the life-raft and quietly tiptoed onto the boardwalk of the empty shoreline, keeping his distance from the lookouts stationed near the water. Everything so far was going according to plan. His presence had not been noticed by those guarding the Sunyshore port. And behind him, Difo's vessel was retreating back to the distant horizon, ferrying Metsuma's infantry back to Newmoon Island. _

_Further up ahead, the coastguard units patrolled the walkways up and down, most of them accompanied by a Growlithe or Luxray. The silence of the boatyard felt like an invisible net slowly surrounding them, as they were utterly oblivious to the young intruder skulking beneath their watch. _

_Cayman closed and unclosed his fingers speculatively on the crown of a Pokéball dangling from his waist. The balcony from which he was watching over things attached to the commodore's quarters – a risky vantage point, but a good one._

_He narrowed his eyes skeptically at the closed sliding door behind him that led into the commodore's personal quarters. He walked over to it in silence and inspected it suspiciously, leaning one ear against the wooden plank of the door to listen for sounds of activity. After several seconds of silence, he slipped through the entrance and ambushed the boatman from the unguarded rear, coiling an arm around his throat to curb any sudden movements. _

_The old salt writhed manically in his chair, unable to turn his head against the weight of Cayman's sinewy binds. Choking for air, his voice was ragged and ineffective when calling for his fellow mariners outside. _

_Cayman easily held him latched in his forearm. "Pipe down, you old geezer. I'm not gonna hurt you." He smiled and tightened his arm around the teetering throat, his thumbs resting on the back of the man's neck. "Just answer my questions. Deal?" _

"_W-Who are you?", The captain gargled as he wrested Cayman's choke-hold, failing miserably. _

_Barely putting up a fight, Cayman had to think about this for a moment, then answered with a shrug, "Just a deeply disturbed kid. That's what my dad says, anyway. I guess he thought it was a compliment." _

_When the old man submitted to the youth's dominant muscle power, Cayman leaned inward and whispered against the back of the other's grey hairs, "If you so much as squeal for help, I'm gonna have my Flygon knock the living fossils out of you. Nod if you understand." _

_The commodore nodded, no longer fidgeting – or rather, too terrified to even try. _

"_Halle-freakin-luiah.", Cayman growled, then began with the interrogation. "You keep records on who comes in and out of Sinnoh, right?" He earned only the slightest nod in response, but didn't relent. "I'm looking for a woman. She's a loner, and she got a thing for the Dragon-Type. She recently left Johto in a hurry. Any ideas?" _

"_No!", The old sea captain gasped. "I-I know nothing!" Before he could utter anything else, he felt his throat constrict as Cayman started strangling him all-over again. _

"_Don't play games with me, man." Gritting his teeth, he squeezed the man's neck but did not use a fraction of his strength. "You must have put her on file somewhere! Where are you stashing those documents!" _

"_We receive hundreds of arrivals per day!", The old man retorted, his panic swelling up again. "Besides, those files are stored in the Sinnoh League Registry, as most new arrivals are competing trainers! Only local government officials have access to those records!"_

_Cayman rolled his eyes and released the commodore. "Thanks for nothing, chump." While the man shuddered in his seat, too afraid to turn and face his attacker, Cayman seized the opportunity to send forth Flygon's Pokéball. "Flygon, use-" _

_But as soon as Flygon emerged from the afterglow of its Pokéball, it crumpled to the floor in anguish, too weak to even stand. The Pokémon's breathing was harsh, and it looked deathly ill as it lay at Cayman's feet like a lifeless pod. _

_Cayman quirked a brow to his fallen dragon. "Flygon? What's wrong with you?" He knelt to the floor to examine the scaly specimen. He pondered inwardly, "The resulting radiation of the Cosma Point explosion must have really did a number on you." He bit his lip as he tried to compromise; he couldn't afford to lose his only means of air-travel. "But I can't take you to a Pokémon Center without a trainer's license, so what else I can I do?" _

"_Might I recommend the Pokémon Day Care in Solaceon Town?", The commodore suggested in a faint tone, still frozen in his seat. "They accept currency." _

_Cayman glanced up at the sea captain – the back of his head, anyway – and smiled wickedly. "You really wanna get rid of me, don't you." _

"_I'm telling the truth!", The older man shrilled. _

_Recalling Flygon to its Pokéball, Cayman slowly climbed to his feet and propped his arms over his chest. "And just how am I supposed to get to Solaceon without a Flying-Type, genius? I don't plan on walking there." _

_The captain was in hysterics now, but never did he turn in his seat. He simply threw his arms up in surrender. "Take my Fearow! Take whatever you want! Just please don't kill me! I won't tell a soul about this! You have my word as a sailor!" _

_Holding that same cocky grin, Cayman snatched the mentioned Pokéball fastened to the back of the captain's life vest and took a pausing moment to examine it as he held it to the light. "Yeah, that'll do. I guess I don't have to kill you after all." With the flick of his wrist, he clobbered the old man over the head, then stepped back as the unconscious body sunk to the floor. "You're welcome." _

…_..._...

I didn't care for the public park. There were too many people – routine people, of course. Not exciting, but dull to a fault. It was just crowded and uncomfortable. Not enough thrill to scatter their likes. And at this late in the day, it was all leisure. I blamed the Pokémon Zoo and the Safari Zone. It made Fuchsia a jading place to live in. Naturally, I had to act like I enjoyed the citified life, for Maria's sake anyway; as far as she was concerned, I was a real people's person. In reality, I'd take a burning city over an urban city any day.

As I stood unmoving in the eye of the sunset, I let my gaze roam to the passerbys meandering by: valets walking Growlithe, a young boy feeding a gaggle of wild Pidgey, ladies in lush dresses escorted by gentlemen in top hats and tails. I allowed myself a brief chuckle. They all looked so prim and proper, the gentlemen, holding their arms out for their wives and ladies, but I knew this was just a social facade; unlike me, however, they didn't care to notice such.

Turning my head, I spotted Anna sitting alone on a park bench, donning a black pea coat and a lacy white scarf. Her lightning blue hair glimmered brilliantly in the dull light. Her coat fluttered in the breeze, willowing behind her like a cape. A frown creased her forehead, and each time she exhaled, her breath would come out in a small cloud. She stared longingly at a couple walking by, looking lovingly into each others eyes and their hands intertwined. I sensed the desire in her eyes... the covert desire to find true love of her own... but I tried to drive the implication to the hind of my mind, as the subject matter hardly interested me.

What else could I do? I'd blend in with my surroundings, of course – camouflage myself. I approached Anna in a stately posture, stepping up from behind the bench. "Good afternoon, Sergeant.", I said politely, giving her a slight startle. I offered her my arm, courting her, just as all gentlemen were dictated to do in this trivial society. "Shall we?"

"You know, you're actually quite charming when you're not treating me like a pest.", She said as she took my arm and rose from the bench.

Winking, I chuckled haughtily, "And yet you always come back for more!" We walked arm in arm down the sidewalk. There were a handful of people who stopped and looked at us, probably surprised to see the notorious playboy millionaire locked in the limbs of another woman, but I didn't care. She was just a friend and nothing more.

"I came back to apologize, actually.", Anna finally spoke up, pushing past an exhale. "What happened in Olivine... with the Wailord and everything-" She bit her lip as she tried to word her atonement into something more meaningful. "I just... I know I came on a little too strong and... I just hope we can put this whole thing behind us."

I wouldn't let her live this down, not as long as I was the one to blame for what had happened to that damned fish. "I was the selfish one." I remained expressionless, but I tried to ensure my sentiments were clear and believable. Honesty was the only way to win back her respect. "I was only thinking about myself. You don't have to apologize."

She grinned weakly in response. She probably hadn't expected me to act so... authentic.

I blinked and smiled slowly. "So does this mean you won't be watching my every move like Staraptor anymore?"

"Whoa, I never said that.", She chortled, giving me a cheeky smirk. "You're still an unsolved case. And cases can't be left unsolved, Metsuma." She paused; this was the first time she had said my name out loud since our last reunion. It must have felt strange on her lips, like it no longer belonged there, for her voice immediately caught in her throat.

"Is that why you're here?", I pressed, ignoring her lapse of words. "To solve a case?"

She nodded. "Not yours, unfortunately. I'm hunting the Soul Robber." Her words had seemed prepared and too finely honed for casual conversation, as if I just had to know every juicy detail.

Fortunately for her, my eyes lit up with excitement, but I endeavored to hide it from her detection. "Ah, yes. The infamous Pokémon killer."

She turned her head and quirked a brow at me. "You've been following the investigation?"

"It was all over the news, Anna.", I laughed. "It still is, last I checked."

"Damn reporters don't know when to keep to themselves.", She muttered in a distant, placid demeanor.

Curious as to what else she knew about Cayman's exploits, I casually prodded, "I'm sure that business in Tatto didn't help matters."

"Well, that's the thing.", She huffed. "There might be a connection between the two."

I cupped my mouth, feigning surprise. "You're joking, surely!"

"Two of the bodies recovered in the explosion had thoracic puncture wounds that match the M.O. of the Soul Robber.", She explained, quite proud of her findings. "The very same mark and incision trajectory found in the body of that island girl! And get this: all three of the victims' bodies were... hollowed out."

I stopped in my tracks and gave her a wry look. Honestly, I was impressed with how quickly she and her cop buddies were piecing together this investigation.

"I think they were murdered with an Aura weapon, Metsuma.", She concluded in a deadly serious pitch. "An Aura Blade."

Immediately, I withdrew my hand from hers and asked in a clipped tone, "Like the one illustrated and detailed in the professor's research notes?"

"Exactly like that one.", She bit back with a nod. "Then the trail picked up again in Tatto. That was the cue for the International Police to step in and take charge. I'm part of the task force."

"Interesting." My mask stayed the same, and I pretended to have no clue what business she had here. "Why are you here in Kanto?"

"Not long before the investigation kicked off, my department was sent a list of missing Pokémon reports.", She started. "Half the Pokémon on that list were among the butchered bodies found on Floe Island. I was sent here to do so some questioning. Strangely enough, nobody at the Celadon Police Station knew anything about it. It was like they were purposely avoiding all my questions." Her voice took on a blunt edge. "They were the ones that faxed those reports in the first place. I don't want to believe that that's a coincidence."

Just as I had promised Vinci, I slowly began to make her doubt her detective abilities. "You never could let things go."

"What, you think I'm on some wild goose chase?", She snorted, her eyes dancing from mine. She was obviously nettled by my comment.

"You're a fine cop, Anna.", I answered with a shrug. "But you're not a perfect one."

She paused and risked a glance at me. Was she angry? I couldn't tell; she was just watching me with quiet, calm eyes. "You're saying I'm flawed?"

My tone brooked no argument. "Maybe it's the justice system that's flawed.", I said coolly, almost analytically. "This killer... he's feeding, Anna. He's doing it for the sheer thrill of it. His inner chaos has peaked. He can't be stopped so easily, not even by you. You can't go against what you don't understand." My calculating eyes assessed her from head to toe, and as an afterthought, "I hate to say it... but your course is meaningless."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence.", She murmured, disheartened with my lack of credence in her abilities. "And here I thought the one thing you and I shared in common was our quest for fulfillment."

Again I smiled at her, the old, dusty plastic smile rising to the surface of cynicism comprising my mind. "How poetic."

The witty sarcasm only succeeded in bristling her nerves, and she snapped at me. "Nothing I do is ever good enough for you! You're like my father."

"Maybe he was the smart one.", I quipped right back.

"Oh, be quiet." She clenched her teeth. My playful ridicule must have been tiresome for her. "You're doing it again. Treating me like a thorn in your side. You probably only agreed to meet me so you could shut me up."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Will you stop being so pessimistic?" Seeing the familiar expression in an identical set of eyes, I felt my heart pitying her and nodded my consent. It wasn't in my best interest to get on her bad side again, yet I didn't want her getting too close and intimate. I did my best to compromise. "Hey, I like you. All right? What's not to like? But you need to access your graceful side. You came to apologize, not push my buttons more than you already have."

"Crazy, isn't it?", She sighed, on the brink of a wistful chuckle, which I found rather odd. "We're in a love-hate relationship... without the relationship part." And without the love part – for me, anyway. She had to know that I was fond of her, to the point where I almost envied her. But I could never feel... love. Not for her – or anyone.

"You're something else, Anna, you know that?" When I felt that rush of praise flee from my mouth, that's when I came to another realization. I trusted Anna. Without knowing how it came about, I still trusted her, no matter how hard she tried to unmask me. It was ironic, in a sense, that the only person I could ever really trust... was also the greatest threat to my plans. Perhaps I liked that she was always watching out for me, pushing me and challenging me... or perhaps it was something more, something I had yet to fully understand. And it concerned me. Trust always led to betrayal. "Miles is a lucky man. And no, I'm not being a smart-ass."

One side of her mouth lifted at my last words. Her porcelain skin shone like alabaster in the fading sunlight. She tilted my head and looked straight up at me. "Yeah, well, if you really did love me, you'd have snatched me up when you had the chance all those years ago." Her mouth thinned, and she placed a loving hand upon my shoulder. "That doesn't mean I won't always be there for you."

I flashed her a genuine smile, one from the black of my heart. It was the best I could manage.

Her frown deepened, and she stared deep into my eyes. Then, she tugged at my hand and pulled me towards another bench in the corner of the park. We sat down and she leaned against my shoulder, letting her head rest there. Her eyes practically pleaded with me not to reject her again.

I shifted uncomfortably for a moment, trying to find my voice. The sudden intimacy was a bit too much for me, but I decided to let it be, lest I not upset her again. "How long will your visit last this time?", I asked quietly, changing the subject. "I hope this won't be our only day to catch up on things."

Her eyes met mine again. Something forbidden flashed in them before she smirked and shrugged, as if to say 'why don't you answer that?' But instead of waiting around for me to speak up, she gave a casual, though truthful, answer. "I... have one last stop to make before I head back to Celadon and rendezvous with the force."

"More police business, eh?", I said chipperly, hoping it would be a good diversion. "Let's hear it."

She seemed alert to my change in mood and line of questioning. Nonetheless, she was too pledged to the confidentiality of the case to share anything more. "Not for your ears to hear, Metsuma."

My eyes narrowed. I smirked slightly, hoping to pull her into a trap. "Then why is Clint so well-informed on this case?"

Laughing, she rolled her eyes. "That's different. Clint has priority. He's a member of the PLC. You're just a corporate drone."

"Yes, but I'm YOUR corporate drone.", I joked, earning a giggle.

Her grip grew stronger as she drew me closer to her. "How long were you waiting pull that line out your ass?", She laughed.

"Are you going to tell me or not?", I asked again, then decided to gloat a bit, just as she would so often do. "I'm a very busy man, you know. You want to get my attention, don't you? Well then spill it out."

She waited patiently, still holding me, then finally looked up and locked eyes with me. "Whatever I tell you is off the books?"

"Well, I have to contribute something in the break room tomorrow.", I jokingly murmured into her hair.

She took a breath and shifted against me, pulling out a photograph tucked into her scarf. "Get a load of this."

I took the photo and paled. What did this have to do with the Floe Island murders? "Where did you get this photo?"

"This is just a copy." Her eyes glinted at me, lively and playful, yet biding. "We found the original photo laying on the apartment floor of our prime suspect. I've been tasked with the questioning the woman in this picture."

Then it dawned on me. The woman in the picture was Cayman's mother, though I wasn't so sure that Anna was aware of this. I swallowed, grimacing as I inwardly cursed my student for practically serving the police a piece of incriminating evidence on a silver platter. Idiot boy. What was he thinking? How could he have been so careless?

Anna's attention sharpened with a serious tone. "Our person of interest is named Cayman."

All pretenses dropped, masks forgotten. My pulse sped up to a maddening pace and my throat was dry. An immediate tingle shot up my arm and, instinctively, I attempted to snatch my hand back, but she didn't let go. This was it. She knew everything now. Such a clever girl. And she'd have me hauled away in handcuffs at any given moment.

To my shock, however, she didn't seem in the least bit fazed. She just continued to clasp my palm. "At least, we think his name is Cayman. It could just be an alias." She sighed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully with a free hand. "His prints matched the DNA records found in the Indigo League registry. Apparently he was a competitor last year, entered the tournament with a Charizard, possibly stolen. We don't have a visual I.D. of him yet, but the islanders gave us enough physical descriptions to go off of. Let's just pray they don't leak anything to the media."

I didn't quite know how to respond. What was I supposed to do? Or say? I was sure there was a script that I was meant to follow but I didn't know what it was. Or maybe... she didn't know anything yet that could tie me to Cayman's crimes? Perhaps she was squeezing my hand not out of conviction, but out of... affection? I should have known. Realizing this probability, I replied in my most natural sounding voice, "And the woman in the photo?"

"How should I know?", She mumbled with a shrug. "I haven't even met her yet. If I had to guess, I'd say she's a relative or something. I'll find out first thing in the morning when I go and question her. She lives just outside the city."

I didn't miss a beat. "Could I possibly sit in when you do?"

She broke into incessant laughter. "Are you crazy? I'm not even supposed to be telling you any of this! Be lucky I still consider you a close friend." Glancing from left to right, she leaned in close and whispered, "Listen, keep this to yourself, okay? If the press catches wind of these developments, I'll be demoted to department custodian."

"Not a problem.", I finished with a weary sigh.

The expression on her face was one of content. Releasing my arm from her hold, she gathered herself and climbed to her feet. "I better go check-in to my hotel." She looked to me, as I had yet to stand from the bench. Part of me was too distracted to care. "Metsuma? What, did I scare you with my war stories?"

Escaping my daze, I jumped to my feet. "No... I was just... thinking how nice it is to see you again." Uncertainty laced through my smooth, knee weakening voice.

"Sarcasm never gets old, does it?", She chuckled, waving me off. "I'll swing by your office tomorrow afternoon. You can give me the grand tour of your corporate palace."

I looked at her levelly and chuckled right back. "Excellent. It'll give me a chance to show off all my success."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh brother. Put a sock it in, will you?" She flinched as my eyes, as hard as stone, stared straight at her. Her next words sent me reeling, "I think... I think you and I have a great deal ahead of us."

Not sure of what to do next, I took both her hands in mine, and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Why did I do this? It wasn't so much of an impulse as it was a measure of precaution, to keep her from slipping off my radar. I knew she still had feelings for me, and I knew if I reciprocated, she'd be too bound to those feelings to ever betray me, no matter the penalty of Cayman's stupid mistake.

Anna's face blushed bright red. Her brows were furrowed together as she attempted to process what I just did. She opened er mouth to speak, but, instead, just offered a warm smile. She lifted her hand and twiddled her fingers in a farewell gesture, then quietly vanished into the night.

Mulling over the events of today, I headed off in the opposite direction. I ground my teeth together. Irritation wormed its way into my heart. I knew what had to be done. The last thread that held Cayman bound to his old life needed to be severed. I'd have to silence his mother once and for all to keep Anna's investigation on the fence.

I made my way quickly and quietly across the sidewalk and toward a nearby phone booth, my sharp yellow eyes scanning the street for any glimpse of law enforcement. All was quiet, the village city settling in what seemed to be peace. The streets were emptying, the shops were closing. I didn't have to worry about attracting attention.

I stepped into the phone booth. The receiver was dangling on its cord, swaying slightly and clattering against the glass of the cubicle. I snatched it into my palm, my other hand pulling Calypso's business card from my vest pocket. I didn't hesitate to the dial the number of the man I typically spurned. Besides, I needed a favor, for he was in debt to me for keeping Anna off the trail of those missing Pokémon reports.

…...

_That night, Cayman stepped into the Pokémon Day Care, his boots squeaking on the floor boards. They were wet and shined in the growing moonlight that crawled in from the open door. He approached the front counter and rang the bell impatiently, then moved to sit in the wooden chair nearest him. Flygon was already in treatment and he was in a hurry to learn the Pokémon's condition. He had to off Wilma by morning, but without access to the skies, tracking her down would be next to impossible. _

_Cayman buried his head into his palms and gave a tense but lengthy sigh, letting his shoulders slowly relax as he tried to focus on other things: the real reason he was in such a hurry to complete his assignment. He wanted to see his mother, to be in her comforting arms and languish in the love and care saved just for him. She was all he had now. And he knew if he was ever to regain control of his spiraling emotions, she'd be his only hope. He was afraid of going mad, doing something he might regret. _

"_Your loyalties are misplaced...", Eden's ominous warning echoed over and over in his mind, like the whisper of a ghost, "Your father is only molding you into a tool, not a prodigy. The sooner you realize this, the sooner you can pull yourself together and overthrow him. Otherwise, you've doomed yourself..." _

_Cayman clenched his fists and barred his teeth, for his rattled conscience, too insecure to defend his father as it had back in Cosma, had now resorted to condemning the man. "I'm not his tool!", He muttered incoherently, pulling at his hair. "Hell, I'm not even his equal! I'm stronger! I'm stronger than that twisted bastard! If he ever tries something on me, it'll be the last fucking mistake he ever makes!" _

_At last, the lovely wife of the elderly daycare couple appeared at the front desk. "Young man?" _

_Cayman lifted his head to meet the face of the voice, then stood up from his seat. His thoughts quickly sundered to pave way for new information. _

_In the hanging silence that followed, the old woman shook her head, then lowered it wistfully. "I'm so sorry, but there's little we can do for your Flygon.", She uttered finally. "Our treatments don't appear to be working. Even my husband is at a loss as to what should be done to cure your poor-" _

_Cayman cocked his head to one side. "In other words, you've wasted my time and money?" _

_Though startled by his temper, the woman looked past his shoulder to find another customer coming through the door, but quickly gathered herself as she tried to focus on Cayman again and soothe his umbrage. "A-As I said, I'm quite sorry-" _

"_Just bring me my Flygon, you old bag.", He sighed, leaning against the counter-top. "I ain't got all night." _

_As the daycare lady started for the backdoor that led into the playground, the new arrival hollered to her, "Maybe you could fetch me my Prinplup while you're at it? I've gotta be a Gym Battle tomorrow, so I hope it's leveled up some." The young lass, no older than Cayman, gave the boy standing next to her a withering look as she spindled her fingers through her golden tresses of hair, hoping to beckon his attention. _

_Though he found her rather attractive, just as she apparently found him, Cayman's belligerent side had yet to wear thin, and he couldn't help but scoff, "What's your deal? What are you looking at?" _

"_Easy, hot stuff.", She rebuked, poking her tongue out at him. "I couldn't help but overhear your... dilemma. In case you're interested, there's a woman who lives a few miles north of here that can probably help you. She's a Pokémon specialist. In fact, she healed my Bagon back to health in the blink of an eye." _

"_Is that right?" A devious smirk sprouted from the dry corners of his lips. He knew exactly why she was dragging this on. "Go ahead, keep talking." _

_She shrugged her shoulders and gave a dramatic huff, batting her lashes ever so precariously. "But... her lodge is well hidden. She's the secluded type, I reason." _

_He licked his lips and shifted closer to her. "Then maybe you ought to give me specific directions, babe." His voice became rough, yet inviting. "I'll make it worth your while." He didn't see the harm in giving her the one-night fling she wanted in turn for information. And he needed a stress release anyhow. _

_The girl's response was swallowed by her grin and she cupped the back of his neck. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" _

_He arched a brow. "How about we start by getting outta here and going somewhere a little more private?" _

_She nodded, her smile never moving. "And how do you want to finish?" _

"_At the same time.", He retorted cleverly, pulling her into a searing kiss that scoured away all thoughts of Eden and Metsuma. _

_She pushed away gently, grinning wider. "You're horrible." _

_With a forced but lustful smile of his own, he snorted, "You won't be saying that once I'm through with you." _

_She threw her head back and laughed, swatting Cayman away, then scurried out the door while gesturing him to follow. _

_He didn't miss a heartbeat and chased after her. "I'm taking one for the team, chief.", He muttered to himself, almost breathless. "You better not give me crap for this when I get back." _

_Just then, the kindly old daycare woman ran up to the counter, calling out to them, "What about your Pokémon?"_

"_Cool your jets, lady.", Cayman jeered over his shoulder, the door swinging shut behind he and his new lady friend. "We'll be back in a few." _

_The poor old shrew heaved a collected sighed and shook her head in dismay. "Filthy teenagers..."_

_..._

_The next morning, Cayman's mother anxiously unhinged the locks of her door and opened it just as Anna arrived on the porch, clad in her uniform and accompanied by her Absol. The woman gave a worried look to the lot and froze in place when she detected the platinum badge pinned just below Anna's neckline. _

_Anna sniffed the air quietly, then let her focus rest upon the woman huddled in the doorway. "Ms. Kace? Ms. Pamela Kace?" _

"_Yes?", The other replied nervously. "Can I help you?" _

_With that, Anna took on a friendly but authoritative tone, not sparing a second to cut right to the chase. There was little time for formalities. "I'm Sergeant Lafluer, and I'm working with the International Police. Could I possibly have a moment of your time to ask a few questions?" _

_The mother nodded slowly. "Oh, of course. Is... is something wrong?" _

"_We're investigating a young man local to the Sevii Islands in connection with three homicides and the massacre of several stolen Pokémon." _

"_The Soul Robber?" The older woman cupped her mouth in horror, fearing that her own son was the latest in the mystery killer's track record of victims. "Oh, my God. Landon! H-Has something happened?" _

_Though now knowing the culprit's birth name, Anna frowned, unsure of what to say next, then decided it was better to show, not say. "We found this in the suspect's home." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photograph, flaunting it in her hand. "You are the woman in this photo, correct?" _

_Pamela's mouth hung open. "T-That's the picture I gave to my son before... sending him to the orphanage." _

"_Mame, this may be difficult for you to hear... but we have indisputable evidence that suggests your son is affiliated with the Sevii Island kill spree." Her voice resigned to the fact that she had just delivered an emotional bombshell. Moments like these were the worst part of her job. _

"_L-Landon?", The mother stammered, narrowing her brow. Her eyes lit up in alarm. "My Landon? A murderer? Sergeant, this must be some sort of mistake-"  
_

"_I wish it were." , Anna said softly, biting her lip. She knew how devastating this must have been for the other woman, but couldn't back down now. "We believe he was committing these crimes under an alias." _

_The woman nearly collapsed against the frame of the door, her legs wobbling. Her breathing became heavy and all other noise became muffled in her ears. Tears strung down from her eyes and she had to look away from Anna to keep herself in check. "H-How did this happen?", She choked over a wave of flooding tears. "This can't be right! This just has to be a mistake! My Landon would... would never-" _

_Anna tried to sound comforting, but never abandoned the tenacity of her tone. "I realize this must be difficult for you, mame. I have a child myself. But... we really need any information you can provide us with." She took another step forward and whispered, "When did you last see Landon?" _

_The older woman stood brokenhearted, her voice crippled and withering. "Oh, it must have been a little over a month ago. He stopped by for supper, then took off into the night like he always does." _

"_He visits frequently?" Anna shifted slightly as she brought out a notepad, "I thought you said you put him up for adoption?" __  
_

"_I did.", The mother sniffled. "He left the orphanage to live with someone else, but I never did find out who. Landon barely ever speaks of it. Every time he visits, I try to get him to open up about his new life... but he just shuts me down. Of course, I never pressure him too much. I feel like if I push him... he'll resent me." _

_Anna quirked a brow. "So you two aren't close?" _

_The woman's gaze fell apart. "Well, Landon isn't really the type to talk about how he feels about things...", She whimpered quietly. "Not even to his mother." A bitter tear rolled down her cheek. "It's hard, having someone so close to you bottle everything up." She shook her head, as if speaking nonsense. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this." _

"_Trust me, I know the type.", Anna replied, Metsuma suddenly coming to mind. "I'm sure your son loves you very much. He just... doesn't know how to express it." Regaining her senses, Anna straightened her posture and tried to sneak a peak past the mother's shoulder. "I'm sure you've had enough for today. Could I possibly speak to the father? Is he home?" _

"_There... there was never a father.", The woman sniffed, wiping another tear away. "To tell you the truth... I'm not even Landon's biological mother. I found him as a newborn, abandoned on the side of a mountain trail. I used to do a lot of hiking back in my day. I would explore the entrails of Mount Moon and feed the local Pokémon there. It was nothing special, but I enjoyed the company." She looked up and let her gaze level with Anna's. "But when I discovered Landon, I knew I didn't have to be alone anymore. I raised him as my own." She squeezed her eyes shut, as if wishing her troubles away. "I'm sorry... it's just... I've never told anyone this. Not even Landon." _

_Anna's voice became firm. "If you were so alone, then why did you give him away?" _

"_I'd... rather not discuss that.", The other spoke with disgust in her tone, turning her head away. "Forgive me, Sergeant." _

_Realizing she had touched a sensitive nerve, Anna gathered herself and again tried to console the hysterical mother. "Calm down. You're not in any trouble." She lifted her notepad again and continued with the cross-examination. "If you'd please, I'd like the address of that adoption agency you mentioned so I can get the name of Landon's current guardian." _

"_Oh, that would be hopeless.", The other woman cautioned. "The building burned down three years ago, not long after Landon's adoption. I'm sure those records don't even exist anymore." _

_Anna couldn't help but pale at this revelation. "That's... some coincidence." , She uttered, suspicion rising with her brow. "How exactly did the building catch fire?" _

_The woman shrugged. "After a while, they dismissed it as an accident, that a wild Fire-Type Pokémon was responsible. But I don't think they ever found out for sure." _

_Anna, however, knew that something was out of place, and that the cause of that fire was no accident. "Seems like someone was trying to cover their tracks." _

_Cayman's mother stiffened. She nearly lost her breath. "You don't think-" _

"_Your son may have accomplices.", Anna finished, her face contorting as she tried to puzzle these developments together. "And if those incriminating documents truly were the motive for arson, I think his adoptive guardian just may be one of those conspirators." _

"_Oh, Landon, how could you do this to me?", The other whispered to herself, fighting back another tearful tide._

_Anna reached out to touch the mother's supple shoulder. "Mame, if we're going to catch your son, I'm going to need you to cooperate. Please, the next time Landon visits or contacts you, please notify me immediately. But you can't let him know we were here." _

_The woman face dropped and she gasped out, "You won't hurt him, will you?" _

_Anna could see how the mother's eyes pleaded with her, but as an enforcer of the law, she had to be honest in her answer. "Justice hurts sometimes... but this is about right and wrong. Your son is a danger to society. We can't have him running loose, preying on innocent people and Pokémon." _

_At last, the woman nodded, her head bowed sorely. "I... understand." _

"_Thank you for your time, mame. You've been extremely helpful." Anna smiled to the woman one last time, with as sort of hopeful gleam in her eyes, then started back towards her patrol car, Absol chasing after her. _

_The other woman stepped back into the house and closed the door behind her. She traveled to the kitchen and crumpled at the table, her head buried deep in her palms. "Landon, please be safe!", She sobbed uncontrollably. "Please just stop this madness! Come home to me! If you don't surrender now, they'll hurt you... and I won't be able to bear it!" _

_After several more minutes of grief, a loud thud hit the front of the house and Cayman's mother leapt out of her seat. "Huh?" A hopeful smile suddenly scaled over her face and she raced for the door. "L-Landon! Is that you?" _

_But as she reached for the doorknob, a cackling Gengar with amber-like eyes flung open the door and lunged at her, silencing her delayed screams. _

…...

_That same morning, Cayman followed his female guide into the far outskirts of Solaceon, his attention fixated on her every step. This narrow route was lined with deep, tall grass that tickled his nose the further they strayed off the path of Route 210. In the distance, however, his destination was visible. The meager little cottage stood alone in an isolated spot deep among the mountain barrens. _

"_That's the place.", Said the girl, levering her finger to the uncharted province. "Try to be nice, okay? She's new to the area." _

_Cayman thought nothing of it, then started towards the house, "Thanks, babe." _

_The girl paled, calling out to him, "You still have my number, right? You'll call me?" _

_He glanced over his shoulder, nodded, then proceeded forward and mumbled quietly, "Not a chance." He had what he wanted. He didn't need anything more from the girl. All he wanted now was to nurse Flygon back to health and continue his search for the rouge Dragon Trainer. It was the only barrier keeping him from returning to Kanto, no thanks to Metsuma's agenda. _

_Upon reaching the front porch of the lonesome property, Cayman knocked on the cottage's wooden door, sighing at the thought of rest. He looked around. The terrain was fairly empty, yet it had a distinct serenity about it. He closed his eyes and breathed the fresh air of the mountains. It was rejuvenating. This was his first trip to Sinnoh, now that he thought about it, and while he'd previously studied up on the Pokémon native to the region's soil, the calming environment of the landscape itself was never covered in his lessons with Metsuma. _

_After a few more moments, the door opened, and Cayman turned to greet the owner of the house. He offered only a frown to the stoutly woman standing before him. _

"_Oh, a visitor!", She warbled. _

_He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, listen, I'm told you're a Pokémon specialist? My Flygon is in pretty bad shape."_

"_Ha! You came to the right place!" She stepped back a few paces, careful not to trip on her kimono. "Come in and make yourself at home! Let your Pokémon out of its Pokéball while I ready the elixir." She rushed into the next room, leaving him dumbfounded in the doorway. _

"_But... you don't even know what's wrong with Flygon yet.", He called out to her as he stepped into the house, unsure of what to make of the woman's first impression. "You didn't even examine-" _

"_Don't fret.", Her voice carried through the walls. "My special herbal tea can cure any ailment imaginable!" _

"_And it... really works?" He unclipped Flygon's Pokéball and released the spoken Pokémon, whom instantly crumpled to the floor in the same exhaustion demonstrated before. _

_"You'd be surprised.", The woman replied, carefully carrying a teacup in both hands as she reentered the room. Wasting no time, she knelt before the washed out dragon and tilted its head slightly upwards, pouring the refreshment into its quivering mouth. "There, that should do the trick."_

_Cayman's jaw nearly dropped when the reptile's exotic colors immediately resurfaced, the tone of its scaly skin no longer ashen like before. "H-How did you-" _

_Laying the Pokémon down to rest, Wilma rose to her feet and gave Cayman a brief scrutiny. "You don't look so well yourself." _

_The observation didn't seem to sit well with him. "Yeah?", He snorted obnoxiously. "Well who asked you?" _

"_Sit down, won't you?" She gestured to the nearby table, then again vanished into the next room. "I'll be back in just a moment." _

_With a silent grunt, Cayman sat himself down at the dining table, which was teeming with cuisines, deserts, and all manner of beverages. His stomach burbled, and he fought the urge to gulp down all the food. He ate enough junk food under Metsuma's carelessness, so the idea of a real meal almost always appealed to him. _

_The woman returned in the blink of an eye with yet another sizzling cup of tea. "Try this." She placed it in front of Cayman and took the seat across from him. "And I won't take no for an answer!"  
_

"_You're giving me Pokémon medicine?" Cayman pushed away the cup in disgust. "Gross!" _

_The woman laughed. "Just try it." _

"_I'd rather puke."  
_

"_Try the tea!", She howled, then quickly cleared her throat upon realizing how brash she'd sounded. "Err... it will relax you." _

_Cayman, wide-eyed, slowly lifted the teacup to his mouth. "You're a cooky broad, you know that?", He said, then took a sip. _

_She merely shrugged, apparently unoffended. _

_Cayman swallowed and put down the cup, "Heh. Not half bad." A fraction of a familiar smile tugged at his lips. "Reminds me of my mom's tea." Jasmine tea was his mother's specialty, and the distinct taste never left him, no matter where he was. "It's got that same tart but sweet aftertaste." _

_The woman nodded with a smile and folded her hands in her lap. "Harvested specially from the dragon lilies found on Mount Silver, brewed to perfection by yours truly! Legends claim that for every dragon Pokémon that passes on into the next life, a dragon lily grows from its burial place. It signifies second chances for all living things." _

_In a tone as flat as a board, and dead as a doornail, Cayman spat, "You don't really believe in that mythological crap, do you?" _

_She eyed him with intrigue. "You don't believe in second chances?" _

_Cayman leaned back in his seat and waved a dismissive hand at her. "Me? No. I'm more of a... hands on kind of guy. I make the best with what I've got." _

_She smirked. "But it isn't enough, is it? You're afflicted. Why else would you try the tea?" _

_He couldn't help but furrow a deterrent brow. "Umm... maybe because you shouted at me?"_

_She paused for a second. "Oh... well then allow me to rephrase that." Finding her grin again, she pressed, "Why do you CONTINUE to drink the tea?" _

_Cayman's dim eyes seemed upset and frightened, but he answered the question, no less, "Because it reminds me of my... mom."_

"Hmm." Pleased, the middle-aged woman clenched her teeth. "I think we're getting results!"

_Cayman shook his head irately, folding his arms across his chest. "Alright, what are you, some kind of magician?" _

"_Dragon lilies bring about the best in people, both physically... and emotionally.", She explained. _

_He had the grace to look ashamed. "Alright, whatever.", He mumbled, surrendering at last. "I just... I just miss my mom. I need her, now more than ever." Slowly, his hands curled into fists, as if squeezing the anger belting through his veins. "I feel lost... and she's the only one I have left to turn to." _

"_Then go to her.", The woman softly. _

_He grumbled crossly, "After everything I've done, she probably wouldn't even fucking look at me." _

_The woman arched a brow. "What did you do?" _

_Cayman looked up from his pulping fists and glared across the table. "That's none of your Beedrillswax." _

_But the stranger sitting opposite of him only took further interest. "But she's all you have left. I'm sure she'll be there for you. What have you got to lose in trying?" _

_He shrugged. His only response was effortless. "I don't know."_

"_Then what's stopping you?", She attempted again. _

_"My... boss." He didn't want to believe his own words. The lingering thought of Metsuma holding more power than him did nothing to ease his conscience, so he'd deny those thoughts any measure of truth. "He'd disown me. He controls every little fucking thing that I do, even though I know I don't have to take it. I respect him... but I'm not sure I trust him anymore."_

_She fell silent, mulling over his confession, then spoke of her own experiences. "You know, some years back, when I was about your age, there was something I enjoyed so much, it was the one thing in life I knew I could fall back on if all else failed. But... the people I was associated with at the time... they didn't like it. They forbade me to do what I was doing." She managed a smile, turning it in his direction. "But guess what? I continued, regardless of what they thought. Sure, they cast me away, but at least I still have my pride in doing what makes me comfortable, not what makes others happy." _

_He combed over her words, face blank. "You're saying... I should be able to do what I want." The idea seemed too good to be true. The problem itself was the lack of freedom and honesty, not that he didn't share Metsuma's ideals and philosophies, which he did. "I should be able to see my loved ones if I want to? That I don't need... approval?"_

_"I think that's what you're saying.", She hymned with a nod, seeing the spitting image of herself as a young trainer. "This... is your second chance. Don't let someone else boss you around. You need to have a serious chat with this boss of yours and let him know your demands. Just take it slow, one baby step at a time."_

"_I can manage that." He smiled cheekily, then gulped down the last of his tea. "By the way, what was it you did that got you thrown out by your own people?" _

"_Teaching Dragon-Type attacks, of course.", She chuckled. "It's silly, isn't it? I'm a move tutor, after all." _

_Cayman blinked, looking down at his empty cup. "And you said... you found these dragon lilies on Mount Silver?" _

_Again, she nodded, her true identity now exposed to the boy. _

_Remembering his mission, Cayman lunged from his seat and kicked the table over, drawing an Aura Blade on the defenseless woman. "This must be awkward.", He hissed with a devious little snicker, taking another step at her. "Just hand over Rayquaza and I won't hurt you... much." _

"_You'd harm me?", Wilma panted, backing up against the wall. "After all we just talked about?" _

_He chewed on his bottom lip, not bothering to consider her logic. There was simply no time. "The sooner I deal with you, the sooner I can see my mom." He raised the blade higher. "Besides, you've pissed off enough people this week. Now don't piss ME off. Make this easy on yourself. I ain't kidding around." _

_The dragon widow merely grimaced. "You're a wicked one, you know that?" _

_His smile widened. "It's how I get by." He knew she wasn't going to cooperate. He had to use force. Before she could react, he whipped around and delivered a swift kick to her gut, hurtling her into the wall behind her. _

_As the wall caved in and coated her unconscious body, Cayman promptly took to his assignment. He returned Flygon to its Pokéball and began ransacking the house for Metsuma's prized Pokémon, tearing up furniture and rifling through shelves. He imagined finding the oversized beast would be a lot easier if it were outside its tiny Pokéball. _

_Finally, after several minutes of searching, he found the Ultra Ball nestled underneath her pillow. He cradled it in his palms to authenticate it. He felt the powerful energy reading broiling inside, confirming he hadn't picked up a false one. It was a good precaution to take, especially after going through all this trouble. _

_Then, without a moment to spare, he clipped the capsule to his belt and dashed out of the house like a madman. "I'm coming, mom!", He grumbled to himself, but a sharp and painful twinge in his chest immediately brought him to his knees, and he collapsed in front of the house. "Agh!" _

_The vice grip clamping down on his Aura was indescribable, but it had him lurching in agony, as if something somewhere... had just gone terribly wrong. He stood back up on shaky legs, one hand pressed to his chest, the other cradling his forehead. He had to fight down the pain and regain his senses. _

_Suddenly, Wilma burst out from the house and watched the groaning boy climb back to his feet. While she couldn't fathom what was wrong with him, she didn't let her attention slip from the Ultra Ball hanging from his waist. "That Rayquaza is an innocent creature!", She lectured shrilly. "Why should it be subjected to bullies like you!" _

_Catching his breath, Cayman swung his head around to the dragon healer and belched, "Because nice guys finish last!" _

_She coupled her hands behind her back composedly and snorted, "Maybe that's why you put your superior before your own mother!" _

_Rage suddenly seethed inside Cayman. He could feel himself tense up, his hatred compiling. Then, snatching a Pokéball from his side, he spun his body around and roared, "Now you've really crossed the line, lady!" He pitched the Pokéball in her direction with a fierce and rippling throwing arm. "Onix! Thrash her!" _

_Only a yard away, Wilma supplied a Pokéball of her own. "Dragonair, I choose you! Retrieve Rayquaza at once!" _

_In the sweep of flashing red beams, both Pokémon stood braced for battle, staring each other down with scowls that rivaled their masters'. _

_Cayman could feel that familiar pang in his chest again, the reading of a distant Aura shuddering against his own. "Mom...?" He lost focus and stumbled backward, his frustration more prominent than ever as he tried so damn hard to figure out what was happening to him. _

_Wilma didn't seem to notice, nor care, and took the initiative. "Dragonair, use Flamethrower!" _

_The dragon serpent craned its head back, unleashing a blast of fire into Onix's eyes. _

"_Groooar!" Roaring, the rock snake jerked back, temporarily blinded by the scalding flames! _

_"Dragonair! Wrap!", Wilma followed up! "Then use Hyper Beam!" _

_In a flash, Dragonair had twined its elegant body around the blinded opponent's bouldered neck. With Onix caught in its coils, Dragonair opened its mouth, belching a beam of light at its prey. _

"_Groooar!", Onix roared in pain, stumbling and then crashing to the ground, unmoving. "Grrr..." _

_At last, Cayman whipped his head to attention, gritting his teeth. He pushed down his inner disturbance and used his anger to shift into a murderous set of mind. "Onix! Sandstorm!" _

_A mighty gust of a sand of sand suddenly swept into the battlefield, veiling the weakened Onix in a protective barrier. _

_Wilma faltered to make a counterpoise. She was stunned to see Onix still functioning after such a lethal blow. Biting down on her lip, she could just barely see past the wall of sand, her gaze set on Cayman, whom looked unsettlingly ferocious in his battle stance. She feared he would use his desultory rage to twist the tide of the battle. _

_Once the storm subsided, a newly empowered Onix rose from its bust. "Groooar!" _

_Cayman narrowed his eyes and snarled, "Slam!" _

_Onix's tail swept across the battlefield, but Dragonair flew aside with ease, jumping the obstacle ever so daintily. _

_But Cayman had anticipated this. "Now use Rock Slide!"_

_A scourge of jagged rocks suddenly rose from the ground and lurched for the skies, pelting Dragonair like gunfire. _

_Wilma gasped while watching her Pokémon plunge to its fate. _

_Cayman, however, was far from finished. "Bind it, Onix! Make it squeal like a Grumpig!" _

_As instructed, Onix bucked its rugged tail into the air and caught Dragonair mid-fall. It pulled the dazed opponent into its coils and proceeded to wrap itself around the smaller serpent, leaving little freedom to put up a struggle. _

_Wilma trembled before the unseemly sight. "You can't do this!", She shouted to Cayman, whom payed little mind to her. "Stop this! This is inhumane! You wouldn't kill a Pokémon!" _

_Thrashing wildly in squelched gasps, Dragonair cried out in horror, but Onix only tightened its grip, growling faintly. _

_Cayman was too lost in his fury to even acknowledge what was happening. His lower lip quivered and his eyes flashed with ire. He didn't care how this ended, as long as he could go home after. That was all he wanted now. To go home. To be with his mother. To be free of this goddamn pressure. _

"_Draco Meteor!", Wilma cried out as a last resort. _

_In Dragonair's final rasped breaths, it fired a sphere of radiant light into the clouds, then instantly perished in Onix's fettering shackles. _

_Onix tossed the slain Pokémon aside like a tattered rag doll, then quietly slithered back to its master's side. _

_Wilma ran to her deceased Pokémon in tears. "Dragonair! No!" _

_But even with Dragonair destroyed, Cayman sensed danger still lingering about. He tilted his head back to see the sky flash white. "Draco Meteor...", He grumbled, gesturing to Onix. "Dig us to safety! Now!" _

_Onix snatched Cayman into its tail and dove deep into the ground, just barely evading the shower of pummeling beams that defaced the property into a lifeless crater! _

_Poor Wilma was battered on the spot, caught in the eye of the meteor shower. She hugged her dead companion close to her chest and braved the worst of it. Explosions flickered across the terrain with each ground-shuddering impact, brilliant flashes of light still spanning across the heavens! _

_In the end, only smoke brimmed the domain. Returning Onix to its Pokéball, Cayman climbed out of his burrow and crossed over the battlefield to gauge Wilma's life-signs. She was thrashing on the ground, near-buried in a pile of rubble. Rolling his eyes, Cayman lifted the rocks with ease, then drew his Aura Blade on the woman writhing helplessly at his feet. "Don't worry.", He gnarled huskily, barring his teeth. "I'm sure a pretty little dragon lily will bud from your blood." _

"_Don't harm me!", She pleaded, shifting closer to her expired Pokémon. "Have mercy! Second chances, remember? This isn't who you are. This is that wicked man! Metsuma!" _

"_Metsuma doesn't have anything to do with this!", He hotly uttered, losing all self-control. "I can make my own choices! You said it yourself! That I have the power to choose! This isn't about right or wrong! This is about what I want!" _

"_Let go of all his teachings!", Wilma countered, her voice becoming stronger. "You must understand you're not thinking clearly!" _

_Cayman's eye twitched slightly. "I'm in too deep now!", He huffed, readying to strike. "I won't!" _

_Suddenly, a voice masked in static echoed in Cayman's left pocket. "What's happening?", Viper's voice rattled from the transmitter. "Is she dead?" When Cayman failed to reply, the voice grew impatient. "Soldier! Answer me! Metsuma wants her dead!" _

"_Leave me alone!", Cayman bellowed into the transmitter. He was about to deal the final blow, but the spasm in his chest abruptly reappeared, this time more powerful than ever. He could hear voices in his head as the disturbance in the Aura became distinct, plaguing him with thoughts of Metsuma. Thoughts of Eden. Thoughts of his mother. Their voices crying out to him. "Agh!", He seethed, the blade flickering away as he faltered backwards. "What's... happening to me! What the fuck!"_

_Wilma was flabbergasted. "Are you going to finish me or not?" _

"_I... I don't fucking know anymore!" He turned away suddenly, his hands pressed to his aching head, trying to drive the voices away. "Mom! I... I need to see her!" _

_Wilma seized the opportunity and scrambled to her feet, hurriedly carrying her fallen Pokémon back to the cottage. She couldn't risk another attempt at retrieving Rayquaza, not with Cayman in such a dangerous state of mind. _

_Cayman couldn't handle this inexplicable torment any longer. It was eating him alive. He had to take action. Pulling himself together, he did the unthinkable. He released Rayquaza from its Pokéball, in broad daylight. "To Fuchsia city!", He wailed, clumsily mounting the Pokémon from behind. "Go! Now!" _

_Rayquaza let out a menacing roar, then bolted into the sky at unmatchable speed. _

_Cayman held on tight to the emerald monstrosity as the wind whistled through his ears. They zipped above the clouds to avoid attracting any attention, but with so much speed at their jettison anyhow, they were like a green blur. At this rate, they'd make it to Kanto in less than an hour, and that was just what Cayman had intended. _

"_Soldier!", Viper's voice sounded from the transmitter a second time. "Soldier! I want a report!" _

_Cayman reached into his pocket with a free hand and brought the device to his lips. "I'm heading back to Kanto!", He reported anxiously. "I killed Wilma! I got Rayquaza! Now let me do what I want!" _

"_You are to remain in Sinnoh until further instruction!", Retorted the officer's voice. "Metsuma's orders!" _

_Cayman cringed at the name, then sputtered, "I don't care what he says! You can't stop me! I have to do this! I have to see her!"_

_Viper was deadpanned. "See who? Cayman, if you so much as-" _

_But Cayman switched off the frequency before the other could finish, then let the stifled device fall to the ocean below. _

…_..._

_For the first time in a long time, well, Anna was feeling listless. She'd been cooped up in her patrol car all morning, on her own, waiting on new developments. She drove around Fuchsia City for hours and kept her eyes peeled for any bizarre activity. It was the most she could contribute to the investigation at this point, especially since she didn't have the court order needed to set up surveillance around the Kace household. _

_She __kind of _wanted to sleep, since she hadn't been doing that very much in recent weeks, but of course she _couldn't_ do that because she was still _on duty_, and rookie cops who slept on the job were not favorably regarded within the law enforcement community. Hell, she was almost relieved when the siren of the police scanner jolted her from her daze.

"_Yo! Anna!", Detective Jordie's voice thrummed from the dashboard of the car. "We're still patrolling Celadon. We stopped by the local police station again like you wanted, but we got squat regarding the appearance of those missing Pokémon files. We think the local mob might be connected, but we don't have anything solid enough to incriminate them." _

_Anna picked up the transmitter and sighed, "If the Saffron Imperium does have mobsters running that town, be on your toes. They're not exactly cop-friendly." _

"_Rodger that.", Jordie replied. _

_Anna pondered a moment, her thoughts circulating her earlier encounter with Pamela Kace. "Patch me through to Special Agent Peer, would you?" _

"_Why?", The other voice yawned, seemingly unconcerned. "Any new findings?" _

_Deciding to divulge her latest discovery, she exhaled, then went on, "I interviewed our suspect's mother this morning. I think the Soul Robber may have accomplices." _

_The line went quiet for a brief moment, leaving only static. "Huh.", Mumbled Jordie with intrigue. "Funny you should say that. Our investigators at the Vermillion docks just dug up some similar information, getting complaints about a renegade ferry. Apparently a few weeks ago, a ship sailing from Kanto to Hoenn was hijacked to the Sevii Islands, just around the time the Soul Robber bludgeoned that girl and all those Pokémon. The passengers are still reportedly missing." _

"_The hijackers were probably using the ship as a carrier for their cargo.", Anna pieced together the rest, giving way to a knowing smile. "You want to bet that cargo was the stolen Pokémon?"_

"_Well if that's true, the Soul Robber may have an entire cult of murderous thugs at his feet." His tone went soft, borderline frightened. "Your accomplice theory is starting to make sense. We should report this to Special Agent Peer." _

"_I'll get right on it.", She answered back. "In the meantime, see if you can learn anything more about that stolen ferry. If we can find out where it last made port, we'll have a new lead to go on. Besides, you'll have better luck tracking that ship than you will questioning those crooked cops in Celadon." _

_Suddenly, a new voice blared her scanner from a separate frequency. "Sergeant Lafluer! Emergency!" It was a woman's voice, and she was in considerable panic. "This is the Kanto Regional Coastguard! Suspect has been sighted and is heading in your direction! He's crossing the border on a large, possibly Legendary Pokémon!" _

_Anna shuddered, her mouth agape. "Where in God's name could he have gotten one of those?", She muttered to herself, pulling the patrol car into a sharp u-turn. "Quick! What else can you tell me!"_

"_We're pursuing him on our speedboats!", The voice shouted back! "He's moving so fast, we can't get a clear visual! We can't keep up with him!" After a brief pause, the voice sighed, then cursed, "Dammit, he's gone!"_

_Anna stepped on the gas as hard as she could. "I think I know exactly where he's headed! I can take it from here!" She quickly adjusted the frequency, calling in Jordie. "Jordie, I'm going to need backup ASAP! Get every available unit to Fuchsia! The suspect is heading in my direction! We have to-" Sensing something out of place, she glimpsed into her rear-view mirror, spotting a mob of people duck for cover as an enormous, sinewy shadow whisked over them. "Scratch that! He's already here!" _

"_Copy that!", Vinnie answered, then the line went dead completely. _

_The tires of the car screeched as Anna pressed harder on the gas! She put away the device and clenched both hands around the wheel as she hotly pursued the glimmering green blur speeding towards the outskirts of the city. "You won't get away from me this time!" _

…_..._

_Cayman descended from the clouds once he spotted his childhood house below. He pulled Rayquaza to a stop once close enough, returned the Legendary to its Pokéball, then restlessly bolted towards the front porch, his heart racing faster than ever before. There was no stopping him now. _

_He burst through the door, the presence of danger at its most prominent. "Mom!", He cried out, his voice echoing throughout the house. "Mom! Where are you!" _

_Suddenly, Gengar and Zangoose sprung out from nowhere, blocking his path to the kitchen. _

_Cayman was about to stand his ground, but an additional presence had him pivoting on his heel. He turned to come face to face with the mastermind himself, spotting a large and bloody shovel in his hand. "Back the fuck off, chief!" _

_Metsuma maintained his calm, but scowled at the boy. "Sorry, Cayman. We don't have time for your little journey to find yourself. We have work to do." With that, he twirled the shovel forward and bashed Cayman's square in the face, knocking the boy out cold. He turned to his two Pokémon and gestured a hand to the unconscious body. "Take him out front. Be quick about it." _

_The pair of sinister servants nodded and proceeded to drag Cayman's limp body outside, Metsuma following and surveying from close behind. _

_Right on schedule, Calypso's limousine pulled up to the front of the house, the backseat door swinging open. As Gengar and Zangoose carried Cayman into the getaway car, Metsuma stood stagnant, smiling soundly and listening to the approaching sirens of police vehicles. Finally, he piled in after his Pokémon and shut the door behind him, signaling the driver to go. They sped off and vanished into the city just moments before the police arrived. _

…_..._

An undelayed hour passed before we reached Mount Silver. I had one last chore to take care of before returning Cayman to Newmoon Island. I had to leave Rayquaza in good hands before setting off again. Wilma's intervention had been a rut in my quest for power, all the more evidence that I couldn't trust just anyone with my most dire affairs.

Leaving Calypso and his goons in Blackthorn for a brief wait, I hiked my way up to Sa'lu's cottage. The trek wasn't nearly as strenuous as my last visit. Since then, thick plights of snow and ice had given way to easily crossable hills and glades of the most riveting fauna. Normally, the great outdoors was never truly an appeal of mine, but even I could admit that Mount Silver's climate felt best in the budding springtime.

Pressing deep into the wilderness, I soon found the antique cottage without a stitch. The sun was high in the sky now, and light played across the front of the cabin prettily, golden flecks of sunlight swimming across the wooden beam above the door and windows. It made the house look even older than it did in my last visit.

Sa'lu must have heard me coming through the underbrush because she was already emerging from the house to greet me. She looked rather impressed that I took the liberty of hiking all the way up here, rather than making a loud and flashy entrance in a company helicopter. She never cared for that. She always seemed to value her privacy before anything else, as with most Dragon Trainers.

She pulled into the daylight, meeting me halfway. Her face relaxed into a waiting smile. "What brings you by?"

Without uttering a single word, I carefully unclipped Rayquaza's Ultra Ball from my belt and presented to her as a gift.

Seeing me so out-of-character, she gave the gesture closer inspection, hesitating to indulge the the offering. I didn't protest. "Wilma's dead, I take it?", She asked with a furrowed brow, to which I immediately nodded. Only then did she whisk the Ultra Ball from my grasp and stuff it up her sleeve. "Quick work. Perhaps I was too rough on you."

"I can only trust you to complete Rayquaza's training.", I explained, a little disgruntled.

Sa'lu, though somewhat puzzled by my indirect compliment, pursed her lips. "Through the Shadow Arts, I will groom Rayquaza to perfection." She pressed closer to me and sneered coolly, "I never once doubted your abilities. I expect the same courtesy from you once in a while." I assumed that was her way of lecturing me not to trust anyone outside our coup.

From my viewpoint, the end-result of Wilma's mutiny was totally debatable. The outcome wasn't all bad, after all. And I made it a point to voice this, "On the other hand, Wilma was... a necessary obstacle." My voice remained void of emotion as I explained. "Not so much for me... but for Cayman."

Sa'lu scrunched her nose in disfavor. "That boy is dangerous, Metsuma. There's something very strange about him."

I grinned impishly instead of being insulted. I was feeling very nostalgic towards Cayman's future. "I share you concern, but with enthusiasm, not anguish." A light grin tugged at the corners of my lips, and I was hopeful she could read the implications of it. "He will be a changed man the next time you see him. I promise you that."

She blinked uninterestedly. "You worry about the boy, I'll worry about Rayquaza."

With that, we shook hands and parted ways, for now.

…...

_That night, on Newmoon Island, Cayman woke with a hoarse gasp, his head throbbing and his strength drained. He slowly returned to the world. He rolled his head on his sore shoulders, seeing black spots every which way he reeled his gaze. He felt himself tied down to a chair, his wrists and elbows held firmly against the steel frame of the seat by tight leather straps. His surroundings were crude. The musty metal dungeon confining him reeked not only of his spouting blood, but a chilling presence as well. _

_His muscles ached from sleeping strapped to an uncomfortable chair. Even though he knew it was no good, he couldn't help but jerk against his bonds to see how strong they were. He could barely move an inch tied down as he was. And he was far too spent and depleted to call on any form of Aura. Instead, he just sat there, accepting the pain. He took deep but ragged breaths, licking the dried blood off his bruised lips, and shook his head, blinking. The room seemed a bit hazy. His vision cleared._

_On the opposite end of the pocket cell, two levitating figures emerged before Cayman, both of them Pokémon. Lunatone and Solrock. He could barely make them out beyond the dim lighting, but it was definitely them. They seemed frozen in fear, unwilling to float any closer to their master. Something was holding them back. _

_Cayman shifted in his chair, his eyes pleading to the darkness that surrounded the astral duo. "Lunatone! Solrock! Get me out of these binds!" _

_Before either Pokémon could answer, Metsuma stepped out from the shadows between them, looking Cayman over with a sneer. "The restraints are necessary.", He whispered, pacing back and forth in front of his immobilized pupil. "Don't worry. You're not a prisoner, you're a prize too valuable to lose. And I can't afford you turning renegade at our calling hour." _

_Seeing Metsuma's criminal face, Cayman's mind raced elsewhere, to the memory of their last standoff. And then he remembered – his mother. He'd been searching the house for her, just moments before he was beaten unconscious. "Where is she!", He demanded in a bristled tone! "What have you done with my mom!" _

_The crime lord's voice suddenly went dark, as smooth as the devil's. "Your mother, whom you hold in such high esteem, talked to the police." Turning slightly, he glared at the boy, muttering, "She betrayed you..."_

_But restless Cayman wouldn't hear a word of such nonsense, and pressed louder, "What did you do to her!" _

_At last, Metsuma fell into silence, his finger held to the corner of the dungeon. _

_Cayman whipped his head in the given direction to find a small television set suspended from the ceiling, broadcasting live footage of his home. With a sharp inhale, he glazed over the news headlines captioned at the bottom of the screen, which read: _

"_SOUL ROBBER STRIKES AGAIN! KILLS HIS OWN MOTHER! FLACCID BODY FOUND BURIED IN BACKYARD OF FUCHSIA HOME!" _

"_No...", Cayman's trembling lips whispered, then shrilled, "No!" His heart dropped all at once, and he jerked against his binds in a fit of rage, hateful tears pouring down his face! "NO!" _

_Metsuma shrugged off the belligerents shrills and curses that so suddenly filled the room, and continued to circle his outraged apprentice, his words creeping up on the tension of the moment. "She's part of it now.", He explained, stifling the boy's wailing with the flick of his hand. "Don't you get it, Cayman? She was in the way. She was the only thing holding you back. But now you can come back to our mission." _

"_I didn't want this!" He screamed in rhythm, tears spilling from his eyes in quick succession, blood spraying the floor in front of him as he coughed up more and more blood with each tearing heave of his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. "I'-I'm never going to see her again!" _

_Metsuma could only wittily smile at the outburst. "You should have thought about that before you killed her." _

"_I didn't kill her!", The younger man growled low in his throat! "You killed her, then framed me!"_

_Again, Metsuma smirked."That's not what the news says. "He leaned in closer to the youth, letting his glittering eyes reach out to defeated ones. "Even your conscience knows different." _

"_W-Why the fuck are you torturing me like this!", Cayman managed to wheeze through his rapid breaths. _

"_Because I enjoy it.", The devil's voice resurfaced once more, breathing down his neck. "More importantly, I won't regret it. You're not broken. You're evolved. No longer are you a simple-minded island boy. Your aggression has made you into a man of unrivaled power. And you're just the first of many. Once we've extinguished the Pokémon League, every trainer will turn to their primal instincts. All of them, replicas of you and I. It will be survival of the fittest – the fair world we've been dreaming of, remember?" _

_Cayman gritted his teeth, his head throbbing against his skull. "I don't care about any of that! I just... agh!" He couldn't even finish his sentence. The pain swelling throughout his battered body was just so excruciating. He'd broken bones before, but nothing quite this bad. "I'm not in this to be your god damn prototype! I just want to hurt you! You don't know how bad I want to hurt you!" _

_Metsuma moved behind the inferior, placing his frigid hands over the boy's taut shoulders. "That's it, Cayman. Let the darkness swallow you. It's where you belong. It's where we all belong. There's no turning back now. I sense the trial you bear deep down. Your Aura shudders like a withering candle." He leaned in further and growled, "Do you feel... transformed?"_

_Cayman jerked against the foul touch of his father's breath, unable to muster a coherent reply. "I... don't know how to feel anymore!", He screamed out! "I'm losing my edge! I'm flying without self-control! I feel like a slave that's being used and plotted against! I can't fucking stand it anymore! I used to be able to trust people... but after everything you've put me through... I have no one left to turn to! No one!" His head sunk inward. "Not even my mom..." _

"_You only need me.", Sighed Metsuma as he began to pace in circles again. "You and I are too alike to part ways, Cayman." _

_Cayman shut his eyes tight, desperate for any measure of truth to that statement. But he could find none. "As much as I want to fucking believe that, I can't anymore. I learned today that I shouldn't have to take orders from someone I can't even put my faith in." He lifted his head to his father and his eyes took on a brazen glow. "You're just in the way of me finding the power that exceeds yours. Admit it! You're threatened by everything I could become without you!" _

_Metsuma bellowed in laughter, unable to contain himself. "Threatened? Hardly." His voice was as smooth as it was poisonous. "I applaud and encourage your ambition. Chaos feeds on your likes. Maybe one day you'll find the wits to outsmart me. But until then, I'll harvest your power to further my own ends. If you're not already dead by the time I've scarred the establishment, feel free to join in on all the criminal fun that will eat this world alive. I know I'm looking forward to it." _

_Cayman turned his head away in dismay. "F-Fucking... psychopath.", He uttered. _

_Metsuma shrugged off the comment and reeled towards the exit. "A psychopath is better than no path." _

_Cayman grimaced. "Eden was right. You're pure evil. And thanks to you, I'm no better..."_

"_That's hardly an insult, Cayman.", Metsuma said as he proceeded to open the cell door. "You'll have to do better than that." _

_The challenge did nothing to faze the younger man's shroud of spite. "...and to think I defended you when she__ went on about what a psychotic asshole you are!"_

_Again, Metsuma laughed. "You weren't defending me, you were defending yourself. The Aggressive Conscience was always there inside of you, Cayman. I merely gave it the proper nudge. I did you a favor." He pulled the cell door completely open, allowing the guard outside to push a suspicious-looking handcart through. "I'm about to do you another."_

_Viper and an entourage of Torino Officers then entered the cell after the guard, having been summoned by Metsuma to personally watch and learn what became of those who committed deliberate misdemeanor within the ranks. _

_Cayman looked up in sheer horror as Metsuma moved to the gurney and carefully lifted a scorching-hot branding iron from the metal tray, its groove shaped in a letter 'T'. He gulped and spat out, "W-What is that thing?" _

"_Your mark, fresh from the coals of Mount Cinnabar.", Metsuma casually glossed as he approached with the glowing iron locked in his grasp. "You need to be reminded of what you stand for." _

_At his superior's unspoken gesture, Viper moved in and took a fistful of Cayman's collar. He yanked the already tattered-shirt clean off the other boy's body, leaving his upper-half, and all its accompanying bruises, bare and exposed and ready to be marked. _

_Using his psychic powers, Metsuma unraveled Cayman's straps, freeing his wrists. Cayman growled and shifted as if he was going to get up, but Metsuma gripped his hair tight, making him yell in pain and shock, and dragged him to the cold floor. He then beckoned Viper to step in once more. _

_A gag was quickly placed in Cayman's mouth, and the cold bite of betrayal overcame him as he was pinned to the floor. He glanced up at all these watching faces, even Viper's, and could sense sympathy from none of them. He had trusted these people, and they betrayed him. Lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of the hot and bitter tears that rolled freely from his eyes. His breathing slowed as his heart hardened to stone. _

"_In the days of Ancient Lunan, Umbra Kaisers of the divided Tree Tribes would brand their young to immortalize their roots.", Metsuma croaked, standing over his possession with a sneer. "If you withstood the pain, and learned from it, you were considered a fully-fledged member of the Kaiser ranks." Metsuma frowned down at him, before bending forward and placing his hand on Cayman's right hipbone, applying a painful amount of pressure. "Don't misunderstand me. The philosophical precepts of the Kaisers escape me, but their rituals correctly demonstrate the power of one's endurance. You can survive any pain if you survive the coronation. After all... survival belongs to the fittest."_

_Lunatone and Solrock quickly pushed through the crowd of soldiers to speak out against this! "No! Not Kami! There must be a more suitable means-"_

_Without shifting his focus from Cayman, Metsuma waved a threatening hand behind him, silencing the Pokémon duo to an immediate halt. _

_Cayman writhed in panic, his cries muffled by the gag shoved down his throat. _

_"Be quiet.", Metsuma said, harshly, placing a hand over his student's mouth. "That's never helped anyone." _

_And then everything was white, and hot, and pain. Cayman screamed in agony as fire met flesh. His back arched, pushing his chest harder into the metal floor, and the stifled noises being ripped from his throat sent jolts of laughter through Metsuma and his audience, with the obvious exception of the only two Pokémon in the room. _

_Metsuma pressed harder against his pupil's back, forcing the writhing boy forwards, pushing the scalding iron against the very base of his spine. _

_Cayman had never felt a pain like it. Like his flesh was clawing away from the frame of his body, and molding around the hot iron. He wanted to pull away, but there was nowhere to go, and then there was the agony of the Aura in his veins, tugging behind his eyes, desperate to get out. It wouldn't let his eyes shut, and he was doing everything in his power to keep it from fading. To keep it bottled inside. To surrender it to his building rage! _

_And then, with a gasp, Metsuma wrenched the metal away, eliciting another broken yell from his broken servant. He stumbled back, and dropped the poker into a bucket of icy water, staring down at it, as it hissed and steamed. _

_Cayman sucked in a sharp and vengeful breath through his nostrils, then went entirely limp, on the verge of blacking out. _

_Lunatone and Solrock moved in to examine the damage left on their creator. The burn was black around the edges, skin curling sickeningly about puckered, red flesh. The initials of Torino's insignia was marked clearly in blisters upon Cayman's back, ornate and terrible. _

_The cackling soldiers promptly shuffled out of the room, leaving Metsuma to make the final inspection. He circled the unmoving body, then flipped him over on his smoldered backside, earning a searing howl in response. Then, Metsuma knelt beside Cayman's arm, and touched his finger to the teen's sweat-greased forehead. "When you awaken, your newly developed anger will remain intact... but you will forget the root of it all.", He whispered. "You will forget your mother. You will forget Konani. You will forget all thoughts and impulses of straying from my side." _

_Half-awake, Cayman mumbled something in his delusional state, his breaths slowly evening out in gradual portions. _

_Applying a second finger to his son's forehead, Metsuma closed his eyes tightly, taking deep and steady breaths. He concentrated his untold power into the youth's barely conscious mind, erasing all links of potential treachery, but sparing the emotions fueled by those said experiences. Anything else was unessential to the psyche. Those memories were best forgotten anyhow. _

_At that cue, the floor beneath them flashed white, engulfing the entire cell. Cayman finally stilled beside Metsuma, slipping into slumber. The ritual was now complete. _

"_Poor little puppet...", Metsuma spoke softly, smiling evilly to himself. He stood to his feet and wagged a cautionary finger at Lunatone and Solrock. "I have to catch a flight back to Kanto. You two are not to say a word to him when he awakens. He is to return to Sinnoh and carry on with his work. I'll have a new assignment for him shortly."_

_The two astral Pokémon nodded, then moved in to tend to their master's wounds, while Metsuma vanished into the shadows of the corridor outside, his maniacal laughter bouncing freely off the walls. _

…_..._

_The moon hung thick over Tatto. The primeval trunks of the Nashgri Forest stood like the pillars of a cathedral, the canopy of dark branches above them the vaults through which shafts of light pierced the shade, catching the motes of dust alight, while ferns and soft moss blanketed the rust-colored grasses below. _

_It was not often did the fallow deer Pokémon, Virizion, enter this deep into the wood, but in his search for repose beyond the reach of the human race, exceptions had to be made. Wandering the lands and aiding defenseless Pokémon was his sole validation. After all, Unova was just a small fraction of a much bigger picture. _

_Restored and reanimated to her mortal flesh, young Eden Fabula found the Legendary buck grazing near a stream. She expected to find the Pokémon here, at such a quiet location and at this hour of the day. The horned quadruped was less likely to run into people after sundown, after all. She'd anticipated this, and used the knowledge to track him down. _

_Virizion, on the other hand, drank quietly from the stream, undisturbed. He had yet to be alerted to the intruder's presence. _

"_Excuse me?", Eden peeped from the nearby underbrush, startling the Grassland Pokémon. "I... had a feeling I'd find you here. You've come a long way from the Unova Region, I surmise." She stepped into the moonlight to reveal herself, letting her cloak roll off her shoulders. "I understand your dislike of man. But as a prophesized Sword of Justice, you share a common interest with my family." _

_Virizion kicked up his hooves in a guarded stance, but heeded the girl's sentiments. A sinking feeling tore at his heart, forcing him to hold back the rising emotions. "You words confound me.", The swordsman Pokémon gnarled in his Telepathic tongue. "I've seen how humans treat Pokémon. I've seen how humans treat each other. Why should I believe you are any different from the rest of them?" _

"_I wish to rid of the scum of the world.", Eden briskly returned. "You wish to protect the Pokémon ecosystem. I truly believe that, together, we can restore a sense of balance to the lands." The call of recent memories surfaced within her, and she shook her head in recollection. "My mother went about it all wrong, so as the rightful heir of Team Righteous, it is my duty to preserve the Seer cause. The Legendaries have spoken. This is their wish. I must put a stop to an evil far greater than you can imagine."_

_Virizion eyed her wearily. "How can I trust anything you say?", He uttered in uncertainty, inching closer to the unmoving heroine._

"_We Seers see Pokémon as equals." She offered a reassuring smile, and reached out to pet the dull points of Virizion's horns. "I do not intent to abuse your power. I only ask for a humble partnership. And I do hope you accept." _

_Virizion felt his earlier skepticism fading away. It was still tiny and just barely present, but he held a considerable amount of fondness to this young woman's ambition. "You have proven yourself, human." The Pokémon bowed his head and knelt to his knees, his antlers bucked and yielding. "Let us walk the path of justice." _

…_..._

Morning flashed around me as I stepped out of my complimentary limousine. I set my sights on the the lorn Fuchsia home hedged in by Global Police units flocking to the crime scene. Yellow police tape covered the perimeter of the property like a packaged parcel. The press was already gathered, but the lurking investigators scorned their foray of questions. I sensed much tension within them.

Slipping past the notice of a nearby Officer Jenny and her Growlithe, I pushed through the gaggle of reporters and ducked under the police tape to rendezvous with Anna and Clint, the both of them like statues at the front steps of the house. They were conversing quietly with a group of detectives. And from what I could overhear, they were briefing with Anna's newest superintendent, Special Agent Peer of the International Police. His signature eyeglass gave away his renown likeness.

Peer was reviewing the timeline of events. "Approximately two hours ago, an unidentified object was seen leaving the Sinnoh Region by sky." He touched a finger to his chin, seemingly lost in thought. "Our coastguard unit later confirmed it was a Pokémon carrying our prime suspect."

"The Pokémon was Rayquaza, sir.", Anna spoke up. I was rather surprised that she was familiar with the creature.

The man with the monocle nodded. "A legendary, I presume. Hmm. Remarkable. The Soul Robber won't be an easy target to take down, not with a Pokémon of that caliber at his command. Lord only knows what other Pokémon he might have at the ready." He tilted his chin to Anna, noticing her solemn expression. "Sergeant, don't be so hard on yourself. Thanks to you, we now have a positive I.D. on the perpetrator. You'll get him next time. I'm certain of it."

As Peer strode off to apprise his other men, I took a glimpsing moment to examine Anna, and I too found only a sunken grimace written on her features. I inwardly reasoned she was upset for having failed to prevent the untimely demise of Cayman's mother. Little to her knowledge, I was to blame for that, but since I couldn't be guilted, I wouldn't utter a word. I'd chalk it up to my inner 'psychopath', as Cayman would call it.

Another officer then intervened to report to Anna. "The mother's body was found just like others. Hollowed out. Gutted up. The whole nine yards."

Anna could only pale. "Thanks, Jordie."

"We can't withhold this from the public anymore, Sarge.", Jordie continued, much to my stirring excitement. "They want a name and face. The public needs to know who's doing this." In my mind, this would give Cayman a good incentive to take better caution with his assignments and not repeat the brainless mistake of leaving behind key evidence.

Anna scrunched her face, clenched her fists, and nodded. She turned to a separate bunch of officers and flicked her hand for their full attention. "Find Landon Kace right the fuck now, and if you can't find him, put a B.O.L.O. out on him! He couldn't have gotten far, not if we just missed him! I want his picture plastered all over town - no, all over the region!"

Jordie and the other officers scattered on command, and Anna whirled, her eyes glinting like voltage flares. She barely turned her head when Pamela Kace's inanimate body was wheeled out from the side of the house, a thin blanket draping her sunken form as the medics hurried her to the coroner's van. I knew Anna chose not to look – not out of disrespect, but out of a contrite conscience.

Silence filtered between the three of us. Between Clint and Anna, I couldn't tell who was more broken up, as Clint appeared burdened by Anna's burden. It was a silly thing, really.

Anna rubbed her temples, her voice wrestling with frustration. "I still can't believe this. I just interviewed her yesterday morning. Landon must have found out and-" Her head perked up and her eyes went ample. "You think it's because I talked to her? Do you think it was to keep her quiet?"

Clint draped an arm around her, hoping to soothe her woes. "This isn't your fault, Anna."

She pulled away in panic. "But it could be mine! Shit, what have I done..." Not knowing what else to do, she fell hopelessly into my arms, catching me off guard.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her, mimicking my actions from the previous day. "Be strong, Anna.", I theatrically acted the hell out of my role, holding her closer against my chest. "I'm sure whoever did this will pay through the nose."

"They will.", She growled determinedly. "I'll make sure of it."

I wanted to use this opportunity to further push apart my two egos, to win the props of my friends. Astoundingly, it had already been a little over a year since the two of them wandered back into my life, seeking my friendship. I'd only need a bit longer to fool them before the Night of the Black Moon. "You're off duty soon, right?" I held Anna at arm's length and looked deep into her eyes. "How about the three of us head into town and I buy us some drinks? I know some of the most exclusive clubs around." I followed this with the loving smile of a devoted friend. "It might take your mind off things."

Nodding, Anna smiled gently, and the smile morphed into a smirk in an instant. "Metsuma.", She sighed, pursing her lips. "Thanks... for being there for me."

I stepped back, motioning the two of them away from the house.

Anna hurried off, but Clint stopped inches apart from me, chuckling, "You really are changing for the better, buddy." He patted my neck in a benevolent gesture. "There really ought to be more people like you in the world." With that, he chased after Anna, leaving me to momentarily mull over his kind graces.

My perfectly shaped brow arched upward, and I snickered shrewdly to myself, "Be careful what you wish for, Clint."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**Disclaimer: **Sa'lu belongs to Nafa-Tali and Nashgri Forest belongs to the The Pokémon Rebirth encyclopedia.

**A/N:** For anyone not reading 'Sedition', Umbra Kaisers are to Aura Guardians what Sith are to Jedi. Just thought I'd clear that up in the simplest terms possible :P

**Next Chapter: **Metsuma assigns Cayman, brainwashed and now a publicly known serial murderer, on a highly-risky operation to the Sinnoh Region to keep tabs on Anna's progress. Meanwhile, Maria finally comes forward with her suspicious about her husband's comings-and-goings.


	13. Coal Wars

**The Enigma Chronicles - Echoes**

Chapter 13: Coal Wars

The water of the pool was still, with only ripples made by the soft gusts of the balmy breeze. Like a piece of driftwood or a snoozing Pysduck, I floated daintily on my back, facing the dastardly sun and its bronze rays cast over the estate. I could feel the rise and fall of my chest as I breathed in fastened hitches, the ice water holding me in its covetous embrace. I didn't mind it. Unlike Cayman, or even Rock-Type Pokémon, I enjoyed water. I enjoyed how it offered a refreshing peace of both mind and body.

As I drifted, suspended somewhere between the world of light and shadows, my thoughts dwelled with the memory of a dream I'd had the night before. Oh, what an incubus it was, still cleaved to the front of my mind. I could still see those piercing ruby eyes of the rouge Pokémon glittering in total darkness, beckoning me like a lighthouse in the dead of night. Was it to remind me that my moment of triumph was drawing closer? Was is it assure me that nothing could possibly stand in my way?

I breathed deeply and let my head slip beneath the water, squeezing my eyes shut so that they not be stung by the chlorinated sparse. Under the water, I could hear the dull roar of blood in my veins and the faint ripple of my body moving and nothing else. And I was alone. Being alone was a treasure I could rarely savor nowadays, for it was rarer even than quiet, and at that moment, it was bliss.

My chest burned, and I realized that I'd been submerged for several minutes. I erupted through the surface of the water, gasping, my lungs cooled and relieved by the air that rushed to fill them. My PSI instincts were now replenished. I wiped the water from my eyes and opened them. Maria and Daken stood on the shallow edge of the pool, staring at me with bookish eyes.

Sporting a cleanhanded smile, I swam to the steps and climbed out of the water. I toweled myself off and looked over to the suspiciously quiet pair. I must have looked silly, standing before two gray flannel suits in only my swim trunks. But I didn't feel the need to be so flustered or ashamed. It was my day off, so why shouldn't I have been able to enjoy a few laps in the pool?

In an extensively weighty silence, however, Maria crossed her arms across her chest. That was never a good sign. And what came out of her mouth next was even more disarming. "Are you having an affair behind my back?", She demanded up front. Her eyes never looked so galled, yet so vulnerable. "Well?"

I instinctively tried to soften the tension with a joke. "I sure as heck can't have one IN FRONT OF YOU, now can I?"

To my right, Daken chuckled quietly in his throat, but quickly suppressed the noise when Maria whipped her head at him in alarm.

"Metsuma, this is no joke.", She pressed more firmly than before. "I want the truth this instant!"

I couldn't very well figure out what she wanted from me. Yes, I used women. Hell, I even used men! But neither for sex. I had another agenda for my comings-and-goings, though I could never break my vow to secrecy and share such sinful deeds with Maria in confidence. It was hard enough just keeping Cayman and Calypso in check, both of whom jeopardized my ambitions more than once.

Luckily, my good ol' father-in-law timely jumped to my aid, which wasn't so unusual of him. "Metsuma, I insisted her accusations were ludicrous! You know how women can be!", He belched out laughing, mocking his only daughter in favor of condemning my lovable self. Smiling, he placed a grubby hand on my shoulder and gave me a friendly little shake. "Why, you're the most trustworthy sport I know! You wouldn't do anything to upset my little girl, now would you?"

Maria whirled at her father, heartbroken. "Daddy, you're supposed to be defending me!"

Before Daken could utter anything, I smiled sheepishly and stepped in her view, "Maria, I think you're overreacting. Where is all of this coming from?"

She inhaled sharply, biting down on her lip as if annoyed I didn't already know the answer to my own question. "You're like a ghost in the night!", She exclaimed with what sounded like hurt in her throat. "I rarely ever see you anymore! You claim you're always away on business... but the only other people I see you mingling with are other women!"

I couldn't let someone as tame as her wear me down with mere allegations, so I simply laughed in her face. "Like who?"

"That cop friend of yours, for starters!", She answered, little to my surprise; I just knew she'd bring up Anna.

I shook my head composedly. "If I wanted to be with Anna, I'd have chosen her a long time ago. But I didn't!" I was telling the truth... mostly. "You're the only woman for me, Maria."

She arched a brow. "Oh? And what about that strange woman from the Elite Four you're always sneaking around with?"

"Sa'lu? Oh, that's nothing.", I waved off the notion, again imparting the truth... mostly. "I know her through Clint and Rita is all. She happens to be interested in the company."

Her stance seemed to relax, but not by much. Through her Aura, I could feel just how exposed and humiliated she felt. There was nothing left for her to use against me.

It was time to strengthen my performance. I caught her dismissive gaze and narrowed my eyes, muttering sadly, "Maria, I realize I haven't been as... available as you'd like me to be. And I apologize for that. But believe me when I tell you that I would never do anything to threaten our marriage! I love you-"

She froze, not paying much attention, then looked up at me and gasped, "Rita?"

I paled, as if I'd never heard the name.

Maria's brow rose once more, suspicion rousing within her yet again. "You said you know Sa'lu through Clint AND Rita.", She explained. Her bottom lip trembled as she puzzled the rest together. "How is that possible? You barely know Rita-" Her voice instantly caught in her throat and her hand flew to her mouth in astonishment. "Oh my god."

Beside her, Daken rolled his eyes and sighed, "Maria, dearest, you're jumping to conclusions-"

"It's Rita, isn't it!", She gasped in horror, jabbing a finger at my chest. "You've been fooling around with that awful woman!"

To some extent, she was right, but I couldn't let her know that. "Of course not-"

Maria cringed. "Don't give me that! I saw the way you coaxed her with your boyish charms at the dinner party!"

I was running out of tricks. Moving towards her, I grasped her right hand gently, sending a slow hum of power in a course throughout her body. "There's nothing going on between us, Maria!", I raised my voice, my patience wearing thin. "What do I have to do to make you realize how committed I am to this marriage?"

"Maybe I'll give Rita a call this afternoon.", She threatened in a hush whimper. It was far from intimidating, I could have burst out laughing right then and there.

"You do that.", I encouraged her. I wasn't about to back down now. "I'm not afraid."

She simply stared at me undecidedly. Whether she would hold me to that promise was still up in the air.

Daken, however, was more than convinced. "You see, Maria? He has nothing to hide! He's a good man! Always has been! Always will be!" With the issue seemingly resolved, he lugged his happy, whistling self back inside the manor, no longer bothering with his daughter's 'ramblings.' He'd humiliated her, disgraced her words as lunacy. It was a shame I didn't marry someone as gullible as he was.

I turned towards Maria once more, waiting for her to say anything. I was inwardly praying she'd apologize to me and revert back to her blissful ignorance.

After a long silence, she sighed submissively and finally spoke again. "Oh... I guess I am acting a bit foolish." She clung to me, sobbing into my chest, her clothes soaked against my body. "Metsuma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. It's just... you're never here for me anymore... and I don't know what else to think! I feel like you don't love me as I once thought you did." She crooked her head a notch and looked up into my eyes, searching for even the slightest scrap of sentiment. "Our anniversary is coming up in a few months... and I want to remember why that day was so important for us."

This whole 'love' charade was losing its appeal. I blamed myself though. I had married Maria to camouflage myself, never bothering to take it more seriously than that. And until now, I hadn't realized there was a price to pay for such negligence. The only way to keep my mask from slipping was to become a more attentive husband – or at least pretend to. Besides, if I could fake emotions, I could fake anything pertaining to them.

I wrapped my left arm around her abdomen to keep her still, cradled her head into my neck with my right hand. "You're absolutely right.", I whispered softly, hoping she'd let the matter drop. "I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise." I leaned back enough to bestow a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

She seemed thoroughly satisfied with the gesture and gave a relaxed nod. "Okay." She then stepped back a few paces to give me my space. "Just make yourself decent."

I watched her return to the house in silence, then finished toweling myself. My thoughts were now concentrated on exactly how I was going to win Maria back. Love was like a foreign language to me. I couldn't exactly fake something genuine unless I could find a way to make it seem genuine in her eyes. And when it came to values of sentiment and compassion, there was only one person I could think to go to for advice.

…...

_**DREAM**_

_Cayman felt the gravity shatter as his body seized to his surroundings, trapped in a mirror world where colors and sounds flowed in reverse. He fell and found himself drifting through space with stars of glittering green. The dark between the burning balls of emerald hue shifted, amassing into a flight of meteors and fireballs streaking across the black heavens. _

_As the shooting stars enshrouded him, carrying him across the depths of the galaxy, the voices of angry gods and goddesses throttled his eardrums, screaming and howling and hissing, begging him for the "tree" and only the "tree"! He couldn't understand what they wanted, what they were asking of him. Who did these wrathful voices belong to?_

_The confines of the meteorites were burying him alive, muffling the otherworldly voices until only the whistle of his plummet to Earth could be heard._

**REALITY **

_A gasp. A cry. Cayman suddenly shot upright in bed. His breath was ragged, his whole body was thrown in a fit of shakes and a cold sweat. His shimmering blue eyes flew open, pupils contracted and chest heaving viciously. His hands gripped the white silk sheets in a death grip, fingers twisted violently in the fabric. His face was flushed, sweat clamming his skin. He swallowed heavily, soft pants slipping past his lips as his panicked demeanor began to lessen. _

_It took all of ten seconds for the renegade trainer to find his composure, to realize where he was, and relinquish his unyielding grip on the sheets, and take a few slow, deep breaths. Sitting up slowly, he looked about the dimly lit room, faint sunlight filtering through the crack between the metal doors. He could feel the totter of ocean waves lapping at the hull of the ship, and immediately felt sick to his stomach. The smell of salt and seawater invaded the confined air. _

_A Nurse Joy emerged from the shadows and circled around his bed with a syringe and some bandages, careful not to alarm him. But he was too distracted to care. He couldn't peel his gaze from the far side of the musty brig, where the border between shadow and substance was diffused. There stood a young maiden in spring green, her fragile hand extended to the foot of the bed. He'd seen her somewhere before, no question, but he couldn't muster a name, not even a syllable. _

_Cayman blinked in repetition, to make certain he wasn't hallucinating. And just like that, the apparition was gone. In its place stood a Chansey garbed in a nurse's outfit. Its pinkish bulk shaded his eyes from the overhead light. The Pokémon offered a serene, blissful look as it extended its pudgy arms with a small plastic tray: on the tray sat a paper cup with water and another, smaller cup with a pill. _

_Cayman tossed his head from the Pokémon with a grunt, his attention span elsewhere. Sure, waking up in an unfamiliar place was always disconcerting at the least, but it had been that nightmare that really got to him. Cayman, finally calmed down, wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead and continued to breathe regularly. His chest rose and then fell languidly as he tried to recall the nightmare. It had been calm at first, nothing strange or out of the ordinary, but then something had changed. But, as hard as he tried, he just couldn't place what had caused his listless sleep to morph into a vicious night terror. _

_He stirred slightly. It was so cold. He could feel a prevailing chill surround him, penetrating his skin and bones. His hand brushed past his leg. Something did not add up; his arms pressed against his bare chest and patted down his stomach and legs, feeling bruises and blemishes of every shade and shape. What had happened? Had he been wounded in some kind of battle? Or hit by a bus? Perhaps tromped by a stampede of Tauros? _

_He put his hands to his head: his brain felt as if it was throbbing, pulsating, pushing against his skull. It was no longer just the queasiness of being out at sea. It was much more. It was as if his mind were about to burst into ashes. He gave into the need for a good scream and turned his face into the pillow. _

_Standing at his unflanked bedside, Joy swallowed nervously, but took to her work the moment Cayman shifted to his side, giving her full access to the severe burn mark on his beaten back. She readied the tip of the syringe with the slight prick of her finger, then snuck up behind him quietly, resting a hand on his hip. _

_Suddenly, Cayman jerked with a growl. A searing, ice-cold pain ripped across his spinal chord, the very base of it, and for an instant, he saw a flash of white light and then the imperceptible scar that he bore there swelled: a cold, deadly, irrepressible swelling. _

_The pain was excruciating. He flinched and swung a fist, and she lurched back before she could be struck. He yelled for relief. "Agh! Easy!", He urged through gritted teeth, his face curled into a sneer. Nodding, she leaned in to apply the bandages, causing him to hiss out again, "Ugh... fuck... you trying to rip me open back there?"_

"_Oh, hush now! I'm trying to help you!", She bit back as she slowly pressed the gauze over his gash. "If you want this wound to heal properly, you'll just have to lay still!" She heaved a frustrated sigh and applied more pressure, much to Cayman's howling dismay. "I said lay still! Please! I know it's painful, but you'll just have to will through it!" _

_He bit back another cry of pain and laced a hand around his backside, but that didn't do any good. The agony only intensified and it took all of his powers combined to keep himself from turning inside out in reaction to it. His vertebrae felt as if someone had just impaled him with a fiery dagger and its heat was coiling around his insides. _

_He stiffened, holding back a gasp from the tremendous pain, and clenched his teeth together, determined not to let the nurse see his display of throes. _

_When Joy finally finished her work, she beckoned a finger to her assistant Pokémon. "Chansey, fetch the pain medication, won't you?" _

_"The hell with that!", Cayman sputtered, leaning forward with a cringe. "I live through pain. I learn from pain. I'll manage just fine without any pills." He tried to raise himself up on one elbow, but the position in which his casted leg was hung in, impeded any such movement. So he craned his neck to widen his view of the room. _

_Joy could only frown at his amour-propre. "It would be unwise to refuse your medication." _

"_Pst... what do you know?", He snorted with a dismissive wave of his flippant hand. "You're a fuckin' Pokémon nurse. Go wipe a Psyduck's ass or something." _

_Joy merely replied with a gruff exhale. _

_Viper's voice suddenly belted across the room. "Settle down, soldier." The junior officer himself stepped through the doors, a column of soldiers lined up behind him, neat and single-file. "She's all the medical care we have on board. Let her do her job." _

"_This is hardly my job.", Joy grumbled beneath her breath, not bothering to face Viper directly. "My sole commitment is to sick Pokémon." _

_Viper's eyes narrowed crossly. He raised a sagely finger at the smart-mouthed woman, talking down to her as if he was actually any older than seventeen. "But as long as you're our hostage, your sole commitment is to us; so unless you'd rather be swimming with the Sharpedo, you'll keep those pretty little lips of yours shut. Do I make myself clear?" _

_With no other options but to comply, Joy simply nodded her understanding. She steered clear of eye-contact, skulking her way to the sink to rinse her wares. She decided it best not to further upset the boy in uniform; there was something about Viper's strait-laced directness that unsettled her to a fault. _

_Cayman rolled his eyes as Joy and Chansey timidly took their leave to the corner of the room, then mumbled in Viper's direction, "Couldn't get someone more professional? What, did Metsuma cut our budget or something?"_

"_She's been with us since we first commandeered this ship.", Viper sighed, leaning against the other boy's bedpost. "She was one of the original passengers en route to the Hoenn Region." _

_Cayman chuckled weakly, "I thought psycho Difo unloaded all the passengers after he stole this vessel?" _

_Viper shrugged. "We kept a few for safe measure." He scanned Cayman's various blemishes, impressed that the other was holding up so well in such critical condition. "Besides, our crew is short of medical care. As far as I'm concerned, the others can spend the rest of their days stranded on New Moon Island until they decide to wise up and join our cause."_

_Cayman reached for the tray at his bedside, dipping his hands in the bowl of fresh water. He leaned down, cupping his palms under the water, then splashing it onto his face a couple times before drying his soaked face with his sheets. "Man, I feel like shit.", He muttered in a muffled voice, continuing to towel off his face. "How long was I out for?"_

_Viper was careful in answering the other boy's questions. "I'd say almost a week." _

_Biting down on his bottom lip, Cayman shakily pushed the thin sheets off of him, swinging his legs over the bedside. "Man, my back stings like a bitch and I can't even remember why.", He groaned, pacing himself as in his movements. "I must have done something really bad to piss off the chief, eh?" His wondrous eyes traveled to the ceiling. "I remember... a poking iron-" _

"_Be grateful it wasn't worse.", Viper cut him down promptly, remembering Metsuma's orders. _

"_Worse?", A shrill but haughty voice chortled from the doorway. "Don't be silly! He should feel proud of his new mark." _

_Cayman shifted his gaze upward to meet Marcus Difo's. "What are you blabbering on about?" _

_Difo blanched for a moment, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his coat collar to reveal a 'T' shaped singe mark branded on his collarbone. "You're not the first to be coronated.", He spoke coarsely, a twinge in his tone. "This is what happens to those your father deems... exceptional." _

_Cayman paled, staring at the mark in wonder, then turned his head in shock to see Viper and his men unlacing their own collars to reveal the very same imprint. "I guess I'm not so special after all.", He quietly laughed to himself, smiling evilly. _

"_No more than the rest of us, you cussed twit.", Difo scowled menacingly, closing up the flaps of his collar. "From hereon, you'll stick to protocol! You've already been assigned a new mission, so you'd better not dash our luck like you nearly did last time-" _

_Viper's eyes widened. "Captain, say no more-" _

_Cayman looked at Difo in bafflement, then to Viper, "What the fuck is he talking about? I've never once fizzled a mission!" His head shot back to the older man in an instant. "I'm Metsuma's go-to-guy, in case you forgot!" _

_Before Difo could open his mouth again, Viper stepped in to answer to Cayman's outburst, using his words in prudence. "Then hopefully you'll have a freshened mind for our next excursion. The Boss wants you to keep tabs on Police Sergeant Anna Lafluer and any headway she makes in the Soul Robber Case." _

"_Anna... Lafluer?", Cayman choked out with a furrowed brow. "That's Metsuma's ex! She's a cop!" _

"_Yes?", Difo growled impatiently. "Your point?" _

"_The cops are the ones hunting me!", He reminded them, not to mention himself. "He's sending me into the belly of the beast!"_

"_What did you expect?", Viper replied frigidly. "He's testing your stealth. He wishes to see if you're anymore competent at doing your job than they are at theirs." _

_Difo waved a dismissive hand at the green-haired rebel, "I sincerely doubt he has what it takes. He's too impulsive. He'll blow our cover the minute he steps foot on Sinnoh Region soil. He's already done it once. If he was truly intelligent, he would have stayed there in the first place like he was ordered to." _

_Again, Viper's eyes lit up in alarm at Difo's ignorant slip-of-the-tongue._

_Cayman, however, would hear none of it, and could only lash out at the stupid accusation. "What the fuck are you talking about! I've never even been to the Sinnoh Region!" _

_Difo rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't act cute-" _

_Knowing well enough to take control of the altercation, Viper nudged the scientist aside and spoke up at his expense, "The Captain is merely asserting that you may not be... qualified enough to undertake this task, what with your injuries and all."_

_It was a miraculous save, because Cayman blindly accepted it, not-so-astonishingly. "Sinnoh may not be my home turf, but I can take on whatever it has to throw at me!", He bellowed proudly, clenching his fists with renewed strength. "If Metsuma wants me to spy on his girl, I'll get the job done with flying colors!" _

"_There's that arrogant streak again.", Difo sniffed, jabbing a finger at the boy's wounded shoulder. "At this point, I'd much rather root against you! You're just a little-" _

_In that instant, Cayman sprung to life with power unknown, hurling Difo across the room with a swift and savage Aura Sphere. _

_The impact was fleet-footed. Difo hit the wall with a hiss, then flopped to the cold floor with a wrenched arm. As he crawled on one hand, he wailed in choler, "Y-You broke me arm!" _

_Viper flinched as his eyes shifted from Difo to Cayman, whom now looked to be in the pinnacle of his health. It didn't seem possible... but it was. Much to his wonder, the green-haired boy stood proudly balanced on both feet like a God among Gods, his teeth barred and his veins rippling with might. No longer did he appear worn and defeated. _

_Cayman ignored the fixed stares from all around the room and marched across the floor, his hulking shadow towering above the crippled scientist that lay trembling at his feet. "If you sass me one more time, I'll snap your neck like a twig.", He seethed through gritted teeth, smiling like his father. "You got it?" _

_With a derisive snort, Difo scrambled to his feet and bolted for the door, leaving Cayman in a fit of heckling laughter. _

_Nurse Joy, having now witnessed the penalty for insubordination, approached Cayman with a sudden change of attitude, "C-Can I get you anything before we make port, sir?", She whimpered nervously, forcing a smile. "A drink? A nice meal?" _

_Yielding that cocky grin of his, Cayman flopped back into bed with a benevolent sigh, resting his arms behind his head. "Now that's more like it." He waved Joy and Chansey off, then turned his sights to the officer backing into the shadows. "I don't know what it is, Viper, ... but I feel completely rejuvenated." _

_Viper's worrisome eyes glazed over Cayman's excessive display of pride and spunk, and with every doubt in his functioning mind, he couldn't help but mumble hushedly under his breath, "I hope Metsuma didn't overplay his cards on this one..." _

_As Cayman kicked back in bed like an unchallenged overlord, Viper led his troops into the corridor. He was immediately greeted by Lunatone and Solrock, the two of them hovering anxiously outside the door. "You can see him now.", He affirmed brutishly, stepping aside to allow them entrance. "But watch your step. He's unusually... barbaric. More so than usual." _

"_Heh! That's an understatement!" It was at that moment did Difo reappear, approaching on his tiptoes as to not alert Cayman to his presence. "He's a complete monster!" _

_Solrock nodded, then sighed huskily in its psychic echo, "Sadly, sir, that is all Kami knows now. Metsuma wiped his memory clean of his dearly-departed loved ones, thereby cleansing his conscience of any traitorous thoughts. Now he has only Metsuma's teachings to heed and obey. In consequence, Kami will behave through sheer belligerence." _

_Viper nodded in understanding. He kept his eyes leveled with the telepathic counterparts. "In that case, keep a close eye on him. There's no telling what trouble that bitter nerve of his will get him into once we disembark." _

_Solrock and Lunatone bowed slightly to avouch their orders, then quietly entered the room to reunite with their master. _

"_Insolent fool!", Difo snapped, holding his gnarled limb in one hand. "Had you told me he lost his memory, I could have been spared this sprained arm!"_

_The taller dignitary said this all very quickly and seemingly in one breath, so that Viper __could __only smile_ dazedly and nod in return. "Yes, well, now you know.", He retorted wittily, keeping a stern and fooling calm for his superior. "Will that be all, Captain? Am I dismissed?" 

_Difo raised a belligerent finger to the youth. His face swelled hotly, like a balloon ready to pop. "Don't play smart with me, child! I outrank you! You'd better start treating me with a little more respect!" His hostile gaze was suddenly drawn to Cayman's room, "The same goes for your friend in there!" _

"_Hmph." Unfazed, Viper shrugged, going so far as to threaten, "Perhaps you'd like to discuss your complaints with the Boss." A hint of smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I'm sure he could settle this." _

_Difo was visibly shaken by the cold warning. It was no secret just how much he feared bereavement – how much he feared the Boss. Not giving the matter a second thought, he whipped his head away and strode to the engine room in silence. He wasn't about to lose his abounding military success in a quibble with a child. _

_Viper's triumphant afterthought was cut short as one of the crewmen approached he and his division, "Sir, we've sighted the mainland of the Sinnoh Region. The nearest port is in Canalave City." _

"_Tell whoever's driving this hunk of junk to keep their distance.", Viper replied after an inward consensus. "Now that the Global Police are scouring the seas for this ship, Cayman and I will just have to make do with swimming our way to the mainland. The two of us should be able to bypass the coastguard unnoticed." He glared, holding the naval officer at full-attention. "Prepare the scuba gear and a pair of Water Pokémon capable of subaquatic navigation." _

_Impressed with the young man's tactical morale, the older soldier nodded with a look of devilry mischief. "Sure thing, sir." _

…_..._

It wasn't in my nature to depend so heavily on others, but I figured as long as I had people at my disposal, it would be a waste not to exploit their expertise. And more importantly, it just made my life easier. If I could count on Cayman to carry out my personal vendettas, or convince Sa'lu to train a Legendary Pokémon, then who was to say I couldn't confide in Clint about something as meager as marriage squabbles?

Of course, going to Clint for romantic advice didn't seem rational at first, given that his own marriage obviously needed some groundwork – oh, and it also didn't help that I was flirting with his wife behind his back. But that didn't necessarily mean Clint wasn't a competent husband. If anything, he was the only reason their marriage was lasting. The man was just so full of life and energy; even as a child, the poor sap always had so much love to give, especially after our first friendship began to crumble.

I made my way swiftly and silently through the lush terrain of Indigo Stadium, my footfalls as soft and fleeting as a Vulpix's. I kept my eyes peeled for Clint. I sensed his Aura nearby, but couldn't spot him, not even beyond the hallow void of the stadium that frequently drew a large and bustling crowd.

I turned my head slightly to see a small clique of adolescents approaching. Teenage students clad in white and navy uniform milled around the center of the stadium, blocking me from crossing any further. Many were accompanied by Pokémon, big and small. I reasoned this was some kind of educational field trip to study up on the art of Professional Pokémon Battle. And out of curiosity, I decided to observe from the hind of the group. It would give me the chance to witness conservative brainwashing firsthand.

The students and their Pokémon stood quietly in_ a_ disorganized mob, led in front by Clint himself; I couldn't be sure, but it looked like he was giving a lecture to the class, waving his hands in ecstatic motions to emphasize his cheerful speaking voice. The children jotted his every spoken word into their notebooks, ever so studious in the presence of a Pokémon Master. I could only heckle at what garbage he was spouting – from the tainted tongue of the Pokémon League to the ears of impressionable children.

Quietly, I weaved my way closer to the front of the group until Clint's voice was distinct and audible; as it turned out, I was right to criticize him.

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring each one of you to consider the relationship between human and Pokémon!", He shared in his usual spirited mannerism, drawling on with his miserable philosophies, "It isn't just about battling, or the strife to to be victorious. No, it's something much more precious than that! Me? I could care less about my title as Pokémon Master, because the true winners are the ones that are genuinely committed to their Pokémon, not to themselves. Why? Because the most compassionate treasure that lies within all of us is the ability to put others before ourselves..."

I couldn't help but inwardly groan. He made it sound so easy, treating others with kindness – real kindness, not the fake kindness I routinely displayed to keep people on the rebound. Too bad that mask was starting to wear thin, enough so that Maria was beginning to see through my suspicious activities. Had she just stayed mirthfully oblivious, there'd be no need to sit in with a bunch children on Clint's pathetic excuse for a lecture.

"... most important, so you're all dismissed for the day.", Clint finally concluded. As his gaze washed over the departing clusters of students, his eye caught me in a glimmer. He smiled and singled me out with his pointer finger. "Oh, class, I'd like you to meet Metsuma Rocket, an old friend of mine!"

The class paused in my presence, looks of recognition surfacing on their faces, then proceeded to welcome we with a generously lengthy applause.

I waved them off with a bogus smile, inching closer to Clint. "You're instructing classes now?", I muttered to him in private, still amazed at what his life had become now. "Seriously, if you want these kids lectured on human and Pokémon relationships, you should have referred them to that Oak fellow in Pallet Town."

"Oh, they weren't here to learn about that.", He chuckled loftily as we strolled the border of the stadium together. "Didn't you know? That was the senior science class from the Viridian City Pokémon Academy."

His admission bit me in the hind, and I could only snarl, "Then all that 'compassion' mumbo jumbo was simply overkill, Clint."

Again, he broke out laughing. "You're a hoot, Metsuma! You really are!" He shot me a curious glance, baiting me to answer, but I kept my eyes to my treading feet. He immediately took the hint and sighed, "Metsuma, if you can't think like a compassionate person, at least think through a compassionate perspective."

I looked up at him, furrowing a brow. "That's... not a bad idea.", I managed generously, a solution to Maria's discontent finally unraveling before me. "In other words... think like you?"

He shrugged. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, just trying to make amends with Maria.", I sighed nonchalantly. "We clashed this morning."

He stared, aghast. He was always one to be concerned. "Really? What about?"

"Oh... nothing important.", I replied casually, mostly relieved that Rita hadn't opened her big mouth to him yet. "I just need to find a way to make it up to Maria. And an act of genuine compassion may be the only way to show her I'm fully committed."

He laughed. "Marriage is a team effort, Metsuma! Like Pokémon Training!" His words had my stomach churning, and I paled in disgust, quite visibly. Nonetheless, he grinned wider and asked, "Didn't you hear anything I just said to those kids?"

My eyes rolled of their own volition. "Clint, be realistic. My Pokémon obey me because they fear me. If the same rules applied to my marriage, I'd be given a restraining order."

"Then put yourself in my shoes!" He cooed, and his eyes glinted briefly, flashing with some kind of emotion. "Consider what I would do in your position?"

"You do things from the heart.", I reasoned aloud. "I do things to keep people off my back." I took a second to ponder this reality, taking my usual methods into question. "Interesting. Perhaps lavishing Maria with meaningless gifts wasn't the way to go after all these years. Maybe I have to offer more."

He nodded repeatedly. "That's exactly how I've been trying to get through to Rita. She gives me purpose, she gives me a reason to want to bring out the best qualities in people. It's because she's so stubborn and, well, crude, that I want to help her. And until I met her, my purpose in life had always felt like... an unanswered question."

I chuckled to myself, thinking how much easier my fake life would have been had I just married Rita, someone who'd unquestioningly take my fake-love for money and jewelry any day.

"Every morning, when I wake up in bed, I'll turn over and tell Rita she's as a beautiful as a Swanna drifting on a crystal lake in the bloom of spring.", He breathed out dramatically, cutting off my thoughts. He held a hopeful smile, fooling himself rather than me. "She doesn't usually take the compliment with much aplomb... but I continuously tell her in the hopes that she'll one day see just how precious she is to me."

Internally, I felt a wave of amusement wash over me. It was official. He was human. Some kind of stupid breed of human, but human all the same. _"And he's telling ME to approach MY wife differently?"_

He looked up, having gotten himself under control. He was watching me again, and that emotion flashed through his eyes, more prominent the next instant. "By the way, it was awfully nice of you to come by. I'm glad we get to socialize like the old days. Before you know it, it will have already been two whole years since fate brought us back together. "

A heavy silence settled over us, tension filling the air between us, until I finally replied, "That's... an interesting way of putting it, but okay." Astoundingly, it had already been a little over a year since the two of us reunited; I'd only need a bit longer to fool him before the Night of the Black Moon.

He nodded. "Time sure zips by, doesn't it?"

I mirrored him to the punch. "It's been pleasant, yes."

"I just wish I could say the same for poor Anna.", He sighed, running a hand over his face. "She's been so buried in her work lately. That whole Soul Robber business has really taken a toll on her."

I raised an eyebrow, but, true to my nature, said little. "Yes, she has been rather... candid lately. She'd be better off just dropping the investigation."

Clint opened his mouth, but a look at my face stopped him and he motioned me to say something. Giving up on keeping a straight face, I settled for a smirk, nearly laughing when he scowled in displeasure. "She's a police officer, Metsuma – and a darn good one too!", He spoke in a voice so serious, as if it were no joking matter. "You really think she'd back away from the chance to catch a criminal?"

My smile had lost its serenity, replaced with a scary, sadistic grin. "Some criminals aren't meant to be caught.", I mused out loud, baiting his reaction.

"Is that so?", He chortled, shaking his head. "Name one."

I mused calmly, crossing my arms. "Me."

Just as I anticipated, he couldn't take me seriously. "Yeah, yeah, very funny!", He let out a bark of mocking laughter. "Trying to psyche me out with random words just like when we were kids, huh?"

I eyed him with pity, sniffed, and turned away with a sarcastic huff, "Yes, I'm a horrible liar."

Clint just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at any rate, whoever this Landon Kace is, he's bad news. He's a murderer and deserves to be thrown behind bars. It might give him some time to repent for his actions."

I flinched in a show of anger and disbelief. "After everything he's done, you'd truly be willing to forgive him?"

He looked away from my intense look, fidgeting slightly as he worked up his reply, "Everyone deserves a second chance, Metsuma." He raised his sculpted chin to the clouds, smiling. "Unlike you, I like to look for the positives in people."

"I've noticed.", The words fell out of my mouth all at once. I let my head arch slightly to reach for his absent gaze, then continued, "But the Soul Robber is who he is... and nothing can change him, Clint." He didn't say anything, but I knew he could feel my eyes burning a hole in his head. "He's out to upset the establishment, not service a petty purpose."

Again, he looked away hushedly, this time trying to make sense of my words. "W-What makes you think that?"

I shrugged, and in my own little way, pinned my ruminations on him and his 'perspective' advice. "I'm simply putting myself in his shoes, just like you taught me." Evidently, that was the smartest thing I could have said: it paved the way for me to continue on unsuspected. "Landon Kace is an agent of chaos. He's killing Pokémon, stealing souls, and detonating cities because he likes it."

"Anna seems to think he's doing it for someone else.", He ground out.

I widened my smirk to a grin that was borderline psychotic – again, very fitting. "Then that makes two who want to watch the world burn; and very soon, many more will be drawn to the chaos, aching to play by the one rule humans and Pokémon were made to follow since the beginning of time itself."

His face softened, and he stared at me in wonder before coming to an abrupt halt, forcing me to do the same. "You seem awfully fascinated by it.", He mumbled anxiously, still curious as to how intuitively I was perceiving these things. "You once thought like that, didn't you? That rules were made to be broken? It's... what drove us apart."

I shrunk back in my shoulders a little, uncaring. I didn't quite know how to answer that. _"You're the one who drove us apart, asshole.", _I thought to myself.

His eyes were flat, but they sparked in anguish for a second before he looked away, locking his jaw. "Professor Wade... has been asking questions.", He said at last, his voice like a whisper in the wind. "He still thinks you're up to no good... and he's determined to prove it."

Though truthfully taken aback, I nodded in calm, realizing just how long my list of enemies was growing. Fortunately, most of them were just pests, not threats. And though I couldn't say I was intimidated by my father's sudden snooping, I had to hand it to Clint for keeping me well-informed. I hadn't expected him to betray Wade's trust so easily.

After watching the grass for a few moments, he switched his gaze to my face again. His expression was, to be explained simply, sorrow. "I just thought you should know.", He mumbled finally, hurt by his own confession. "I know I should have said something earlier... and I'm sorry."

I wasn't too concerned with that, and instead demanded, "What did you say to him when he came forth with his suspicions?"

"I told him he was being silly.", He murmured softly. "But no matter how many times I defended you, he wouldn't listen to anything I had to say." He looked more withdrawn than ever, and I imagined he was doing his best not to let anything affect him, but this whole situation was taking a heavy toll on his sensitivity.

I took a step closer to him, whispering, "He's pushing you away, just like he did to me."

His eyes flashed in astonishment. "I don't think-"

I shook my head lightly, focusing on what needed to be said. "Clint, do you trust me over my father?" It was unfair of me to put him on the spot like that, but since I didn't give a damn either way, no harm done.

To my pleasant surprise, he answered almost instantly, "Of course! You're... you're my best friend-"

"And will you always remain my friend, no matter the circumstances?", I pressed. "Will you always be by my side?"

He studied me for a moment, his eyes sad, before gently taking my wrists and squeezing them firmly. "To the end, my friend." The unusual huskiness of _his voice emitted_ from his throat more than his mouth, and it struck me just how committed he was to our friendship. He wasn't about to let it go for anything, I knew this to be true.

I stirred in place, wrenching my arms from his hold and avoiding his eyes for the moment. It wasn't out of a enmity though. I simply wanted a moment for myself to think on what he'd just said, the power behind those five simple words so unexpected. I wondered quietly if I had underestimated him; maybe his loyalty was designed to be much more than a tool at my expense. In fact... perhaps there was still a chance for him to see the big picture differently, something I'd once wanted of him when I was but boy with only a single friend.

Faring through my thoughts, I spoke finally, "I just needed to be certain. As you know, I'm not exactly the most trusting person." I met his gaze again at last. "You said you liked to look for the positives in people... but I couldn't be sure that that in itself was a one-sided perspective. If you were to step into my... err... Landon's shoes, for example, would you see the world differently... and appreciate it?"

"What do you mean?", He queried, eyes searching mine for further meaning. He was obviously too blinded by the light to tap into my psyche.

I decided to let the matter drop for the time being; it was too soon to decide where he stood regarding my plans. "It... it doesn't matter, at least not right now." I looked down at my watch to gauge the time, then remembered I had to get back to Maria. "I should head home and put that advice of yours into action." Little to his knowledge, I already had something in mind.

Clint chipperly escorted me back to my limousine parked outside the stadium, just as my chauffeur was opening the car door for me.

As I made to climb inside, I threw a knowing glance back to Clint and asserted, "Oh, and if you want to please Rita, it might help to tap into MY thought process for a change. If she's a woman that likes to be showered with diamonds and jewels, give her what she wants and she'll be better off than any Swanna on a lake could ever hope to be. Trust me."

He smiled in good humor, then waved me adieu.

…...

_The bus squealed to a stop at Route 206. Viper's eyes flew open, and he looked around, disoriented. He sat up straight, and looked around for his companion. _

_At the front of the empty aisle, the driver and Cayman were having it out in an brutal exchange of cursing and screaming. _

_With an unfavorable grimace, Viper stood in one supple movement. He stumbled as he found his feet. He rubbed his eyes, and then made his way to the front to break up the altercation. _

"_This ain't no joyride!", The paunchy female driver lectured both boys, waving a lard finger in their faces. "No Trainer's License? No transportation! Now beat it before I book the lot of you!"_

"_Calm the fuck down, lady!", Cayman heaved, turning his back to the her. "Man, what crawled up her ass?" _

_Viper sneered, gathered his things, then climbed off the vehicle. Cayman followed him silently, his cleats not making a sound. They hopped off the bus just in time. The driver had pressed the button to close the doors once they were outside. She gave them one last glare and drove off into the horizon. _

_Cayman inhaled the air and took in his surroundings, the cobalt mountains and rolling valleys ever so familiar to his wandering eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such a vast spectacle, but he was sure it was there in his memory somewhere. Finally, he turned his back to the mounts and pikes, and found a lush terrain waiting for them, stretching into the distant boondocks. He wondered if he'd fine Metsuma's sweetheart there. _

_Both boys stood on the side of road without a clue, until Viper unwrinkled his map of Sinnoh and sighed. "Public transportation is so finicky nowadays, especially when the PLC bigshots that fund them are such damn sticklers for rules. We'll just have to finish our journey on foot." His eyes gleamed over the charts, "According to this outdated map you so cheaply bartered back in Canalave, Veilstone City should be just beyond this gorge. Do not fall behind." _

_Cayman sighed and obediently followed Viper down the trail of the hill, "Look, I get why Queen Snorlax back there kicked us off her precious bus, but do we really have to HIKE all the way to Veilstone? I mean, there's a reason I keep a Flygon strapped to my waist at all times!" _

"_I don't want to take any chances.", Viper replied adamantly, keeping his eyes sharpened ahead. "The police may have identified your Pokémon already." _

_Cayman let out a catty groan, almost stumbling the rest of the way, but quickly moved ahead of Viper's brisk pace. "You're such a wuss.", He groused. "Besides, I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." His eyes rolled up to just barely glimpse the ashen wash of his once-jade-green locks. "Ugh! I dye my hair black for the last time!" _

"_You're jiving.", Snorted Viper. "Metsuma gave us strict orders to-" _

_Cayman waved off the notion with a chortle, "Ah, I'll make him proud. You just watch, man!" He turned his head slightly. "What could go wrong?" _

_Upon crossing the steep pass, Viper stopped cold in his tracks and looked up from the map to the barren destination splayed before them. "You really want me to answer that?" He looked to Cayman with a scowl and raised both arms forward to behold the gate of the ill-matched city, "Well try this on for size!" _

_Cayman stared blatantly at a domain that was both composed and surrounded solely by wilting mountains and gargantuan walls of speckled rock. "This... doesn't look like Veilstone City.", He muttered at last. "From how my dad described it, I thought it'd have a little more razzle-dazzle, you know? This place looks like a turd." _

"_That's because we're in Oreburgh City, not Veilstone!", Viper growled, crushing the map in his tightened fist. "You plucked the wrong map, you bonehead!" _

"_Take it easy, will ya?" He nudged Viper with a bony elbow, earning a slightly startled jump. "We'll just ask someone for directions!" _

_At Cayman's lead, they passed through the gate, encountering few civilians beyond. The town was littered with shoddy houses and cabins, convenience stores serving overpriced food and excavation tools, and headquarters for bigshot company men. It certainly wasn't a bustling foundation, yet the sounds of pick axes crushing ore and drills splitting earth echoed avidly off the city's towering walls of rock. _

_The midday sun was already shining down on the gray stones and dusty hills that surrounded the small mining town, ensconcing it in an amber warmth. Cayman basked in these surroundings, little to Viper's awareness. Earth in its most cohesive state was his pride and joy. He was surefooted and he ____liked rough terrain; i__t made him feel physically stronger... and it made him feel in command of his environment. _

_As they progressed eastward, taking in more sights, the city began to assume a more fallow shape, rocky hills and sterile grounds more predominant than before. _

_Spotting an excavation site on a nearby slope, Cayman pointed to a group____ of burly workers__ near the pit's edge, who were facing away from them and were apparently in deep conversation. "I bet those lugs down there could lend us a hand." Without waiting for Viper's approval, he sprung from his post and strode pompously into the camp. "Drop your shovels, __ladies, and listen up! What's the quickest route to Veilstone City?" He glanced over his shoulder with a wretched smile. "My friend here got us lost with a faulty map."_

_Viper paled in anger, gnarling, "Why you little-" _

_Cayman waved off the unfinished outburst like the punk he was, again trying to gather the attention of the workers mustered before him. "Hey, what gives?", He pressed, realizing they hadn't so much as flinched yet. "Am I speaking Dewgong or something? _

_Suddenly, the workers vanished from the flesh, reverting to their true forms. It had been a crafty mind-trick from the start. _

"_Illusions.", Viper surmised as he and Cayman were suddenly greeted by a dozen Claydols. "They pooled their powers to distort our perception. Be on your guard, soldier!" _

_Provoked, Cayman braced his fists and lunged headfirst at the psychic foes! "Fuck that! No one toys with my head and gets away with it!"_

_Viper promptly chased after him. "No! You fool!"_

_As Cayman drew closer, the dozen Pokémon converged into one, like a blur. _

_Cayman halted upon seeing this shift in circumstances. "Huh? Double-Team, too?" As he moved to chance another step, the ground beneath him collapsed and he dropped straight into a deep-seated ditch. "Agh!" _

_In trying to reach to grab his falling companion, Viper took a faulty step of his own, falling through the ground after Cayman and hitting the rocky floor with a painful thud. "This whole yard is booby-trapped!" He cuddled his injured head and looked up to the light pouring through the pocket of earth which held him. "Thank you for getting us into this disaster!", He bitterly called out to his partner. "Do you ever think with your head?"_

"_Do you ever shut that trap of yours?", Cayman answered back from his own burrow. "Sheesh, you sound just like my-" The light filtering from above suddenly darkened, and he looked up to find a head poking through the hole, looking down on him. The stranger gave off an odd odor, a mix of stale bourbon and dirty clothes. He looked like he hadn't showered in weeks. His beard was unshaven, his eyes were dense, yet his build was impressive for a deadbeat vagrant. "You look like hell.", Cayman observed from below._

_After peering briefly into the other pit, the gruff man shouted down to Cayman in an almost upset voice, "Hey, you boys ain't the labor inspectors! Just a couple o' chums!" Cackling wildly, he drew his head back and barked over his shoulder, "Yo, Culm, get ova' here!"_

_A swarm of hulking prospectors gathered round the hole, laughing and yapping amongst each other, throwing Cayman's mind into a tailspin. A small boy of about six or seven appeared to be the youngest in attendance, quietly minding his own business, while the rest of the howling gaggle comprised of grown, grizzled men in overalls and work clothes. _

_One of them appeared to be the leader, a tall and herculean brute in a rumpled brown suit __and bowler hat with a wide rigid face. ____A chiseled chin__ held up a hardened mouth that might have never felt the curve of a smile. "Don't matter who they are, Clay", He belched back in a __deep but rested voice. "They know too much. Haul em' outta there!" _

_Heeding orders, a pair of Graveler fed a rope down into each hole and pulled the boys up to safety, while the workers scattered to mark the surviving booby traps. _

"_Good thing I happened upon them, eh, Culm?", Clay chortled to himself, spitting chewing tobacco to the dirt and then smudging it with the heel of his boot. "At least we know them booby traps work fine!" _

_Overhearing Clay's outburst, Cayman gathered his bearings and turned to face the leader, "You set these traps?" _

_He nodded. "Name's Culm, son, and you just walked into the middle of a strike." Culm turned to the elder of his posse, snarling sarcastically, "Some mighty fine job that there Psychic Pokémon of yours did, Sifter: leading a couple O' innocent kids into a deadfall!" His eyes just barely glimpsed up at the Claydol cowering behind the old man. "And you wonder why we stick to pure brawn and boulder?" _

"_I ought'a smack you youngsters something fierce!", Old man Sifter bit back, clenching his pick ax in one hand, his cane in the other. For a geezer his age, he certainly had a tremendous temper to match his tremendous backbone. "Claydol and I been workin' on this here mine since you muscle-heads were still in diapers!"_

_Culm puffed out his sculpted chest and narrowed his gaze. His brawny, burnished hand gestured to Cayman and Viper, but his eyes honed in on Sifter. "That's just swell, ol' man. Then you got no issue boggin' down these two trespassers?"_

"_Heh! Not at all!" The feisty old hermit jabbed at the boys with his cane, directing them to the cavern up ahead. "Let's go, ya little punks!" _

"_Now look at the mess you've gotten us into!", Viper hissed to his left, his hands thrown up in surrender. "The apple falls very far from the tree, Cayman!" _

_Before Cayman could react in his usual violent manner, Culm stomped between the two boys, barring them with his shovel. "Y'all shut up now!", He snuffled, then shot a hardened glare at Sifter. "Get them to the cavern! Get a move on!" _

_Falling behind the group, the young boy clad in miner's garments skipped after Culm, "Who are they, pa?" _

_Culm hoisted the shovel over his shoulder and pulled the child against his gorilla-like waist, "Byron, stay close to me. No tellin' if they're dangerous." He led his boy safely ahead of the movement, while Clay and Old Man Sifter forced Cayman and Viper to pull their own weight inside the mining caves. _

…...

_Cayman forced himself to keep quiet as they followed the dirt trail into the underground. A few torches provided light for the prospectors digging and gouging in the darkness of the mines. Those coal miners underground were a scrawny lot. Even the Pokémon – from the humble Sandshrews to the colossal Golems – looked palled and depleted, many unable to carry on with the labor. Drums and crates lay toppled and littered all over the camps, unattended. _

_More pressing than the sickly social unrest of these underground camps was the godawful lack of ventilation. That putrid, moldy air; that foul stench that covered every wall like a second skin was unbearable. It heightened the smell of sulfur coming from the deep pits of the mines, turning it in to an acrid fume that thrived to prey on the lungs of unsuspecting workers. _

"_This is nauseating, even for me.", Cayman muttered at last, unable to hold his tongue any longer. He tilted his head to his captors, specifically Clay. "How does that Culm guy manage to stay in top shape and not decay like the rest of these sorry workers?" _

_Clay smiled deviously, shrugging his wiry shoulders. "Culm's one O' the most respected miners in camp – a fella who's braved cave-ins and other dangers of the depths his whole life! That's why folks call him the 'Underground Man'! He ain't afraid O' nothing!" He raised his chin to the unusually energetic toddler in front. "Even that there son of his is a chip off the ol' block!" _

"_Must run in the genes.", Viper whispered to Cayman. "They'd both make fine additions to the Torino cartel-" _

_Without warning, Cayman and Viper were shoved to the ground for all of the encampment to see. Miners and Pokémon alike flocked to the scene, surrounding the pair of outsiders. Some shied close to the shadows, sporting only cruel stares, while others were more vainly outspoken and wailed slews of profane curses at the boys. _

_At last, The Underground Man himself emerged from the rabble, engaging Cayman with a more proper introduction, "Welcome to the Oreburgh Mines, stranger." He stabbed his shovel into the gravel, thus silencing the noise of the mining mob, then arched a stolid brow to Cayman. "Got a name?" _

_Cayman rose to his knees and smiled, "You're coal miners, eh?"_

"_I asked you a question, son.", Culm urged more firmly. "Give us a name."_

"_Cayman.", He answered, then motioned a hand to his right. "This here's my buddy, Viper."_

_Viper rolled his eyes and mumbled quietly in response, "Don't get carried away."_

"_They're miners, so they like the Ground-Type!", Cayman whispered in return with a wily grin. "And I happen to be the toughest boulder around. Just watch me speak their language!" Clearing his throat, he climbed to his feet and took a daring step towards Culm. "Alright, let's get something straight, you bunch of-" _

_Without so much as hesitating, Culm reared his burly fist and punched Cayman square in the face, knocking him back to the cavern floor. _

_Cayman writhed and cursed out his pain. "Agh! Son of a bitch!" _

_Culm seemed unfazed, however. "Sit till you're told otherwise." _

_Cayman clutched his bleeding nose and glared up at Culm, getting up slowly to even the score, but Viper's immediate grasp held him crouched to the floor. _

_Culm folded his arms neatly and explained, "You two fellas blew our plan." _

_As soon as the words were said, more weapons were leveled at Cayman and Viper, shovels pulled back and primed to stab. "Them ditches y'all fell into weren't... well... weren't meant for ya!", A random miner spoke up. "We set them traps for the PLC gumshoes that oversee the labor here!"_

_Clay chipperly chimed in, "They ain't treatin' us right, and we ain't standin' for it another minute! We're coal miners, not slaves! Ain't that right, Culm?" _

_The handful of angry miners cheered, a heated and spirited sound that vibrated through the tunnel. Gravel and dust sprinkled from the ceiling and walls. Cayman wasn't sure what to make of their upheaval or why it concerned him, but he was sure Metsuma would spurn him if he got involved and put his assignment in jeopardy._

"_Break it up!", A woman's huffy voice shuttered the commotion. _

_Slowly, the miners lowered their weapons and parted to make way for a woman with long, beaded blue and red hair and a flannel skirt slashed to the thigh. Her hip-jabbing style suggested she was the coal business' answer to men fighting for power everywhere. Her jutted lips were thinned to a frown and there was a manic look in her bespectacled eyes. _

_Clay, fearful that his outburst might have been heard throughout the mine, promptly tried to cover his tracks. "Miss Bitumen... we're mighty sorry-"_

_The woman ignored Clay's ramblings and looked with surprise to the newcomers crouched to the floor. "Who are these two? They're not part of the guild, are they?" _

"_N-No, mame!", Clay yammered on. His rough and tough demeanor seemed to have vanished. "Just a couple O' trespassers. Harmless as ever."_

_Culm had heard enough. "Aw, don't suck up to her, Clay!" He shoved Clay aside like a twig and took a threatening step at the woman. "She ain't got dirt on us!" _

_The woman turned her head dismissively, "Regardless of your petty strike, the foreman is still large and in charge of everything that goes on down in these mines!" She reeled, beckoning Cayman and Viper to their feet. "Get up. You'll be taken to the foreman directly." She then turned to Culm and his regents, "Culm. Clay. Sifter. You three will be coming as well. The rest of you get back to work! You can yammer all you want once your labor is finished!" _

_The mob scattered at once. Some returned to their pick axes, while other simply ignored orders. Culm and his team shoved past the woman and ushered Cayman and Viper deeper into the caverns, hardly sparing a word. _

"_Who is this broad?", Cayman finally demanded in quiet. "Who made her queen of the mines?" _

_Culm winced in repugnance, "She's the foreman's wife. She and her bo run the mining operations down here." _

"_Well they're doing a poor job!", Viper coughed, hacking on the humidity in the air. "I can barely breathe down here. How do you work like this?" _

"_We adapt.", Culm said with a shrug, Clay and Old Man Sifter nodding in agreement. "It ain't right, but we do it anyhow." _

"_It's all a cheap game of chicken, if ya ask me!" , Sifter whispered – a little too loudly for confidence. "They ain't gonna force me into retirement! I'm as limber as a Mankey!" He leaped for the ceiling to prove his point, only to conjure a crack in his ribs. "Ah, phooey! Think I broke my spleen again!"_

"_Settle down, Sifter.", Urged Culm as the five entered the foreman's campsite. "We're here." _

_A pudgy man with a friendly face stepped out from the nearby tent. And unlike the miners working to the bone in the upper levels, this fellow ____was well dressed considering his occupation,__ boasting a nice brown suit and a fine haircut. Fastened to his belt was a collection of Pokéballs; it left plenty to the imagination. _

_Cayman shifted to Culm's flank for a better look. "Is that him?" _

_Culm nodded. "Yep. That there's Spade Bitumen, the mining foreman. He spends most of his time at the Oreburg Gym, let's his wife handle things down here when he's off duty. Believe it or not, he's in charge of the 'Breaker Boys' movement. O'course, he ain't done much to contribute to the cause."_

"_'Breaker Boys'?", Cayman chuckled mockingly. "Is that what you call yourselves?" _

_Clay pushed between them, coming to Culm's aid, "Hey, don't you be makin' fun of us, wise guy!"_

_Meanwhile, Spade proceeded to pace in front of those lined up before him. Just as his wife entered the cavern, he let his gaze fall upon the newcomers. "What have we here, Tierra? New recruits?" He pumped Cayman and Viper's hands as he talked. His wit was as sharp as his fashion. "Welcome, boys. Call me Spade. I'm the-" _

_Cayman quickly snatched his hand away, "Yeah, listen, we know all about the gig you're running in these mines. But we came here looking for directions to Veilstone City, not to join your labor strike, so you'll have to count us out. " _

_Spade tilted his head in confusion. "Labor strike?" _

"_The whole surface of this mine is a fucking pitfall!", Cayman reiterated, brandishing his bruises from the fall. "Man, my limbs STILL feel like broken sprigs!" _

_Spade gasped, then shook his head in displeasure. His eyes searched the veteran trio's. "Culm, I thought we agreed that the best way to voice your demands is to earn it with a hard days work. Violence is never the answer." _

"_Even you said we had a right to go on strike!", Culm growled in the face of his superior! "There's only so far a man with a pick can go, Foreman! A hard day's work ain't gonna cut it!" _

_Spade considered this and tried to respond as rationally as possible. "Yes, but each of us were employed-"_

"_Hogwash!", Culm simmered again. "We're hardly paid at all! The work is long and tiresome, and the ore deposits are scant! We got men sick and dyin' in these here tunnels! There ain't no ventilation! No food! No water! No stable equipment! These conditions ain't sanitary, Foreman! You're supposed to be stickin' up for us!" _

"_Just give me more time, Culm.", Spade pleaded with a smile so unreal. He clearly didn't know the meaning of aggressive negotiations. "Besides running the Gym, you boys are my pride and joy!" _

_Culm shook his head in frustration. Too many people had died in defense of the working man's rights. If the striking miners didn't get help soon, the ranks of the dead would grow. "Take all the time ya need...", He invited in a throaty voice, letting his shovel drop to the gravel with an angry clatter. "Cus I ain't workin' no more." _

_As Culm stormed off, Clay followed the example and threw his pick ax to the floor. "I ain't workin' no more, neither!" He whirled and chased after the larger man, "Hey, wait up, Culm!" _

_Finally, Sifter took action. "To hell with you cheapskates! I quit too!" He tossed his ax aside and hobbled out of the campsite. "Heh! Now I don't have to collect unemployment!" As he made to leave, he leaned in close to Viper and snickered, "I sure showed them, eh sunny boy?" _

"_You reek of death.", Viper snorted. "Go away." _

_The old foggy shrugged, then returned to take his leave, leaving Spade distraught and frazzled. _

_Tierra shifted against her husband in a show of support. "Cheer up, hon. They'll come crawling back soon enough." _

_Spade shook his head, unwilling to believe such a claim so easily. "If Culm won't work, neither will the others. Not even the Pokémon. What am I to do?" _

_Cayman, having been silent long enough, opened his mouth, "You... could start by getting us the hell out of here." _

_The cheeky crass in Cayman's demands caught Spade off guard... and he looked up at the boy with a smile – a hopeful smile. "Say, you have that tough-guy attitude.", He educed after a brief scrutiny. "Yeah, you even got the look of a coal miner! Are you a Rock-Type specialist?" _

"_We're not interested.", Viper interjected, knowing exactly where this was headed. _

"_Tell you what!", Spade proposed anyhow. "I'll navigate you fellows to Veilstone if you'd be willing to grab a couple shovels and pitch in around here! It's the least you could do for trespassing. I mean... these mines aren't open to just anybody, you know?" _

_Cayman quickly tried to weasel his way out of said accusations, "Heh. That's because... we ARE miners!" _

"_Great!", Spade exclaimed jubilantly, tossing a pair of shovels in their direction. "Then you won't mind helping out! You can start above ground, then we'll see how you do from there. And remember, keep digging till you strike treasure!" _

_Cayman and Viper looked down at their digging tools, then to each other. Finally, in a jointed sigh, they nodded their heads and left without a word. They knew that, as trespassers, they couldn't cross Spade's demands without crossing law enforcement. And Cayman had no intention of selling his true identity... yet. _

_As they made their way back to the main encampment, they were immediately approached by Culm, his expression awry as soon as he spotted their shovels. "From trespasser to full-on traitors...", He knew right away, his narrowed eyes drawn primarily to Cayman. "I thought for certain there was more to you, son. But then you had to go and sell your soul to the devil."_

_Cayman twirled his shovel, shrugging off the ridicule. "You wusses just don't know how to get the job done right!" _

"_Phooey!", Old Man Sifter cut in, bitterly waving his cane. "You youngsters think you're better than us? You're just a couple O' flimsy tots!" _

"_I'm pure muscle!", Cayman lipped back, rolling up a sleeve and flexing his bicep. "Seriously, check out these guns! They're bigger than yours, grandpa!" He shoved aside the wrinkled prune without a care and started for the cavern exit, carrying his shovel over his shoulder. "I can lift, push, and pull everything you and your Breaker Boys haven't! You just watch!"_

_Viper followed in step behind his companion, careful not to provoke the other miners gathered, "Cayman, enough chatter. Let's put in our time so we can get out of here already. The stench in these barracks are killing me." _

"_That's the stench of a workin' man's sweat!", Culm's voice echoed behind them. "You two wouldn't know it if it hit ya over the head!" _

_Without looking back to return the insult, Cayman continued his march and muttered quietly beneath his breath, "Yeah, we'll see about that."_

…_..._

The manor usually belonged to the hired helped during work hours, but I had time to kill since I had the day off. It was time to put Clint's wisdom to the test. It was a bulletproof scheme: to make things right with Maria, all I had to do was step into Clint's shoes and think with my heart – or at least fake a heart with an honest effort. I'd have to dig deep into my past, find something of sentimental meaning, then pass it off as an apology gift.

I made for the parlor, assigning my gaze to the mantel above the fireplace, where a hutch of family keepsakes sat collecting dust. I reached up on top of the cupboard and pulled down my 'memory box'. I'd named it that ironically, for any memory from my early adolescence was a disgrace to look back on. I still wondered why I even kept the piece of junk around. Until now, it had never been of use to me.

Easing into a lax exhale, I ran my fingers across the box's soft grain of the wood; I'd memorized all the grooves left from my childhood. Where had the time gone? Well, it didn't matter. I needed something from this box – something from the heart – that could help me make amends with Maria. And, as it so happened, the only time I really possessed a heart was when I was but a clueless child.

I turned the key in the lock, the small clicking sound following soon after. The box slowly opened to reveal a glass case, accompanied by a sepia photograph of myself and Clint lounging against the oak tree in front of Wade's cottage. Gosh, was that long ago – back when I actually considered Clint a friend, my only friend.

I held the photo to the light, squinting to better perceive the burnished images. The decades old picture shed positively on the two of us and I could barely make out a smile on my young, boyish features. Had I faked that smile? Had I forced it? No, it must have been a real smile – a rarity for me, because I almost never smiled. It was odd to think there was once a time I was happy, for I could only remember the worst of the worst. Maybe Clint was responsible for the more lighthearted retentions – he'd always sought to nourish me to the light. Maybe it was time I return the favor. If he was truly as committed to our friendship as he so claimed, I could nourish him to the dark and open his eyes to the reality of the world.

I set the photo aside and glazed over the glass case nestled inside the box. I recognized it as my old badge case, back from when Clint and I competed together. It certainly explained the attached photograph. But the case itself was a cold reminder of my senseless efforts to make my father proud of me; I'd challenged the Gyms of the Indigo League to prove my worth to him, but it turned out to be a waste of time once Clint became the nutty professor's prodigal prize, leaving me in a lonely corner.

"_This is it.", _I knew right off the back, prying the badge case into my caressing hands, letting the memories of my feckless innocence seep through my fingers. _"This represents everything I once was... and I'll give it to Maria."_

…...

_The mining yards spanned across a rocky incline of abandoned shovels and chisels. Since most of it had been left untouched by Culm and his mining crews, Cayman knew he had a lot of ground to cover, but didn't once stop for a rest. For countless hours, he and his Pokémon shoveled their way up the mount in their quest for treasure. _

_Viper languished behind, much to Cayman's amusement; even with all his brawn and bravado, he struggled to hack through solid rock. It was really no surprise. He'd been trained for military combat, not prospecting. And he was already resentful enough towards the whole situation. _

_Cayman, however, considered the task no obstacle. Unlike Viper, he was attune to the gravel beneath his feet, and it made it easier for him to detect loose objects buried deep in the ground. He kept his Cho'moken instincts on alert for signs of gold or silver or any other lustrous paragons. He intended to keep at least half of his findings for his troubles. _

_By late noon, the air was hot and thermal, threatening to consume the wasteland in a holy blaze, should it dare bare life of any kind. Wiping the back of his saturated neck with his discarded T shirt, Cayman rested a stiff, corded forearm along the handle of the shovel, rubbing a sore, chafed hand over his forehead. He looked back over his shoulder to find that Viper had given up entirely. He chuckled haughtily, "Too much for you, huh?"_

_Viper merely shot him a dirty look as he tried to catch his breath amidst the battering heatwave. His shovel lay abandoned beneath a booted foot. _

_Glancing up into the sunlight, Cayman squinted; impossibly long, dark lashes brushing the resulting salty tears across hot, reddening cheekbones. He blinked to clear his vision as he looked down once more into the exposed soil at his feet. "I'll show Culm...", He growled to himself, absorbing the earth's energies as he squeezed the hilt of his shovel._

_At last, Lunatone and Solrock gathered their wits and countermanded their Psychic powers, letting both levitating pick axes clatter to the barren soil. Solrock, the more masculine of the extraterrestrial Pokémon, spoke firsthand. "With all due respect, Kami, this mining exploit will bring us no closer to Miss Anna Lafleur and her investigation."_

_Cayman paused for a moment, then sputtered, "Shut your telepathic trap and keep digging!" Another deep breath lifted his broad chest as he relished the brief respite, before reluctantly grasping the handle of the shovel and driving the blade into the hard earth with shoulder jarring force. "You all heard the foreman! We're not out of this mess until we strike treasure!"_

_Viper rolled his eyes at the comment. "We wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place if you had just stayed in your place.", He gnarled, loud enough for Cayman to hear. "I'm beginning to suspect Difo was right about your incompetence." _

_In a fit of rage, Cayman threw his shovel to the dirt and whirled on his heel, "Man, what is your deal? All you do is criticize me at every turn! I have everything under control!"_

_Viper maintained his stern composure and arched a brow. "Do you? Really?" _

"_I'll prove it to you.", Cayman said as he forced a witty smile. "I'll prove that I'm more than just a son to Metsuma. I'm his secret weapon." His anger replenished to a plotting smirk. "We'll be in Veilstone City in no time at all. "_

"_And you thought you'd shovel your way there, right?", Viper jeered, mockingly. "I bow before the master!" _

_Lunatone and Solrock broke into stoic laughter, the first imitation of emotion they'd ever truly made an effort at; even Flygon was chuckling quietly in its gentle dragon purr. _

_Cayman's hands balled into fists, but he kept his rage focused on Viper. "You're starting to piss me-" _

_Having overheard the whole scuffle, Culm emerged from behind a boulder, taking the pair by surprise. "Trouble in paradise, fellas?", He chortled deep in his throat, then gestured a taut hand to Cayman's discarded shovel. "No shame in quitin' now and fessin' up to what you can't undertake." _

"_Are you kidding me?" Cayman fleetly recovered his shovel and continued digging. "This mining shtick is easy as cake! I don't see what and your buddies are so worked up about." He looked up from his burrow and offered Culm a shrewd smile. "Hell, it's kind of fun! Who'd pass up the opportunity to muster up some treasure?" _

_Taking after their master, Lunatone and Solrock hoisted their pick axes back into thin air and began to chip away at the earth again, hoping to amends for their indiscretion. _

_Joining in on the team effort, Flygon dropped to all fours and clawed restlessly into the arid ground. _

_Culm nodded on to the laborious bunch, resting his cumbrous arms over his chest. "Well ain't that just dandy.", He belched back, matching Cayman's smile. "I'm sure the foreman will be kindly enough to split whatever riches ya'll manage to dig up."_

_Cayman was too distracted to heed Culm's patronage; to his shock, his shovel blade thudded against something at a steep depth. "Ha!", He yelped with a cocky grind in his throat. "I hit something!" _

_Viper rushed to Cayman's side. "Well don't just stand there! Scoop it out!" _

_Aching shoulders raised the shovel again, a heavy, dirt-caked workboot driving it down heavily into the firm ground with a breathy grunt; a brief hesitation before his sweat-slicked back arched into the strain of flinging the weighty load to join the growing mound of earth behind him. He swiveled around to see what he had dug up. "What is it?" _

_Solrock drew closer once Cayman picked up the roundish deposit, examining its weathered face. It looked much like a rock, but Solrock knew, as Cayman did, that it was something entirely different. "It appears to be the organic remains of some prehistoric specimen.", Ventured the sun-shaped Pokémon. "Is this what we were expected to find?" _

_Pushing past Culm and Viper, an ecstatic Spade made himself known, accompanied by his dearest wife. "At last, you struck treasure!" He raised his arms in esteem. "Fine job, boys!" _

"_This isn't a treasure.", Cayman muttered, squeezing the object's crunchy, mineral shell in the core of his palm. "This is just a stupid fossil!" _

_Spade nodded ecstatically, "And what better treasure is there than the relics of a prehistoric Pokémon!" He snatched the fossil from Cayman and examined its wondrous surface with a handy magnifying glass. "Yes, this will be a fine addition to the upcoming exhibit." He jerked his head back and turned over the fossil to his wife. "Get this to the vault at once."_

"_Of course, hon.", She complied lovingly. _

_But Cayman was still lost in the transit of his thoughts. He tilted his head in the expected ignorance, eyes drawn to Spade. "...Exhibit?"_

_Culm pulled Cayman and Viper aside before Spade could answer. "Ain't much fun no more, is it, boys?", He mumbled quietly to the both of them. "Ya'll didn't think we were hired to just prospect ore, now did ya? Fossils are the foreman's priority. He's in this business to help helm the new museum them PLC bigshots are building up north." _

_Viper blinked in repetition. For the first time since arriving in Oreburgh, he was actually taking an interest in the strike. "So... the unpaid labor, the rancid work conditions, the entire mining project – it's all for extinct Pokémon?" _

_At last, Cayman was putting facts together, opening his eyes to the big and ugly picture. "This is fucking bogus!", He snapped. "These PLC assholes make you work your day and night for a bunch of stinking Pokémon fossils? No wonder you guys are losing your steam!" He finally turned his fiery gaze on Spade. "This is unacceptable! Putting in your labor for Pokémon is the most degrading, disgusting thing imaginable! I'm not standing for it!" _

"_Violence is no way to go.", Spade attempted to smooth things over with his peacemaking charm – but to little avail. "We're better off just letting the matter resolve itself-" _

_Cayman couldn't help but openly laugh at Spade's petty suggestion. "How are you so fucking braindead!" He reached out and tore the fossil from Tierra's grasp. "Why are you so indebted to the Pokémon League that you have to work these poor people to death just to pocket a couple of pennies off these worthless pebbles!" _

_Culm and Viper applauded Cayman's gall with an outcry, drawing an even larger crowd from the cavern mines. Grime-covered prospectors and Pokémon alike crawled out of their caves to witness the action. The Breaker Boys movement was now coming full circle at the heart of Cayman's daring demands. _

_Soon enough, Spade and his wife were surrounded on all sides, collared by their own workers. They huddled against each other, terrified – and as Cayman began to crush the fossil in his bare hand, Spade gasped out, "No, be gentle with that! It's an antique! Our clients won't display it damaged!" _

_Cayman's cheeky expression suddenly darkened to shades of unseen wisdom – reminiscent to that of Metsuma. "Now I get it.", He breathed out, laughing to himself. "As Gym Leader, you follow your obligation to the PLC over your obligation to those who knuckle down under you with every fiber and bone in their tired bodies. And even as they strike, humble and willing to reason, you still won't hear their pleas." He stepped a foot closer to Spade, backing him into a boulder. "You're a fucking disgrace. A fucking Pokémon-loving disgrace!" _

_A roaring applause of a hundred angry men broke out in Cayman's favor, bringing the smile of his father to his face. _

"_That's... that's nonsense!", Spade objected, his voice muted beneath the uproar. "I love this job! I love these people! They're everything to me!" _

"_Yeah, Yeah, cut the bullshit.", Cayman waved him off dismissively. He straightened his posture, shrouding the slave-driving couple in the shadow of his tall, sturdy build. He then raised his right arm and gestured his shovel to the mob of miners. "These people deserve better. And if you're not man enough to stick up for them and put an end to this mess, then I am." _

_Another masculine wave of applause arose all around them, and Spade could shudder at the suddenness of it all. _

"_I challenge you for the title of foreman.", Cayman finally demanded. "Pokémon Battle. One on one. You and me." _

_Everyone went quiet, waiting for the foreman's answer. _

_Spade froze for a brief second, as if considering, then turned his head and sighed, "I don't need this."_

_While the miners shouted out their profane babble, Cayman merely taunted Spade, "What, are you afraid?" He shook his head in a show of disapproval. "Man, you're obviously in no position to play Gym Leader if you're gonna wuss out of a harmless little Pokémon Battle."_

_Again, Spade was put on the spot, caught in the endless outcry of the people he knew he had to win back somehow. _

_Cayman weaved his arms together, pending for a response. "Well, Spade, what's it gonna be?", He pried the foreman, showing off a biggety smirk. "You gonna face me like the tough guy you think you are, or are you gonna let the PLC's local bitch make you look like a punk in front of your hot wife?"_

_After a moment's silence, Tierra spun to her husband unexpectedly. "Well? Are you?"_

_Spade bit down on his bottom lip, considering. "I suppose I... accept your challenge." He swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he tried to regain his sense of authority. "But there's work to be done beforehand, so we'll settle this later at the Gym." _

_Cayman shook his head and cracked his knuckles. "We'll settle this where I say we'll settle this." He took another frightening step at the older man. "We're going to fight right here, right now. No excuses." _

_The bitter directness floored Spade. He snatched his wife's hand and backed away slowly. "Err... okay...", He whimpered, quietly disappearing into the crowd with his beloved. "I'll just... go fetch my Pokémon from the campsite." _

_The miners immediately pursued Spade into the caverns. They had to be on guard in case he tried to make a run for it. _

_Once the ruckus had simmered down, Culm approached Cayman with a change of heart. "Mighty bold talk, boy.", He commended, patting Cayman on the neck with his bulky hands, nearly sending the boy toppling to the dirt face-first. "You just might have what it takes to lead us Breaker Boys to a sure victory." _

_Cayman nodded with that hotshot smile of his. "Count on it, Culm." _

_Culm then chased after his group, leaving Cayman and Viper to prepare the battlefield. _

"_Kami, that was a truly inspiring display!", Lunatone congratulated its master in a spirited voice. _

"_Agreed.", Agreed Solrock, hovering close behind the human pair. "I was so riveted, I nearly forgot you were reprehending Pokémon throughout!" _

_Viper cleared his throat and nodded. "I must concur with your Pokémon, soldier.", He voiced his own approval, much to Cayman's genuine shock. "I... wasn't expecting any of that. You really know how to seize control of an unlikable situation, don't you?" _

_Cayman tossed his shovel aside and shrugged. "If there's one thing I picked up from Metsuma, it's divide and conquer. That's the only way to make an effective influence." His smile deepened to something sinister. "I'll squash Spade, take the title of foreman, and use the Breaker Boys to my advantage. There's going to be a hell of a lot of mischief coming, I can tell you that." _

_Viper sighed, "I take back what I said then about you being incompetent... for now." He then extended a hardened look to his colleague. "I just hope you can maintain the upper hand." _

"_Compared to Don Calypso or Odessa Fabula, this Spade guy is pretty much dead where he stands.", Cayman coolly retorted. "He's got nothing on me. Hell, even when I got in his face, I could just feel his Aura tremoring with terror." He stopped in his tracks and pivoted on his heel, facing Viper and the astral Pokémon. "I've got a handful of tricks up my sleeve, so just sit back and enjoy the show. Oh, and I wouldn't mind an encore either." _

"_Surely, Kami!", Solrock and Lunatone avouched simultaneously. "We will be rooting for you to the very end!" _

_Hearing this, Cayman rolled his eyes. "Heh. Nice try, lily livers, but you're battling too." _

…_..._

Every breath seemed to burn its way up my lungs as I burst into the boardroom. It wasn't so much that I flung the doors open and entered the room with determined fervor – no, I quite literally burst into the room, badge case in hand, greeted only by the silent stares of the company executives gathered round the table.

Daken was caught mid-sentence in his presentation as he leaned over the conference table, waiting for me to explain the intrusion.

I could only pause in the doorway and reach out to Maria with a mystifying gaze. She was dead still in her chair, unable to reciprocate. I knew I was making a scene, but it couldn't have mattered less. I needed witnesses anyhow, so that no one could ever say our love was a silly hoax – that truth best resided with me only.

At last, my deadpanned wife slowly rose from her seat, and I was sure her eyes could not have grown any wider that at that point. "Metsuma, what is it?"

"My purpose in life had always felt like... an unanswered question.", I fibbed, remembering Clint's advice, word for word. "Then I met you... and I realized I was the luckiest man on the planet." I lowered my head in shame. "I've been such a fool to forget just how lucky I am – to have you as my wife and best friend." I raised my eyebrow, "Maria, you're more precious to me than you'll ever realize. You're as beautiful as a Swanna drifting on a crystal lake in the bloom of spring."

For the moment, she looked genuinely crestfallen, but then that reassured smile spread itself across her lips as she began to choke back tears. This was a good sign.

The board members looked to each other warmly, obviously just as moved by my testament as Maria. Such brainless morons.

I moved closer to the end of the table, set down the badge case, then slid it to across the surface of the table to Maria. "You're even more special than the epitome of my... ancient innocence." Stepping deeper into Clint's shoes, I managed a heartfelt but quiet, "Maria, I want you to be the keeper of my soul."

Her ragged breathing began to even out as she slowly opened the case, fumbling with the lock in her anxiousness. Gazing upon the set of relic treasures, she tilted her chin to me, humbled. "Your childhood Gym Badges?", She managed faintly. Her heart seemed to be caught in her throat – another good sign. "I... I don't know what to-"

I swallowed, trying to clear my throat. I had to choose my words like some timeless romantic. "Every last badge is now yours for the keeping.", The words slipped out of my mouth like I had rehearsed them over and over. "Each one is a piece of who I am... and I want you to treasure them always." More importantly, I had no need for them, so why not?

Her face flushed to a smile I'd never seen on her before. She chuckled quietly to herself, seemingly touched by the gesture, as her gentle fingers grazed the row of badges. "Metsuma... you went to all this trouble-"

I nodded obediently, there really wasn't much else to reply with.

Her laughter died down quickly before she took in a deep breath and looked up at me again, her tearful eyes glittering with mirth. She set down the case and rose from her seat with both arms widespread and inviting. "Oh, just get over here and kiss me!"

I didn't need to be asked twice. I pulled myself across the room and into her arms. The tearful board members stood and applauded as we shared a passionate embrace, our lips meeting more fully than ever before. I hadn't felt her lips this eager since our honeymoon. And for once, I could relish in it – relish in the fact that I had saved this fake love from slipping through my fingers.

We were forced apart when Daken popped up beside us mid-kiss, a jubilant beam spreading across his wrinkled face. "Ha! Yes! That's my son in law! He came up with such a brilliant gesture, my son in law!" Turning to his underlings, he shooed them to the door, "Everyone, get out! All of you! Can't you see my son in law is trying to have a moment with my daughter!"

As Daken chased off the board members, Maria and I were left alone and deserted in the room, and I waited patiently for her to say something more. But to my wonderment, she said nothing and merely cradled the badge case in her hands as though it were some sacred trove; I'd have to let her have her delusions.

It wasn't much longer before she opened her mouth, "Metsuma, this is... the loveliest gift anyone has ever given me-" She paused abruptly, her gaze drawn suddenly to an empty chasm in the box, one I hadn't noticed earlier because I never actually opened the case to inspect the badges. "Oh?"

I tried to play dumb in the hopes that she'd overlook it. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, well, it's nothing really-", She started, her finger hovering over the case's vacant slot. "It's just... there's only seven badges here." She arched her head just enough to meet my gaze. "What ever happened to your eighth?"

I shrugged, equally intrigued. "You know, I'm not so sure." I gave the case closer examination, pondering the absent badge's whereabouts. I certainly remembered winning eight badges total, so how could one have gone missing? I tried to recall abandoned memories to the front of my mind, but as much as I pondered back on my early Pokémon Training days, nothing came to mind. "How curious..."

Maria shrugged, unfazed. "Well, it doesn't matter. It's still lovely." She gave me a light peck on the cheek and then raced to the door, holding the case beneath the crook of her neck. "I'm going to go stow it somewhere safe right now!"

As soon as she was gone, I took in a relieved breath, then let it back out with a sigh. _"One less pair of eyes for me to worry about.", _I inwardly reasoned, smiling cleverly to myself. _"I suppose I should thank Clint. He really saved my hind on this one." _

My thoughts fell asunder as I detected another life force in the room. All of the sudden, I wasn't alone.

The chair across from me spun to reveal Kade Sorhagen, "My, that was a spectacular performance, Metsuma. You have such a stylish and eloquent way with words! And that bundle of badges could surely make any woman swoon!" He rose to his feet with an effeminate exhale, "Pity none of that will matter once Maria learns you and Rita have been going at it hot and heavy behind her back."

I arched a brow to my corporate nemesis. "How did you..."

This time, he gagged on his own hideous laughter, "Oh, you're simply too much! Rita tells me everything! There's no secrets between us!"

I straightened my shoulders and put on an impassive face. "Unessential.", I blatantly quipped back. "I'd like to know your ulterior motive for spilling the beans on this private matter."

He didn't falter to answer the question, and he seemed to take conceited pride in every word that bounced off his tongue. "You'll be ousted from the Briskomy family... and Daken will name me his successor.", He explained, grinning as manically as a Gengar. "You may have won the battle, sweetheart, but you've lost the war. If you want to keep me quiet, you'll just have to... oh, I don't know... promote me to your position?"

He played a villainous bargain, but I was hardly swayed by such ridiculous demands. "What makes you think I have that authority?"

He bit his lip as he watched me. His errant smirk was full blown now. "You're Daken's star dependent. I'm sure you can pull some strings. You said yourself you manage the board of directors, correct? Well play your cards right and I won't mutter a word about your... extramarital activities."

"You're blackmailing me.", I educed with a blank but inflexible expression.

Swatting off the accusation with a flippant hand, he giggled, "It's just business, baby."

"Ah, well, I will not be blackmailed by some ineffectual, privileged, effete, flamboyant débutante like yourself.", I warned through my teeth. "You want to start a street fight with me, bring it on. But you're going to be surprised by how ugly it gets. You have no clue what I'm capable of. I'm the fucking shadow king, the nightmare all nightmares fear."

He stiffened, totally overwhelmed by what I'd just bombarded him with. "I-Is that so?", He mumbled feebly as he tried to recuperate. "Alright... perhaps you have a better idea in mind?"

"Here's an idea, you sniveling little creep.", I growled, curling my fingers – I could hardly show any restraint. "How about we just let Rita decide? You wouldn't reveal something so disreputable without the approval of your best friend, now would you?" I raised a brow at him – I had hit him where it hurt. "She has just as much say in this verdict as either of us."

I could feel him resist a shudder, but he refused to let his guard down, retorting almost immediately, "Capital idea!" He raised both of his hands to the door, bidding silently, "May the better man win."

I shrugged, totally indifferent. "There is no better man, there is only the best instincts."

…...

_"Hate to break it to you, but this terrain isn't quite fit for battle.", Viper observed the landscape, jagged rock formations jutting across the gradient. The sound of an enthusiastic audience quickly reeled his focus. __He turned his head to Cayman as the coal miners flocked to the scene to witness the epic __battle. "Your fan club has arrived." _

_Cayman lifted his head, gazing past the spectators. Spade and his wife stood several yards away, just as repulsed by the battlegrounds as Viper. It didn't concern him though. He had a way of twisting a situation to better suit his needs, just like Metsuma – and that didn't just pertain to figurative circumstances. _

_Widening his stance, Cayman closed his eyes and felt the earth pulse through his feet, through his Aura. The ground beneath his soles cracked, and within seconds, the obstructions of rock and boulder eroded to powdery dust, leaving a clean, flattened battlefield between Spade and himself. _

_The crowd went silent and looked on in awe, unable to fathom what they'd just witnessed. _

_When Cayman didn't care to respond, Spade opened his quivering mouth, "How did you-" _

"_Don't stall, Spade.", Cayman bit back with a dismissive arm gesture. "Show your Pokémon or hand over the tier willingly!" _

_Spade swallowed his tongue and moved into a battle stance. An Apricorn Pokéball rolled down his suit sleeve and into his ready palm. _

_As Cayman prepared his own Pokémon, Viper quietly stepped back into the audience, standing patiently amongst Culm and his gang. _

_A tense silence descended between the competitors. And as soon as Cayman and Spade locked eyes, Tierra took to the sidelines to ref the battle. "This is a match for the title of foreman!", She declared aloud, arms flagged upright. "Both combatants will use three Pokémon each! No time limit! Let the battle commence!" _

"_Lunatone, show em' who's boss!", Cayman ordered, his twirling Pokéball already airborne. _

_The capsule opened as a flash of blinding light gushed unto the battlefield, Lunatone emerging from its mystique. "As you command, Kami!"_

_A macho applause boomed from the miners as Lunatone made to charge the opposing side. _

_Spade, unsettled by Cayman's rapturous applause, quickly pitched his own Pokéball into combat, "Rhyhorn, use Stone Edge!"_

_The craggy Pokémon lifted its front legs, then slammed them down with a mighty impact, enough alone to sweep Lunatone off the map in a cloud of thick pelting rocks. _

"_Deflect it, Lunatone!", Cayman reacted. "Shove it back in his ugly face!" _

"_Executing Reflect screen, Kami!" Though under heavy fire, Lunatone quickly conjured its mystic barrier to counter the bombardment, sending each rock whisking back at double the speed and force._

"_Agh!", Croaked Spade, dumbfounded. "It's Psychic!" _

_The return fire quickly caught Rhyhorn unguarded, backing the oversized beast to the edge of the battlefield as it tried to fence away from the counter-assault. _

_Cayman smiled victoriously. He knew just how to guarantee himself the upper hand, "Now, use Rock Slide!" _

_The barrier finally flickered away as Lunatone lifted its counteroffensive, moving in to execute a different attack. _

_Still dazed, Rhyhorn failed to react in time to notice a rich slab of earth dawning from the center of the battlefield and belting towards it, picking up unrivaled speed._

_Spade ducked for cover as the enormous rock composite railroaded Rhyhorn full-force and hammered the Pokémon square into a bouldered wall! _

_The mining mob could only awe at the powerful spectacle, while Cayman and Lunatone stood waiting for their next challenger. _

_Spade shook his head with an unchecked exhale; he hadn't expected a loss so early in the match, but he couldn't give up his authority just yet. He returned his fallen beast to its Pokéball and looked across the terrain to Cayman, unable to contain his utter disarray. He just had to ask, "H-How can you possess so much power!" _

_Cayman shrugged off the question and reached for another Pokéball, "For my next trick, how about a little air superiority!" _

_Lunatone fleetly but respectfully cleared out from the battlefield to make way for Flygon. The desert dragon looked to be the image of health for any aerial Pokémon, buzzing and fluttering about with faultless spirit. More importantly, it wasn't often that Cayman called on it to battle. It was time to make its mark and set the bar for Lunatone, Solrock, and even Onix. _

_Tierra cringed at the very sight of the newcomer, then whipped her head to her husband, "Don't let him get to ya, hon!" She smiled assuredly, fluttering her lashes. "Your Gliscor is twice as strong as that bug-eyed creep!" _

_Spade perked up at the very mention of his prized disciple. "Yes, that's right!", He chirped, beaming back at Cayman. "Your Flygon isn't the only Pokémon with the power flight at its conveyance!" Another Apricorn rolled down his scrawny wrist and he hurled it at his opponent, "Gliscor, make me proud!" _

_Another flash of light cast over the crowd. Gliscor screeched like a bloody vampire as it was pitted face to face with the enemy, taunting Flygon with its large pincers. _

_The two Pokémon froze in each other's sights, but Cayman was too distracted to acknowledge their fated rivalry. He simply couldn't take his eyes away from the skeletal corpus of the spawned deformity, nor its scorpion-like tail or the scaly set of wings that hung around its fettle trim like a hideous cape. Even with all the Pokémon he'd left butchered and battered, he never once encountered a Pokémon this malformed. _

_As fate would have had it, Flygon and Gliscor attacked at the exact same moment. Cayman backed up a few paces as the two Pokémon blitzed into the sky, leaving a heavy dust cloud in their place. Amongst the clouds, the winged monsters twirled and tumbled, as if battling for control of the heavens themselves. Not even a thunderstorm could tear them from each other, the conflict was just too personal. _

_It didn't take long for Cayman to predict a stalemate between the two; neither seemed to be attaining the upper hand on their own and he knew to intervene. "Flygon!", He cried out to the clouds. "Use Sandstorm!" _

_The sky quickly darkened to a gust of sand, and those gathered below could barely spot a thing overhead. _

_Through the Aura, however, Cayman could gauge their movements. From what he could detect, the sandstorm had successfully suspended Gliscor to a midair halt, for the Pokémon could not navigate through such blistering conditions. _

_Flygon, however, was well on the move, riding the gusts inconspicuously in wait for the moment to jump out and take Gliscor by surprise. _

_Cayman was already one step ahead of his companion, "Now use Dragon Tail!" _

_The sandstorm subsided as Flygon lurched from its camouflage to strike Gliscor from behind! It whirled once close enough, then whipped its glowing tail at the toothy foe!_

_Alas, the caped devil had suspected as much and pivoted it time to snatch Flygon's tail in its pinching claws! _

_Below, Cayman hollered to the top of his lungs, "Mud Slap!" _

_Before Gliscor could drag its helpless prey deeper into the clouds, Flygon curled its claws and slammed Gliscor smack dab in the face with a fistful of mud, sending the winged arachnid plummeting to the battlefield below!_

_Gliscor hit the ground with thunderous force, eliciting a mutual gasp between Spade and his horror-stricken wife. _

_Pleased with these results, Cayman tilted his head back to the sky, "Now finish with Hyper Beam!" _

_Jaws dropped everywhere as a deafening blast of blinding energy lasered down from the clouds, roasting Gliscor where it lay, reducing the archfiend to little more than a fried crisp. _

_Seeing all that was left of his desecrated Pokémon brought humble Spade to his knees. "Impossible!" He bent his head in shame, then recalled his brittled comrade back to its Pokéball. "Gliscor, I've failed you..." _

_In the crowd, Culm and his gang voiced their thoughts amongst themselves, with Old Man Sifter obnoxiously spouting , "Gosh darn, he wiped the floor with that Gliscor!" _

_Culm nodded. "Well I'll be a Mankey's uncle!", He chuckled, visibly impressed with how neatly Cayman handled his Pokémon. "Ain't he something after all..." _

_To Culm's right, Clay was just as ecstatic – or perhaps more. "You said it, Culm!" He then turned to Viper with a wink, "That buddy O' yours is one tough feller!" _

_Looking back to the battlefield, Viper rubbed his chin in thought, "I'm starting to think the same, much to my own surprise." His mouth thinned to a balked frown. "All he needs is one more win." _

_Meanwhile, Cayman returned Flygon to its Pokéball, but savored in his own tough talk. "Man, I expected better from a Gym Leader!", He chuckled deep in his throat, loud enough for Spade to take notice. "All this winning is really wearing me down!" _

_The youth's vain words earned enough laughter from the miners to make Spade an uneasy, yet he refused to back down, "I haven't abandoned hope just yet." _

_Holding out hope for her lover, Tierra tossed a Pokéball his way. "Hon, use mine!" _

_Spade clumsily caught the gift in his hands, then looked down at it. He stiffened where he stood. "A-Are you sure, Tierra?" _

_A knowing grin took hold of her lips. "Cayman's a Rock-Type Trainer just like you, isn't he?" _

_He arched his head enough to meet her confident gaze. "Point well taken." Turning on his heel, he held his last resort weapon to his challenger. "I apologize for this, Cayman.", He sighed, letting the Apricorn slip from his lanky grasp. "You brought this on yourself!" _

_Cayman barely flinched when a Corsola spawned before his very eyes. He smiled wittily and shook his head, "Thought you could back me into a corner with a Water-Type, eh?" _

_"Ah, but Corsola is just as much a Rock-Type as it is a Water-Type!", Lectured Spade. "I haven't violated any rules." _

_Cayman merely shrugged his shoulders and unclipped another Pokéball from his waist. "You haven't given yourself an advantage either.", He sneered, hurling the capsule into the air. "Onix, I choose you!" _

_The summoned serpent towered over the puny Corsola mighty peak, yet even size would do Cayman no feasible good in a match with a Water-Type._

_The crowd went hush, but only Viper was bold enough to voice his concern. "Cayman, you defeated his first two Pokémon with ease, but that's no reason to get cocky!", He whispered from his place amongst the spectators. "Even the slightest spout of water could decimate your Onix!"_

_Cayman took a deep, concentrated breath... then brushed off the disruption. "Back off, Viper.", He muttered, not even bothering to rotate his head. "I told you once and I'll tell you again: I know what I'm doing." He then looked up at his titan of a Pokémon, narrowing his eyes. "Onix... give yourself a nice metal polish. You'll need it to claim this match." _

_Spade wasn't in the least bit fazed when Onix took on a harmless, silver glow. "It's useless, Cayman.", He drawled wistfully. "Not even a simple defense-booster like Rock Polish can withstand a full-on Hydro Pump attack. Just watch!" _

_Heeding its cue, Corsola fired a ample blast of H2O across the battlefield, hitting the rock snake where it hurt! _

"_Steady, Onix.", Cayman hummed, perfectly still. "Don't lose your focus. Show me your stamina!" _

_Onix shuddered violently against the pressure of the water, but did not yield. It was a truly impossible sight. _

"_Son, make your move already!", Culm shouted from the crowd. _

_Cayman never took his eyes off Onix. "Steady..." _

"_Don't be a hero, youngster!", Sifter chimed in._

_But Cayman's focus was simply unbreakable. "Steady..." _

_"Ah, this ain't no way to go out!", Clay's groggy voice yammered out next. "Nudge me when it's all over!" _

_At last, Cayman exhaled, just as Onix's sinewy body suddenly shimmered in a cocoon of heavenly light._

_The audience gasped together as the glowing Pokémon took on a bulkier, more imposing shape, and Viper was the first put to the pieces together. "Onix's impossible endurance must have triggered a reaction from the metallic properties in its polish." His frown dissolved to a faithful smile. "Hmph. That Onix is properly trained." _

_A coat of a impenetrable steel now coated the colossus Pokémon, and Cayman was ready to show it all off. "Your Water Type attacks can't save you now, Spade!" _

_Spade was as still as a statue, his jaw hanging open. It wasn't till his wife jolted him back to his senses did he attempt to reengage Cayman. "T-Then I'll just have to stick to what I know!", He blurted out in a fit of panic. "Corsola, use Rock Throw!" _

_Corsola bucked forward, launching a foray of jagged boulders at the metallic monster!_

_"Use Rock Climb!", Cayman counted in the nick of time. _

_Much to Spade's speechlessness, Steelix surfed above the barrage with ease, then dived towards Corsola! _

"_Wha-", Spade barely murmured. _

"_End this now!", Hollered Cayman! "Bulldoze that shit!" _

_Steelix roared angrily and rammed into Corsola with its iron head, launching the coral Pokémon fleet across the battlefield! _

_The match was finished. _

_The mining crews suddenly erupted into triumphant cheers, mobbing Cayman and carrying him across the stadium! _

_Spade, meanwhile, crumpled beside his defeated Corsola, too humiliated to speak; Tierra lingered close behind him, no more humble than he. _

_Once Cayman finished celebrating with his newly acquired followers, he approached Spade in a slow but swaggering stride. "You're out of a job, Spade.", He gnarled in a chilling tone, kicking Corsola aside so he could kneel down and better look him in the eye. "Say goodbye to your faculty." _

…...

_Hours later, back in the mining caverns, Spade climbed out of his tent empty-handed to meet the rally of miners stomping about the campsite, demanding his immediate removal. He knew they expected him to keep to the bargain... but in quiet, he had no intention of abandoning his work. He had a duty to the Pokémon League, to devote his time and effort to the study and exposition of extinct Pokémon. _

_The strike soon doubled in size. Tierra promptly rushed to her husband's side as the laborers and their Pokémon grew violent, tipping carts full of coal and hurling crates into the walls. _

_Cayman emerged from the angry platoon to engage Spade personally, snarling, "You're welcome to join the Breaker Boys as soon as you ditch your precious fossils and grab a shovel.", He offered, flaunting an arrogant smirk – a smirk that symbolized the seizure of power. "I'm not usually a merciful kind of guy, but someone once told me second chances are important. Can't remember who... but the words just stuck with me." _

_Alas, Spade was resolved to reason with his usurper. "Cayman, this isn't ethical!", He pleaded, his feet planted firmly to the gravel, unmoving. He clearly wasn't going anywhere, but his tone seemed more undecided than his body language. "Look, I understand your desire to help these people-" _

_Cayman shook his head vigorously. "We had a deal! I'm foreman now!" With Viper and Culm flanking his sides, he took a threatening step at the immovable pair and whispered through a set of gritted teeth, "If you don't give up your authority, I'll take it from you by force." With __those words spoken, he could hear a macho cheer applauding him from behind. _

_Sucking in an unshaken breath, Spade straightened his awkward posture and squared his shoulders. He lifted his chin and looked directly into Cayman's infuriated eyes, his expression stalwart. "I just can't allow it." His refusal was low and even, then he continued, "You were never permitted to be here to begin with, so consider us even." He looked beyond Cayman to regard the other miners, "Everyone, return to your work." _

_As Spade turned to retreat into his tent, Cayman sighed in a seemingly submissive tone of voice, "Ah, I see." Then, in one split-second, he beckoned his Aura Blade and shanked Spade from behind, piercing the foreman's chest in one swift but deadly motion, blood spilling everywhere. "Now we're even." _

_Everyone blanched in horror as Spade's gutted body quaked violently against Cayman's blade, his life-force spilling out from every possible orifice, leaving nothing but a flaccid husk behind. His limbs hollowed, his skin darkened. Leftover blood and body fluids quickly dissolved beneath the dirt. _

_At last, the empty shell of the departed honcho shriveled to the ground, and Tierra raced in to catch the deflated body, "No, my baby!" The widow dropped to her weakened knees and sobbed incessantly into the remains of her husband, little to Cayman's interest. "S-Spade! No! No! W-Why!" _

_The coal miners and Pokémon assembled behind Cayman were absolutely speechless, too afraid to even blink in the presence of... the supernatural. _

_Sensing the disarray of his people through the Aura, Cayman absorbed the murderous weapon back into his energy stream and slowly turned on his heel to confront the tongue-tied faces. "Maybe... it's time I come clean with you all.", He heckled, scratching the back of his neck as if nothing was wrong. "I'm not who you think I am." _

_Viper's eyes ampled considerably, fearful of Cayman's next move. _

_But the antihero took his chances regardless... and rubbed the inky dye from his hair, revealing its true color. "My name is Landon Kace." _

_Culm tilted his head slightly, "I... I reckon I've heard that name someplace before..." _

_Confused muttering broke out amongst the miners, but it was Clay who puzzled the rest together, crying out, "Great tarnation, he's that Soul Robber feller they been talkin' bout on the radio!" He backed away in panic, nearly tripping over a rock. "Just look at them magic swords he was usin'!" _

_Hearing this, Old Man Sifter quickly ducked for cover, "Watch out, he's gonna slice us up like all the other poor souls!" _

_Naturally, the other miners dropped to the floor like a flock of dead Pidgey, cowering before the might of the green-headed boy. _

_Cayman's eyes bulged in disbelief and a vein in his forehead began to twitch. "Shut up and listen, you lugs!", He belched out, serving only to startle them further. "None of you had the balls to do what I just did! Yeah, you were so tired of putting up with Spade's crap... but you were more afraid of taking your revolution too far, doing something inhuman. Tell me otherwise!"_

_They lifted their hands from their heads and looked up slowly, listening attentively. _

"_Well guess what?", Cayman growled in an ominous tone that sent chills down every spine present. "I'm not afraid of nothing! I erase those who impose themselves on others! I take out saps like Spade, who suck up to piss-poor moralities they're deluded into following! The Pokémon League is full of those saps... and I'm sick of their bullshit!" His expression gradually untwisted, calming. "I'm not the only one though. There are others willing to rise up to the cause. But are any of you ready to step up and challenge the status quo?" _

_Culm crossed his arms over his chest, speaking on behalf of the others, "We ain't murderers like you, son." _

"_I do what I have to, Culm.", Cayman sneered, pulling closer to the brute and looking him dead in the eye. "Everyone's too brainwashed to listen to an outspoken protester; they brush aside the rants of an everyman as weak and juvenile." The smile of his father crept to his face again, vile but somehow tempting. "But no one ignores murder. It isn't until they see a lifeless, mutilated Pokémon corpse do they begin to take an interest... and ask questions."_

_Culm was as silent as his fellow strikers. He stepped back a few paces, draping a sturdy arm over his boy, Byron. _

"_I stood up to the Pokémon League when no one else would.", Cayman continued. "Now I'm labeled a subversive criminal..." _

_Heads lowered in thought, even Culm's. _

_Prepared for such, Cayman pressed, "I killed Odessa Fabula because she imprisoned and starved my people to protect the worthless Pokémon of Tatto. Now I'm labeled a scum-bag murderer..." _

_No one spoke out. The words of the young rebel were genuine and sympathized. Murderer or not, he was no different then them – a castaway, misunderstood by the elitists of a fake and ugly society that glorified Pokémon over fellow humans. _

_Cayman's expression darkened. "I'm not evil.", He muttered gruffly. "Evil is just a label we slap on those who don't agree with us. We live in a world full of labels, because everyone loves labels. I fucking hate labels." He narrowed his eyes as they swept over his many listeners. "Now I'm hunted by the PLC. They're doing everything in their power to silence me. And that's why I need to get to Veilstone: to find out what they know. And... I need your help." _

_Culm blinked at Cayman for a few short seconds, then sighed, "It ain't right... but it ain't wrong neither."_

"_Then join me and we'll crush the Pokémon League.", Growled Cayman, his hand hoisted high, balling into a fist. "Torino can offer you everything you've ever dreamed of! For you and your son." Pulling his cards to the extreme, he arched a brow. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life working in these filthy coal mines, digging for Pokémon fossils until the day you finally suffocate and drop dead?"_

_Culm shook his head and stepped forward again. "Hell, count me in.", He snorted, ruffling Byron's greasy mop of hair. "I ain't raisin' my son in a society that don't work right. Them higher ups in the PLC ought to learn a hard lesson in respect!" _

_As expected, Clay happily jumped to Culm's side, "If Culm's in, I'm in too!" _

_Old Man Sifter shrugged, then hobbled front and center. "I ain't dead yet, so why not!" He raised his cane in triumphant glory. "Let's stick it to them PLC bastards! We'll take em' to the cleaners!" _

_Within moments, every miner present was cheering and applauding, shovels and pickaxes raised for the cause! _

_Still drenched in tears, Tierra shot to her feet angrily, sobbing, "This is disgusting! I'm reporting you all to the police!" _

_Cayman turned to the source of the outburst, then motioned a hand to his family of coal miners, "First order of business, haul her whiny ass out of here!" _

_As ordered, a gaggle of prospectors and their Machop quickly swarmed the wailing widow, tying up her wrists and then towing her off the premises in a coal cart. _

_The other miners, meanwhile, humbled around Cayman in wait for his bidding. _

_He looked over them all excitedly and declared in a tremendous voice, "Tonight, we take Oreburgh by storm and leave nothing intact!" His words were met another macho ovation. He peeled his gaze away from the cheering gasbags, singling out their most respected unit, "Culm, if we're going to pull off a successful escape afterward, we've gotta jam the coastguard's communications." _

"_Hmm..." Culm raised his chiseled chin. "There's a power station that ain't far from here, deep in the mine shaft. It generates electricity for half of Sinnoh."_

_Cayman's lips twisted into a devilish smile. "That'll do."_

"_Ain't that sabotage?", Culm chuckled. "I like how you think, son." _

_Cayman returned the snicker, then motioned to the others, "Ready a team to take out that generator. I'll handle the surface offensive. It'll be dark soon, so we'll catch them off balance."_

_Culm nodded and ushered the other miners out of the campsite, leaving Cayman and Viper alone with nothing but the imploded, inanimate remnants of the late foreman. _

_Viper looked left and right to ensure no one else was around, then reeled to Cayman, "What of Anna Lafleur? Do you intend to use the Breaker Boys as a diversion to get to her?" _

"_More like bait.", Cayman teased. _

_Viper paled. "I don't follow." _

_The taller boy just laughed vainly, "You will soon, alright?" He tapped his own forehead twice, chuckling, "You may think there's nothing going on up here... but I've actually got it all worked out! I told you I'd have everything under control." _

_Viper paused, unable to doubt the son of Metsuma yet again. "I was wrong." He drew back as he mulled over Cayman's secretive plan – it demonstrated so much more brilliance than the usual scheming. "You really do take after your father. Ever since the coronation, you've been much more... meticulous." _

_The compliment was met with even more laughter. "Yeah? Well who knows?" Cayman shrugged, joking, "Maybe one day I'll overthrow my old man and take away his power too!" _

_As Cayman strode away laughing, Viper lingered behind, frozen by the other boy's joking words – or perhaps they were more? Had the supposed memory wipe fumbled after all? Or was Cayman simply a true-born conqueror..._

…_..._

Like some sort of well-heeled snob, I pulled up to the Ketchum mansion in a brand new, top of the line red corvette convertible, ready to play my best hand in schmoozing Rita over. I'd nabbed the car from one of Calypso's lots, no charge; for once, it payed off to have 'friends' in the Mafia. And all it took was to step into Rita's shoes and divine what she'd fancy most out of me. Clint's advice applied almost everywhere, as it turned out.

I twisted the rearview mirror to slick my hair back, honked the horn on the wheel, then climbed out of the convertible just as Rita came trotting out to greet me. Behind her, Zerelda Miyamoto stood watching, blocking little Giovanni in the doorway of the house. There was no sign of Clint, however, but this was to be expected – he was likely still out of town.

Rita pursed her painted lips, hands firm on her waist. She didn't know what to make of my unexpected arrival, but didn't seemed to question it either. She just stood there, too superficial to welcome me with a simple 'hello'.

Before I could sputter a word, another car pulled up to the gates of the estate, detracting Rita's focus. With a bitter snort, I spun to find Kade scrambling from his limousine, shouting Rita's name. Seeing this, I drew a breath, smiling to myself. I had a hunch he'd show up and try to foil my scheme. Now the fun could begin.

As Kade approached in an elegant but speedy stride, panting and heaving like he'd just braved a hailstorm, Rita's eyes flicked to him, and over him; taking in the details. She drew back, as if disgusted. "Kade, why in the world are you sweating so much?", She asked him, and I could just sit back with a grin and watch it all unfold. "You look awful!"

Kade dithered to a halt inches in front of Rita and buckled forward to catch his breath, raising an accusing finger towards me as he huffed, "He's... he's trying to... keep you silent about your... eh... you know... hanky-panky!"

His colorful vocabulary had my eyes rolling to the back of my head, and I sighed, "You certainly have a way with words, Sorhagen."

"Oh, you crafty brute!" His voice shook: coarse, rough around the edges and dreadfully shrill. He straightened his posture and held my gaze, though it was hard to take him serious without his usual pair of sunglasses to shadow the emotion in his eyes. "Don't pretend I don't know what we both know what you want her to know!" His head cocked to Rita, "Don't fall for his tricks! He's a madman!"

"I take that as a compliment.", I bit back, comfortable but still eying him carefully.

Kade's lips twisted into a wry, yet forced, smile. He took a daring step at me, his voice somewhat insecure, "Well you won't feel very complimented after your lovely bride divorces you and takes half your baggage – pride and dignity included!" He'd now lost control of his temper, and so his voice, and I could tell just how much he was struggling to reclaim his composure.

I acted natural, pretending to be the more complacent between us, "I sense a lot of tension here, Kade." I drew close enough to rest a hand on his shoulder, setting him totally off guard. "Maybe you need some time off.", I offered warmly. "I can arrange for it, if you'd like."

"Fabulous!", He clipped back, prying my hand away. "I'll use that time to clear out your office!"

I looked to the dumbstruck Rita and shrugged my shoulders innocently. "I've done no wrong. He's clearly delusional, Rita. We both now our relationship... is mutually appreciated, right?"

This time, she shrugged. "It's not like we've had sex."

Kade promptly stepped between us, as if cued to do so. He growled effeminately as he took Rita by the shoulders, gentle but disposed. "Maybe not! But what about all those outrageous travel expenses you quietly financed on his behalf!" He let go of her and whirled to face me again, "I know about your undercover voyage to Tatto. Don't think I'm an idiot, dear sir!"

I motioned a suggestive glance towards Rita. Tatto? She was in on it too.", I whispered happily, my voice sliding under his skin.

As expected, he stiffened visibly, probably shattered that there was at least one secret of Rita's he wasn't in on... and I was. "Trifles!", He cursed beneath his breath, then urgently turned to Rita once more, his eyes pleading with everything they had. "My dear, with your permission, I'd like to open up to the Briskomy family about your affair with Metsuma."

She switched glances between myself and Kade, then murmured, "...Why?"

"Because Daken will kick him to the curb and I'll be able to move up in the company!", He explained, batting his lashes. "Wouldn't you want the best for me, my dear? Hmm? We've always looked out for each other, haven't' we? I've always been there for you, whereas Metsuma only pops up when it's convenient for him!"

As my gaze met Rita's, my lips curved up into a fresh but more understated smile. "Exposing a matter as delicate and private as what we share would indeed be... inconvenient for me, Rita." There was an effort on my part to sound as heartrending as possible – because women melted for sensitive men, for whatever reason. "Please, Rita, you don't want to do this-"

Kade cut me down the first chance handed to him. "Too bad! Friends come first!" Twirling around in an about face, he treated Rita to a tender smile, continuing, "And being the considerate friend that I am, I just knew to come to you first about this. So what do you say, my dear?"

She blinked uncertainly for a moment, finger pressed beneath her chin. "Oh, I suppose-"

It was time to put my best foot forward. "Rita, what's a gorgeous woman like you doing home on a beautiful day like this?", I cut her off before she could give the word Kade wanted to hear. "You should be out on the town, enjoying yourself!"

Her already narrowed gaze sharpened further, but after a strained, elongated moment, she sighed, "Out of the question." She hung her head embarrassedly, "I... trashed Clint's car." Outwardly, she rolled her eyes, but her stance weakened as she tried to convince me. "It wasn't my fault! A stupid Rhyhorn stopped frozen in the middle of the street!"

Intrigued, Kade raised a brow to her. "...and then you swerved?"

She gave him a blank look and burbled, "When did I ever say anything about swerving?" Her inadvertent implication amused me, but she was quick to cover her tracks and get back on topic, "Look, the point is, I'm simply far too modest to repair the damn thing!" In other words, too cheap. Who was she fooling?

My crafty smile made its eventual entrance, my brow furrowed to Rita. "Is that so?" I rifled through my left pocket, then pulled out the keys to the convertible. "I guess it's a good thing you have me around then." I handed her the keys, which she took after much hesitance. "Besides, I thought you might like something big and flashy to show off."

She dangled the keys between her eyes, seemingly unimpressed. "You bought me jingle keys?", She asked dumbly, though I should have seen this ahead of time.

"What? Uh, no." I forced back the urge to slap her across the face and stepped aside to give her a better look at the corvette in all its shiny glory. "I bought you the convertible."

"Ooh! Even better!" She frolicked giddily towards the vehicle, giggling along the way, but froze in her tracks when she heard Kade clear his throat in a grating manner. It was then did she slowly turn on her heel, eyes sad in my direction – she was a pathetic slave to her obligations. "No, I'm sorry, Metsuma, but I could never trade up my closest friends for some silly car."

I wasn't concerned; I knew how to reel her back in. "I'll cover the insurance costs."

Her eyebrows jerked up, thoroughly startled, but quickly surrendered to a smile. "Does the car come in blue?"

I nodded, and she lurched inside the convertible, squealing in delight.

Kade, meanwhile, blew out a frustrated breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers; and I could spot Miyamoto mirroring his gesture in the distance. Neither of them seemed particularly surprised by Rita's choice, which made me wonder how good of friends they were that they had stick by a woman with the intellect of a Slowpoke. Well... at least it worked out for me.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a sickening crunch of metal. I whipped my head to the source of the noise to find that Rita had steered slam bang into Kade's limousine, butchering its fender and front tires. The convertible, however, was miraculously unscathed, and Rita pulled out of the wreckage in a clueless daze.

Miyamoto sprinted to the scene to see the damage. "Oh... my... goodness."

Beside me, Kade crumpled to his knees, mouth agape. "M-My limo!", He shrieked. "Rita, what have you done!"

Behind the wheel, Rita rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Kade.", She bellowed back at him. "I'm sure we can buff out those scratches!" She pulled the vehicle into an empty spot and snapped her fingers, beckoning her Pokémon servants from the manor. "Slaves! Some assistance, please!"

Following Rita's hand gestures, a pair of Machop emerged from the mansion and moved in to straighten out the dents in Kade's limousine.

"See?", Rita chirped. "Good as new!"

But just as the Machop removed their sturdy hands from the vehicular gouges, the entire limousine disintegrated, and I couldn't help but choke out laughing.

Noticing the destruction, Rita poked her head out the window of the corvette, scolding her Pokémon with a shaking fist, "This is why you Pokémon are so unreliable nowadays!" Sighing to herself, she recoiled back into her seat and turned the keys in the ignition, letting the engines rumble. "Anyway, I'm off to cruise the town!"

Miyamoto inched towards the car, "Madame, what about Giovanni?"

"For crying out loud, you're the brat's godmother!", Rita hollered back. "You figure it out!" She then threw a glance in my direction, her expression suddenly gone soft – she obviously hadn't forgotten who'd bought her the car. "Metsuma, darling, would you like a ride back to HQ?"

"No need.", I negated the offer. "I've already sent for a chopper. But you go have fun!"

She nodded, waving goodbye, "Ta ta! I'm off to the salon!" After batting her lashes a few times, she stepped on the gas and sped off into the horizon.

Miyamoto quietly returned to the house to tend to the boy, leaving me alone with the speechless Sorhagen. Even as he rose to his feet, I dared not shift my weight. I felt proud and victorious and I wasn't afraid to sport it with my imperious posture. We both knew I'd won, he could no longer use Rita as a bargaining chip to get his way.

"You play dirty, Metsuma.", He admitted, speaking slowly, coming to the revelation in his own time and pace.

"Unlike your political career, right?", I commented sarcastically, adding, "I told you things would get ugly." He barely had time to respond before my company helicopter descended over us. "Ah, just in time!" I stepped back, allowing the chopper to land, then prodded Kade in a relatively relaxed voice, "Now, then, I trust you'll keep that lip of yours buttoned?"

The corners of his lip twitched as amusement lightened in his eyes. "You win this round.", He bid softly, then turned to take his leave.

I flicked my gaze back to the chopper. But rather than board it, I stood frozen in thought. I was coming to the realization that Clint's advice was my ticket to better reading the minds of those around me. It was also my solution to stepping up my game in a society full of emotions and groundless drama; by putting myself in another's shoes, I could see the world in a different light... and expand upon my camouflage.

My thoughts quickly settled in the knurl of my mind and I returned to reality. But just as I moved to climb aboard the aircraft, I spotted Kade in my peripheral vision, standing there awkwardly. I reeled my head and jeered, "What, still haven't had your fill of needless drama for the day?"

He gave an uncomfortable smirk and nudged his chin up, "Actually... my limousine is wrecked and I need a ride back to HQ." He arched the brow of shame, sucking up to me as he was always meant to do, "Mind if I tag along... buddy ol' pal?"

…...

_Underground again. The sub-surface bunker below the mining caves accommodated Sinnoh's power station, striped with light that streamed in from above ground. A frame of iron and steel reached to the far corners of the room, holding at its center a perfectly round hunk of machinery. From what Viper could gather, it looked like the generator Culm had spoken of; without the generator, half of Sinnoh would lose electricity. _

_At Viper's cue, the miners accompanying him released their Pokémon and set them off against the generator. Golems and Gravelers alike wheeled themselves into the power plant with relentless blows, tearing the whole thing to scrap. _

_Lighting a match from his pocket, Viper stepped back with a smile, grumbling, "Lights out time." _

_The lamps above flickered twice, then switched off entirely once the station was in pieces._

…_..._

_The people of Oreburgh, though few, shared a startled cry as the city suddenly went black. The click, click, click of cleats hitting dirt echoed from the outskirts, disturbing the already deterred civilians. The footsteps quickened, quickened so fast that there was no separate click, but rather a single long, continuous sound, never stopping, never ending._

_Then it came. A woman's shriek broke the unnatural stillness. A large section of roadway evaporated to dust as Droves of coal Miners, led by Culm, leapt from the shadows and split off into the city with their shovels and pick axes girded for havoc. Ash and smoke quickly clogged the air as the bouldered city was abruptly laid to waste. _

_Guided by the stars, Cayman rode his Steelix into town, bulldozing through buildings and razing through boulders. A second wave of Breaker Boys and earthen Pokémon charged in behind him. _

_Buildings toppled, locals scattered on sight. Earthquakes ripped through districts, leaving concrete buckled and broken, busted pipes spraying water and sewage into the streets. The last of the city's dying light flickered in an erratic beat. Both men and women scurried the streets in panic as the Breaker Boys and their Pokémon broke through a tide of law enforcement, entering the heart of Oreburgh, where the unfinished museum resided. _

_Spotting the exhibit, Cayman sprung from his Steelix and sprayed the fossil preserve with a shower of Aura Spheres, leaving little more than smoke and rubble in its place. _

_Culm tromped across the wreckage of the museum, brushing broken glass and fossil fragments from his jumpsuit. He stopped in front of Cayman, arms folded over his chest. "What now, son?", He questioned brusquely. The deep baritone was rough and plain in his throat. "I ain't takin' no more lives tonight. I reckon there's more to this plan of yours?" _

_Cayman's eyes roamed the rest of the raided city, then settled on Culm. "Simple.", He retorted as he recalled Steelix to its Pokéball. "Now we flee Sinnoh and rendezvous with Torino. Canalave's port security won't know we're coming, assuming their communications are still jammed from the blackout."_

_Culm nodded, "Then we better get a move on if we're gonna make it to the coast on foot." _

"_You guys go ahead, they'll be a getaway vessel waiting for you on the Canalave border." Reaching into his belt, Cayman pulled out a walkie-talkie, then handed it to the heftier man. "Take this and ask for a guy named Difo. He'll tell you what to do."_

_Again, Culm nodded. "Ain't a problem." He examined the radio in his palm, then looked up at Cayman once more. "Where you headed?"_

_In response, Cayman whipped out a Pokéball. "I've got a cop to stalk. With all the power outages and crap, I should be able to make it to Veilstone unseen." _

_Culm gave one last nod and started in the other direction. "I'll go fetch Viper, Byron, and the others." He waved adieu to the young foreman, bidding, "See ya on the tides, son." _

_Not really listening, Cayman released Flygon from its Pokéball and eagerly mounted the __dragon for flight. He was determined to complete his assignment – Metsuma's orders. Despite the blackout, he was confident that more police officers from other parts of the region would eventually rally to Oreburgh to the help reimpose authority, Anna Lafleur included. And with Anna absent from Veilstone, he knew he could easily sneak into her department and find out what he needed to know._

"_Cayman.", Culm's voice sounded behind him one last time, breaking his train of thought._

_Snapping out of his daze, Cayman turned his head to look upon the humble miner. _

_Culm allowed a sad grin, then reached up and laid a hand on Cayman's shoulder. "I sure appreciate all the help, son." _

"_We can kiss ass later, Culm!", Cayman chuckled. "Right now, I've got business to take care of, alright?" Without another word, he gave Flygon's neck a light tug and then belted off towards the stars, bound for Veilstone. _

…_..._

After kissing Maria goodnight, I stepped outside for some air. I wandered the estate, then the streets, minding my own business as I took in the nightlife of the Fuchsia heights. The city lights danced overhead as my mind began to contemplate. Another day of needless drama had gone and passed; I'd been so caught up in my own affairs, I realized I had yet to touch base with Cayman and the others positioned in Sinnoh.

I turned into an alley to avoid drawing attention to myself, then snatched my radio transmitter out of my suit pocket. I hadn't switched it on in quite some time. "Marcus, I'd like a report.", I murmured into static as I held the device to the brim of my lips. "Give me the rundown. Have you left Sinnoh yet?"

"If only...", Difo wheezed back in that irksome voice of his. "We've experienced... technical difficulties."

Not particularly pleased with his answer, I pressed, "What's Cayman's status? I can't pick up his frequency."

"The little fool never showed up.", He grunted back. "Instead I'm expected to wait around for a bunch of coal miners to board the ship."

His answer baffled me, but I was more set off by the fact that he was still lying in wait of additional passengers while running risk of clashing with coastal patrol. "Are you insane?", I growled through my teeth. "You'll be spotted!"

Difo immediately dismissed my concerns, "Heh! Not a chance, sir. Half of Sinnoh is without power. Lighthouses are nonfunctional, as are the port's radar and communications. I could sit on these waters undetected all night if need be."

I furrowed a brow, not that he could see – it was more of a twinge. "What about Cayman?"

"I suspect he's headed to Veilstone as per instructions.", The voice shuttered back, nearly felled by another wave of static. "Apparently he and Viper were delayed-"

I rolled my eyes, muttering, "I should have known."

Unlike myself, however, Difo seemed a bit more optimistic. The static faded and his voice was clear again. "It'll be some time before the authorities reactivate Oreburgh's generator – and it's unlikely they'll pull that off in pitch darkness.", He educated, little to my assuredness. "By my estimation, it won't be till morning."

I squeezed the radio in my fist. "I won't dignify estimates, Marcus, nor will I chance them. Board the mining crews and return to base as soon as possible."

At these orders, his voice seemed to go up an octave, "And what of your precious son?"

I could feel my lips twist into an involuntary smile, for his question was a mystery yet to be unraveled. "Oh I'm sure he'll manage on his own.", I chuckled. I was slowly finding a sense of humor in all of this, because I knew Cayman's skills would truly be put to the test without a planned means of escape at his conveyance. "He wanted a challenge, didn't he?"

Funnily enough, I could almost feel Difo's own grimly smile through the transmitter. My suspicion proved correct when I was greeted to incessant, possibly psychotic cackling from the other end of the frequency. I wasn't too surprised, given that Difo despised Cayman even more than Sa'lu did; as for me, I was more personally invested in seeing how things would play out between Anna and Cayman – to see who'd outwit who in a game of cat and mouse.

I switched off the transmitter and stepped out from the alley. And as I began to stroll to sidewalk again, I was flabbergasted to spot the region's greatest Pokémon Trainer walking into a poorly bar across the street. _"Clint?"_, I thought to myself, knowing how late in the evening it was. _"What's he doing here? He's not one to drink at this hour. Hell, he's not one to drink at all." _

After a couple of moments of contemplation, I made up my mind and followed him inside the pub, hoping to get my answers. He sat alone at the counter, not even bothering to make smalltalk with the bartender, which wasn't like him. Sure, Clint had never been as much of a chatterbox as Anna, but awkward silences were never his forte either. I figured something must have happened for him to even think to wander into a place like this.

I didn't waste a second and quickly took the empty barstool beside him, catching him off guard.

Clint drew back from his drink, looking me hard in the eye, "Metsuma, what are you-"

With a whimsical smile, I motioned a hand to the bartender, "I'll have what he's having." The fellow across the counter nodded and hurried off to fetch my drink, and I took it upon myself to extend Clint a friendly, though not quite honest, smirk. "Drinks are on me tonight."

Fidgeting in his chair, Clint swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "Metsuma, that's... really not necessary-"

"This is my city, Clint.", I insisted, chuckling. "Next time I drop by your turf, you'll pay the tab."

We shared a laugh long enough for the bartender to come whisking back with my mug of beer. I took a sip, pacing myself, and looked around the cheap excuse for a bar. There were a few deadbeats littered in the corner booths, but I tried not to notice them. It didn't depress me, it just irritated me. I never believed in drinking my problems away because that was for the weak.

Clint must have noticed me staring around the bar, because he cleared his throat and ventured in a dole tone, "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

I looked to him with a shrug, "No, not really." I never let my grin falter as I drawled, "Fuchsia never sleeps. And I'm always up at this hour."

His expression darkened to a frown. Looking down at his drink, he sighed and drummed his fingers on the counter, "Yeah... well I'm not."

My eyebrows knitted together and I stared at him blankly. And with more vivid observation, I could instantly tell just how woebegone he truly was. His shoulders were drooped, his face unshaven. His eyes looked like they hadn't slept in ages, puffy from crying. Was this really the same man I sought advice from?

At last, he swung his sorry head my way, muttering dryly, "Rita just filed for divorce."

I refused to flinch, though I was a bit... stunned. I tried to sound casual, however, as I reached to chug from my mug, "Tough break."

He lowered his voice so only I could hear. "I don't come here often.", He chortled quietly, wistfully. His eyes pooled into mine for another glimpsing second, something in them I'd never seen before. "But after tonight, I just needed to be somewhere... safe. I needed to be... near you." He looked away again, whispering, "Does that sound odd?"

I couldn't say I was flattered. Come to think of it, I could never understand why so many people were fascinated with me. Was my mask really that convincing? "You needed a friend."

He shrugged, taking a drink, "Yeah, I guess I do."

I bit down on my lip as my curiosity got the better of me. "What did Rita say exactly?"

He rolled his eyes – not at me, but the question itself. "She says there's someone else, someone who can give her more than I can."

My brow nearly arched off my forehead. "Is there?"

"She inexplicably got her paws on a brand new convertible.", He grumbled, leaning back on his barstool. "You do the math." His voice calmed and leveled again, but he never lifted his head from the counter. "You were right, Metsuma. She was just stringing me along, waiting around for the next best thing to sweep her off her feet with money and jewelry and... convertibles." To my surprise, he managed a slight chuckle, "I don't know about you, but corvettes don't meet my budget, not on my salary."

I couldn't help myself because the next thing I knew, I was laughing. How could I have been such a fool to draw wisdom from a man who couldn't even take his own advice? Perhaps Clint was just as flawed as the rest of humanity. And though part of me didn't want to give up hope on him, another just knew to stick to the original plan and play puppet master with him, not partner with him.

After a lengthy silence, he downed his drink, then declared in a scratchy, hoarse voice, "It doesn't matter anyway." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and set down the empty mug. "I can't love somebody who doesn't love me back, you know? I can't be with somebody who would only stick around for the luxuries. That's no marriage."

I gave a hard laugh. "There was never anything there to begin with, Clint.", I scoffed. "You're not flawed. Rita's not flawed. It's love that's flawed."

"That can't be true.", He dismissed, looking to me again – looking for some kind of good news, because God knows he needed it. "You and Maria are happy together, aren't you?"

I pushed my fingers through the curls of my hair, hating the topic of discussion. "Only as happy as she thinks we are.", I sighed back, though he seemed to take it as a joke as usual. "And I'm fine with that."

Remembering back to our exchange in the stadium, he asked, "Did you two ever bury the hatchet?"

At last, I was handed the opportunity to properly thank him for his advice... though I wasn't so sure I wanted to anymore. "Thanks to you, yes.", I yielded, putting a bigger smile on his face. "I gave her my old badge case."

His eyes lit up as if he were looking into a mirror. "Metsuma, that's... that's brilliant!" He then planted a firm hand on my shoulder, "I'm happy for you, bud!"

"I'm sure she'd have appreciated it more if it was a complete set.", I sulked with a straight face. "My eighth Gym Badge remains to be seen."

This revelation caused him to jolt up in his seat a little. "You mean... you don't remember what you did with it?"

I narrowed my eyes instinctively. He seemed like he knew something I didn't.

He smirked, then pulled down his shirt collar just enough to reveal my Earth Badge dangling around his neck like some sort of amulet. "It was after we defeated the last the Gym together, remember? The Gym Leader only had one badge left to give away... and you let me have it so that I could compete in the Indigo Plateau Conference."

A good deed? From me? Apparently wooing Maria wasn't the first time I'd tapped into Clint's mindset. Recounting such an act of compassion, however, was near impossible, so I just rolled my eyes and reasoned, "I gave that to you so you'd quit whining."

He blinked at me, the picture of foolish innocence. "You challenged the gyms to make Professor Wade proud of you.", He reminded me – a painful reminder. "There's no way you gave me your last badge just to shut me up." His knowing smile stretched wide across his face, his features glowing. "You cared more about our friendship than you did Wade's approval... and I can never forget that."

My fists curled at my sides. The next words to come out of my mouth should have probably been left bottled up, yet I couldn't resist... and I bit back in a bitter tongue, "Then how come when it was YOU who was given that same choice years later, you couldn't be bothered choose ME instead of Wade?"

His entire face paled – and he was suddenly a mess all over again. "B-Because I was an idiot!" He grasped my arm gently, eyebrows raised. "I should never have listened to Wade and carried on with his despicable experiments, especially after I promised you I wouldn't. It was a horrible thing I did and I can't tell you how sorry I am-" The pulse of my wrist beat faster beneath his palm, and when I tore my arm away uncomfortably, he reached for it once more, trying so damn hard to reassure me, "Metsuma, I... I'm never going to abandon you, okay? I will never hurt you again!" With his free hand, he clutched the badge looped around his neck. "I swear on this badge I won't! This badge that will forever link you and I together!"

I didn't know whether or not to trust his apology, much less believe it. I'd trusted him once, years ago, and he ended up shoving it back in my face. This man had betrayed me. This man had crushed me. This man had ruthlessly toyed with my delusions of friendship just to appease his civil duties. But the more I thought about it, was I any different now than he was back then? And if not, could I make the judgment call to make him see right about the world's primal nature instead of casting him aside like he did to me? Would he be willing to tap into my mindset for a change and open his eyes to the truth?

I looked to the badge after a long pause, watching it swing from his neck like a pendulum, wondering if he truly treasured it for the reasons he said. I whispered to him with a smile, "You really kept it after all these years?"

He nodded, biting down on his bottom lip with resolution. "It's... a symbol of the bond we share. The one we've always shared. This is the badge that inspired me to always look for the goodness in people, including Rita. I... I owe it all to you."

"That means... YOU were following MY example?" I diverted his gaze entirely, looking suddenly to my own empty mug as I mulled through this game-changing revelation of his. I realized in that moment that I had created him into what he was; if I had never given him that badge, he could have very well followed in my steps, compassionless and reclused. Did this mean it was too late to break the baseless shackles cast over him by Wade, The Pokémon League, and the rest of society?

Beside me, guilted Clint unlaced the badge from around his neck and handed it to me, "Here, complete Maria's gift.", He murmured, forcing a smile. "She'll love it. It's always belonged to you anyway. Just... never lose sight of it, okay?"

I knew if I took it, I could potentially undo my mistaken work... but if I didn't... he'd grow more trusting of my mask. "Keep it.", I blurted, turning down the offering, knowing what needed to be done. "You obviously need it more than I do." More importantly, the damage was already done, so taking back the badge wouldn't fix anything. It would only haunt me. And if I was to change Clint's ways, I'd have to repeat that haunting deed... but with a reverse effect.

Clint took the badge back, visibly moved, then looked up at me in awe. "Is it because you know how much it means to me?"

I nodded, for I hadn't just yet abandoned his wisdom – and I didn't intend to any time soon. I'd need it for camouflage. "Just putting myself in the shoes of a friend." It was all I could say, because come the Night of the Black Moon, he wouldn't need that badge anymore. He'd have to do the hard thing and let go... for the sake of creating a genuine partnership with me.

Squeezing the badge in his palm, Clint quickly returned the smile, then looked away again as we sat in perfect silence, drinking the night away.

…...

_First thing next morning, after a long flight from Tatto, Special Agent Peer of the Global Police marched confidently into the Veilstone Police Precinct, answering with a mere wave of the hand the greetings of his colleagues. He jogged up the stairs and into Homicide, shuffling his way through countless cops in uniform. _

_Several officers, detectives, and special agents were planted at their desk, answering emergency reports regarding either the Soul Robber or the Tatto incident. _

_Detective Jordie, however, plopped in the seat across Anna's desk, wasting time, "I wonder what caused the power outage westward Coronet." He touched his finger to his pointed chin. "Rumor has it there was a generator malfunction." _

_Anna payed little mind, too caught up in sorting the files on her desk. "Not our jurisdiction, Jordie.", She sighed. "Let it be." When the room went silent, Anna looked up to find Peer approaching her desk. She quickly dismissed Jordie and practically jumped from her seat to get her superior's attention, "Agent Peer, you're back! Look, I've been coming up with some new theories about the Soul Robber-" _

_Peer seemed tired and distracted as he sat at her desk, rubbing his hands over his face._

_She set down her files and arched a brow, "What, no luck in Tatto?" _

"_It was all a wild goose chase.", He said in a undeterred tone, shifting his eyeglass back into place. "I barely got a foot past the embassy before those Seers mobbed me." _

_She bit down on her lip to suppress her frustration. "Did... they say anything about the two Soul Robber victims found in the wreckage of Cosma Point?" _

_He shook his head, but upheld his professional composure. "Diddly squat." He smiled as if amused by his own lack of progress. "They assured me the victims were given a proper burial, but refused to show the bodies, saying it would violate their customs." _

_Anna pounded her fists to her desk. "You're the International Police, for Arceus' sakes! They have to listen to you! Screw their customs!" Realizing the temper in her tone, she quickly settled back into her seat and sighed. "Sorry, sir, it's just... ever since Pamela Kace's murder, I've been so attached to this investigation. I feel like I owe it to her to bring her son to justice before he can commit any more murders." She rolled her eyes, "Too bad the Agrarian Seers don't feel the same way." _

"_Not so fast." Peer smiled, sliding a new file across her desk. "They did give me a detailed description of the vessel Landon used to flee Cosma Point." _

_After taking a pause, Anna opened the report and lit up at its descriptive contents. "I knew it! It's the same vessel that was hijacked to the Sevii Islands!" _

"_Correct.", He affirmed with a nod. "But if he was last seen riding a Rayquaza, he may have already abandoned his ship somewhere." _

_Anna closed the folder and leaned back in her chair. She grinned thoughtfully for a moment, deciding whether or not to share her latest theories with Peer. The only way to truly convince him was to walk him to a mutual conclusion. "Think about it.", She began. "Landon left Tatto by sea the night of the Cosma Point fallout, then left Sinnoh by sky two days later." _

_Peer thought on it... but couldn't add up anything. "Why would he leave his vessel behind?"_

"_He was obviously in a hurry to silence his mother, right?", She proposed. "He probably figured Rayquaza was the fastest way to get to Kanto." _

_He shifted his monocle once more, something he typically did when he was deep in thought. "...so you're going off the assumption that Landon left his boat somewhere in Sinnoh?" He didn't give her a chance to refute. "Pardon my bluntness, Anna, but that's next to impossible. Someone would have reported it by now." _

"_That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you!", She exclaimed. Her knowing eyes flashed with a great deal of determination. "Landon is not alone in committing these crimes! I have suspicion to believe there are others covering his tracks! Accomplices!" She allowed him a moment to review her testimony, then continued to break it all down, "Landon Kace isn't the navigator of the getaway ferry we're hunting, he's just the passenger. The delivery boy." _

_He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" _

_Anna bobbed her head up and down. She wasn't willing to let this theory slip through her fingers. There was simply too much about it to ignore. "The way he's able to cover his tracks so well, I doubt he's working solo. And from the interview she gave me, Pamela had her doubts too." _

_This time Peer's eyes lit up excitedly. "You may be on to something, Anna. Good work. I knew you were the right candidate for this task force." He gave her wide, wrinkled smile, then stood up from her desk. "For now, we keep this to ourselves. We can exchange other theories when I return." _

_She looked puzzled. "Are you off to a crime scene? Is it connected to the Soul Robber?" _

_He flushed, trying to evade the question. "Uh, actually, I have a, uh, social appointment." He glanced from left to right, then whispered in that dry but classy voice of his, "I had to put it off until after I got back from Tatto." _

_Anna giggled as she pretended to mind her own business. "Oh, you mean like a date?" _

"_Breakfast with an old colleague I know from around these parts.", He corrected stiffly. _

_She raised a suggestive brow. "Wow, look at you, Agent Peer. New in town and already hooking up." _

_He shrugged his squared shoulders innocently. "One needs to get out and have a little fun on occasion, you see." He leaned inward, treating her to a hardened expression, "It's something I highly recommend for you as well." _

_She offered a resistant smile and bit back, "I'm married." _

_Again, he shrugged. "Could have fooled me with the hours you're working." _

"_Can't help it.", She sighed, looking down at her work again. "I've got a kid to feed and another kid to arrest." _

_He didn't seem fazed. "Still, you should make time for social outings. I'm sure you'd fancy spending more time with that fellow in Kanto you keep telling me about." _

"_What, Metsuma?" She broke out laughing at the implication. "He's a complete recluse! He's too busy for everyone nowadays."_

_Peer chuckled. "Ah, then maybe you two are a match made in heaven." Before she could object to his witty remark, he turned to leave, bidding, "Have a nice day, Anna." _

_Heaving a tired breath, Anna shook her head humorously and returned to her work. She figured she'd have enough time to better flesh out her 'accomplice theory' before Peer returned. _

_But she barely made an ounce of progress before Lieutenant Ramlsey emerged from his office and whistled for everyone's attention. "Alright, listen up, everyone! I just received an anonymous call requesting backup in Oreburgh City! Apparently there was a labor strike that went too far and there's not enough officers to contain the public panic!" _

_Everyone shared a dismissive groan, not bothering to ask questions._

"_Count me out.", Anna was the first to voice her lack of concern. "I've got a case of my own to work." _

_Ramlsey gave her a pressing glare, one more vexed than usual. "Sergeant, the caller reported that Landon Kace was supposedly spotted amidst the confusion, aiding the mining insurgence. One of the bodies found matched the Soul Robber's M.O." His words took her by shock, not to mention everyone else in the room, and he continued, "He and the miners have apparently fled town."_

_Anna shot to her feet in panic, "He's trying to escape! We can stop the getaway boat! Quick, contact the coast-" _

"_Don't bother.", Vinnie interrupted. "The coastguard's communications are still down. If Landon escaped, it must have been hours ago. Sorry, Anna." _

"_It doesn't matter!", Anna raised her voice. "If Landon Kace did step foot in Oreburgh, then I need to be there!" _

_Ramlsey nodded, then motioned everyone to the elevators. "Put together a task force! I want all available personnel on this! And put a priority status on all forensics related to this case!" He grabbed his jacket from his office and promptly followed Anna and the others to the exit. "Let's get moving, people! Ready your Pokémon! Get to your patrol cars!"_

_The station quickly emptied. And as one elevator containing Anna and her colleagues descended to the lobby, another containing Cayman ascended back up to Homicide. With the precinct abandoned, he could easily rifle through Anna's reports, unseen. His 'anonymous tip' had made it all possible. _

_The door to the elevators opened and Cayman stepped into the unoccupied lounge. Empty desks spanned across the room, piled with papers and folders. He quickly tracked down Anna's workspace and carefully began browsing through her things. Most of the folders contained irrelevant knowledge; what he needed was something incriminating, something that could potentially slow down the investigation if stolen. _

_After a long and extensive search, there was only one place left to check. Cayman peaked under Anna's desk and, to his surprise, spotted a cardboard box labeled 'evidence' sitting plain on the floor. "Looks like someone forgot to pack up." He smiled and snatched the box into his arms. "Yeah, this looks promising!" _

...

_Once outside the precinct, Cayman kept to the shadows and used the alleys to navigate across town. He needed to find a safe spot to contact Metsuma before leaving town, and his best bet was as far away from the police department as possible. It wasn't too tricky. It was still sunrise, so there were few pedestrians wandering the streets, save for a few early morning joggers and their accompanying Hitmonchans and Hitmonlees. _

_He eventually found refuge beneath an overpass and huddled against one of its supporting columns, reaching for the absent radio at his belt. "Huh?" He looked down to find that he was grabbing at nothing. Then it hit him, "Crap, I lent my talkie to Culm! Now how am I supposed to call for help?" _

_Before he could do anything else, he was flashed by a set of high beams, momentarily blinding him. A patrol car was wheeling down the dirt path descending beneath the bridge... and it was speeding in his direction. _

_Cayman shielded his eyes from the blinding lights, then spun on his heel to abandon the scene before the driver could identify him. He couldn't afford to be caught, not now! Not like this! Especially not with police evidence in his possession! _

_Alas, as he made to flee, an Absol and a Jolteon sprung from rustling bushes, blocking his only two escape routes. He was surrounded now. _

_Cayman moved into a fighting stance, still clutching the evidence box snug in his arm. He whirled to meet the identity of the driver stepping out from the patrol car parked only a yard away from him... but was stunned to instead find himself face to face with Anna Lafleur, her handgun already cocked and drawn. _

_She raised her weapon higher as she slowly moved in on him, growling, "Looking for me?" _

_Cayman said nothing. He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd been duped. He'd been caught. And he knew that at any minute she'd call for backup, if she hadn't done so already. Resistance was futile. There was no running now. _

"_Thought you could drag my ass all the way to Oreburgh so you could sneak into my place of work and tamper with evidence?", She clipped, flaunting a shrewd but knowing smile. "How stupid do you think I am? I mean, why in the world would some poor soul in Oreburgh send an anonymous plea to a police department situated all the way on the other side of Sinnoh?" She arched a brow mockingly, "Sounds pretty unlikely, don't you think?" _

_He swallowed, feeling stupid for having underestimated her cop instincts, but remained frozen where he stood. He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded as close to a growl as a seasoned warrior could make._

_Taking another step closer to him, Anna continued, "More pressingly, how could our police department receive any telephone calls from Oreburgh... if Oreburgh doesn't have any power?" She was taunting him now, borderline boasting her intelligence. _

_Cayman scowled, then threw his hands up in surrender. He just wanted to get this over with. The jig was up. He knew what would happen now: she'd haul him back to the station and win the thunderous ovation of her peers, leaving him nothing more than the lowlife instrument of her success. _

_But then the unfathomable happened. Anna lowered her gun. Though still intent on cuffing him, she whispered, "Don't panic just yet. No one else knows you're in Veilstone." She narrowed her eyes and decided upon a different approach, her tone more cautious as she uttered the words, "'Orphans never sleep.'"_

_Before Cayman could react, his world suddenly went black... and the evidence box dropped to his feet. _

_TO BE CONTINUED . . . _

**(Next Chapter: **While Anna fumbles to close her investigation, Metsuma finds himself preoccupied with company affairs when he is unexpectedly paired with Kade on an unlikely assignment. Meanwhile, Viper attempts to rescue Cayman from law enforcement and contemplates telling him the truth about his coronation.**)**


End file.
